Cats in the Cradle
by hermionewiz27
Summary: When Minerva McGonagall heard she had to visit all of the muggle-born students in her house, she expected a tedious beginning to her holiday. When she ended up bringing a student home with her, it gave her the piece of her family she had been missing.
1. Chapter 1

_**My first attempt at a Harry Potter story in a long time, and I'm warning anyone reading this that I probably won't update a lot. I live a very busy life, but I will try.**_

_**Also: This is NOT FemSlash it's more mother/daughter or friendship. Also this is must know it is the golden trio's 2**__**nd**__** year on Christmas break. In order to search the school for the Chamber, so Hermione went home, and Harry went to Ron's. Also the Polyjuice hasn't happened yet, they decided to wait till school started.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

Professor Minerva McGonagall gave a slight smile to the muggle mother of her 2nd year student Dean Thomas as she waved goodbye, and made her way up to the lane. She pulled out her list of students, and was glad to be coming to an end in her mission to visit all the muggle-born students and their parents. With the Chamber of Secrets being open again, Professor Dumbledore asked all the heads of the houses to go talk to all the parents of the muggle-born students. Especially he said considering who has been targeted in the attacks. The witch had never before envied Professor Snape, as she just finished her 16th house.

The stern witch walked down the street till she got to the appration safe point. She glanced at who was next on the list and she felt herself smile. She turned on the spot and she was gone.

Her feet hit snow and she shivered before casting a warming charm over her body. It was only 3 days before Christmas, and she was starting to regret waiting this long to come see the parents. She walked down the street and stopped in front of a house with a very small snowman outside. She had to chuckle when she say the snowman appeared to be holding a book. She walked up to the front door and knocked. It was open a few seconds later by a small bushy haired 12 year old.

"Hello Professor McGonagall" Hermione beamed at her teacher.

"Hello, Miss Granger. May I come in?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry." The girl beckoned her teacher to follow her into the living room. Professor McGonagall took the offered seat, and looked around the living room.

"Would you like some tea Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger that would be lovely." She told her favorite student. When the girl ran to the kitchen, she took the time to look around the room, and was shocked with what she saw. All of the other homes she had been to had big Christmas trees, this one had a small 2 foot tall one. Further inspection showed no stockings on the mantle, no Christmas decorations other then the little tree, and she had yet to see Miss Granger's parents. She shook away these thoughts. Come, now Minerva, maybe the Granger's just are not big holiday people.

"Here's the tea, Professor. We don't have any sugar or cream though." The young Gryffindor told her teacher putting the tray down on the coffee table.

"That's fine Miss Granger." And with a wave of her wand a cup of sugar appeared next to the tray. Hermione sat down opposite her professor.

"Alright onto business Miss Granger, where are your parents?"

"They're not here Professor." The girl looked down at her shoes.

"Didn't you get the owl that I would be visiting today to talk about what has been going on at school?" This wasn't like Miss Granger to be unprepared; Professor McGonagall had expected that she would be in and out if Mr. and Mrs. Granger were any thing like their daughter.

"Yes I did, Professor but you just missed my parents they just got called down to their office. Their dentists, thats a person who..."

"I know what dentist's are Miss Granger." She gave a small sad smile. Miss Granger was lying to her. If her parents had just left there would have been tire marks in the drive way that was still covered in snow.

"Will you parents be back later?"

"Yes." Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Yes they should be back in a couple of hours ." With this Professor McGonagall nodded and stood up. "Couldn't you just tell me what to tell them, so you don't have to come all the way back here." Professor McGonagall couldn't tell if Miss Granger was worried about her health or she just didn't want her teacher to come back.

"No Miss Granger, I need to speak to your parents. I'll be back later, thank you for the tea." With that being said she took one last look at Hermione and walked out to the appration point.

* * *

After visiting two more houses, Professor McGonagall apparated back to her Victorian mansion. She sighed and took the warming spell off of her as she walked though the front door of her house.

"Hello my dear." Said Albus Dumbledore as she walked into the living room where a huge tree was being put placed in a corner. "How did it go?"

"It went fine most of the students had told their parents about what was going on. How did searching the school go? Any luck?" She asked her secret husband of 35 years, as she lowered her self onto a couch.

"I'm afraid not, we continue to look tomorrow." He got the tree to stay upright before casting a sticking charm on it. "Want some tea?" He asked sitting next to her.

"No! Albus I think I have had too much tea today." She told him leaning back against couch. He chuckled.

"Lots of muggle-borns in Gryffindor huh?" He asked his eyes twinkling.

"Like you don't know, and that's not counting poor Mr. Crevley( I am sorry for my spelling)." She sighed. And there's still the problem with Hermione she thought.

"I see, and are you going to tell me what's wrong." He asked and she looked sharply at him. "I have known you for a long time Minerva I know when something's bothering you." She sighed.

"It's Hermione Granger, when I showed up for her meeting her parents weren't there." She told him.

"Ok and that made you upset?" He sounded confused.

"It's not that really, but the fact that Miss Granger told me that her parents just got called into work, however their drive way had no marks on it. I just don't understand what would make Miss Granger lie to me."

"I don't know my dear, you know the girl much better than I do. Are you going back later?"

"Yes, do you mind? I just need to pop in there; I'll be back for dinner." She gave him a sad look. "I didn't want to cut any more of our vacation out."

"No Minerva I don't mind. I know how much you care for the girl." She leaned against her husband.

"Thank you Albus."

_**That's chapter one, please review. Also I accept criticism but please no criticism about my spelling or grammar please though, you can bag on story to a limit but I really hate it when people read stories to criticize grammar and spelling. I may not be the best speller in the world but I'm not the worst.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, I have never gotten so much feedback so soon after I posted a story. So thanks to everyone that reviewed, I'm touched I had 20 emails within 4 hours of posting so thanks this chapter is for everyone who made a review, or put this on story alert. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**_

At exactly five o'clock, Minerva stepped out of the manor and apprated back directly to Miss Granger's back yard. Albus had given her permission to do this to save time. She knocked on the back door and waited for about 3 minutes. She grew nervous, and looked into the window. All the lights were off and she couldn't see anything. Fearing the worst, she unlocked the door and slowly walked into the house.

"Lumos." She whispered and walked into the living room, it was freezing in the house. The only light in the room was the small Christmas tree in the corner.

"Miss Granger." She called. "Hermione?" She than jumped as an electric light turned on behind her. She spun around, "Miss Granger, what are you doing?"

Hermione was standing in the entrance of the kitchen, with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a can of fruit in her hand.

"I'm eating Professor, I'm sorry if I scared you." Professor McGonagall took a good look her young charge, she wasn't happy with what she saw. Miss Granger looked smaller than she had this morning and why had all the lights been off.

"No you just took me by surprise, and aren't you cold Miss Granger. It's freezing in this house."

"I have a blanket." She mentioned, and became quiet.

"Where are your parents Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall was getting a bad vibe about all of this.

"Their …ugh… still at work Professor." The girl mumbled and wrapped the blanket around her tighter. "How about I call them?" Even though she said it she sounded unsure.

"Yes that would work." She put her hand to her forehead and moaned. She looked back at her student. "Where are your shoes," she pointed to Hermione's bare feet, "put some shoes on you'll catch a cold." She must have come off a bit too harsh, because Hermione's answer was to run out of the room.

Minerva McGonagall was confused, it didn't happen often and she didn't like it. She couldn't understand what was going on with her student, her favorite student who she thought she understood. Hermione was lying, running around bare foot, her house was freezing cold, and where in Merlin's name were her parents. Hermione was so jumpy to, gone was girl who never stumbled over words. I have to find out what's wrong with Hermione she thought as the girl walked back into the room.

Hermione punched a few digits into her family's phone and it started to ring.

"Hi, Mom."

"No, it's fine."

"My Professor from school is here, to talk to you. I had to call you because you're … at…work."

"Ok" Hermione turned to her Professor. "Here you go." She handed her Professor her phone. Professor McGonagall took the phone and walked into the kitchen. Hermione took the hint and stayed in the living room.

"Hello Mrs. Granger. I'm Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts."

"_You're the teacher __**she's**__ always talking about."_

"Yes, well I'm here to talk to you about the problems that we have been having at Hogwarts this year."

"_Problems as in your closing the school?! Please tell me you're not closing the school."_

"No." McGonagall paused "The school is still open, the reason we sent everyone home for the holidays is so we could search the school. So we could keep it open, the rest of the school year."

"_Good because I don't want to deal with her more than I have to."_

"Are you talking about your daughter?"

"_Who else would I be talking about."_

"Um excuse me, but that's no way to talk about your daughter."

"_I'll talk about her any way I want to she's my daughter."_

"Well there's a monster that is hunting students like your daughter, in the school right now aren't you the least bit worried about her?" The Scottish lit was becoming stronger the angrier she got.

"_I see no reason for her not to go to school. After all, with all those books she reads she should be fine, if she learns any thing from them that is."_

"Maybe you don't understand, there is a chance your daughter could be killed or hurt and you don't even care."

"_Well you're her professor, aren't you going to keep her safe, isn't that you job?" _

"Well, yes I'll do everything I can to keep her safe…"

"_So I see no problem."_

"Mrs. Granger where are you right now." Professor McGonagall was getting really mad. She was use to dealing with parents, who sometimes didn't care about their kids, but they were normally pureblood families. And those children normally did something to cause their parents scorn.

"_Me and my husband are in France, enjoying the holiday." _My husband and I, Professor McGonagall thought.

"Your daughter told me you were at work, that there was an emergency at your office."

"_My goodness no, we closed down the office a week ago, and came to France."_

"Are you aware that your daughter is here by herself!"

"_Yes, she was suppose to stay at that school of yours over break, but you sent her back, we weren't going to bring her along on our peaceful vacation."_

"That's dangergous, leaving a 12 year old to fend for herself for 3 WEEKS, how can you stand yourself." It took every ounce of the Professor's patience to not yell completely at the stupid woman.

"_Well what are you going to do about it. You people have a different government you can't do anything to me. You and my daughter are just a couple of freaks."_

"Good bye Mrs. Granger." With that being said she hung up the phone and slammed it down. How DARE they treat there daughter like that, they should be sent to jail she thought and pulled out her wand. "Expecto Patronum." A small tabby cat appeared out of her wand. "Albus I hope you can forgive me." With that message the patronus took off into the night.

Professor McGonagall walked back into the living room where Hermione was eating fruit out of the can. Minerva felt her heart go out towards the girl, who she now saw was shivering under the blanket.

"Miss Granger." Hermione turned and looked at her professor. "Go pack your school truck and anything else you need, and hurry."

"Where am I going Professor?" She looked nervous and scared.

"Just go get packed Miss Granger."

"But I don't want to leave Professor." She looked up at a picture of her parents on the wall. "They'll be back." But she didn't sound sure.

"Just please go get packed Hermione."

"Am I going to the Weasley's, because I love Harry and Ron but I really don't want to tell them, about this, and I think I would feel like I'm imposing on Mrs. Weasley." Professor McGonagall turned to her student and gave her the look that said do what I say now. Hermione went upstairs.

Professor McGonagall walked back into the kitchen and opened the cabinets. They were empty except for a few cans of soup and fruit. She opened the fridge next and saw only milk and what looked like a bowl of noodles. She cursed the muggles, and walked back into the living room. Miss Granger came back downstairs dragging her truck behind her and she had a muggle back pack on her back. Her professor took the trunk and shrunk it and put it in her pocket.

"Let's go Miss Granger." She led the girl to the back of the house.

"Professor where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe and away from here and it's not the Weasley's" They had reached the back door.

"But?"

"Miss Granger, first things first," the professor put her hands on her students shoulders, "Why did you lie to me about your parents?" Hermione looked at the ground. "Hermione please tell me, so I can help."

"I don't feel like talking about it Professor McGonagall." She wouldn't meet her teachers eyes, and continued to stare at the floor.

"Alright." As a teacher Professor McGonagall knew when a student wouldn't talk, and she knew that if she kept pushing the matter the girl would never open up to her. "Time to go."

"Where are we going?"

"My house."

_**Cliffhanger, not really but I need to have some fun. Albus is back in the next chapter, as well as more. So please review. **__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's another chapter, and thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and everything, this is the most response I've every gotten for any of my stories. I'll really try to update more for this story. It will be harder to update since school has started back up again but since everyone has been so supportive I will really try to update a lot.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, If I did there would have been some changes.**_

Professor McGonagall took hold of her students arm.

"Hold on tight." She warned.

"Wait hold on tight for what?" But Hermione's question was quickly answered when she felt as if she was being sucked up a tube. "Ugh what was that?" Then she saw that they were in front of a big white house.

"That was apparition. It does take a while to get used to." She took Hermione over to a bench under a tree in the yard. "Now I need to talk to you before we go in ok?"

"Yeah," The girl looked at the house. "It's a pretty house."

"Thank you."

"It's Victorian isn't it?"

"Yes it is." The professor was glad to see that her prize student seemed better. "But I need to talk ok." She sat Hermione down on the bench. "Now you should know that I'm married."

"To Professor Dumbledore, right?" Hermione asked looking at her teacher for about the first time that evening.

"How do you know that?" How does she know that, her professor thought, Albus and I spent years making sure no one would know. She gave her student an explain look.

"Some times at meals I see you and Professor Dumbledore each have the hand next to each other under the table, and I've seen you and him just share secret looks. I'm sorry about knowing, I just inferred it from watching you two." She got red in the face and started to play with her hands.

"Hermione, I don't mind that you found out." She took the girls hand and made Hermione look at her. "I just need you to keep it a secret no one else can know."

"I promise Professor I won't tell a soul."

"Ok, come on dear." She put her arm around Hermione's shoulders "I think we're just in time for dinner." She looked at Hermione, and saw an expression close to elation cross the girls face. Professor McGonagall opened the door and led Hermione into the kitchen.

"Albus I'm back." The man in the kitchen was wearing a bright blue apron.

"Hello my dear, how did it go…?" He cut off because he turned around and saw Hermione. "Well hello Ms. Granger, how are you?" Professor McGonagall had never been so happy for her husband's happy go lucky attitude. She got Hermione to take a seat and turned to her husband.

"I'll explain every thing later." She whispered to him, he nodded and walked the pan over to the table.

"Here you go Miss Granger, hope your hungry I made a lot." He told her. She told him thank you, and sat there. The professors than filled their plates and than sat next to each other and began to eat. Only then did Hermione start to pick at her food. This wasn't lost on Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger you didn't have to wait for us to eat to start." She told Hermione softly.

"My parents said that it's rude to eat before adults." Albus and Minerva shared a look. Minerva reached out and put her hand on Hermione's arm.

"Well you don't have to wait for us, to eat, for you to eat." Hermione nodded and starting eating more than she had before. "Also Hermione, feel free to call us Minerva and Albus while you're here, just as long as you know it's back to professor once school starts."

"Ok Pro...Minerva."

Dinner passed with out much conversation, for Albus he began to see why his wife had brought her student here. Minerva was too worried about Hermione to talk and Hermione was too embarrassed. After dinner Minerva took Hermione up to the spare bedroom.

"I think you'll like it." Minerva told her and opened the door. It was a good sized room decked out in Gryffindor colors. A red and gold bedspread, with red curtains and a light gold color on the walls. There was a bookshelf in the corner that had a few books on it, and a desk next to it. There was a closet on the wall closest to the door and another door that led to a bathroom. All of this was topped off by an outdoor balcony.

"Do you like it? It's a guest room that I think you will be the first to use. The bathroom is only connected to this room. So feel free to use it."

"It's beautiful." Hermione glazed at it with her mouth open. "Professor how long will I be staying here?" Minerva was so surprised with the question that she forgot to correct Hermione about calling her professor.

"At least until term starts back up, after that we have to see."

"Ok, um can I unpack, and then I think I want to go to bed?"

"Alright, I'll be downstairs if you need anything, and my bedroom is down the hall to the right." Hermione nodded, and Minerva unshrunk the girl's trunk. Minerva was at the door when she turned back and gave Hermione a hug. "I'm here ok." She didn't have to elaborate anymore than that. "I want you to feel comfortable here alright?" She felt Hermione hug her back. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Hermione pulled back.

"Thank you." She mumbled and wiped away a couple tears. Minerva decided the girl needed some time to think and left her alone.

* * *

She walked downstairs and saw Albus sitting on their couch with hot chocolate and ginger newts.

"Thank you." She said accepting the mug and sitting next to him.

"Are you going to tell me everything now?" He asked her as she took a sip of her drink and nodded.

"Ok you know how it started so I'll fill you in from there. I arrived back at the house and it was completely dark. I knocked but after a few minutes unlocked the door and went in. The only light on in the house was a tiny Christmas tree. Then Hermione appeared behind me, and my goodness Albus she looked horrible."

"She looked worse than she just looked?" He asked. He had noticed how thin she was, and how pale she looked. Hogwarts had only let out a week ago, and for her to have gotten so thin she must have been eating very little to nothing at all.

"Yes, I know she's always been thin, but this is horrible. She can't weigh more than 80 pounds (36.287 kg). And you didn't see her Albus, she didn't look the greatest here but earlier. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, she was barefoot, and I hadn't noticed earlier when I was there but she had shadows under her eyes and she looked so cold. And she must have been because that house was freezing Albus, no lights, no heat, and no food. She was eating out of a can. I can only assume her _parents _told her to make it look like she wasn't there." She spat out parents like it was venom.

"Why would her parents do that?" Her husband asked.

"Oh, yes that is the highlight of our story." Sarcasm and spite dripped off her words. "So I asked her where her parents were. She said they were still at work, but she called them and gave me the phone. I talked to her mother and planned to talk to her about the Chamber of Secrets like planned. However that woman informed me pretty much that she could care less if their daughter got hurt." She was starting to get red; she contained herself earlier for Hermione's sake now she didn't care. Albus rubbed her back and she was thankful for it. "Than the woman told me how they were in France while they knew their daughter was freezing in their home." Albus got a glint in his eyes that very few people ever see.

"They did that to their daughter." It wasn't a question; he frowned although he didn't see the students on a regular basis like Minerva he did care for them.

"Yes, those despicable muggles, and she dared me to do something about it. Oh I'll do something about it; no one harms my cubs and gets away with it." She looked fierce and scary. She was thinking about various scenarios to get Hermione out of that house, but it would be hard. Her husband noticed what she was doing and put a hand on her arm.

"Minerva I know what you're thinking, but if we do anything for Miss Granger it has to be done after the holidays. It's three days till Christmas and if you go to the Ministry now it will just cause you unwanted stress over the holidays. You know the Ministry will do nothing until the holidays are over. Our best bet is to just give Miss Granger a wonderful holiday, and make her feel comfortable with us. I assume you want to get guardian ship of her." Minerva looked at him.

"Yes, if you don't mind, no one else would take in a muggle born except for maybe Molly Weasley but that poor family has enough. And if we find a muggle family she won't be able to attend Hogwarts." Albus held up his hand.

"My dear, I don't mind. I would be nice to have a child here to liven the place up." He said with a smile. She smiled and leaned against him.

"Thank you, but with you here we don't really need to liven anything up." He laughed at her.

"So I have to return back to Hogwarts tomorrow what are your plans my dear?" Minerva took another sip of her now cold drink.

"I think I'll take Hermione out to Diagon Alley and get some more food and get her clothes that fit. And finish some holiday shopping."

"Sounds like a fun day." They talked longer about school, the improvements to keep the children safe, and about how weird it was to not spend Christmas at Hogwarts. When the clock stuck 10 they decided to turn in for the night.

_**Hope everyone liked the chapter, it was my first real attempt at MMAD hope it was fine. Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I hope everyone liked the last chapter, this chapter was originally part of the last but it got rather long so this will probably be a shorter chapter. FYI**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter**_

Minerva laid in bed, in the dark of the night when she woke up. She groaned at the clock that said 2 AM. Why did I wake up this late she thought? She was soon answered when she heard a moan coming from down the hall. Oh no, she thought, she grabbed her dressing gown, and walked down the hall. She walked up to Hermione's door and knocked.

"Hermione?" no answer "Hermione?" She said a little louder. She went in.

Hermione was tossing and turning. She was moaning and a cold sweat had broken out over her body. Minerva ran over, and tried to shake Hermione awake.

"Hermione sweetie wake up, wake up." She tried to will Hermione up. The girl wasn't responding.

"I'm sorry… I won't do it again, please stop it… I'll be good." Hermione mumbled. Minerva couldn't take it anymore.

"Hermione!" and the girl awoke with a start. Her breathing was ragged, her eyes darted back and forth trying to figure out where she was. It slowly dawned on her where she was. She turned to her teacher and started to cry. Minerva got onto the bed and pulled Hermione to her chest. "Shh its ok darling, I've got you, its ok." Minerva rocked the poor girl back and forth. Minerva had no idea what Hermione's nightmare was about but she thought it was about her parents. If she didn't need to be here for Hermione she would have apparated to France and done some thing that would have put her in Azkaban.

Minerva felt for Hermione, she never would have guessed that Hermione would have family problems. The girl had been so confident at school. There had been a couple times where she had seen the girl uncomfortable. Once only a month into the first school year Miss Granger had come to her asking to talk. The girl had wanted to go back home because she had not made any friends and was being teased and picked on again. Minerva had just talked Hermione though it and sent her off, Minerva hadn't thought any more about it. Now she realized how badly Hermione must have been feeling to want to go back to her parents.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and stopped crying. She tried to pull away from Minerva but the older witch wouldn't let her.

"Are you okay?" Minerva asked her softly. Hermione shook her head. "Do you want to talk?" Hermione shook her head. Minerva paused. "You know," she continued after a few minutes "sometimes when I have a bad dream it helps me seem less real when I talk to someone." Hermione didn't answer for a few minutes and then nodded.

"It was my parents." She took a deep breath. "They had come back to my house and I was still there, and they got mad because I had my shoes on and it would scup up the floor. At first it was all right because it was just that, but then they started getting bigger and dad pulled off his belt and …" Hermione couldn't finish she started crying again. Minerva held the girl tighter and stroked her hair. When Hermione finally calmed down, Minerva had to ask.

"Can you tell me completely about how I found you Hermione? We can wait if you're still upset." She said softly. She felt Hermione shake her head.

"No I'm tried of carrying it alone I'm sick of it hanging over my head." She still looked upset but she had the determined face that Minerva had seen so many times before in class. She felt proud of her Gryffindor and waited for the girl to start. "Can you just ask questions and I'll answer I think that will be easier." Hermione told her. Minerva nodded.

"Why were you barefoot?"

"Mom and Dad didn't like it if their floor got messed up, and they never let you wear socks either, I don't know why."

"The freezing house?" Hermione paused thinking about how to answer this.

"They left me a note when I got home from Hogwarts; they said under no circumstance was anyone supposed to know I was home. They said only turn on the heat if the neighbors were asleep or gone because they can hear the furnace. That's also the reason why the lights were off when you came, I didn't hear you knock and the lights would have let someone know I was there." Minerva felt her hatred grow towards Hermione's parents.

"Why did you lie to me?" Minerva knew it would take Hermione some time to think about how to answer this. The girl put her head down and mumbled something. Minerva made Hermione look at her.

"Because I like you and I didn't want you to know." Hermione said weakly

"You could have told me. I would have liked that better than how I did find out." Minerva said softly and made showed Hermione she wasn't mad either way.

"I just didn't want you to know, I didn't want to look like I wasn't a Gryffindor." This last part she mumbled so softly that Minerva just barely heard her.

"Don't you ever say that Hermione." Minerva put her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Just by going through this you are braver than most people. You carried this alone for so long, that is brave, but it doesn't make you weak to have parents that don't care about you. And you're not going to left alone like that anytime soon I promise." Hermione nodded and for the first time hugged Minerva before Minerva could hug her. The professor held Hermione for a long time till she pulled back and kissed Hermione on her forehead.

"I think it's time for bed sweetie." Hermione nodded sleepily.

"I don't want to have another nightmare though." Minerva mentioned for Hermione to stay and went out of the room. She returned with a small bottle of a green liquid.

"This is dreamless sleep potion, once you take it you will sleep through the night without any nightmares. You can use this when ever but you must get me, if you take too much it could hurt you." Hermione nodded again and Minerva gave her the potion.

"Good night." Minerva told her and stood to leave when Hermione grabbed her hand.

"Can you stay with me till I fall asleep?" She still sounded nervous. Minerva smiled at her and tucked her in. She stroked Hermione's hair until the girl finally fell into a peaceful sleep. Minerva stayed a little while longer and finally decided she needed sleep to. She turned back to look at Hermione and despite everything gave a slight laugh.

"You were right about earlier Albus," She talked to herself. "I am completely lost." And with that she walked back to her room.

_**Yea another chapter it's not as long but I think it covers more. I hope everyone likes it I had planned for it to take longer for this to come but it worked this way. If I keep getting snow days from school I get to update more. Gotta love the cold front coming on the east coast.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm back, sorry it took so long to update but my laptop got a virus and I just got it back. Now here is chapter 5. I'm going to try to update another chapter later this week end I get a long 4 day break from school. But for some odd reason my laptop won't let me log into fanfiction. So I have to transfer my files and upload them all at school.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any allusions to a very potter musical with is hilarious

Minerva got up and little past 8 to find her bed empty. It was then that she smelt the wonderful aroma coming up from downstairs. With a little effort she pulled herself out of the bed and pulled her dressing gown and slippers on. She walked downstairs and smiled at her husband who was wearing a bright pink frilly apron.

"Is that the apron that a student gave me a few years ago that was going too be regifted?" She asked with a slight smile.

"What happened to every present I ever get form a student is treasured?" He asked right back, as she sat down at the table.

"I drew the line at that." She said pointing to it. "However if want to keep using it feel free." She laughed.

"You seem happier today my dear." He said sitting down next to her. She gave him a soft smile.

"Hermione had a nightmare last night, and I tried to help her through it. I think we connected." She told him. He smiled and got back up and walked to the stove. He came back with a hot plate of pancakes and bacon. She smiled back and the two started eating in a comfortable silence. It was only interrupted by sound of feet coming downstairs.

Hermione appeared in the doorway still clad in pajamas, that Minerva noticed hung on her. Hermione looked hesitant to come in but Albus waved her to a seat between Minerva and him. She took the seat.

"Good morning Hermione." Minerva said with a warm smile.

"Good morning Professor." She said back dutifully. Minerva gave her a look.

"Sorry, Minerva." She looked down in her seat. Albus got up to get Hermione a plate. Minerva looked at Hermione again.

"Are we going to go through this all again Hermione?" She slipped back into the teaching voice, and looked pointingly at the girl.

"No Minerva." And Hermione smiled "thank you." She said softly.

"Anytime dear." And Albus put a huge plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Hermione who stared at plate with her mouth open. Albus laughed at her face and sat back down.

"I can't eat all that." She said looking at the Headmaster like he was crazy.

"Try dear, you're much to thin." Minerva told her. She sighed and started to eat her food and then she looked at Minerva weirdly. "What dear?"

"Your hairs down," she said pointing to her teachers hair, and looking like it was the weirdest thing in the world. Albus started laughing and Minerva blushed.

"Yes I wear my hair down more when I'm home." She told Hermione who looked back up.

"I like it down." Hermione said bluntly causing Albus to start laughing again and Minerva to get redder.

"I have been telling her that for years Hermione." He said with a smile. They continued to eat their breakfast.

It was around 9:00 that Albus got up to leave.

"I've got to go now so that I can back sooner." He said and kissed Minerva, and Hermione made a face and looked away which made the two professors laugh. Albus left soon after and the ladies finished their breakfast.

"So Hermione, I was thinking maybe we should go do some shopping today, and get some more food. And I want to get some last minute Christmas shopping done." Minerva explained as she put the dishes away.

"Fine by me." Hermione said. Minerva pursed her lips. Hermione still wasn't back to her long winded answers.

"All right than go get changed and we'll try to bet the noon rush." Minerva turned back from the sink. Hermione got up and went back upstairs. Minerva sighed but gave a slight smile a least Hermione was talking more today. She headed upstairs to get ready.

About 15 minutes later Minerva came downstairs with her hair up, and waited for Hermione. She sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. Hermione came downstairs a couple minutes later in a little yellow dress and her hair brushed. She stared at the TV.

"You have a TV?" She asked her professor. "But I thought witches and wizards didn't have any muggle stuff?" As Minerva turned it off.

"Generally no, however Albus is quite fond of muggle things and I have to agree with him that the TV is brilliant." Minerva pulled o her coat. "Put your coat on." She said and Hermione looked down at her feet and rocked back and forth. "What's wrong?" Minerva asked.

"I don't have a coat; my old one was too small so I didn't bring it." Minerva didn't say anything back but she walked over to the hall closet and pulled out a forest green jacket that she sunk with her wand. She handed it to Hermione.

"We can get you a real jacket at the market." Minerva said. Hermione blushed and on the jacket and followed Minerva out of the door. They walked to the end of the drive and stopped. Hermione groaned.

"Are we apparating again?" She said with a frown.

"Yes." Minerva said and Hermione grabbed her arm and with a pop they were gone. They arrived in an alley, and Minerva led Hermione out to a muggle street and they walked into a supermarket. Hermione gave her teacher a look.

"I thought we were going to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked confused.

"We will however I need to get Albus' Christmas present and I thought maybe you would like to get some muggle snacks." She explained. She got a cart and they headed for the food section.

"What are you getting him?" Hermione asked and Minerva walked down the candy section.

"These," She held up a bag of lemon drops, and a bag of assorted muggle candy. Hermione just laughed.

By the time they left the store an hour later they had a cart full of grocery's, and Hermione had gotten a few muggle ideas that she had always liked. Minerva sent back the food to her house and they apparated to Diagon Alley.

After getting some money from Gringotts, Minerva brought Hermione into Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions.

"Hello Keira." Minerva said walking into the store. Madam Malkin came out with a smile.

"Minerva I haven't seen you in a while. Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts right now?" Madam Malkin was shaking hands with Minerva while Hermione stood back not knowing what to do.

"We closed down the school for the holidays to search it, have you heard what has been going on?"

"Yes I heard about that, it's horrible that's been happening. But anyway what brings you here, need new robes?"

"Yes but not for me, come here Hermione." Minerva pulled Hermione forward. "She needs robes that fit her properly." Minerva pulled on Hermione's clothes to show how they hung on her.

"Alright step up here my sweetie." Madam Malkin's tape measurer started to measure Hermione in every possible way. Madam Malkin turned back to Minerva. "One of your Gryffindors huh? What do you want to get for her Minerva?"

"Well she'll need more Hogwarts robes, maybe a couple robes for when she comes into the Wizarding world. And," Minerva lowered her voice a bit. "Can you get me some muggle clothes, like a couple sweaters?"

"Gryffindor colors?" Madam Malkin asked with a smile. Minerva smiled back.

"At least one, thank you." By this time the tape measurer had stopped swirling around Hermione. Madam Malkin walked back over to Hermione.

"Your done dear." And Hermione hopped down from the stand she had been on. "Do you still have things to do in the Alley Minerva?"

"Yes, I need to get a couple books and restock my potions ingredients." Minerva explained.

"Ok, then come back in a couple hours and I will have her robes done." Madam Malkin smiled at Hermione who just stared back and looked down.

"Thank you Keira." And the two walked back out into the Alley. Minerva led them to the apothecary where she got some basic ingredients. She had turned to leave when she saw Hermione up at the counter with a bag of lacewing flies. Hermione had pulled out some money when Minerva went back up and put a few sickles on the counter for that man. Hermione glared.

"I was going to buy them my self." She said with a pout. She pulled a small bag of money from her pocket. "I got this from doing odd jobs, around my neighborhood and had it converted."

"Well," Minerva said handing Hermione her bag. "Consider this an early Christmas present." Minerva said with a smile. "By the way what do you need Lacewing flies for, you should have got enough beginning of the year with your potions kit." They walked out off the store. Hermione got a quick look of fear that Minerva missed. After a few seconds she spoke.

"My kit didn't have as much as Harry or Ron's did. I might be fine but I don't know want to give professor Snape an excuse to take more points from Gryffindor." She pulled Minerva arm until her teacher's head was level with hers. "I think I got scammed." And Minerva gave a full blown laugh.

The next place they went was Flourish and Blotts, where they happily spent an hour looking/reading various books. Hermione with her extra money got a small book of charms that included helpful spells to do around the house, that wasn't taught in school. Minerva also saw her eyeing a magical history text that covered the entire history of the magical realm. Minerva slipped it into her pile to buy when Hermione wasn't looking. The poor girl probably never got much for Christmas, with her parents. Besides who was she to not give the girl a chance to further her education.

When they finally left Minerva noticed they had still had half an hour till they need to get Hermione's clothes. So they entered the ice cream parlor which was very warm. Hermione was delighted to find that they had double fudge cookie dough and cake batter. She got a big cup of both. Minerva got phish food. Minerva looked at Hermione in amusement.

"Think you'll be able to finish that?" She asked.

"Yes." Hermione said stubbornly, but as they walked out of the parlor and back to Madam Malkin's she was still eating it. They noticed the streets of Diagon Alley were a lot more crowded then when they first arrived. They walked back into the robe store, which was much busier then before. It took about 10 minutes for Madam Malkin to get to them and she handed Minerva the packages, who gave one to Hermione to try on. She went to the changing rooms and came back with the red and gold knit sweater on. It had a small lion in the upper right hand corner of it to.

"This is so cool, I love it." Hermione told Minerva with a smile. Madam Malkin smiled.

"And I used a special spell on it so it will grow with you." Minerva gave Madam Malkin a grateful look. Now Hermione would at least have one sweater that would always fit her. Minerva pulled out some money out but Madam Malkin shook her head.

"That girl looked like she needed it. I don't know all the details, but it's nice of you to take care of her."

"You didn't see how pathetic she looked." Minerva whispered. "Plus, I don't mind, you know I had always wanted to be a mother." She gave her friend a little grin. "I better let you go you look busy."

"It always is a couple days before Christmas. Bye Minerva." Madam Malkin waved good bye to Hermione, and went to help the next customer. Hermione walked back to Minerva still eating her ice cream.

"Aren't you cold eating that?" Hermione smiled.

"Not with my new sweater." She grinned. Minerva shrunk the boxes and they walked back out to the street. Minerva checked her watch.

"I guess it's time to go, I'm all done." Minerva told her. "Anything else you want to look at Hermione?" Hermione shook her head no. Minerva held her arm out and Hermione groaned and they were gone with a pop.

_**All done, sorry I haven't updated with my laptop fixed I should be good now. I am also going to upload a new story soon. So check it out.**_

_**And Please Review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I get to write a lot when schools out for snow. Its funny teachers never assign homework when there's snow. **____** Also with the house-elf. The Dumbledores were a pureblood family and as there well off I would expect them to have one house elf at least.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

It was lightly snowing when they arrived back. They went back into the living room where Minerva started up the fire. She unshrunk Hermione's packages and handed them to her.

"Why don't you put your things away in your room? Then come back down okay?" Minerva told her. Hermione nodded and ran up the stairs. Minerva unshrunk the rest of her things. "Twinky!" She shouted, and a small house-elf with a clean neat uniform appeared.

"Hello Mistress, what can Twinky be doing for you." The house-elf said with a polite curtsey.

"Thank you Twinky did the groceries arrive in one piece?" Minerva asked.

"Yes Miss, and Twinky put them away for you."

"Okay, Twinky and I need on more thing. I need you to put these in their normal spots, and I need you wrap these two." She said pointing to Hermione's book and Albus's candy.

"Twinky can do that for you Miss, but may Twinky ask a question?"

"Certainly."

"Who is the young lady with you?"

"That is one of my students who is probably going to be staying with us for a long time." She mentioned for Twinky to lean closer. "I want to adopt her, but don't tell her she doesn't know yet. I'm waiting till after the holidays to go to the Ministry." She whispered and Twinky got a big smile on her face.

"Oh, yea! A little girl here will be nice I'm so happy for you. May I meet her?" Twinky asked with big eyes.

"Yes, come back down when you're done with the wrapping and I'll introduce you." Minerva said with a smile.

"Thank you Mistress." And then Twinky and the packages disappeared with a pop. Hermione came downstairs a couple seconds later.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked still in her sweater.

"Oh, you'll meet her soon enough." Minerva said with a smile. "Want to help me trim the tree?"

"Yeah!" She said with a grin. Minerva pulled out her wand.

"Accio decorations." She said and a few seconds later about 3 big boxes zoomed into the room and placed themselves down on the floor.

"Cool." Hermione looked at the spell. "Can you teach me that?" She looked to Minerva with excitement. She laughed.

"It's still a bit advanced for you," She smiled, "Though while you're here you can practice magic." She started to open the boxes and was pulling things out. She blew off some dust from the box. "This stuff hasn't been used in years."

"How come?" Hermione had pulled some garland out of the 2nd box. There was red, gold, and green.

"I'm normally at Hogwarts," She explained. "Though I do get a little tree for my quarters there. It's all decorated by the house-elf's"

"Oh" Minerva started to string lights slowly around the tree. She picked up some of the red and green garland and tossed it to Hermione.

"Wrap that around the staircase." Hermione laughed as it fell on top of her. Minerva sent her a smile. She was glad that Hermione was laughing and having a good time. She concentrated on getting the lights to wrap around the tree. She always did it the muggle way, with magic you never got it into tree well. She heard Hermione laughing from behind her but ignored it. She assumed she looked funny trying to do this.

There was a tiny pop beside her, Twinky had come back.

"All done Mistress, may I meet little miss now." Twinky asked with a smile, and she snapped her fingers and the lights were wrapped around the tree perfectly.

"Yes," She straightened up "and thank you." She turned around but didn't see Hermione "Hermione?" She looked back at the staircase didn't see her and turned back towards the boxes. A few seconds later she heard a giggle, and turned back towards the stair case. Hermione was straddling the rail half way up the staircase, with a big smile on her face. Minerva let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Hermione had noticed Twinky and was staring at the creature.

"Are you a house-elf?" She asked politely.

"Yes young Miss, I am Twinky. It is very nice to meet one of the Mistress's students." Twinky said with big grin and her ears up.

"It's nice to meet you to." Hermione said and by this time Minerva regained control of herself.

"Get down from there, you'll hurt yourself." Minerva scolded. She started walking over to the stairs and Hermione sled the rest of the way down. "That's not what I meant when I said get down." She walked over and partially picked Hermione off the rail. "Do me a favor and stay off the rail okay?"

"Okay." Hermione went and shook hands with Twinky. "So what do you do for Minerva?" She asked the house-elf.

"Oh pretty much whatever she or Master Albus want. I don't do much though, so I stay at Hogwarts and work there in the year." Twinky informed her.

"That's so cool." Hermione remarked. Twinky blushed and put her ears down.

"I be thanking you Miss." Twinky said.

"You don't have to call me miss you can call me Hermione."

"Okay Miss."

"No call me Hermione." The girl insisted.

"Okay Miss Hermione." Hermione groaned. Twinky gave a little laugh.

"Alright Twinky, that's enough don't annoy her to much, I still need her to help put this stuff up."

"Okay Mistress, do you be needing me for any thing else? Or do you want me to help you?"

"No you can go back to Hogwarts. Thank you." Minerva told her. Twinky was gone with a pop.

"So that's a house-elf?" Hermione asked. Minerva nodded and put a decoration on the tree.

"I'm surprised you knew what a house-elf was." Hermione continued to surprise her with her knowledge of the magic world. Most muggle-borns had no idea about any magical creatures until they take care of magical creatures in their 3rd year.

"I overheard an older Gryffindor talking about them. So I looked them up." Hermione said with a smile. She handed Minerva another decoration.

An hour later, the tree was fully trimmed and the decorations covered the inside of the house. There were some of the weirdest decorations Hermione had ever seen. A small wooden horse that actually galloped around the tree. A Santa Clause that waved his hat at you. And Hermione's favorite little tiny fairies that flew around the tree and yellow dust would fall on the tree and what little presents were there. Minerva had to whistle them back into a tiny box.

"Why'd you put them away?" She asked. She had wanted to watch the fairies some more.

"Because as pretty as they are," She snapped the lid shut on the box. "They make a terrible mess. I just thought you'd like to see them." Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand.

"Can I try to clean it up?" She asked holding up her new charms book. Minerva nodded and Hermione pursued her book.

"Sourgify." Hermione shouted and pointed her wand at the tree. Bubbles and water shot out of Hermione's wand and she shouted and backed up and ended the spell. Minerva laughed and with a quick wave of her wand they disappeared.

"Try again, and this time," Minerva pointed in the book. "Try this one." Hermione took the book in her hands and studied it for a few minutes. Minerva was putting everything else away when Hermione snapped the book shut. Minerva turned to watch her.

"Evanesco!" Hermione said pointing her wand. Nothing happened. "Evanesco!" She said more forcefully and all the dust disappeared from the floor and presents. She turned to Minerva with a great big smile.

"Great job!" Minerva said with a smile and was thrilled when Hermione came and gave her a hug.

"I did it." Hermione said. Minerva laughed and banished the decorations back to where they came. The clock above them struck 3 and it made Minerva realize how late it had gotten.

"We never had any lunch, what do you want?" She asked Hermione and moved towards the kitchen.

"I'm not all that hungry," Hermione told her sheepishly. "I think I had too much ice cream." She yawned.

"Well how about you watch some TV and I'll make us some sandwiches, you need to eat something. What type of sandwich do you want?" She asked.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly please." Was Hermione's response and she turned the TV onto Disney channel (I don't know if Disney channel was around in 1992 but deal with it). Hermione curled into a ball and watched Mickey's Christmas special. Minerva came back in a few minutes later with the sandwiches and a glass of milk of Hermione. They ate in the living room where Hermione had the pleasure of explaining Mickey Mouse to her professor. Hermione yawned again and Minerva considered how this must have been a tiring day for the girl. She spends a week barely eating and doing nothing, and then she spends a day going to various places and decorating.

"Hermione, I think you need to need to take a nap." Hermione looked affronted by that suggestion.

"I'm fine, besides taking a nap in the middle of the day messes up your internal clock. If I take a nap now I won't be able to sleep tonight." Hermione said stubbornly and yawned again. Minerva picked up a pillow and put it in her lap. She patted the pillow.

"You need a rest; I promise I won't let you sleep over an hour. Lay down here." Hermione looked at the pillow in Minerva's lap and blushed.

"I'm good." She said timidly. Minerva sighed she had hoped Hermione would be more comfortable with her.

"Hermione no one's here, it's just me and I'm not going to bite." Minerva said softly and finally Hermione crawled over and laid her head in Minerva's lap. Minerva started to stroke her hair and Hermione quickly fell asleep. Minerva turned off the TV and turned on the Wizard Wireless Network. She listened to the Christmas music and felt herself start to drift off. She shifted Hermione so the girl was laying on her, and Minerva laid down on the couch. She wrapped her arms around Hermione, and she remembered her mother holding her like this when she was little. It brought a smile to her face and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Albus walked into the house, tired but looking forward to spending the rest of the holidays with his wife, and the girl he hoped would become a daughter to him. When he walked into the living room the first thing he noticed was beautiful Christmas tree. Then he noticed the two women in his life asleep on the couch. He smiled, he was so happy for Minerva. They both thought that their dreams of having a family had disappeared when the healer told Minerva she wouldn't be able to have children. Some of the pain disappeared at school as they dealed with children daily, but it never fully helped Minerva who had always wanted to be a mother. He picked up his camera and took of couple pictures of the two, before covering them with a blanket. He took the disregarded tray and carried it into the kitchen where he started dinner.

Minerva woke roughly an hour later and smiled down at Hermione. I could get used to this she thought. She had always wanted to be a mother, and she swore she would be there for Hermione if she needed her. She stroked Hermione's hair and didn't notice Albus come in and watch her. It wasn't till the flash of the camera light up the room did she look up.

"Albus you'll wake her up." She scolded him with a whisper.

"You both just looked so adorable." He sighed, and he put the camera on a stand and set the timer. "Family photo." He said with a grin and came and crouched next to her.

"Albus." She hissed and she pointed to Hermione.

"Smile mommy." He said and against her will she cracked a smile right when the camera took the picture. He jumped back up and took the camera off the stand. "Hey it came out pretty good."

"You are dead Albus Dumbledore." She threatened he laughed and walked back into the kitchen. Minerva lifted Hermione up and laid her down on softly. She stalked into the kitchen and slapped her husband on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" She looked at him ludicrously.

"If she had woken up and seen that, I just got her to open up to me." She glared at him.

"I'm sorry but it was a prefect picture moment." He explained and threw his arms up. She glared at him. She noticed Albus had started cooking on the stove.

"How long was I asleep?" Minerva asked.

"Well it's quarter to five." He said and Minerva's eyes got big.

"How did I sleep that long." She thought, "I'd better wake Hermione up."

"Good because dinners ready." He said with a smile. She looked back at him.

"You're still in trouble mister." She said and went to wake Hermione up.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were all seated around the table eating dinner.

"So what did you two do today?" Albus asked.

"We went to the muggle shopping market." At Albus's expectant look Minerva frowned. "No I didn't get you anything. You know I forget to get your candy if you don't remind me." She winked at Hermione who giggled.

"Then we went to Diagon Alley and Minerva got me this." Hermione said and she stood up to show him her jumper with a happy smile. He laughed.

"Yeah go Gryffindor, but don't tell anyone I'm not supposed to take sides as headmaster." He said with a secret smile.

"Hey how come Twinky doesn't cook for you? I thought house-elf's did all the cooking?" Hermione asked.

"We prefer not to make Twinky cook for us; we enjoy doing it by ourselves." Minerva explained.

"Oh . . . I'm glad you guys are nice to Twinky." She said.

"Why?" Albus asked.

"Because it sounds like slave labor, I don't believe in slave labor." Minerva and Albus shared a look.

"Hermione sadly a lot of pure-bloods do use house-elf's like slaves. A lot of house-elf's don't think anything about it." Minerva explained.

"But why they're magical creatures too." She asked.

"The ministry's laws about creatures are often lack." Minerva explained.

"But that's prejudice." Hermione said. It struck Minerva as odd that Hermione could be so like a kid a times but then talks about equal rights and prejudice.

"We do treat Twinky like an equal, but it is sad that others don't have more respect for creatures." Minerva said.

"Sadly it is prejudice, the minister however won't change his opinion on these matters and with the elitist pure bloods bribing their way into the government." Albus explained with a sigh. "Onto better topics tomorrow is Christmas eve which means. . ." He started and looked at Minerva who gaorned.

"What happens on Christmas eve? Besides Christmas stuff." Hermione asked.

"He," Minerva said pointing to her husband. "Goes into full on baking mode and bakes a mess of cookies." He looked offended.

"I thought you loved my tradition of baking on Christmas Eve." He said.

"I did until you caused a riot at Hogwarts with free cookies, and even when you did that, I still had cookies in my office till June." She gave him that look that makes her students tell all their secrets.

"Well we have an extra hand this year, right Hermione?"

"Right." She said grinning.

"Hermione don't agree with him." Minerva said exasperated and she put her head in her hand. "All it does is make him more excited." She said. Hermione laughed.

"Well how about we move this into the living room. We will all be more comfortable in there." Albus suggested. And they spent the evening playing various different games.

_**I know an update so soon. I planned to post this Monday but a nor'easter is suppose to come give the east coast 16 to 24 inches of snow. WOW, that's a lot for an area that is normally lucky to get an inch. So on the off chance that schools cancelled I'm posting this early.**_

_**And please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 is up and ready, Yea! More family bonding. It may seem like there is no plot right now but just wait till after Christmas I have something planned. This will go back into the school year. Expect a long story. Starting now I am going to be switching back and forth between Hermione and Minerva's point of view. I don't really like doing it because my English teacher has drilled it into me not to do this but oh well. I want Hermione's thoughts heard. Also I want Hermione to spend more time with Albus so that he can become daddy **___

_**Disclaimer: I only own my bunch of Harry Potter books and my laptop. I don't own any characters.**_

Hermione woke up before Albus and Minerva Christmas Eve morning. She walked into the kitchen and just stood there for a minute. Should I wait for them to wake up or should I make some breakfast, she thought. Then she smiled and got an idea, but she didn't know if it would work.

"Twinky." She called and a pop scared Hermione and she fell on her butt. Twinky looked a Hermione with her big eyes.

"Hi Miss Mione, what do you be needing me for." Twinky asked.

"I didn't think you would come." Hermione admitted and she got up.

"Sure I come, Mistress said I was to help you if you needed me, now what do you need me for?"

"I want to, make a breakfast for Albus and Minerva, To say thank you for them letting me stay here, and Merry Christmas." She explained.

"Sounds like a plan Miss, do you need me to cook." Twinky asked.

"I can make pancakes," Hermione told the elf. "and bacon, and eggs. But I'm worried about not being done in time." Twinky nodded.

"How about I dos bacon and eggs and prepare the table."

"Actually I wanted to give them breakfast in bed. I heard a lot of people like that." Hermione smiled. "I can actually do all the cooking if you can make sure they stay in bed." Twinky looked disheartened briefly. Hermione noticed.

"What's wrong Twinky?"

"Twinky means no disrespect Miss, but can Twinky wants to do more to help little Miss." Hermione pondered this.

"How about you get the trays ready, the drinks ready and then when it's done you take it upstairs. I really want to make the food myself to show how much I'm indebted to them."

Twinky nodded and smiled.

"I can do that Miss, Master and Mistress's faces will be priceless when they see what you are doing for them." Twinky jumped up and done.

"Good." Hermione said with a smile. "Now go make sure they don't wake up." She said and Twinky was gone with a pop.

Hermione was used to making her own breakfast but it had been a long time since she had made this much. She started making the pancake batter first, than she pulled out the bacon so it defrosted. She made a slight mess with the floor, but she cleaned it quickly with her wand. She had just turned the skillet on when Twinky popped back beside her.

"They are waking up Miss what should I do?" Twinky asked. Hermione thought quickly.

"Tell them part of the truth, tell them I have a surprise and it's not done yet so they have to stay there. If that doesn't work lock the door." She said. Twinky left to do what the girl had said.

Hermione knew she had to work quickly. She put the bacon on one side and kept watching it and flipped it whenever it was time. She made the pancakes shaped like Christmas trees, and ordainments. She tried to make one look like an angel; it didn't turn out well. About 30 minutes later she had a stack of pancakes, a plate of bacon, and 2 scambled eggs, one over easy, and one omelet, because she didn't know how they liked their eggs. She took a piece of bacon and ate it. Satisfied she called Twinky.

* * *

Albus and Minerva were both propped up in their bed discussing reasons as to why they were being bared in their room when Hermione had walked up the stairs and gave Twinky a thumbs up. Twinky was to follow Hermione in and make the food appear. Hermione knocked on the door. Hearing them answer she went in. Seeing them both just sitting there she felt very nervous, what if they didn't like her present. They were both still in a huge bed both sitting up looking at her. Hermione did have to stifle a laugh at Albus who was wearing bright blue pajamas with stars on them.

"Good morning." Hermione said timidly. They both smiled at her.

"Hello Hermione what's this all about?" Minerva asked. Hermione went to the foot of the bed and smiled.

"Bring it in Twinky." She shouted. And then two trays appeared right on Minerva's and Albus's laps, complete with plate, forks and knifes. Then another tray appeared in between them with all the food laid out. Minerva and Albus stared at it for a second.

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione shouted with a smile, and gave Twinky a high-five. Neither of them had said anything Hermione was starting to get worried. Minerva put a hand over her mouth and started to cry. Hermione's heart sank. She hates it Hermione thought, I messed up so bad she's crying. Hermione hung her head, and thought she felt tears come to her eyes. She looked up and saw and Minerva getting off the bed carefully and she walked to Hermione. Here it comes, Hermione thought.

Minerva knelt down and wrapped her arms around Hermione and held her tightly. Hermione was shocked and confused. Then it hit her Minerva had been crying because she was happy. Minerva pulled back and smiled at Hermione.

"Why are you crying sweetie?" She asked smiling with a touch of worry.

"I saw you crying and thought you hated the breakfast." She explained. Now that she realized how wrong she had been Hermione felt embarrassed. Like she wanted to just crawl into her bed and stay there for a week.

"Oh, sweetie," She pulled Hermione close again. "I love it thank you." She smiled and let go of Hermione. She got back into the bed, and looked at her husband. "I think we should get started eating this."

"I completely agree my dear." They started filling up their plates.

"Come sit up here Hermione." Minerva said patting the bed in front of her. Hermione climbed up and sat in front of Minerva. "Aw," Minerva said looking at the pancakes. "Is this a Christmas tree?"

"Yes, I was going to put little candies on it to be ordainments but that didn't sound breakfastly." She explained. Albus looked at her in disbelief.

"Hermione, candy goes with everything. You need to learn that." Albus said seriously. Minerva looked him and whacked him over the head with a pillow, softly.

"Do not get her addicted to candy like you are please." Minerva said. She turned back to Hermione. "Did you make all the food Hermione?"

"Yes, does it taste alright? I haven't made this much food in a long time." Hermione asked worried.

"It's heavenly dear." Minerva said putting another pancake on her plate.

"Oh and Twinky was a big help, I don't think I could have carried that food all the way up here." Hermione explained. The bedrooms were on the third floor, it would have taken her a long time to get up there with food.

"Well it is delicious." Albus said with a smile at Hermione. "I think we have a chef Minnie."

"I think we do." Minerva agreed and Hermione blushed. "Have you eaten Hermione?" Minerva asked.

"I had a pancake and a piece of bacon that was enough." Hermione said. Minerva frowned.

"You made all this food and didn't eat any of it." Minerva sighed.

"Well I was going to eat what ever you two didn't eat." She said looking down. Minerva picked up her wand and transfigured the two quills on her bed side table into a plate and fork. She handed them to Hermione. Minerva didn't like that food seemed to be a rough issue with Hermione. She assumed it was because her parents left the girl alone for 7 days with very little food.

"Thank you." Hermione mumbled. Hermione picked up a pancake from the plate and saw the one she attempted to make look like an angel. She put it on Minerva's plate and picked up a Christmas tree. Minerva didn't say anything but Hermione thought that she saw a small smile.

They were soon all done with the food and Albus made the plates disappear. Hermione went back to her room and changed, while Minerva and Albus got ready for the day.

"That was so sweet of her." Minerva said as soon as she and her husband were alone.

"Yes it was." Albus responded pulling Minerva into a hug. She sighed and leaned back onto him.

"I'm still worried though, I want her to be comfortable with me. I know I can't expect it to happen right away but yesterday she just seemed so much better and the food incident just brought it all back." Minerva said sadly.

"She is already warming up to you." He told her and they sat on the bed.

"I know I'm just worrying." She admitted. Albus chuckled.

"That just proves you care about her." He said softly and kissed her. "However I do have some bad news." He said seriously.

"What?" She felt a feeling of dread spread through out her.

"I am stealing her to make cookies today, and you can't stop me." He said with a smile and jumped up and ran out of the room before she realized it. At the same time Hermione came out of her room into the hall way. Albus grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"Hurry don't let her catch us." He said laughing as Hermione followed him confused. He pushed her into the kitchen in front of him.

"What are we doing?" Hermione asked.

"Shush!!!!" Albus whispered. "Don't make a noise or she'll find us." He had the door opened a crack and was peeping through it. Hermione came over and looked to.

"So why are we hiding?" She asked.

"Because it's funny, Minerva loves a good joke even if she won't admit it." He paused and locked the door. "Plus whenever I decide to bake all day, she sits in and decides to make fun of me all day. So this year she's banned from the kitchen." He said with a big smile.

"Won't she get mad?" Hermione said smiling now.

"No, especially if I hide you in here with me. She would never get mad with you." He said.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded.

"Ok, before she comes, what are your three favorite kinds of cookies?" He asked.

"Chocolate chip, peanut butter, and oatmeal raisin, in that order." She told him. He made a white board appear in thin air.

"Ok, chocolate chip is a given because who doesn't like chocolate chip, peanut butter is good because Minerva likes that to. I'm afraid we don't have the ingredients for oatmeal raisin. Then we can make ginger newts because Minerva loves them. Then the traditional Christmas sugar cookies. Than my favorite lemon pistachio cookies to round it off." He said beaming. He had wrote this all on the white board and put it on the kitchen table. They heard a pounding on the door.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore!" Minerva shouted though the door. "Open this door, or I will blast it open." This just made him laugh.

"Now Minerva you wouldn't want to do anything that could scar our young guest, and make her get the wrong impression of you." He said with a smile, letting Hermione know he was just kidding. Minerva huffed from outside the kitchen.

"Why am I not allowed in?" She asked clearly annoyed with her husband.

"Because my dear, you said this was a stupid tradition and since you think it's stupid you can stay out of the kitchen where your negative energy can't affect the cookie making process." He said matter of factly. Hermione was holding in another laugh with her hands over her mouth.

"Fine." Minerva said crossly, "I'll be in the living room grading papers if anyone cares." She shouted. She wasn't really upset but she was annoyed with her husband. She wanted to spend time with them on Christmas eve, but she knew Albus wouldn't stop this charade. She summoned her work and settled in the living room and got the fire going. Albus was listening at the door and smiled at her last declaration.

"All right lets get started. Hermione I want you to start cracking some eggs, 6 eggs for now, with 2 in each bowl." She ran to the cabinet and pulled out 3 bowls, before getting the eggs out of the refrigerator. Albus pulled out flour, vanilla, baking soda, and sugar. It took them an hour to make the batter for the chocolate chip, peanut butter, and ginger newt, and Christmas cookies. Albus put the first three types of cookies into the oven, and Hermione started rolling out the sugar cookie dough and started stamping out different shapes. Albus joined her and they made a mess covering the dough in sprinkles.

Than after they finished that Albus started to prepare his lemon cookies. He told Hermione that he is the only one who can make these right, so he gave her the leftover chocolate chip cookie dough and told her to eat as much as she could of it. The girl was only too happy to oblige him. About 30 minutes later the oven dinged and they pulled all the cookies out. Hermione transferred all the cookies to plates and jars, while Albus but what was left in the oven. Hermione gleefully tried to sneak a cookie when Albus wasn't looking and ended up with flour in her face as Albus had flicked it at her. She glared at him and he laughed. Then they both tried one of each and were very happy with what came out.

"How about you go take Minerva a cookie, that should appease the dragon." Albus told Hermione jokingly. She nodded and ran out of the room with a chocolate chip cookie and ginger newt cookie.

Minerva looked up at Hermione when the girl entered the room with the cookies and accepted them with a warm smile. Hermione ran back into the kitchen quickly because Albus told her to give them to Minerva and then get back into the kitchen. Hermione went back out and gave her a peanut butter one after a few minutes.

When Hermione went back to the kitchen Minerva got an idea to get back at Albus and waited for Hermione to come back with another cookie.

Minerva had to wait a bit though as Hermione, stayed in the kitchen until the final batch of cookies were done. They were done soon, and Hermione ran out with a plate this time with a few of every cookies and a glass of milk for her mentor. Minerva took the plate out of Hermione's hands and took the glass of milk. However when Hermione made to leave back for the kitchen, Minerva reached out and pulled Hermione down onto the couch next to her.

"WAH!" Came from Hermione's mouth as Minerva pulled her down. Minerva shushed her, and held onto Hermione so that she couldn't run away. Minerva grinned and still with a hand on Hermione she ate some more of the cookies feeling pleased with her self.

It didn't take long for Albus to come in and wonder where his little helper had gone. He entered the living room with some more cookies and good naturedly glared at his wife who was smirking at him holding Hermione.

"Well I was wondering where my helper was." He said pretending to be mad. "I was about to send Fawkes to go look for her." Minerva gave him a shrewd look.

"You stole her already this morning, it's my turn." Minerva said matter of factly. Hermione blushed she wasn't use to this much attention.

"What if I'm not done with her?" Albus whined and pouted. Minerva laughed and pulled Hermione closer to her. Albus left the room in a huff which just caused his wife to laugh at his antics.

"Is he really mad?" Hermione asked worried.

"No he's just being silly." She said sitting up. She started piling the essays she had been grading.

"Do you have to grade a lot of essays?" Hermione asked sitting next to her.

"Sadly yes, it's always essays." She sighed "Speaking of which have you done your essay yet?" Minerva asked.

"Yes." Hermione said proudly. "Do you want it?"

"I don't need it but if you want to get it I'll grade it now." Minerva told her.

"Isn't that kinda cheating?" Hermione asked.

"I don't see how, your done with your essay and I'm just going to grade it early. It'll save me a paper to grade back at school." She informed Hermione. Hermione sat there silently for a minute.

"I'll just bring it down later." She told Minerva. There was a noise from behind the couch.

"Oh Minerva." Albus said sweetly from behind her. She turned around.

"What?" She said just as sweetly. Albus gave a mischievous grin and flung flour into her face. Hermione was trying hard not to laugh at the sight of her teacher covered in flour. Minerva got up slowly.

"Your going to wish you didn't do that Albus Dumbledore." She summoned another bag of flour and threw some back at him. This started a full fledged war between the two. Hermione was watching them awestruck. Two people who before this week she had thought to be very strict and respectable, who she never thought would have flour war with each other. It was to much for Hermione who burst out laughing. She was feeling very mischievous and when Minerva dropped her bag to try and grab Albus's, Hermione dove for it. Barely believing what she was doing, she took two fistfuls and threw it at both of them.

Minerva turned in shock to Hermione, surprised that the girl threw flour at them. However Albus took that opportunity to dump half his bag on Minerva. She summoned her bag out of Hermione's hands and threw it at him. Hermione couldn't help giggling, they were getting flour everywhere. However they both soon ran out of flour and turned to the laughing girl on the floor.

"You think this is funny?" Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes. Hermione nodded.

"Well how about a hug." Minerva said walking towards Hermione with her arms open grinning. Hermione screamed and ran around the room trying to avoid Minerva. She wasn't fast enough though and Minerva wrapped Hermione into a big hug getting flour all over the girl. They all ended up on the couch laughing.

"Ugh, you two are messy." Hermione said, shunching up her nose as if they smelled.

"Your messy too kitten." Minerva said she put more flour on Hermione's nose. Albus chuckled and with a wave of his hand all the flour disappeared.

"How'd you do that with out your wand?" Hermione asked excited. The couple laughed at the girls excitement.

"I'm afraid you won't learn any wand less magic until you get into NEWT level classes." Albus told her which caused a small pout. Minerva smiled at them.

"Well I see we've gotten a fresh sheet of snow. Should we go outside?" She offered.

"Yeah!" Hermione shouted and ran upstairs to get changed. Albus and Minerva chuckled and got ready to go out. Hermione came back downstairs after a few minutes and saw Albus and Minerva ready to go. She was wearing her new jacket and Gryffindor scarf.

"Here Hermione, you need some gloves, and button your jacket up all the way. And make sure your hat covers your ears. And . . ." Albus cut Minerva off.

"Minnie she's fine. We do have to make sure she can walk around outside." He laughed and lead them out side. They spent a couple hours outside. They made big snowman, and a little snowball fight broke out. A little later Minerva made Hermione some temporary skates and the girl was skating over the frozen lake.

Minerva and Albus were sitting together on a bench watching Hermione fall on the ice, and gradually get more confident.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a really great Christmas." Albus remarked pulling Minerva closer and they leaned on each other.

"I agree," She smiled. "I love having her here. I just hope she's having as much fun as we are." She remarked.

"I think she is." He assured her, waving a Hermione who had just waved at them. Then she fell again. Minerva hissed.

"Maybe one of us should be out there with her. She's been falling down a lot." She was half-way up in her seat. Albus pulled her back down.

"She's fine." He said.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked looking at him in disbelief.

"Because my dear as you have forgotten, we are wizards. I cast a cushioning charm on the ice before Hermione ever went out there." Minerva leaned against him.

"I love you." She said.

"I know." He replied.

_**Hope everyone liked this chapter. It was to longest I've ever written. And next chapter is Christmas morning. **___


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow you guys sure do know how to make someone feel good about a story. So I would like to say thank you to oddballrandomness, ladygoddess8, Areej, Minerva's-kitten, kttykiwi, runrigrocks, horcuxhorror, just Reading08, Missie101, nightangel1220, Tink607, jessirose85 and Poppinswannabe who reviewed for chapter 7. Thank you and I will try to give thanks to everyone who reviews from now on. Here's Christmas Day just in time for the winter season to be over.**_

_**Also this chapter may be a little sad.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

When Hermione woke up on Christmas morning, it was to a feeling of excitement she had not felt on that day, in a long time. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 7 in the morning. Well that's plenty early she decided and ran out of the room. She started to go downstairs but stopped out side of Minerva and Albus's door. She knocked softly and when she received no answer she peeked in. They were both asleep. She grinned impishly and softly shut the door behind her. She walked to the foot of their bed and paused. What if they didn't think it was funny? She shook her head, if yesterday had been anything to go by they would think it was funny. She climbed up on their bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's CHRISTMAS, it's Christmas." She jumped up and down on the bed yelling. "UP, UP. Come on wake up!" She saw Albus and Minerva jump and stare at her. She stopped jumping and grinned.

"Come on those presents aren't going to open themselves." She told them and jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Albus started laughing and Minerva just fell back onto her pillow.

"It's to early." Minerva moaned. Albus pulled her up out of the bed.

"You get up earlier during the school year, come on Minnie." He said handing her, her dressing gown. They followed Hermione down the stairs. They saw her sitting in front of tree smiling. Albus went and sat on the floor next to her. Minerva walked towards the kitchen.

"Let me just get some tea and I'll join you." She said, returning a couple minutes later with a cup of tea. She saw that Albus had decided to darn a Santa hat for the holidays.

"Mrs. Clause has decided to grace us with her presence at last." He said joyfully making a Santa hat appear on Minerva's head. She didn't take it off but did glare at him.

"You are not starting that again." She said stiffly.

"You know you enjoyed that year." He said smugly. Hermione looked up at both of them while Minerva sat in the chair behind Hermione, picking up Albus's camera.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I decided that the few students at Hogwarts for the holidays deserved at treat. So instead of having them open their presents in their dorms, we did it in the great hall. I was Santa Claus and I made Minerva be Mrs. Claus. It was quite fun." He said.

"You didn't have to face the rumors that swirled around school afterwards." Minerva groaned. Hermione laughed at her tone.

"Well then, I suppose we had better start opening presents then. Here Hermione you get to start." He handed her a flat package.

"It's from Ron." She said opening it. "Oh, yea, chocolate frogs." She said pulling the boxes out. Albus grabbed another present and handed it to Minerva. It was from Hermione. Minerva gave the girl a questioning look and opening it.

"Oh, it's beautiful Hermione." She said pulling out an emerald green scarf with her initials engraved on the bottom. Albus took a quick picture of her before she became aware that he had the camera. "Thank you so much sweetie." She slid to the floor to give Hermione a hug. Hermione leaned into it. "Did you make it?" Hermione nodded.

"I made it last night, Albus got me the fabric and I knitted it." She said softly. Minerva kissed her head and hugged her again.

"I love it and it's my favorite color." She said smiling. "Now I believe it's your turn Albus." He gladly reached for one with his name on it.

"Yes." He shouted opening one of his presents from Minerva, revealing the bag of lemon drops and M & M's. "Thank you dear." He kissed her lightly. Hermione reached for another present seeing it was from Minerva she looked up at the women before she opened it. At Minerva nod she started ripping the paper.

"Oh thank you thank you." She said looking at the magical history text that she had been eyeing in Flourish and Blotts. She turned around and gave Minerva hug.

"Look again there's one more." Hermione turned back eagerly. She pulled out an older book. "Advanced Transfiguration and Animagus training?" She said looking up at Minerva.

"That's one of my old books and while you still young I thought that if you want to I can teach you how to be an Animagus. How ever it wouldn't be until you are a bit older, I'm giving it to you now in case you want to read up on the subject." She smiled at Hermione's eager look. Hermione sat the books back down and gave Minerva the biggest hug she could. Minerva eagerly hugged her back and felt her shoulder get wet. She pulled back and looked at Hermione worried.

"What sweetie." Hermione sniffed.

"It's just . . . you guys have done so much for me . . . and this is the most I've ever gotten for Christmas, and you actually got me presents and you got me clothes and your taking care of me. . . no one's ever done that before. And I don't know how to say thank you . . . this is the best Christmas I've ever had. And now I feel stupid." She wiped her eyes, and tried to run away. Minerva kept a firm grip on Hermione and pulled her up in the chair with her and held her tightly.

"You are not stupid and I never want to hear you call yourself that again. It's not your fault you've never had a good holiday. And you don't have to get me anything for taking care of you; I love just having you here." Minerva whispered into Hermione's ear stroking her hair. Hermione sniffed again.

"But you got me that book and I know it was expensive, and you're letting me have one of your own books. They never gave me anything from the heart like that." She mumbled. "I don't deserve it." She said that very quietly. Minerva felt so much anger at those muggles, but she knew this wasn't the time to be anger at them. She also knew that if she didn't get though to Hermione now, she was afraid that she never would.

"You deserve every little thing you get. You are the most wonderful girl I have ever met, and you deserve everything the world has to offer you. You are sweet and loving and so brilliant that I'm surprised you can't realize it." Minerva paused even though she knew what she was about to say was true, it took a lot for her to say it. She had only said it to one person in many years. "I love you Hermione . . . you're the daughter I always wish I had." She spoke softly but she knew Hermione could hear her. Hermione brought her head up.

"I love you too." She said choking up and Minerva felt herself start to cry to. Hermione put her head back on Minerva's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Hermione pulled back.

"I think I'm ok now." She said and Minerva smiled but let Hermione stay in her lap. Albus walked back into the room about a minute later smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Where did you go?" Minerva asked her husband. He held up a candy dish that was half empty and Minerva sighed pretending to be annoyed with him. They quickly got though the rest of the presents. Hermione got a book on charms from Harry, a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and Albus got her some socks that changed color randomly. Minerva got the new transfiguration book from Albus and a few other tokens various presents from her fellow teachers. Hermione had made Albus a knit hat in a bright blue which he happily wore for the rest of the day, and a lot of books from various fans and colleagues. He pushed those back under the tree.

"Why do people always assume I want books? You two get me," He said pointing to Minerva and Hermione. "I can always use a hat and candy they have more practical uses." Minerva shook her head at her husband, and Hermione was glad he liked her gift.

With the presents open they moved into the kitchen for a light breakfast. Minerva started making the food and Hermione and Albus sat at the table. Albus had broken out some exploding snap cards and was teaching Hermione how to stack them so they wouldn't blow up in your face. Minerva had just turned around with some food when Albus put the final card on top of the stack. It blew up on in their faces. Hermione and Albus started laughing they both had dirt on smeared on their face.

"I hate those cards." Minerva grumbled. "I don't know how many times I've had to confiscate them from students." She sat the food down right on top of the smoldering cards. She pulled a napkin out and started to wipe some of the dirt off of Hermione's face.

"I think she can wipe her own face Minerva." Albus said smiling. She rolled her eyes but handed Hermione the napkin. They sat down and ate. An owl at the window interrupted their breakfast briefly. Albus opened the window and it flew in and landed in front of Hermione. She took the letter off of it and it collapsed on the table.

"Who's it from Hermione?" Minerva asked as Albus carefully sat the owl on the back of the empty chair.

"It's from Harry and Ron." She told her and she opened the letter and read it silently. When she looked back up Minerva asked her about it.

"So what did they say?" She asked.

"Oh, they wanted to wish me a merry Christmas, and they wanted to make sure that I got my presents all right. Make sure I was having a good holiday. Do you mind if I write them a reply after breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure sweetie." Minerva told her; smiling and happy that she had good friends like Harry and Ron. She remembered the first few months of the girls stay at Hogwarts; Hermione had come to Minerva asking to be sent home. Minerva had convinced her that the bullying would go down and she would have friends in no time. Now she realized how bad the bullying must have been to make Hermione want to return to her parents. Breakfast ended and Hermione dashed upstairs to write her letter, while Minerva and Albus straightened up the living room. Minerva wanted to arrange everything around the tree so that she could take a picture of it. When she was finally finished and sat down in front of the fire, Albus walked up to her with another present.

"What's this Albus I thought we opened all the presents?" She held it and turned it in her hands. It felt like a book.

"I thought that you would prefer to open this when Hermione isn't here." She gave him a questioning glance and opened the present. She pulled out a large red and gold scrapbook.

"Open it." He urged and she did. She gasped at what she saw. On the first page in gold writing Albus had wrote:

_To my love this Christmas day, as our little family gets bigger I think our memories should to. Merry Christmas Minnie, Love Albus._

She turned and looked at him with a warm smile.

"Look though it, it still needs a lot to be added but I got a couple started." He told coming to sit next to her in the chair. She started to flip though it. Only the first two pages were filled. She saw the picture Albus took of her holding a sleeping Hermione. The version of herself in the picture was rubbing Hermione's back. Right next to it was the "family photo" as Albus called it with both of them smiling with Hermione still lying down. Next to that was one of all three of them playing the board game from other night. Minerva gave Albus a raised eyebrow.

"I do have a pensive." He said with a smile. She nodded and continued to look though with a smile. The next one was from yesterday. It showed Hermione and Albus covered in sprinkles with the plate of cookies right next to them. The next one caused her to laugh out loud. Albus had gone into his memories and taken a picture of the three of them sitting on the couch covered in flour. The Hermione in the picture actually sneezed from the flour on her nose. There were only two pictures left on the page. The first was the Minerva and Hermione putting the head on the snowman they had made outside. The second was of just Hermione on the ice trying to stay balanced but managed a wave. Minerva decided that, that was her favorite. Just because it showed how happy Hermione was, she was beaming in the picture. She felt tears come to her eyes for the second time that day as she hugged and kissed her husband.

"Thank you so much Albus." She said holding the scrapbook to her heart. He smiled.

"I think you needed something to remember this Christmas." He said and she just laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

Hermione had ran up to her bedroom after breakfast. She reached the desk in her room and pulled out a piece of parchment and looked at the letter from the boys. She felt slightly bad that she didn't tell Minerva and Albus the full truth about what the boys letter had said but she couldn't dwell on that. She reread that section of the letter again.

_Hey, Hermione _

_It's Harry and Ron,(Harry's writing) How's your Christmas going? We're having fun here we've been playing some two on two Quidditch, and have been chasing the gnomes with firecrackers. We hope you can get your presents all right. We're sending them though owl order so hopefully it will work. Now we want to talk about something serious. Is the plan still going on when we get back to school? If so what day should we do it? Let us know and Merry Christmas._

_ Harry and Ron._

Hermione pondered what to tell them. Did she still want to go though with the potion. Yes. Did she feel a little uneasy that she was going to be breaking about 50 school rules when she was staying with the two top professors at the school? Oh yeah.

However the more she thought about the more see felt they had to do it. Something had if out for the muggle-borns at Hogwarts including possibly herself. She shuddered at that thought. And from what she could understand from Minerva and Albus, none of the teachers had a clue. If Malfoy knew and they found out then they could save lives. She nodded her mind was made up, if Minerva and Albus found out she would lie or take what ever punishment she got. She picked up her quill and started writing.

_. . . On to serious matters, we are going though with it. We'll do it the day we get back after the feast. We're less likely to get caught after that. . . . _

_**Hope everyone likes this chapter I had fun writing it. I added the little section with Hermione because I wanted everyone to know certain aspects of the story will stay the same. And thank you for all the reviews if I missed anyone I'm sorry and I'll add you next time. Also if you like Percy Jackson and the Olympians check out my new story. Though I do promise that I will update this story before that.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**You guys are great. I love the response I get whenever I post a chapter. You guys are great. You can all have some virtual cookies fresh from the oven. Though you may really get some cookies from this site ha ha **____**. Just kidding. Please review this chapter. Also in an answer to a review I appreciate the kind words, however there are parts of the canon that I do want to keep the same, for my own purposes. The farther on we get with the story, is when things will start to change. Also thank you to eternal vampire, horcruxhorror, Puppylove 09, ladygoddess8, Hogwarts-Girls, , healer4ever, Areej, Poppinswannabe, nightangel 1220, **_

_**Spoiler: Some of you may hate me at the end of this chapter, but some of you will get some answers.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

The few days after Christmas flew by for three residents of the house. Minerva finished grading all her work, and was answering parent letters she received from worried parents. Boxing Day Albus had to return to Hogwarts for half a day, to continue the search, so far they were having no luck at all. Hermione spent the couple of days in the living room with Minerva as she did her work. Hermione poured over the transfiguration text, and was continuing to master spells from the charms book. She even started practicing the Accio spell in her bedroom though she didn't let Minerva know. She could now make her book hover slightly though it didn't come to her. She was also very happy that when ever she had a question all she had to do was ask Minerva, who was happy to stop what ever she was doing and answer the question.

It was on December 28th that Albus came back from Hogwarts with a beaming smile.

"Minerva I have some news for you. Hermione would you like to go take your things up stairs for a minute?" He asked and Hermione took the hint and went upstairs.

"What's going on Albus? Did you find whatever's at Hogwarts?" She asked eagerly.

"No sadly, the thing I have to tell you about is a more personal matter." He told her. She looked at his face.

"Good news I hope?" She asked.

"Starting to be good news. Remember the letter I sent to Cornelius two days ago?" He said.

"Yes", she said sitting up eagerly. Excitement shone in her eyes.

"Well he wrote me back that you have a meeting with Miranda Hopchick of the Child care department tomorrow morning at 10 to apply for Hermione's guardianship." He said with a smile. She beamed and wrapped her arms around Albus laughing happily. Hermione came down a few minutes later to find them both staring her with happy smiles.

"What?" She asked confused, and they just shook their heads and laughed. After dinner they all settled back into the living room. Albus and Minerva were drinking some tea while Hermione sat on the floor reading her new history book. Minerva smiled at how the girl always seemed more eager to learn.

"Hermione do you read any fiction books?" Minerva asked. She had only seen the girl reading her textbooks. Hermione nodded.

"I haven't read many since starting Hogwarts, but I did like this one book my old muggle teacher gave me. Pride and Prejudice." She told Minerva. Minerva smiled.

"Well if you want to read something a bit different, I have all of Jane Austen's books you just have to ask." She said warmly. Ever since Albus had told her the news about the meeting tomorrow, she couldn't help smiling at every little thing.

"Oh yes, when I read it the first time there were parts I didn't fully understand. I would love to read it again." Hermione told her grinning. Minerva smiled at her and wrapped her up into a hug. Hermione and she had just gotten even closer after Christmas day. Hermione spent a lot of her time with the older witch, asking for help and just talking. Minerva was happy to realize that after a few days Hermione hadn't had any nightmares other than the one Minerva walked in on. It was to this happy scene of the three of them that the doors to Minerva's house burst open as a group of 4 witches and wizards entered the room.

"What are you doing?" Minerva asked. She recognized Kinsley Shacklebolt from the Auror department, but as for the others she didn't know them. Hermione had come to stand behind Minerva and held on to her robes.

"So sorry to disturb your holidays Professor," A short dumpy witch started. "I'm Helga Gryhop, secondary assistant of the Magical Child Care services. It has come to our attention that you recently took Miss Hermione Jane Granger (AN: I like Jane better then Jean.) from her home without properly notifying the Ministry of Magic. Her parents have recently been to Muggle Child Services requesting that their daughter be returned to them." Hermione grip on Minerva's robe's tightened. Minerva put her hands behind her and on Hermione's shoulders. "We are here to escort Miss Granger back to her parents."

"No." Minerva stated her sharp, stern teaching look on her face. "I will not let you take her." By this time Albus had stood up as well.

"I'm afraid you have no choice Professor." Gryhop said again. "Miss Granger belongs to her parents; you had no right to take her out of their home."

"Did her _parents_ happen to mention that I found her there alone, and starving when they were in France." Minerva hissed at the women. Albus walked over and put a reassuring hand on Minerva's shoulder. Gryhop looked startled at Minerva's claim but only briefly before she glared again.

"Well they are home now, and are worried sick about their daughter. They claim you had no right to enter their home." Gryhop said.

"I had all the right to enter their home. I was visiting all of my students on a Hogwart's visit, and I sent notice home with Hermione at the end of the school year that I would be visiting and to give the note to her parents. But oh that's right . . . Her parents weren't there to get the note. Plus you can not pin me for caring for my students and taking care of them when their parents won't." She was getting very angry by now and if it wasn't for Hermione's grip on her and Albus standing beside her, she might have done something she regretted. Gryhop stepped back carefully. One of the Auror's behind her started forward. Albus took this chance to cut in.

"Madam surely this is all a bit rash, I have just come over for tea and Minerva has told me all about Hermione's situation. I feel as Headmaster I have to agree with her actions. She also informed me that she has scheduled a meeting with Miranda Hopchick for tomorrow morning regarding Hermione's guardianship." Albus said calming lying and telling the truth in the statement. However Gryhop could not be swayed.

"However Headmaster, Professor McGonagall had no right to take the girl." She stated for what seemed to be that 15th time. "However noble her intentions, she should have gone straight to the Ministry to get the problem, if there was one to be fixed. As Professor McGonagall has an appointment tomorrow I'm sure she'll take that time to get it straightened out. However I must take Miss Granger back to her parents." Gryhop stated. She unrolled a piece of parchment. "This is the law Professor, even if Miss Granger was abused as you stated, she remains in her parent's custody until a formal trial. As such I need to remove her from this house." The women sounded like this was the hardest thing for her to do. Minerva felt something in her break; she knew she didn't have much luck against the law. And although she could take the Aurors down, that certainly wouldn't let her keep Hermione.

"Please, don't send her back there." Minerva heard the plea in her voice. "Please I'll show you my memories, I'll take Veritaserum, I'll do anything." She begged. She looked to Albus for help, and saw him barely shake his head. If they hadn't been able to sway the woman now, and they kept pushing it not only would they still get shot down, but it might go against Minerva when she applied for custody tomorrow. Feeling tears come to her eyes she nodded at Gryhop who smiled triumphantly.

"NO!" Came a voice form behind Minerva. Minerva looked down at Hermione and saw tears going down the girl's face. "No I don't want to go back there, I hate them!" She shouted. "They left me home by myself for a week with barely any food, or heat, or electric. I want to say with Minerva!" Hermione shouted hooking her arms around Minerva sobbing. Minerva rubbed her back and held her.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger." Gryhop said with fake sympathy, "but the law is the law, you need to come with us." This just caused Hermione to cry more. Minerva mumbled something about getting Hermione's clothes and took Hermione upstairs. When they got to Hermione's room Minerva crouched down to Hermione's level fighting the urge to cry as the girl was.

"Please don't make me go back, I'm scared." She sobbed. "He hit's me Minerva! He started hitting me ever since I got my Hogwart's letter. I'm scared I don't want to go back. They'll blame me for you taking me and he'll hit me and starve me. And . . . and. . . ." but Hermione couldn't bring herself to finish. Minerva picked her up and sat on the bed holding Hermione tightly. She let Hermione cry and tried to comfort her, knowing that she would have to give Hermione over to them.

"I promise you Hermione, that I will do everything in my power to gain custody of you." She pulled back so she could make Hermione look at her. "I will go to that meeting and get custody as soon as I can. I just need you to be brave for me Hermione. Two days give me two days and I promise you, you will be back in this bed to sleep in. I swear Hermione." She put her hands on the girl's face and wiped the tears away.

"I'm just so scared." She said pitifully. Minerva kissed her forehead, and smoothed her hair back.

"I know you are sweetie, but you are one of the bravest people I know. Just be smart, you'll have a trial in a day or two. The evidence is in our favor, just a couple more days and you will never live with them again. Okay?" Minerva felt part of her was trying to reassure herself and not Hermione. Hermione nodded and snuggled closer to Minerva, trying to stop her tears. Minerva flicked her wand and Hermione clothes zoomed out of the dresser and made a nice neat pile. Minerva started to put them in Hermione's trunk when the girl stopped her.

"I'll just take my backpack. Since I'm coming back right?" Hermione asked. Minerva nodded and hugged her again.

"Yes your coming back." She whispered. Minerva handed Hermione her backpack and picked Hermione up and carried her downstairs. Albus it seemed had been polite and given the 4 wizards tea. Gryhop stood up immediately on seeing Minerva and Hermione enter. Hermione gripped Minerva tightly and started to cry again though not as much as before. Minerva kissed her head and whispered.

"I love you Hermione remember that." Hermione nodded.

"Two days?" Hermione asked. Minerva nodded.

"Two days." Minerva confirmed and set Hermione down. She locked eyes with Shaklebolt as Hermione walked to the Gryhop. Please watch her, she mouthed. He nodded understanding.

"Well we'll be off Professor's, Good bye." Gryhop said, and with one hand on Hermione walked out of the house and apparated away. When all of them finally left, Minerva let her tears flow freely. She dropped down and just cried and cried. Albus got her up onto the couch and embraced her.

"I'm sorry Minnie." He whispered to her. She snorted.

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one that got her into this mess." She said bitterly.

"No, Minnie. You wanted to go straight to the Ministry and I told you to wait. If you hadn't listened to me then Hermione would still be in here with us." He said this softly. "I'm sorry dear." She just cried into his shoulder. After the tears stopped flowing freely she spied the scrapbook out of the corner of her eye. She ran to it and opened it up. She stared at the picture of Hermione on the ice so happy, so innocent. So different from the face that had only a few minutes ago stared at her. Her tears started again and hit the picture, she quickly wiped it away. Looking at that picture she decided that, the girl in the picture was coming back. She would make sure of it.

_**Please don't hate me and please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So many reviews. I will try to honor them by updating fast. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_Flashback memories._

When morning finally shone in the house Minerva got up from bed with out ever sleeping a wink. She walked down into the kitchen and tried to eat something, she wasn't having much luck. When Albus got up it was 8, and Minerva had been up for 2 hours already.

"So what are you doing today?" She asked uninterested. She was just trying to make conversation. Part of her blamed Albus for what happened to Hermione. The other part of her knew she was being stupid and Albus hadn't done anything wrong. It just felt better to blame him.

"I'm going to meet with Fudge today. To see if I can speed Hermione's case though." He said softly and she looked up sharply.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, did you think I wouldn't do anything?" He sat down and grabbed her hand. "I love Hermione to. She brings so much life to old house, and I don't think I'll ever have a bond with her like you have. But I do still care for her. With my influence I should be able to get Fudge to speed up the process."

"How long do you think?" She asked worrying about the answer.

"I think I can get a trial tomorrow, if every thing goes well on your end today." She wrapped her arms around him.

"At least I have you in my life." She said gratefully. He managed to get her to eat a little bit. At 9:30 she was dressed in her normally green robes, and her hair was back in its severe bun. She took the floo powder and traveled to the ministry. After straightening herself she took off for the Child Services area. She knew she was early but she was hopeful that she could get started early. She reached a door labeled Miranda Hopchick, Child Services. She knocked and it was opened by a tall, blond haired woman with a coffee cup in her hand.

"Hi I'm sorry, I'm early but I'm Minerva McGonagall." She said holding out her hand. The woman shook it.

"So Professor McGonagall, I'm Miss Hopchick, but I guess you knew that. Come in and sit." She said quickly. "I'm glad your early this case has been causing me trouble ever since last night." She said.

"So I guess you heard." Minerva's tone got slightly more bitter.

"Calm down, I assure you I had nothing to do with that." She said holding her hands up and sitting behind her desk. "Gryhop had no authority to do that and I'm sorry Hermione was taken away from you." She paused and pulled out some papers. "You're lucky that I did manage to hush the whole thing up though."

"What do you mean hush it up?" Minerva asked confused.

"Come on now, a professor at Hogwarts wants custody of a muggle-born student and she takes said student out of her house, and only gives her up to the force of Auror's? You're lucky you're not on the front page of the Daily Prophet." She said cuttingly. Minerva paled at this.

"Can you keep it quiet? I didn't plan on any one outside of Dumbledore knowing." She said worried. She had no idea how Hermione would feel to everyone, mostly other students, knowing about her having custody of Hermione, of course she still has to get custody first.

"I will try to keep it a quiet and simple action. You do know that any course of action will result in a trial to determine custody?"

"Yes I'm aware, and the sooner we can get this done and Hermione out of that house the better." She said frowning.

"Well let's get started then." Miranda said and they started going though various forms of paperwork. Minerva answered all types of questions about how much money she made, how much she currently had, housing, and resources. One question they didn't have to cover was on Hermione's schooling as she was with Minerva at Hogwarts all school year. Minerva also took the time to show Miranda her memories from when she first got Hermione and of what Hermione told her. By the end of it Miranda was almost as angry as Minerva had been. Minerva was surprised by this response she thought Miranda would be use to seeing things like this. Miranda explained.

"When I first started at the end of the war against You-Know-Who, we were concerned mainly about finding homes for children whose parents and family were killed. We only saw a few starved children. Other then that the only children that really come though me are muggle-borns who have lost their parents. Since most can't stay with muggle relatives and not many wizards want to take them in, I have to try to get them settled at one of the settlement homes. And I hate putting them there." She said sadly. Minerva nodded in consent.

"I don't want Hermione to go there. She is so smart and has such a bright future, and she needs to be loved to achieve that." Minerva said. Miranda got a very serious look on her face.

"Would you be willing to give Hermione up, if a family came forward to take her in? A family who could provide for her better than you could, and swore to take care of her like she was their own flesh and blood daughter." She peered at Minerva.

Minerva paled slightly. She hadn't even thought of the possibility that another family might come forward to fight for custody of the bright young witch. It was possible to be sure. Hadn't she herself gone to Three Broomsticks chatting with old friends about the young girl who impressed the unimpressionable Minerva McGonagall. Part of her hated the thought of Hermione being cared for by anyone else, but a small part of her thought about how much Hermione would be better cared for if someone like that did come forward. She took a deep breath.

"Yes. Yes, I would give her up." She said solemnly. She didn't mention that she would fight it with all her heart. To her surprised Miranda Hopchick beamed at Minerva.

"Well done you just passed." She said and Minerva gave her a confused look.

"I've had people come in and apply for custody of a child who only wanted the child for their own gains. Normally it is about money or something the child possesses. I have noticed that when I mention any one else getting custody of the child, they start shouting off reasons as to why they need to be granted custody. Only someone who truly loves a child will be willing to give them up if it means they get a better life." She smiled at Minerva. "So I see no reason as to why you wouldn't be granted custody." Minerva let out a breath of air. Hearing that come from the person in charge things like this made her feel much better. A memo zoomed into the room to Miranda, as Minerva leaned back into her chair thinking that at last something was going right.

"Well I have some good news for you." Miranda told Minerva who looked up eagerly. "It seems as if the minister is on your side. He's assembled some members of the Wizengomet to have a trial for Hermione's custody tomorrow morning at 11 o'clock." She beamed glad to have delivered that good news. Minerva put her head in her hands so Miss Hopchick wouldn't see her tears. Oh Albus she thought, thank you so much. She forced herself to look back up and smiled happily. I'm coming Hermione, I promised two days and it's going to be two days she thought.

* * *

Hermione stared out the window of her bedroom. No she corrected herself, this was her old bedroom. Her bedroom was back Minerva and Albus's house. She winced and went to sit on the bed. She rubbed her stomach where her father had hit her yesterday as soon as the child care people had left.

_Mrs. Granger ran to Hermione as soon as Miss Gryhop brought the girl into the house, and hugged her daughter as if she was truly worried. Hermione saw right through the act. It was the act her parents always did at public functions. They played the role of concerned parents well, so well that they had always fooled everyone. _

"_Thank you so much for returning her to us." Mr. Granger said with what seemed to be earnest. Miss Gryhop smiled._

"_Glad to help such nice people." She said. "Now I should warn you that you will probably get a notice in a few days stating that there will be a trial for Hermione's custody."_

"_What?" Mrs. Granger said fake hurt in her eyes. "Why would they want to take our precious daughter away from us?" She tightened her hug on Hermione making it seem like she was concerned. _

"_I'm sorry about this, however the woman who had her stated that she would try to get custody. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. The council normally always votes for the parents to keep their children." She smiled again. Hermione had never wanted to punch someone more in her life._

"_Well thank you for all of your help, we really appreciate it." Mrs. Granger said and Mr. Granger showed her out. As soon as the lock ticked shut, Mrs. Granger pushed her daughter away from her and on to the floor. Mr. Granger walked over._

"_You little shit!" He shouted. "How dare you, go and leave with that teacher of yours." He raised his hand to slap her. This is it she thought and then she remembered something as she backed away. Minerva had told her to be smart, and that in two day's this would all be resolved. She got an idea._

"_You can't hit me." She shouted although she voice came out a little strangled. Her father cracked his knuckles._

"_Oh and why not." He asked with a sneer. Her mother just stared at them with indifference. _

"_Because they'll see the bruise if you hit me. They will notice that I have an injury right away and you'll be thrown in jail." She said her voice shaking. He glared at her and lowered his arm realizing that she was right. They would notice a bruise on her face. Her mother got up to stand next to her husband. Hermione swallowed; before she got her Hogwarts letter her parents had ignored her. After she got that letter was when her father started hitting her. Her mother never laid a hand on her, but it was her that she feared the most. Mrs. Granger was smarter then her husband and Hermione would bet anything that it was her mother who went to the child care services to get her back. She plucked up her courage._

"_So why did you even want me back? I thought you'd be happy I was gone." She asked. _

"_Of course we'd be happy if you were gone." Her father said glaring._

"_Then why didn't you let me stay." She yelled._

"_Because you stupid girl do you realize what it would look like if we started appearing at places with out you." Her mother stated. "You may be at school most of the year but the neighbors know about you, if they don't see you during the summer and holidays then they start asking questions. Questions lead to answers, answers that we don't want given." She hissed. Hermione was right her mother had arranged this whole thing. _

"_You could say I'm at a friends." Hermione said. She had no idea where this was coming from. Normally around her parents she hung her head and did what they said. She was tired of that, she just kept thinking about Christmas with Albus and Minerva. She was going back there, she decided at that moment. Minerva would come though for her._

"_That would only work for a short time. The people around here know you; they know you couldn't possibly be that popular." Her mother hissed her point made. "You know dear." She said putting a hand on her husbands shoulder. "They can't see under her shirt at the trial." She said and she walked up the stairs. Hermione wimpered as her father approached her._

Hermione rubbed her stomach again and looked at it in the mirror. It was purple and blue alright. It hurt horribly but her father had only punched her twice. She had been though worse. She supposed some of her words took heed, and he went easy on her. Ever since then she had been locked in her room, which was fine with her. As long as she didn't have to see those people the better. She was bored but she didn't wish for her magic books. That made her think of Minerva and that made her cry. She wanted to be with Minerva, that was the only place she felt truly safe was when she was with Minerva. She remembered when Minerva came in to calm her down after the nightmare; she had never been comforted like that. It had felt so good to have Minerva there watching her, keeping her safe. That's what a mom should do she thought angrily. Her stomach growled and she moaned. She hadn't had anything to eat since dinner yesterday with Minerva and Albus. She saw that it was getting dark out, it was still early but as she had nothing better to do she crawled under the covers and went to bed.

When she woke up the next morning it was to a face, Mrs. Granger's face. Hermione jumped and got scared right away. Mrs. Granger pulled her out of bed and pushed her into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked worried that she had done something wrong.

"We got a letter last night the custody trial is this morning at 11, those people are picking us up at 10. Its 9 now. You take a bath, dry your hair and put your best dress on." After that Mrs. Granger left leaving Hermione to her thoughts. As soon as she was out of the room, Hermione grinned and beamed but didn't make a sound. Minerva did it she did it Hermione thought elatedly. Two day's that's all it took. She would see Minerva today, and hopefully get to go home.

_**There I cranked it out as fast as I could. Next chapter will be the trail. I'm sorry I didn't put who reviewed if you know who you are good for you I'll include you next time. Ok nothing else except please review and tell me what you think.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yeah! Over ONE HUNDRED reviews. That's great. At this time I'd like to thank the following for reviewing. GraciesMom, puppylove09, boston blue, SerenaoftheWolves, minerva's-kitten, domenica13, kttykiwi, Maria, horcuxhorror, connieLover, Thegirlinthegreyscarf, Tink607, Associate Professor Evil, ladygoddes 8, Areej, marbleandtoast, Poppinswannabe, , jessirose85, crowned tiger, nightangel1220, Amacra,and eternal vampire. Thank you again.**_

_**Also Areej, and nightangel1220 you both may kill Hermione's parents and hurt them, after this chapter. However you both have to share them as you both asked. **___

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**_

Hermione glared at Mrs. Gryhop as the women led her and her parents to the ministry car that pulled up at the house. She was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Granger about the court procedures. Hermione had only listened to part of this as she sat in the back seat of the car. She decided that the best course of action would be to trust Minerva to keep her safe. She rubbed the bruise on her stomach, and gave a slight smile. Minerva would win. Mrs. Granger reached over and drew Hermione to her into a half hug. They were back to the pretend to be loving parents role. Hermione remembered a time when she loved going to public functions so that her parents would act like this. They would hug her and kiss her and act like she was the best daughter in the world. It was only till Minerva came around that Hermione found out what it was really like to be loved. She couldn't wait to see Minerva again.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall paced the small room outside of courtroom eleven. Thankfully the case wouldn't be broadcasted to all of the Wizengomet. Only a small group would be making the decision. She was also happy that Albus decided as chief Wizengomet to preside over the case. She knew he would be impartial but she also knew that he would vote in her favor because the evidence was in her favor. It didn't stop her nerves though. Albus came in a few seconds later.

"Are you all right?" He asked, he was already in his ceremonially robes. She pulled her hair which Albus suggested she keep her hair down to look more material.

"I'll be fine, it's Hermione I'm worried about." She pulled at her hair some more. "I wish I could see her and reassure her before this starts." She told him. He looked impartial, and turned to leave.

"You know I think they arrived, their being held down the hall till it starts." He said with a smile. She looked up sharply to find Albus gone with the door open. Realizing she wouldn't have much time she transformed into her cat form. She padded out room.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in a chair swinging her legs. She felt nervous at what was about to happen. Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger were in another corner of the room still talking to Mrs. Gryhop. Hermione was only to glad to be ignored. She stomach groaned again. She was so hungry. What she would give to have some of Albus's pasta with the special sauce. She trusted Minerva but she felt so nervous that Minerva would lose and she would be stuck with her parents. She had no idea how the ministry of magic operated. They could be horribly corrupt for all she knew. Hermione pulled her legs up and hugged them. The sooner this was over the better.

She put her head into her legs and stayed there till she felt a slight pressure on her legs. Thinking it to be one of her parents she ignored it. She felt it again and looked down. Sitting before her was a tabby cat with strange markings around its eyes. Hermione bent down to pet it. It looked very familiar to Hermione. The cat jumped up into Hermione's lap and licked her hand. It then turned to look at Hermione and gave her a very familiar look. Hermione's eyes widened in shook. She beamed at the cat who started purring and rubbed against Hermione. Hermione hugged the cat tightly before letting go afraid she would hurt it. It jumped to the floor and with its paws wrote something in the dirt. It said two days. Hermione giggled and sat on the floor with the cat rubbing its back until a voice called out.

"Hermione you stup. . . 're getting your dress all dirty, get off the floor. And stop playing with that cat it probably hasn't had shots." Mrs. Granger said walking over to pull Hermione off the floor. "You'll catch something." When she thought no one was looking Mrs. Granger glared at her daughter. The cat got up and hissed at Mrs. Granger. Mrs. Granger glared at the cat and aimed a kick at it. It scratched Mrs. Granger on the leg. The cat ran out of the room.

"What type of place is this, letting cats run around like a yard." Mrs. Granger hissed. Mrs. Gryhop came right over to heal her leg and Hermione gave a little laugh. Soon they were admitted into the courtroom.

* * *

Minerva was already sitting on her side of the courtroom when the Grangers came in. She sent Hermione a slight smile. They separated Hermione from her parents and had her sit in the middle of the circular room. Hermione trembled slightly at the look from some of the members of the Wizengomet. Albus called the court to attention.

"We are here today to determine custody of Miss Hermione Jane Granger. Miss Minerva Athena McGonagall is challenging Mr. John Michael Granger and Jane Ellen Granger for their right to be the guardians of Miss Granger. We will start the preceding with the prosecution." He nodded in Minerva's direction. "Then the defendants will have a chance to say their part. Then both will be allowed to make a 3 minute rebuttal. Miss McGonagall if you may." He gestured to her and sat down. She stood up.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." She walked in front of Hermione and started to address the court. "Hello, let's get straight to the point. On December 22, I arrived at the Granger's house for my pre scheduled visit to talk to Miss Granger's parents about what's going on at Hogwarts." Their was a collective nod from the court, they knew there had been problems going on at Hogwarts. "When I arrived Miss Granger opened the door to let me in. At the time I assumed nothing was wrong. Miss Granger told me that her parents were at work, I told her I would come back later." She paused for dramatic effect. "When I went back later I became very worried. I arrived at the house to find it pitch black dark. I knocked but after waiting a few minutes I became worried and let myself in. I made it to the living room and Hermione appeared, and well . . . she looked horrible. I hadn't noticed it earlier because I had a warming charm on myself, but that house was freezing. Hermione was eating fruit out of a can and . . . Perhaps it will be best if I showed you." She put her wand to her head and pulled out the silver memory. She put it in a tiny jar and gave it to a ministry helper who put it in the pensive and tapped it so it broadcasted so the court could see.

They saw Hermione wrapped in the blanket eating out of the can. They heard the two's exchange. Then they saw Hermione give Minerva the phone, and they heard the whole conversation on the phone. Mr. Granger shot his wife a glare, who seemed shocked that they could project memories like that. Minerva's memory stopped when she hung up the phone. The court had gasped when they heard that Hermione's parents had been in France. Most of the court may have been purebloods and not to keen to keep a muggle-born in their world but when they heard that they were shocked. The Grangers sank a little in their chairs. Hermione blushed as all the attention turned to her. Minerva started talking again. She was using her teaching voice, the, I'm right and nothing you can say will change that, voice.

"As you can see I acted as I saw fit. As a teacher I never want to see any of my students hurt, and seeing Hermione like that hurt. I decided then and there that I would do what ever it took to make sure Hermione didn't go back to them." She motioned at the Grangers. "I would also like to say that . . . I promise that I will take of her if you grant me custody. I will love her like she's my own daughter." She didn't like opening up like this but Albus had said it would be a good idea. "That's all." She finished and walked back towards her seat. Minerva smiled at Hermione who grinned back. Albus mentioned for the Grangers to stand.

"We would just like to state for the record that we did not know Hermione was alone in the house. My sister was supposed to be with Hermione taking care of her." Mr. Granger lied smoothly. "We had no idea she was by herself." He was trying to look surprised, and from Minerva's point of view he was failing badly. "Also we would like to state that we did not know of this meeting and should have been properly informed. Miss McGonagall had no right to enter our house." With that he sat down. This is great Minerva thought they have no defense. Albus nodded at there words.

"Miss McGonagall your rebuttal." He asked.

"I only have two things. The first is that I did have permission to enter your home. Hermione received a letter at the end of term that I would be visiting. Also that if Hermione was supposed to be watched by your sister, why was she so adamant to tell me at the time that you were at work? That's all sir." Minerva said.

"We have nothing to say." Was Mr. Granger's reply. Albus nodded.

"We would now like to take the time to question Hermione on all this. Mrs. Hopchick if you will." Albus stated. Mrs. Hopchick came out of the adjacent door and walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione I want you to know that if at any time you need to stop just tell me okay?" Mrs. Hopchick said softly. Hermione nodded. Minerva felt her heart clench she could tell how nervous Hermione was.

"Miss. Granger is it true that you were alone by yourself for a week until Miss McGonagall came?"

"Yes."

"Were you aware that your aunt should have been watching you?"

"No one informed me of that." Hermione answered dutifully.

"I see and is it true that your parents left you all alone with very little food."

"When I got home from Hogwarts there was a box of cereal, and 4 various canned foods. The only reason I had milk was because the milkman still came every morning." Hermione said. Minerva felt a great satisfaction in watching Hermione's parents get a panicked look on their faces.

"When Miss McGonagall took you to her house did she take care of you?"

"Yes she got me clothes that would always fit me and she made sure I ate 3 or more meals a day."

"Did you enjoy staying with Minerva over your parents?" Mrs. Granger started at this question like she was going to object but remembered that the woman was just trying to get Hermione opinion and didn't work for Miss McGonagall. Hermione paused at the question.

"Yes I did." She stated. Minerva felt her heart go out for Hermione and wished she could just hug her for saying that. "It was the first time since I was very little that I felt loved." Hermione continued. One of the court members awed and Hermione blushed.

"Hermione did your parents ever beat you?" Mrs. Hopchick asked and you could feel the tension in the room. Hermione tried to hold back the tears.

"Yes." She stated and the room was deathly quiet.

"Recently?" Minerva looked at Hermione nervously. Hermione looked at Minerva for help. Minerva smiled and nodded, trying to tell Hermione that no matter the outcome she was here.

"Yes. I night I got sent back." She pulled up her shirt and showed them the bruise. The court and Minerva gasped. Hermione's bruise had started to show up more clearly now that it had been there for two days.

"I'm done questioning you honor." Mrs. Hopchick told Albus and left the room. Minerva was furious, the Granger's had better get a good sentence she thought or I'll . . . she didn't finish the thought.

"Any closing statements." Albus asked. Mr. and Mrs. Granger shook there heads. Minerva stood back up.

"I only want to say, that I hope you grant me custody. And if your still having doubts I swear on my magic that I will love Hermione like she's my flesh and blood daughter if you grant me custody." The court gasped at what Minerva said. To swear your magic you risked possibly living life as a muggle. To many wizards that was worse than death. Albus nodded at this statement.

"Very well, we will meet briefly in the back room to discuss." Albus announced and the members of the Wizengemot filtered out. One auror did stay in the room to make sure that nothing unpleasant happened. Minerva did however try to get up to go see Hermione, the Auror told her to sit back down and not to talk. Minerva's brain was going a hundred miles an hour. She knew that by risking her magic she put herself in a risky position, but she knew that it was true and she would love Hermione like her daughter. She hoped it would be enough to let them put Hermione in her care instead of a foster home. She looked up sharply as the Wizengemot filled back in. Minerva tried to catch Albus's eye but was having no luck. Finally when they were all seated Albus stood up.

"On the matter of Mrs. And Mr. Granger being unable to care for a child, the court finds them guilty." At this Minerva saw Hermione beam with happiness. "They will go to muggle jail for a certain time and we will erase from their memory anything having to do with their daughter and the wizarding world." Albus stated. "As for the matter of custody of Miss Hermione Jane Granger, the court approves that full custody shall be granted to Miss Minerva Athena McGonagall." He concluded with a smile. Minerva had barely heard the words when a blissful Hermione slammed into her. Minerva laughed and picked Hermione up and held her tight.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Hermione mumbled into her shirt. Minerva felt herself start to get teary-eyed as she rocked back in forth with Hermione. The court was leaving some of them came up and wished Minerva good luck. Others gave her a smile and mumbled something about the poor girl. Albus came over to the pair of them.

"Well Professor McGonagall, I believe I shall be seeing you and Miss Granger at school next week. Hopefully the rest of your holidays will go off without a hitch." He said with his twinkling eyes. Minerva gave him a warm smile.

"Yes you shall Headmaster we both plan to be there." Minerva said. He nodded and went on his way as if that was all he had to say in the matter. Hermione and Minerva shared a look and smiled. Mrs. Hopchick also came over.

"Sorry about grilling you so hard with the questions Miss Granger but it had to be done." She smiled at Hermione who smiled back.

"No big." Hermione said leaning her head on Minerva's shoulder. She was so tired.

"Also Minerva do you want this to go public or not?" Minerva looked at Hermione who shrugged.

"I think if we could keep it secret for the time it would be best. With every thing going on right now it might be easier." Minerva told. She also slipped her wand out and cast a weightless charm on Hermione. The girl didn't weight much but Minerva figured Hermione didn't want to move anytime soon.

"No problem I can do that." She paused. "Now there's just one last thing to do." She turned and looked across the room. "Mrs. Gryhop could you come here?" The evil woman came over slowly.

"Yes Miranda?" She asked sweetly as if nothing was wrong.

"I just thought I would let you know that you broke about 5 of our protocol rules two days ago and as you boss, I should tell you that because of that you're fired. Please have your things out of your office by end of the day tomorrow." Mrs. Hopchick said with a smile.

"You can't do that." Mrs. Gryhop said beet red. Mrs. Hopchick pretended to care.

"Oh but I can I'm you boss. Plus I have it on record that the only reason you did this was to get a muggle-born out of Hogwarts. That is reason enough. Happy New Year." She said and walked away from the little group. Mrs. Gryhop glared at Hermione.

"You little brat you lost me my job." Mrs. Gryhop threatened. "If I ever see you again . . ." Minerva pulled out her wand.

"Care to finish that sentence." Minerva hissed back and Gryhop fled quickly. Hermione made a face at Gryhop's retreating back. Across the room Mr. and Mrs. Granger were being led out of the room to have their memories wiped. They were trying to put up a fight. Minerva just laughed and walked out of the room. Hermione hugged her again.

"What?" Minerva asked with a smile. She really couldn't be happier at the moment. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing." She said with a smile. Minerva smiled back.

"Well it was two day's, I told you didn't I and I never break a promise." Minerva told her. Hermione nodded.

"I know." Hermione yawned and her stomach growled. "Can we go home now I'm hungry?" She asked. Minerva laughed.

"Of course we can dear. Any thing special?"

"Pasta with Albus's special sauce." She said with a smile.

"Alright than, any thing else baby?" Minerva asked they had reached the lobby by now.

"No I just want to go home." She repeated. Minerva smiled at Hermione again. Finally she thought, for the first time something's going the right way. I have a daughter.

"Okay," she paused "I love you Hermione, you know that right?" She asked the girl who leaned back on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she mumbled "I love you to mommy." Minerva felt tears come up and they apparated home.

_**Yea, trials done. It's 10:37 at night here, so if I don't get up school tomorrow, you lot are in trouble. Just kidding I'll be up. Please review and thanks again for letting this top 100.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm trying to get this out because I have a research paper due, two chapters for history due, a solo band festival, and our big band festival is in two weeks. So if it takes me a while to update I'm sorry. They will be back in Hogwarts in this chapter. I originally planed to wait a little but best to keep things going. Afraid there's not much Minerva in this chapter it's mostly from Hermione's point of view. **_

_**Disclaimer: see last chapter.**_

Minerva was wearing her hair in a low ponytail, had a knit ski cap on her head, and was decked out with muggle clothes and scarf. She was escorting Hermione back to platform 9 and ¾'s. They both decided that it was best for Hermione to ride the train that way no one suspected anything. Minerva pulled her hat down lower to cover her face as they went though the wall. Hermione looked up at her and laughed at her antics.

"What? Do I look funny?" Minerva asked as they walked next to the train.

"You're acting funny." Hermione explained grinning. They had reached on of the entrances to the train.

"Sorry for not wanting to be recognized." She pulled Hermione into a secluded corner of the station and bent down. "Now you have everything right?"

"Yes you went though everything three times." Hermione said smiling.

"Give me a break I'm new at this." She said straighting Hermione's scarf.

"Plus if I did forget anything, you or dad can get it." Hermione said knowingly. Minerva smiled at her. Albus had been thrilled when they got home from the court case to discover that Minerva wasn't the only one with a new name. Though Hermione did slip back sometimes.

"All right, and remember the rules. It's back to Professor and you can come see me at any time after dinner you just have to be a little careful ok?" Minerva asked her.

"I know." She said.

"Okay sweetie I think I see Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Go meet up with them. I'll see you tonight." Hermione gave Minerva a hug which she returned happily.

"Love you baby." Minerva told her.

"Love you to mommy." She said smiling before she ran over to Harry and Ron. Minerva gave one last smile and when no one was looking apparated away.

* * *

"Hey Hermione." Both of the boys said as Hermione wheeled her trolley up. "Was that your mom?" Harry asked.

"Hello guys." She said beaming "And yes that was my mom. Have a nice holiday?" She asked as they loaded their trunks into an empty compartment.

"Yeah Ron's family is crazy." Harry told her. "I don't think I've every eaten so much food before." He said groaning. They got all the trucks up and sat down.

"How was your Christmas Hermione?" Ron asked pulling scabbers out of his pocket and letting the rat lay on the couch.

"Great I had a lot of fun." She said. She pulled out her charms book and started flipping though it till she found what she was looking for. She marked the page and pushed the book to the side. "Okay lets get down to business." She said. Harry and Ron both looked up and grinned.

"So we are doing to do it tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yes a that way a lot of the older students will be out of the room when we interrogate Malfoy."

"What time should we meet in moaning Myrtles bathroom?" Ron asked. Hermione pondered this before replying.

"Well the feast will go till nine and it starts at 7. Malfoy will probably leave around 8. We should probably meet in the bathroom at 7:45 to get ready. I'll leave around 7:30 to get it ready. We just have to make sure Crabbe and Goyle can't bust in on us." She said.

"Well how do we do that?" Ron asked.

"I got it all figured out. Over break I found a sleeping charm in our charms book. It's simple but it should knock them out for at least an hour." She pulled out the book and showed them. "When the food trolley comes around we buy to pumpkin pastry's then but the charm on the cakes. We just have to make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them and then you two stuff them in a closet." Hermione explained. Harry and Ron looked at her with wide eyes.

"You really thought this out." Ron said.

"No dip Sherlock." Was her reply. Ron looked confused.

"Why'd you call me Sherlock. I'm Ron." He said looking at Hermione as if she was crazy. Hermione stared at him.

"Really Ron, you've never heard of Sherlock Holmes?" Hermione stared. "Or heard of that expression."

"No who's Sherlock Holmes?" He asked. Hermione stared at him and mumbled something that sounded like wizards. Harry laughed.

"Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character who solved mysteries. When ever someone says no dip Sherlock they are calling you stupid for not realizing something." Hermione explained. "It's hard to explain."

"Oh." Ron said. "I don't get it." He said after a minute. Harry laughed again and Hermione just put her head in her hands exasperated. The food trolley came a few minutes later and they bought some snacks. Ron and Harry ate some fizzing wizbees while Hermione performed the charm on the cakes. She handed them over to the boys.

"Remember don't eat them." She warned and they nodded. "Oh one more then when you get rid of Crabbe and Goyle you need to pull a few of their hairs." They nodded in understanding. The rest of the train ride was spent talking about various things.

* * *

The golden trio walked into the great hall with excited smiles. They were all happy to be back at the castle. When they were seated at the Gryffindor table Hermione turned to look up at her new parents. She caught Minerva's eye and smiled. The train ride had been the longest Hermione had been away from Minerva since the trial. Minerva smiled back and nodded slightly back at her. Hermione smiled at Albus to who gave a small smile to. As Hermione looked back at her still empty plate she felt nervous about what she and the guys were doing tonight. She didn't want to let Minerva and Albus down, and she did feel uneasy that she was doing this right under their noses. She shook away the thoughts, nothing would go wrong. She planned for everything.

Albus stood up and made his customary start of term speech. Than all the food appeared on the tables and the feast began. The trio dug in happily for 30 minutes until Hermione stood up to leave.

"Well I'm going to the library." She announced to Harry and Ron. They had rehearsed this on the train ride.

"Already Merlin's beard, why so soon." Ron asked pigging out.

"There is a book I want to get before someone else does. This will be that best time to go get it." She said and walked out of the great hall. Up at the head table Minerva noticed Hermione get up and brought it to Albus's attention.

"Where is she going?" Minerva asked her husband whispering so the teacher next to her wouldn't hear.

"Probably the library, you remember how excited she was to get back in there." He said softly. "But if you're concerned send Twinky to tell Hermione to come see you tonight." She nodded at his words.

"Yes I'll do that." She said and sat back to enjoy the rest of the feast. Hermione meanwhile had reached moaning Myrtles bathroom.

"Hello Myrtle." She said entering the bathroom.

"Hello." The ghost said floating up to Hermione as she pulled the potion out of its hiding place.

"Has the potion been okay?" Hermione asked stirring it, and checking the potion in the book.

"Yes hehe, I did my job well. I made sure no one messed with it. Is that cute black haired by Harry coming back." She asked softly. Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah he'll be here soon. Were using the potion tonight." Hermione explained.

"Okay" Myrtle said and the ghost giggled again and floated above Hermione. About 10 minutes later Harry and Ron showed up with Slytherin robes and holding hairs.

"Is it ready? Malfoy looked like he was about ready to leave." Harry told her. They pulled on the slytherin robes.

"Yes." Hermione told him putting the potion into three separate cups. "Now you add the hairs." Harry and Ron added there's right away and Hermione pulled hers out of the test tube it was in. As she pulled the hair out she noticed something different about it. It was way to short to be Bulstrodes. In fact it looked like cat hair. She stared at it and realized that it was cat hair. She never would have recognized it if she hadn't seen Minerva walk around in her cat form. And although Hermione would never tell her mother this she left hairs every where. She put her glass down. Harry and Ron noticed.

"Are you not putting your hair in?" Harry asked. She shook her head.

"It's cat hair I just noticed I can't take the potion. You two go ahead in the stalls and change I'll clean this up and wait for you to come back." She told them. Harry and Ron nodded and went into separate stalls and drink the potion. Hermione stood by the sinks and wondered what it tasted like as she heard them moan. When Crabbe and Goyle came out she gasped.

"Do we really look like them?" Harry/Goyle asked. Hermione nodded and they looked at each other.

"Wicked." Ron/Crabbe said.

"Now go you have an hour." Hermione told them and they ran out. Hermione did the clearing charm on the potion and put everything in the secret hiding spot. Tomorrow she would move it back to the potion class room.

"What would have happened if you took the potion with the cat hair?" Myrtle asked.

"I probably would have turned into a giant human cat." Hermione told her and Myrtle laughed at that mental picture. Hermione had just put everything away when Twinky popped in.

"Hi little miss." The house elf said. Moaning Myrtle fled to a stall.

"Hi Twinky what's up." Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall wishes to talk with you before curfew." Twinky said making sure to call her mistress Professor.

"Okay Twinky tell her I'll be there soon." Twinky nodded and disappeared. Myrtle came back out.

"How do you know a house-elf." Myrtle asked. Hermione thought quickly. Minerva had explained what the house-elf's do at Hogwarts and she used that as an excuse.

"I fell asleep in the common room once, when I woke up I saw Twinky cleaning." Hermione explained.

"Oh." Myrtle replied she hadn't really cared. Hermione checked her watch. The boys still had half an hour left.

"Myrtle can you tell the boys where I went when they come back. You can tell them I'll met them in the common room." Hermione asked.

"Can you tell Harry he can share my toilet when ever he wants?" She asked with a giggle. EW Hermione thought but she nodded and smiled.

"Sure I can. Thank you Myrtle." She said and left the bathroom. She took a run to the libarary to check out a book quickly. Than she ran down the steps to the first floor where the Transfiguration classroom was. She let herself right into the classroom and went to the portrait of a red horse behind Minerva's desk.

"Owlet." She said smiling. That had become Albus's nickname for her over the break. Minerva had made that her password because she liked the name so much. She entered and looked around in awe she had never been in here before. Every thing was in Gryffindor colors rich golds and reds it was beautiful. Her mother was seating on the couch with a two cups on the table. Hermione ran to give her a hug which Minerva returned.

"What did you need for mom?" She asked. Minerva gave her a look.

"Do I have to have a reason to see my daughter?" She said pulling her closer. Hermione giggled.

"No." She said happily leaning on Minerva. The woman chuckled.

"I do have a reason however, why did you leave the feast early, I don't want you skipping meals." She said worried.

"Don't worry mom." She held up the book glad she thought to go get it. "I just wanted to get to the library before any one else checked out this book." She explained. "I did eat though. I just can't eat as much as other people." This was true; Minerva had taken Hermione to St. Mungos before school started back out. The healers had determined that Hermione's stomach had sunken so much compared to other kids to make up for the lack of food she got. It would get better after she paced herself by eating smaller amounts then gradually eating more. Minerva's face softened.

"Alright I just worry." She said. She handed Hermione a cup of milk and some leftover cookies. "Are you excited about classes tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Hermione said. "I have you in the afternoon and charms and potions in the morning. Though I could do with out the potions." She made a face. She hated Snape's class. Minerva smiled sadly.

"I know he's not a fair teacher, I've tried to get Albus to fire him or at least talk to him but no luck I'm afraid." She said stroking Hermione's hair. "Albus does more things I'm not aware of then I'd like to admit."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"No idea, but that's the thing about marriages, some things you share and then some things you just want to keep to yourself." She explained. "You'll understand someday. Who knows maybe you'll end up marrying Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley." Hermione made a face.

"Ew! There my best friends." Hermione said. Minerva laughed.

"Never say, never." Minerva told her. "I fell in love with my Transfiguration teacher." She admitted. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Albus was your Transfiguration teacher?" She asked. Minerva laughed again.

"Yes, our relationship was always a secret. When Headmaster Dippet died, I was 20 and Albus went right ahead and asked me if I wanted the job. That's how I became a teacher, to stay close to Albus." She said.

"That's so sweet." Hermione cooed. Minerva smiled warmly.

"And it didn't hurt the fact that I like children." She said tapping Hermione on the head.

"How come you act so strict then? Some of the kids think your evil." Hermione told her.

"Because I realized quickly that if I wasn't the strict teacher students would walk all over me." Minerva told her. "Plus the students that mean the most always look for the teacher they can trust." She said softly pulling Hermione into a hug again. Hermione snuggled closer and they stayed like that for a couple minutes. The clock stuck nine. Hermione looked up sharply.

"I have to get back to the common room." Hermione said grabbing her stuff. Minerva kissed the girl's forehead briefly.

"If you get caught tell them you were with me. I can take care of it." She said and Hermione smiled and ran back to the common room. Luckily she made it with out meeting anyone. She claimed the 3 arm chairs in front of the fire, and waited for Harry and Ron. They came in a couple minutes later.

"Hermione we got loads to tell you." Harry said. They had the common sense to get rid of the Slytherin robes in the bathroom.

"Was it Malfoy." She whispered.

"No but get this, the chamber had been open before about 50 years ago." Hermione was shocked.

"That's not all though last time a student died." Ron continued. Hermione looked up sharply.

"That's why the teachers are so worried if it happened before it could happen again." Hermione concluded. They all sighed.

"Well I suppose that's all we can do for now. I'll talk to you guys later. Good night." Hermione said packing up her things and heading to the girls common room.

_**Okay were changing points here now that were back at Hogwarts. I will still switch between their point of views. So please review and tell me what you think.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**One hundred and forty four reviews as I write this. You know if people had read my other stories I would update them more. I should be writing my 5 page essay on Greek Mythology but . . . it's 11 at night so I don't want to start that. Oh well. **_

The next day Hermione waited impatiently for Harry and Ron to come down stairs for breakfast. They were going to make them late for breakfast and then potions. You would think I would be use to this by now, Hermione thought Ron always sleeps in. When Harry finally managed to get Ron downstairs, they had to skip breakfast and go straight to potions. That's a horrible class to be in on an empty stomach, and a full stomach really. The fumes can make you drowsily and not eating before hand makes you have a headache. It only makes the class worse. Hermione was glad she was paired with Harry. Ron with no food equaled drowsily and cranky and he was paired with Neville. Hermione expected a bad ending to this.

With her help, Harry and she made a perfect potion. They bottled it and took it to the front. Feeling pleased Hermione turned towards Ron and Neville just in time to see it explode. It sent blue liquid every where. It plastered the book shelves, it splattered on Snape's desk, and Harry and Hermione both received a face full of it. They wiped it off quickly but it was starting to sting and Hermione felt her face get badly itchy. Her eye's had been avoided and she saw other students had been hit two, though for some odd reason Ron and Neville hadn't been hit. Hermione thinking quickly grabbed Harry and they tried to find their way to the hospital wing. Harry had been hit in the eye but his glasses took the hit; however that led his glasses to melt so now he was pretty much blind.

"Hermione I can't see." Harry complained. She continued to pull him along.

"I realize that Harry." She said trying to get up to the 4th floor. She had no idea what the heck Ron and Neville made, but it was taking all her control not to itch. She was also feeling drained as if she had just run a mile and with every step it was like she was still running. They finally made it to the hospital and had barely walked in before they both collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was having a dreadful first day back. It started first thing in morning when she tripped over her trunk that had been dropped there last night. Grumbling she went to breakfast where she noticed that Hermione wasn't present. Really Minerva thought, I just spoke to her yesterday. She had better not be in the library again, she doesn't need to miss any more meals. When Hermione never showed up she started to get worried but headed back to her classroom for her class. If she wasn't at lunch she decided that's when she would go looking for her. Yes she probably slept in, Minerva thought. I told Albus we shouldn't have let her sleep in so long yesterday now she's messed up.

However it seemed as if the fates had decided to work against Minerva. As she started her 4th year class she realized half the class didn't do their Christmas break homework. When she asked them about Fred and George Weasley claimed they felt essay's and reading didn't grade their knowledge well. Minerva decided that since they were so smart they could perform today's spell with out any of her teaching. She put the spell on the board and gleefully told them that those who didn't do the essay and couldn't perform the spell would be given double homework. The double period was soon over, and half the class walked out grumbling with extra homework. Minerva relaxed and started to grade papers during her free period. She had finished the small stack when a memo flew in. Madam Pomfrey and Minerva often communicated this way to keep Minerva updated on any Gryffindor's who hurt themselves some how. She groaned it was the first day who possibly hurt themselves already. She opened it.

_Minerva,_

_There has been an accident in the 2__nd__ year potions class. A potion exploded and hit many of your students. Most I have already taken care of however two students are still here. Mr. Harry Potter and Miss. Hermione Granger. The potion some how managed to drain their bodies like they had been running for hours. It also gave them a horrible rash on the parts of the skin it hit. Now for the other students I just gave them a pepper-up potion and they were fine. However neither Mr. Potter nor Miss. Granger had breakfast, as a result the potion caused them to pass out. They will be okay they just need to rest I want to keep them overnight. Unless you have other ideas._

Minerva moaned. This just tops of the prefect day she thought. She started putting her work away and walked to the hospital wing. If Hermione had been seriously hurt she would have been there right away. Poppy never lied though, she thought, if Hermione just needed rest that's what Poppy would say. Maybe I can convince Poppy to let me put Hermione in the spare bedroom in my quarters, she knows I'm Hermione's guardian. She had reached the hospital wing and walked right in. She saw that almost all the beds were full. Colin Creevy, Justin Finch-Fletchly, and even Nearly Headless Nick took up the left side of the room. Harry and Hermione were fast asleep in two beds on the right side. Madam Pomfrey had come out of the office when she heard Minerva enter.

"Good you got my letter." Madam Pomfrey said meeting Minerva halfway across the room.

"Yes, are they alright?" She went to stand next to Hermione's bed. Hermione seemed alright, she was sleeping peacefully.

"Yes their fine, I don't know what Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley managed to make but it completely drained both of them. They'll be able to go tomorrow." Minerva pursed her lips.

"I need to talk with Severus about this. This happened at the end of the period right?"

"Yes they made it here right before the class ended."

"I really need to talk with Severus then, he should have been walking around looking at all their potions to make sure they weren't mixing the wrong ingredients. And with Mr. Weasley and his wand, and what I'll heard of Mr. Longbottom's potions skills that was poor judgment."

"I completely agree." Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"And they are completely asleep?" Minerva asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I just gave them a sleeping potion."

"Good." Minerva said sitting next to Hermione's chair. Madam Pomfrey took the hint and went into her office. Minerva started stroking Hermione's hair. "You love to make me worried don't you?" She chuckled softly. "Maybe I can take you back to my quarters. You'd be better there." She whispered. She had no idea why she was talking to Hermione when the girl was sleeping but it made her feel better after the day she had already had. She heard the distinct bell ring for lunch and she sighed. Minerva knew she should go to lunch; she started to get up and sat back down. I'll have Twinky bring me something later she thought. She smiled at Hermione and looked over at Harry. She wished Albus would take Harry out of his current living situation. Albus did explain the blood sacrifice though so she knew Harry couldn't be moved. Would she become Harry's guardian if she had the chance yes, adopt no. She looked at Hermione and smiled again. Harry had much of his mother in him; he would be the perfect husband for Hermione when she was older. Stop it Minerva, she scolded herself I will not try to match them up. She looked between the two again. Until their least in 5th year she thought with a smirk. The doors to the hospital wing burst open and Minerva jumped up and away from Hermione quickly. It was Albus with two students a ravenclaw and a slytherin. One had giant pulses covering their body, the other had purple hair and one foot was swollen to about the size of his leg.

"Ah here you are Minerva." He said as Madam Pomfrey came running out.

"What happened" she said looking at the two students. The girl with the pulses had been trying to cover her face. Minerva noticed a problem immediately but stayed quiet.

"A normal house dispute I'm afraid." He explained. "Right in the middle of the great hall they sent the spells before anyone on the High table knew what had happened." He explained. Madam Pomfrey had noticed the problem to.

"We don't have enough beds." Madam Pomfrey cried.

"Well do they have to stay the night?" Minerva asked. "Can you just fix them now?" Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"We need to clear a bed some how." As soon as Minerva heard this she turned and smiled at both of them. Albus laughed recognizing her face, Madam Pomfrey looked confused. The two hurt students were staring at her; they had never seen Professor McGonagall smile like that. It scared them a little bit.

"Very well Minerva." He said, and she smiled and started gathering Hermione's school things. Madam Pomfrey realizing what was going on took the two students to the back and started performing spells on them. Minerva got Hermione into her arms and smiled at Albus. He gave her a secret smile.

"Go now before lunch lets out." He said. She left quickly. She made it to her room right before the bell rang for the second half of classes. She laid Hermione down on the couch they had both sat on the night before. She made sure Hermione had a pillow and covered her in a blanket.

"Twinky." She called and the house-elf appeared with a pop.

"Hello Mistress." Twinky replied.

"Hello Twinky, I need you to watch Hermione while I teach. She should sleep the whole time but if she wakes up get her some food and send me a note. I'll be back briefly in between classes." She informed the house-elf who nodded eagerly. Minerva kissed Hermione on her forehead and went out to teach.

* * *

The 2nd year had been very weird to teach with Hermione or Harry in it, Minerva reflected after the class had left. She actually had to force people to try to answer the questions she asked. She went and saw Hermione briefly while her 6th year NEWT class came in. Hermione was still sound asleep. She went back and taught her class, they were learning the basics of human transformation today. They should have done the theory work over break; today they were going to try to change a couple of their features. At the end of the lesson only two girls a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor, had been able to grow whiskers and pointy ears. She assigned them homework that involved changing their eyes and ears. She was happy when they left and she went into her quarters.

Hermione's eyes were open when Minerva entered the room. They were only half open though which made Minerva think Hermione just woke up. Minerva smiled at her.

"Hello, sweetie how do you feel?" Minerva asked sitting on the edge of the couch. Hermione looked confused.

"How'd I get in here? Last thing I remember was pulling Harry into the hospital wing." Hermione told her. Minerva put her hand on Hermione's forehead checking for a fever. Madam Pomfrey had told her that Hermione might catch a cold because her defenses were low. Minerva was glad to feel that Hermione's head was cool. She moved her hand back up to push Hermione's hair back.

"The potion that exploded on Mr. Potter and you caused it to drain you of all energy and made you get a rash. Your skins still a little pink from where the rash was. And because you didn't eat breakfast," at that Minerva glared at Hermione. "It caused you and Harry to pass out. Madam Pomfrey wanted you to stay the night at the hospital wing however there was a little incident at lunch and Madam Pomfrey needed the bed so I brought you here." Minerva told her.

"Won't people wonder where I am?" Hermione asked.

"If any one asks we're telling them you're in an extra room away from everyone else because you just need to rest." Minerva told her. They heard a bell ring in the distance.

"Was that the lunch bell?" Minerva shook her head.

"No that was the dinner bell." Minerva told her. Hermione looked at Minerva like she was crazy.

"I slept that long?" Hermione asked and she groaned. "I missed your class!" Minerva laughed.

"Don't worry you're excused." Minerva told her smiling. Only Hermione would be more concerned with missing class then her own health. "However since I missed lunch I am expected to be at dinner, I'll have Twinky bring you up some food." She hugged Hermione and kissed her head again. "Though you have to stop scaring me." Minerva told her.

"This wasn't my fault." Hermione said loudly, which just caused Minerva to laugh again and smile fondly.

"You eat all your food." Minerva told her before leaving the room to go to dinner.

When Minerva came back up to the room she was happy to see an empty tray. Hermione was sitting up reading the transfiguration book Minerva had given her for Christmas. Hermione looked up and smiled when she came in.

"Hi." Hermione said. Minerva came and sat by her.

"How are you feeling?" Her mother asked. She was happy to see Hermione had eaten all of her food.

"Still a little drowsy, but I feel fine." She told her.

"Good." Minerva said sitting on the other edge of the couch and summoning her work to her. They sat in silence of a few minutes till Albus came into the room.

"There are my two favorite girls." He said walking into the room. He kissed Minerva and ruffled Hermione's hair. "How are you feeling owlet." He asked Hermione sitting in the armchair.

"I'm fine." She told him. "I don't really remember much."

"Which reminds me Albus, you need to do something about Severus. He should have been patrolling to make sure nothing like that happened." Minerva told him. Albus sighed.

"I know my dear, and I will have a talk with him tomorrow." He said.

"Professor Snape was walking around." Hermione added. "But when he saw Ron and Neville's potion he just insulted it." She said this softly and quickly turned back to her book. Minerva raised an eyebrow at Albus trying to pointy tell him that she was right. He nodded.

"I will take care of it." Albus told them. He jumped back up suddenly and changed the subject. "So how about we play a game? I brought Disney Sorry." He said which caused Hermione to smile and claim the heroes' team. Minerva took the animals and Albus took the Disney Princesses.

"I swear Albus if I was not married to you I would think you are homosexual." Minerva said sighing. Hermione burst out laughing and Albus looked offended.

"I just like to have fun. And I don't want to be the villains." Albus pouted. They played the game till around nine. It was only after Hermione had beaten them two times and started yawning loudly that they stopped.

"Bed time missy." Minerva said helping Hermione up. She took Hermione to her bedroom. It was pretty blank because no one had stayed in it before but it did have the customary Gryffindor colors. Hermione yawned again and walked to the bathroom changed her clothes and crawled into bed. Minerva felt her forehead again. It was thankfully still cool.

"What are you doin?" Hermione asked sleepily.

'I'm seeing if you have a fever, you're okay though. Do you need anything sweetie?" Hermione shook her head no.

"I'm glad I'm here now. I'm don't like the hospital wing." Hermione told her. Minerva hugged her and tucked her in.

"Just try not to get hurt tomorrow." Minerva begged her. Hermione nodded sleepily and closed her eyes.

"Night." She mumbled.

"Good night honey." Minerva whispered.

"Night Owlet." Albus whispered from behind her causing Minerva to jump and knock a chair over. Hermione gave a tired laugh as Minerva hit his arm and started chasing him out. Hermione stared at the door and smiled and she quickly fell asleep.

_**I told you it would be a week. But I have finished my English paper. I feel confident about it. Now I just have to worry about the SAT next week and I'm golden till May. Thank you again to all the people who reviewed and please keep it up I'll take any suggestions to if anyone has any ideas.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**SO Sorry I haven't update, I blame the beautiful weather and the SAT which I think I did good on.. I know last chapter wasn't my best so I hope this one will be good. And if some of the facts are wrong I'm sorry I can't find my copy of the chamber of secrets so . . . I'll try.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

January quickly faded into February and before Hermione knew it, it was Valentines Day. Hermione was disgusted as soon as she walked into the great hall. Pink ribbons were everywhere, hearts popped up randomly and little gnome angels flew around with valentines. She looked up at the head table and saw with amusement that her mother was wearing a bright pink hat and not looking happy about it. A gnome flew towards Minerva and started to sing but quick as a flash she shoot it out of the sky, it landed with a bang on the Hufflepuff table. Hermione grinned and sat down next to Neville at the Gryffindor table. She hurried to eat her breakfast and headed down to Transfiguration. She arrived before anyone else like customary, and dropped her books off at her desk in the front row. Her mother came in right after sitting at her desk and sighing. Hermione noticed her hat was black again. Minerva smiled at Hermione and held her arms open for a hug. Hermione went into them happily. Minerva sighed and held Hermione.

"It's going to be a long day baby." Minerva told Hermione.

"Why?"

"You've seen the decorations; it will be a long day." Minerva explained. She pulled back from the hug.

"You don't like valentine's day Mom?" Hermione asked.

"It's alright, Albus and I always have a nice dinner, and we get each other presents. I even got you a little present." Minerva sighed. "It's just today many of my older female students get very . . . what's the word?"

"Silly? Ridiculous? Crazy?" Hermione suggested. Minerva laughed.

"I was thinking juvenile, but all those work." Minerva said. She reached into her desk and pulled out a small package and handed it to Hermione.

"Why did you get me something?" Hermione asked.

"Because I love you, valentines day is about the people you love isn't it?" Minerva told her knowingly.

"Isn't valentines day about a priest who was put in jail and killed?"

"Yes, but it's said he made the first valentines letter before his death." Minerva explained and mentioned for Hermione to open the present. She opened it and smiled. She pulled out a new Gryffindor scarf, hat and gloves. The scarf had Hermione stitched on it, and she saw that colors were darker (Think scarfs in 3rd movie).

"I love it Mom." She said giving Minerva a hug.

"Those will be the new scarf's given out next year, the hat and gloves are just extra." Minerva told her.

"Thank you Mom." Hermione said grinning. The bell rang to come to class.

"Sit down and put them back into the box that way no one will know." Minerva told her as Hermione went and sat back at her seat as the class filed in. Minerva quickly put on her stern face. When everyone was seated Minerva started class.

"Welcome class, today we will be changing mice into pumpkins. You will receive extra points if you can make it perfectly round and a bright orange. You will lose points if your pumpkin has fur or a tail. If it becomes a carriage I will be very impressed." Minerva told them seriously with out a hint of humor. Hermione smiled at her mother's joke even if other kids didn't realize the joke. "Open your books to page 58 and copy the page into your notes, when you are done come up and get your mouse and start working. You may have until the end of the period." There was a shuffle of movement as the students pulled out notebooks from their bags and started working. Minerva sat behind her desk and pulled out the photo album Albus had given her. All the Christmas pictures were in, as well as a couple more. She flipped though it and smiled fondly. She smiled at the picture of all of them covered in floor. She didn't notice that her smile was causing her students to look at her in alarm. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Is Professor McGonagall okay, I've never seen her smile like that before." Harry whispered.

"Is she sick?" Ron asked from Hermione's other side. Hermione stared at them in shock.

"No she's not sick just happy." Hermione told them. They both looked at Hermione and then back at McGonagall.

"It's creepy." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Boy's" She mumbled and copied the notes.

* * *

The day pasted quickly for Hermione uneventfully. The only comic relief was when Harry got sent a valentine gnome in charms. He had gotten all red and mumbled. Ron was still laughing about it at dinner that night. Hermione got up and left dinner before them and went upstairs to the common room. She got comfortable in the best armchairs and threw her bag into the other one so that when the boys came they could sit there. She pulled out her charms homework and started working diligently. About 10 minutes later people started filing in from dinner. Hermione looked around and wondered where Harry and Ron were. Maybe Harry couldn't get Ron away from the double chocolate cake she thought gleefully. When they did come back in about 15 minutes later, their feet were sopping wet.

"What happened to you two?" She asked as they sat next to her by the fire.

"Well we were coming from dinner and we noticed the floor was flooded. It was coming from moaning myrtles bathroom." Ron explained.

"So we went in and asked her what was wrong and we found out someone had thrown this at her." Harry said holding up a diary.

"A diary?" Hermione asked confused.

"Not just a diary, look at the date on the front." Harry showed it to her. "1942-1943"

"That's 50 years ago they may know who opened the chamber of secrets. This Tom Riddle must have gone to school here then." She said eagerly. Finally they had the answers that they had been looking for. Harry noticed the look on her face.

"Hate to break it to you Hermione but look." He flipped the book upside down and showed her the blank pages.

"Well that can't be right." She said reaching for the book and pulling out her wand. "Finite incantartum." She said pointing her wand at the book. Nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing. Frustrated but not deterred she reached into her bag and pulled her revealer out. She pressed it against the page and rubbed but still nothing showed up. She sat back dejected.

"That makes no since, why would some one throw away a diary with nothing in it." She said leaning back in her chair and handing the diary back to Harry.

"That's what we thought." Harry said before he pulled out his own homework. Hermione went on with hers as well. However part of her mind was wondering what secrets that diary held and how to find them. She looked at Harry and saw he was looking at the dairy at lot too. He must have been thinking the same thing she was. She bent down and pulled her mother's valentines day present out, nodded and put it back away. First thing tomorrow she would go see her mother and ask her if she knew any other way to make writing appear. She had history of magic first thing tomorrow and she knew her mother had a free period, so maybe Minerva could get her out of class. She would have gone tonight but it was too late. The clock chimed 10 and she headed up to bed.

_**Sorry it's so short like I said I've been busy. Hope you like this chapter again not one of my best but stick with me please. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I should also point out that Minerva did not go to school with Tom Riddle in this story FYI. Here's chapter 15.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other subtle references to any other story.**_

Hermione went down to breakfast, earlier then she normally would. She was hoping to get a word with her mother before many people came down. Luck was on her side, when she entered the Great hall there were only a couple people from each house up. Her mother eating a piece of toast, next to her Albus seemed to eating lemon drop pancakes. This caused Hermione to roll her eyes as she walked towards the high table. Albus noticed her first.

"Hello Miss Granger how are you today?" Albus asked with a smile.

"Very good Headmaster," She told him before turning to her mother. "Professor McGonagall I was wondering if I could have a word with you before classes start today?" Minerva's eyes narrowed, even though Hermione had only been her daughter for a few months she knew that Hermione wouldn't seek her out like this unless it was important. Something must be bothering Hermione, she thought. Minerva nodded.

"We can go now if you would like Miss Granger before any classes start." Hermione nodded and followed her mother out. They didn't talk until they were settled into the living room in Minerva quarters. Minerva had Twinky bring their breakfast into the room.

"What's this about Hermione, what do you need to ask that can't wait until the day is over?" Minerva asked.

"Is there anything you can use to make words appear on blank paper?" Hermione asked. Minerva pulled Hermione to her.

"Did you try Finite Incantartum?" She asked. Hermione leaned up against her mother, loving being held, but she knew she had to concentrate.

"Yes and I tried my revealer but that didn't work either." Hermione said looking up at her confused. Minerva pursued her lips, normally a revealer worked on all forms of invisible ink.

"Are you sure there are words on the paper?" Minerva asked. Hermione looked conflicted.

"Well no, but it's an old diary that someone had been trying to get rid of. Harry found in the bathroom." She didn't say which bathroom. "It had been thrown in a stall." Minerva shifted Hermione in her arms. Minerva decided that she was going to have a word with Albus about this; anything that had been thrown away must have some information stored in it.

"I'll talk to Albus; did this diary have a name?" Minerva asked her. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah Tom Riddle, have you heard of him?" Hermione asked.

"I think I have but I can't recall a face." She said picking up a bagel. Hermione yawned and leaned against Minerva. Minerva chuckled.

"Did someone get up a little early to come talk with me?" Hermione nodded.

"I was so eager to talk to you I didn't get a lot of sleep." She said with a slight smile.

"What's your first class today?"

"History of Magic." Minerva made a slight sound of disapproval. Hermione smiled, she had asked her parents why they didn't just replace Binns. They both said he had been around so long that there were very few people that actually knew history well enough to teach it.

"I see no problem in you staying here for the period since I have a free period." Minerva said with a smile.

"Can I stay in here all day I have potions later." Hermione asked trying to look innocent. Minerva laughed.

"No I don't want to give Severus another reason to slam Gryffindor." Minerva said. Hermione nodded and yawned.

"Okay sweetie, lie down and get some rest." Minerva told her. Hermione put her head in her mother's lap.

"Can you sing?" Hermione mumbled. Hermione discovered over break that Minerva had a beautiful voice even if she didn't sing a lot.

"Okay." Minerva said stroking her hair. Hermione closed her eyes.

"You are my world my darling, what a wonderful world I see. You are the song I'm singing you're my beautiful melody." Minerva sang softly. "This is your world my darling, one world with you and me. My hope for you for always is that your heart will hold part of me." Hermione quickly fell asleep listening to the lullaby.

* * *

Hermione had returned to classes after first period. Now she sat at lunch eating happily when Harry and Ron came up and sat on either side of her.

"Hey, Hermione where were you this morning. You weren't in history." Harry asked. They hadn't had a chance to talk in potions.

"Yes I know I had to talk to Professor McGonagall this morning and our talk ran over so she just dismissed me from the class." Hermione explained her preplanned lie.

"Lucky." Ron mumbled digging in to his food. Harry turned back to Hermione.

"Anyway since you weren't in History of Magic, you didn't get to hear what I found out." Harry said and he quickly filled her in about what he learned from the diary. Her eyes widened.

"But Hagrid's our friend; I can't see him doing something like that." She told them.

"I know Hermione but this was years ago maybe he's changed." Harry said but he didn't look convinced. Hermione frowned, part of her was happy that the diary problem was solved but she wasn't satisfied with what Harry saw.

"How about we go see Hagrid today during our free period." She suggested.

"Yeah that will be a great visit, hello Hagrid have you been setting anything mad and hairy in the castle lately." Ron said sarcastically. Harry and Hermione both laughed.

"Still I agree with you Hermione, we should go see him we haven't in a while." Harry stated.

"Alright to Hagrid's house we go." Hermione said with a smile.

* * *

Minerva sat across from Albus in his office that night. He was filling out paperwork and she was sitting there fidgeting, tapping her fingers against his desk.

"What is getting to you Minerva?" He asked finally before she made dints in his desk.

"Something Hermione told me." Minerva said eager to tell him what she learned. "Hermione told me they found a diary in a bathroom. A diary with no words that was thrown away."

"Really? How odd and there was no words in it. Maybe it was a current student's who just miss placed it."

"No the name Hermione told me wasn't the name of a current student, I thought I had heard it before but I know it isn't the name of a current student."

"What's the name?" Albus asked picking up a cup of tea.

"Tom Riddle." Minerva said not caring. Albus dropped hid cup and it shattered against the floor.

"Did you say Tom Riddle?" He said calmly. Minerva nodded.

"Yes do you know who that is? The name sounds so familiar." Minerva said. Albus sat down gravely behind his desk.

"Tom Riddle was the name of Lord Voldemort." He said calmly. Minerva jumped up with a gasp.

"You mean my Gryffindors have a diary that belonged to the greatest dark wizard of all time. Our daughter has it." She cried. She felt fearful for Hermione and nervous for all of them.

"Yes it seems that my suspicion was correct. It is lord Voldemort who opened the Chamber." Minerva was confused.

"How though Voldemort's gone." She said softly. He shook his head.

"I've told you Minerva I think he wasn't fully destroyed that night. I think he may be acting though this diary." He said looking up at Minerva.

"Is that even possible?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so, we must get a hold of that diary." He said, "And quickly." He sat down and got a serious look on his face.

"I'm going to go get Hermione; she can spend the night with me." Minerva told him. She did not want Hermione near that book or around it.

"Yes go get Hermione, she can get the book." Albus mumbled his mind in a million different places. Minerva glared at him.

"I don't want her near that book." She said sternly.

"What other choice do we have Minerva? Neither of us can just walk into the Gryffindor common room asking for a diary." He raised his voice. "We can't walk up to Mr. Potter or Weasley either because then they would know Hermione came to you. No, even if I don't like it Hermione is the only way to get the diary." Minerva stood glaring. "Go get Hermione, and have her stay the night in your quarters. Tomorrow we can get her to get the diary." Minerva sighed and quickly wrote Hermione a note telling her to go outside the Gryffindor common room and wait there. She gave it to Fawkes who disappeared in a flash. Albus reached out for Minerva but she shook him off. She was angry at him, she knew she was being slightly ridiculous but she didn't care. She saw nothing wrong with her sneaking into the dorms in her animagus form finding the book and sneaking out. But no he wants to send their daughter into it. Part of her knew she was being overprotective and that the diary probably wouldn't affect Hermione, but she didn't want to take the chance.

"Minerva." He said softly looking at her for about the first time that evening.

"Good night Headmaster." She said coldly and walked out of the room. She picked Hermione up at the Fat Lady's portrait and walked towards her quarters. She entered the room with a little to much force and slammed the door shut. Hermione jumped next to her. Minerva was so caught up in her self that she never noticed Hermione leave the room. Only after a few minutes of controlled breathing did Minerva look up and notice Hermione wasn't there. A quick feeling of panic and then revelation took Minerva to Hermione's bedroom. The door was bolted shut Minerva knocked softly. No answer.

"Hermione?" She whispered and opened the door. Hermione was in her pajamas lying on the bed. She didn't look up when Minerva entered the room. "Sweetie?" Hermione ignored her.

"What's wrong baby." Minerva whispered sitting down on the bed and she noticed that Hermione was crying.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked softly.

"No, why do you think you did something wrong." Minerva said softly. All her anger at Albus gone.

"When you got me, you just ignored me and you slammed the door." Hermione mumbled. "I thought I did something wrong and you got me to punish me." Minerva groaned.

"No sweetie I'm not mad at you, I've never been made at you." She made Hermione look up at her. "I'm sorry you thought that, I'm mad at Albus because of certain things and I just came from his office. I'm sorry sweetie." She held Hermione to her, and felt Hermione nod.

"I'm sorry for being stupid." Hermione mumbled. Not this again Minerva thought, I thought she had gotten over this. Well I guess 2 months won't reverse 11 years.

"What did I say about calling yourself stupid?" Minerva told her though it was halfhearted.

"I'm not stupid." Hermione answered looking up at Minerva's smile.

"No you're not my little belle." Minerva told her watching Hermione smile at the reference to her favorite character. "Now get some sleep baby, it's been a very long day." Minerva whispered grabbing the covers. Hermione stopped her.

"Could I stay with you?" Hermione asked quietly. Minerva couldn't say no to that face.

"Sure." She said leading Hermione to her bedroom. Normally Albus came to join her but he wouldn't come tonight. She tucked Hermione into the bed and left to change. When she came back in she saw Hermione looking around the room.

"It's very pretty." She informed Minerva who smiled and pulled Hermione to her.

"Now go to sleep baby." Minerva whispered as Hermione snuggled close.

"Good ight mommy." Hermione mumbled.

"Good night Hermione."

_**I was going to be mean and cut it off after the fight but I didn't think you guys would like that. So I added some more. If you caught the Disney references sorry if you don't like um but I've been watching them all weekend and I just love those movies. Please review, and if you can guess the song you get a free virtual cookie. **___


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thank you to all who have reviewed. I'm so sorry I haven't updated quickly it wasn't an intention, but it has been a busy week. It was my birthday this week and my mom, love her, took me to go see Wicked in New York City. We were in the last row of the rear mezzanine but that theater was so amazing it didn't matter we could see everything. Also I probably won't be able to update the rest of the week because I procrastinated with my school work and term ends Friday, and I have a test, workbook, essay, and about 15 outlines to do. For ONE class in high school. **____** Did get my SAT scores back, did pretty good for my first time so that great. Okay I'm done. **_

_**Disclaimer: See last chapter.**_

Minerva awoke slowly the next day not wanting to get up and face the day but she knew she had to. She softly woke Hermione up and the girl sleepily went to get dressed. Minerva got up and did her morning routine, she sighed as she brushed out her hair. She missed Albus even though she had talked to him only yesterday. She hated when they fought, and while she was still mad at him, she missed him. She had Hermione sit in front of her on the couch and Minerva braided the girl's bushy hair. I guess I had better ask Hermione to do it, she thought.

"Sweetie can you do me a favor today?" Minerva asked Hermione tying her hair back.

"Yeah what do you want?" Hermione asked looking back at her. Minerva sighed she didn't want Hermione to do this but she guessed she had no choice.

"Can you bring me that diary? I want to look at it." She told Hermione. Hermione looked up sharply.

"I'm I in trouble?"

"NO, No baby your not in trouble, I just want to look at it okay." Minerva felt Hermione sigh in relief.

"Okay Mom I think I can get it. When do you want it?" Hermione asked.

"Can you get it tonight?"

"Yeah I should be able to get it after dinner." Hermione said with a smile.

"Good, thank you sweetie." Minerva said giving her a kiss. "Come on time for breakfast, lets go before were missed."

* * *

"Hey Harry?" Hermione asked him later during their study period that they shared with the first years.

"Yeah." He replied looking up from his potions essay that Snape so kindly assigned them yesterday.

"Can I borrow the diary? Please." She added as an after thought.

"Sure Hermione." He smiled. "No problem, I'll get it after dinner." He told her. She beamed at him.

"Thank you Harry." She smiled and went back to writing her own essay. Neither of them saw Ginny look up sharply next to them.

* * *

In dinner that evening Hermione looked up to Minerva and smiled trying to let her know that she was going to get the diary for her. Minerva nodded slightly and Albus noticed the exchange.

"So you did ask Hermione to get it?" He asked softly. They hadn't talked since the night before.

"Yes, you asked me to. So I asked Hermione if she would mind getting it so I could look at it." Minerva said stiffly. Albus nodded.

"Thank you Minerva, but please don't worry I'm sure it won't do anything to Hermione. And if it is what I think it may be it is paramount that I have a hold of it."

"Well what do you think it is?" She asked harshly.

"I can't tell you until I know exactly what it was." He told her. She huffed and tuned her attention back to her food.

"I'm sorry I upset you Minnie, but as I said earlier if it is what I think it is if we don't get a hold of it soon more students may be in trouble." Albus whispered to her. She sighed and nodded deciding that he was right even if she didn't like it.

"I'm sorry to, I just worry about her. All three of their little group seems to attract trouble like moths." She said worry etched into her voice. Albus took her hand under the table and smiled softly at her understanding her worry. She smiled back glad that their fight was over. Hermione who had looked up at them during dinner smiled. She turned back to the boys smiling which caused them to look and shake their heads. Hermione's random happiness was too much for them to understand. They ate for another 10 minutes when Neville came running into the great hall and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Harry I don't know who did it . . . but you have to come . . . quickly." Neville said out of breath. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and they all looked panicked. All three of them got up and followed Neville back to the Gryffindor common room. They entered the room out of breath. Neville led them up to the boys dorm and Hermione shared a look with Harry. What was wrong?

Hermione gasped. The boy's room was a mess and it was only Harry's things. The bed was completely destroyed the hangers torn. Harry leaped into the mess and started digging for something. Hermione saw his invisibility cloak lying out in the open. Hermione quickly snatched it up and hid it from view. Neville was still mumbleing.

"I just came up and found it like this. . . I'm so sorry Harry." He repeated over and over again.

"Neville it wasn't your fault." Hermione heard herself say, she was still watching Harry crawl around on the floor.

"What to you think they wanted?" Ron asked checking his own things. Hermione shook her head she had no idea.

"They found it." Harry said sitting up. "Tom Riddle's diary is gone." Hermione gasped and Ron hit his head on the top of his bed.

"What!?" Ron asked. Hermione was thinking of other things.

"Neville," she said turning towards him. "Thank you for telling us about this, why don't you go have dinner and Ron and I will help Harry clean up." She said leading Neville out of the room. When she turned back Harry and Ron were sitting on their respective beds.

"Are you sure it's gone Harry?" She asked wanting to disbelieve him.

"I'm positive I hid it in the bottom of my trunk, every thing else is pulled out and it's gone."

"Well it must have been a Gryffindor no one else knows our password." Ron said.

"That's scary, what Gryffindor would want the diary so bad after getting rid of it." Hermione mumbled and she looked up at the boys. "Something doesn't add up here."

"Yeah." They mumbled they were confused too. Together they managed to put all of Harry's things back together in his trunk and around it. They finished just in time, when they put the last thing away Dean and Seamus came in from dinner.

"What are you all doing up here?" Dean asked. Hermione was sitting on Harry's bed turned and looked at them and they stared back at her. She stood up sharply.

"We were just talking. I'm leaving now." Harry and Ron got up to follow her but she mentioned for them to sit back down. "I have to go get a book out of the library I'll see you later." She told them and walked out of the room. She didn't go to the library though, she ran down the stairs and almost collided with a perfect. Mumbling sorry, she continued to the 1st floor to her mother's quarters.

"Owlet." She told the portrait and ran inside. "Mom?" she went in and out of the rooms. "Mom?!" she looked in to her bedroom. Where is she Hermione thought? Then it hit her and she left those quarters. She made it to the stone gargoyle without a problem but when she got there she realized something. Her parents had never told her the password. She decided to guess.

"Hermione . . . Minerva . . . Owlet . . .ugh . . . Christmas . . . candy . . . lemons . . . Sherbert lemon." At that the stone gargoyle jumped aside and Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Really?" She sighed and went into the office. Sure enough when she walked in Minerva was sitting across from Albus, both had turned to see who had come in.

"Hi sweetie." Minerva said getting up to hug her. Hermione returned it but was glazing around the office looking at all of Albus' things. Albus chuckled at her look.

"I get that a lot when people see my office, I'm afraid I have so many objects that it causes people to wonder." He said with a smile giving her a hug. Hermione glazed up at the portraits of all the old headmasters and mistress's. Some smiled and waved, others gave her a look like who's this girl. One was vocal enough to ask.

"Well who is this young lady?" Armando Dippet asked. He was very curious about the child who could get a hug out of Minerva McGonagall. Minerva gave him a look before hugging Hermione again.

"This is my daughter." She said proudly which caused Hermione to blush and beam. Albus chuckled at their looks and the looks of some of the portraits. Some looked like they wanted to say something more but Albus held up his hand to stop them.

"So is this a pleasure visit Owlet or is their something you wanted to tell us?" Albus asked as Hermione sat next to Minerva.

"The second." Hermione started turning to Minerva. "You know how I was going to bring you the diary."

"Yes do you have it?" Minerva asked trying not to sound eager.

"Well no. . ." Hermione said and Albus and Minerva shared a look. "See I was going to get it after dinner and then Neville came and got Harry from dinner. We followed and found his room a giant mess. When we got there we realized that the diary was gone. Some one had removed all of Harry's things and took the diary." She ended sadly. She looked up to judge their response. Both looked shocked, neither had thought that the diary must have been stolen. "I'm sorry." Hermione said softly. Minerva held her.

"It's not your fault. You had no idea that would happen." Minerva said softly. Albus stood up and walked around his desk.

"Hermione how about you go though that door into our quarters and we'll come get you." Albus said smiling and Hermione went into the door. Albus quickly turned serious and faced Minerva.

"You know what this means." He said softly. She nodded and put rubbed her head.

"It's a Gryffindor, it's a Gryffindor opening the chamber isn't it?" She asked softly.

"We don't know, they could be getting it for someone else, but yes this means that it my hunch is right. . ."

"Which they normally are." Minerva added.

"Well yes . . . then it is a Gryffindor opening the chamber. They are probably not aware of it though."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well Hermione told you they found the diary abandoned in a bathroom. I think the person found out and tried to get rid of it. However if the grip of the diary was to strong then. . ."

"The power would still control him or her even if they are out of reach." Albus nodded. Minerva continued. "What should we do?"

"I think the best thing to do would be to watch the Gryffindors. Any who are acting strange we should closely watch."

"I agree. Is that all for now?"

"I think it's all we can do for now." He stood up and offered Minerva his arm. "Lets go send Hermione to bed." He said smiling.

_**Again so sorry I haven't updated but I hope everyone reviews. Three people got the song right it was Down to the Sea in the Little Mermaid 2. It was Ariel's lullaby to Melody and I thought it would fit. So please review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you to all my wonderful reviews. I'll be trying to update more now that 3**__**rd**__** term is over. 4**__**th**__** term is easy so I don't have to worry about that. We are near the end of Hermione's 2**__**nd**__** year. As I said before I will probably stop this story halfway though her third year. I will do a sequel though if everyone wants. Also not a lot of Minerva in this chapter sorry but more is coming. I promise.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but if JK Rowling wants to use any of my ideas in the possible book she may write in ten years from now I won't mind.**_

February gave way to March then April, and then finally May. Smart students were already studying for the exams that would come in early June. Hermione was as usual one of the students in the library studying. She was pouring over books, they weren't for her regular classes though; she was trying to figure out what was petrifying the students at Hogwarts. She had noticed two things about what ever was happening. It generally happened in the second floor corridor near moaning myrtles bathroom and she was pretty sure that whatever was attacking the students was a magical creature. However as she wouldn't get to take care for magical creatures until next year, her education that area was limited. She always could ask her mother, but she didn't think her mother would like her meddling into the chamber of secrets business. So instead she was pouring over books in the library, even if it was her specialty, she was starting to get annoyed. She had no real leads about what type of monster it could be.

She put away the books with a sigh and pulled out the old transfiguration text and skipped to the animagus section. As she looked though the text she understood why it was hard for people to become an animagus. The actual transforming part just took practice but before you could start transforming you had to become mentally stable with what you would become. This took hours of calm meditation that only the most determined and skilled could do. She understood now how her mother could become one at 15 her mother was the most determined person she knew. There were some risks though with the transforming part. There had been reported cases of people who got stuck halfway though the transformation. The book recommended having a person skilled with potions and transfiguration be there supervising. She heard the bell ring and she jumped up with a shock. Oh no I'll be late for potions, she thought. She pushed the book into her bag and ran down 3 floors to the dungeons. She arrived out of breath but just in time before class started. She sat in between Ron and Neville who looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just lost track of time in the library." She said softly pulling out her notebook to copy Snape's notes on board. She quickly moved onto her potion. Snape walked up and down the aisles glaring at them all like a hawk. Or a bat, she changed her mind. She smiled to herself as Snape sulked by them. It's Batman! She thought. Her silent giggles caused Ron to look at her like she was crazy causing him to add to much pickled dragonfly eggs making his potion hot pink instead of the ruby red it was suppose to be. She moved her chair in the other direction. At the end of class they all bottled their potions and put it on Snape's desk.

"Now that you've all attempted to make a pepper-up potion." He drawled. "I expect by the start of class next week, to have a 2 foot essay on the properties and purposes of this potion. No excuses." He told them.

"But sir there's Quidditch tomorrow." Harry complained. Quidditch! Hermione groaned, there goes her plan to spend all day researching in the library. Maybe I can still go for a little bit before the game.

"Then you had better stay up late Mr. Potter." Snape said snidely. "Class dismissed." They all hurried out of the classroom.

"I hate Snape." Ron said grumbling.

"Look on the bright side Ron, no more classes today." Harry said cheerfully. "Plus Quidditch tomorrow we are going to kill Hufflepuff." They high fived each other and Hermione rolled her eyes. They walked outside to Hagrid's hut. Hermione knocked on the door which Hagrid opened quickly. He gave them all a big hug and gave them all some of his rock cake which they politely pretended to eat.

"So what brings ya to my little part of the orld?" Hagrid asked.

"Just wanted to come see you Hagrid." Harry told him with a smile.

"Plus with the new restriction we can't go outside after dinner so we haven't been to see you in a while." Hermione explained. As soon as she said this though Hagrid looked nervous and quickly asked them about their school work. The trio had brief flashback to what they learned from the diary but ignored it. It just couldn't be Hagrid who opened the chamber. Hermione had a quick idea of a way to find out what the creature opening and to hopefully get Hagrid's confidence back.

"Hagrid do you know of any type of monster who could petrify people?" She asked questionably. She felt Harry and Ron's glazes as she stared at Hagrid who leaned back in his seat. After a few minutes of thought Hagrid answered her.

"I can't think of any magical creature that can petrify a student ermione. If the was one it'd be an ancient ol creature." He said and Hermione looked disappointed. "Though I do wish I could find out what creature's been killing my roosters."

"What do you mean Hagrid?" Ron asked him.

"Some creature has killed all my roosters. Don't know what's been doin it."

"Sorry I don't know Hagrid."

They stayed with Hagrid until it was time to walk back to the great hall for dinner. They waved goodbye to him and sat down for dinner at the Gryffindor table. They chatted happily for all of dinner and quickly returned to the Gryffindor common room to work on homework. Hermione wasn't fully listening to Harry and Ron's conversation the rest of the night though. Her mind was on what Hagrid had said about it being an old magical creature. There had been a book in the library, covered in dust; it had been called The Ancient and Unknown it had been so old she didn't think to look in it but maybe now. . . She went up to bed with her mind buzzing with possibilities that she forgot she never went to see her mother that day. Something that didn't go unknown to Minerva.

* * *

Albus chuckled at Minerva as she paced the room back and forth. However his chuckle only caused her to turn and glare at him.

"What!? You think it's funny that I'm worried she didn't come see me today or send any word at all." She threw a pillow at him. He stood up and brought her into a hug.

"Minnie calm down, she's fine you know how studious she is and with exams coming well she probably got caught up studying." He said reasonably rubbing her back. She nodded weakly.

"Yes I guess your right, but this Chamber of Secrets business has got me worried. There hasn't been an attack since before Christmas and Hermione's muggleborn. I just have this horrible feeling that something is going to happen. And we haven't made any head way in who could be opening the chamber" He nodded at her words.

"Well how about you go check on her." She looked up quickly she hadn't even thought of that.

"Yes, I think I will thank you Albus." Giving him a quick kiss she transformed into her animagus form. She padded though the hallways up to the seventh floor. Only stopping to hiss at Mrs. Norris and too briefly break up two 6th year Hufflepuffs who were in a broom closet snogging. She slipped into the Gryffindor common room and noticed that the only people still up at this hour were a couple 5th years and 7th years that were already starting to study for their O.W. L. s and N. E. W. T. s. No one noticed her in her cat form and she slipped up to Hermione's dorm room. She hopped onto Hermione's bed and started purring. Hermione was fast asleep holding onto the stuffed blue otter they had gotten her over the Easter holiday. Minerva glazed at Hermione for a while before rubbing against her head but soft enough not to wake her up. Then she left satisfied that Hermione was safe and sound in bed.

* * *

The next day breakfast was an interesting affair. Gryffindors in full red and gold colors cheered on the members of the team. It was the first year they had a chance to go all the way and win the cup in 8 years. Hufflepuffs cheered on their team as well and all the teachers were happy that it was not Gryffindor and Slytherin in the final. It would have been ugly. Hermione smiled at her mother who was sporting a ruby red robe and a Gryffindor pin. Hermione turned her attention back to Harry and Ron. Harry already dressed in his robes, wasn't eating before the game like normal.

"Harry you need to eat." Ron pressed him. Hermione piled some eggs onto his plate and pushed it in front of him. She checked her watch and stood up.

"I'm going to head to the library before the match." She announced. "I'll be back before it starts, save me a seat Ron." She said and left them at the table. She hurried up to the 2nd floor and entered the library. After receiving a stern nod from Madam Price she went straight to the Magical Creatures section. Pulling the thick old book from the shelf she quickly opened it and started reading though it. She read quickly knowing that the game started in two hours, and although she wasn't fond of Quidditch she wanted to see Harry play. She was an hour into reading when she got to a passage.

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the king of serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live for hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster which is fatal to it._

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Hermione thought. This is it, this has to be what's been attacking the students. It all makes since and that's why Harry has been hearing it, because it's a serpent. That's also the symbol of Slytherin, which I'm really surprised no one else figured that out. The Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, didn't Hagrid tell them yesterday that all his roosters had been killed. Only one thing didn't make since. The Basilisk kills with its glare not petrify. She groaned and tried to think how this fitted. Then she gasped so loudly Madam Price yelled at her. No one did look at it directly. Mrs. Norris saw it though the water on the floor, Colin though his camera and Justin must have seen it though Nearly Headless Nick. It all made since, she jumped and started to put the book into her bag. No she stopped herself that would take to long. Without thinking of the consequences she ripped the page out of the book. She put the book back and stared at the page again. She figured it out, and she couldn't believe it. Something was still bothering her, how was a giant snake getting around the school. Hm all the attacks happened near Moaning Myrtles bathroom. What if that was where it entered and exited, no one would think it to be in girl's bathroom. And then there's Myrtle, who was killed in a bathroom and never . . . left. . .it uses the plumbing!

She didn't wait any longer. She pulled out her self inking quill and quickly wrote pipes on the paper so that she wouldn't forget. With out saying another word to Madam Price she bolted from library and collided with someone coming in.

"Ow! Watch where you're going." The girl said. Looking up Hermione recognized Penelope Clearwater from Ravenclaw.

"Shouldn't you be at the game?" Hermione asked the perfect. The Ravenclaw shook her head.

"Never one for Quidditch and since Ravenclaw isn't playing don't really care." She told Hermione whose heart was beating fast. She remembered she had a mission.

"What time does the game start?" Hermione asked quickly.

"In about 15 minutes why?" Penelope told her. Hermione blanched, the halls would be empty.

"I don't have time to explain, but I figured out what has been attacking the students. Just promise me you look around corners with a mirror or something. I have to go find Professor McGonagall." Hermione started to run down the hall and Penelope grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you serious." Penelope asked. Hermione nodded. Penelope pulled a compact mirror from her bag and duplicated it quickly handing Hermione one of them. "I'm coming with you we shouldn't be alone."

They set off down the hall and Hermione felt truly scared for the first time at Hogwarts that year. No one was in the halls everyone was already at the game. They reached the corner of the hall when Hermione heard something. Something that sounded like sliding against hard floor. She wanted to run the other way but this was the only way to the grand staircase and the fastest way to the Quidditch pitch. Summoning her courage she took the mirror and flashed it down the corridor the piece of paper held tightly in her hand. The last thing she saw was a giant yellow eye before everything went dark.

_**Sorry about the cliffhanger but I saw no other way to end the chapter. And don't worry Minerva will be in the next chapter more. Obviously. And I hope my Hagrid was okay I'm not good with his accent. Please review. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**WOW!!! Over 200 reviews that's a lot for me. To answer some reviews**_

_**Nightangel1220: Harry will be coming in more now that Hermione is petrified**_

_**Kikky: It will be a secret from everyone for a while but Harry and Ron will find out soon.**_

_**Horcruxhorror: I have Sherlock Holmes I'll look**_

_**Ladygoddess8: Don't worry I will do OotP with this, probably the sequel but I'm will be doing it.**_

_**And you know what I noticed when I reread this chapter in the book I was amazed at how much Minerva paused when she talked to Harry and Ron and I couldn't help thinking about how well that fit. OK moving on here's chapter 18.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the quotes I used to make this chapter. But I do own the book which they came from.**_

Minerva smiled at the picture perfect Quidditch weather. She was an avid Quidditch fan something most people didn't think of her as. She strode out to the pitch moving quickly to make sure she got up and settle before the crowds came out. She got settled into the teacher's seats next to the announcement booth to make sure Mr. Jordon doesn't make any inappropriate comments. She watched the students file into the seats and she wished Albus came to watch the games more, but she knew that when everyone was here is when Albus did his running around the castle. She noticed Madam Hooch walking towards the pitch with the truck of ball. Mr. Jordon came and sat next to her when a flash of fire appeared in front of her depositing a letter into her lap. Albus she thought why send me a letter though Fawkes. Shaking her head she opened the letter

_Minerva I'm sorry this is brief but there has been a double attack. Please send all the students to their dorms and inform the heads of houses to go to their house common rooms. Instructions are there. The two students were Miss. Clearwater and . . . Hermione . . . I'm sorry dear, please hurry to do this before the game starts. Both of the girls are now in the hospital wing and were found with a mirror. Albus_

Minerva felt her face go white and tears threatened her vision. She stared into space for a few moments until Professor Sprout brought her out of her trance.

"Minerva are you okay?" Minerva snapped out of it and looked down to the pitch where Madam Hooch was now standing in the middle of field. She knew that right now the students needed her to be strong and she had to act quickly. Taking the letter she quickly turned it into a purple megaphone. She turned to the teachers.

"Help get all the students back to the dorms there's been another attack." Then she left the stands quickly and marched down to the field. Reaching the field she told Madam Hooch to pack it away. She raised the megaphone.

"This match has been canceled," She told the stadium that started booing and hissing. She ignored them, she saw Oliver Wood coming towards her and shouting something at her. She ignored him too and she spoke into the megaphone again.

"All students are to make there way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can please!" She finished and turned towards Harry and wondered briefly it he realized what happened. She mentioned him over. "Potter, I think you had better come with me . . ." Her heart ached and she just wanted to sprint up to the hospital wing and see Hermione. But the logical part of her knew Hermione wasn't going any where and that she would have liked her friends to come see her right away. She led Harry up to the Castle not speaking a word until she saw Mr. Weasley pushing his way towards him. "Yes, perhaps you had better come, too, Weasley . . ." She couldn't even finish the sentence. She just silently walked them up to hospital wing and she realized she never told either of them what to expect.

"This will be a bit of a shock," she was surprised at how soft her voice sounded. "There has been another attack . . . another _double_ attack." She took a big breath to prepare herself and pushed the door open.

She felt her heart clench when she saw Hermione staring face up at ceiling staying completely still. She felt tears come to her eyes but she locked stares with Poppy and wiped her eyes quickly. She walked over and picked up the mirror from the side table and held it up to the boys.

"They were found near the library. I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was found on the floor next to them." She felt her heart take another blow when they shook their heads. She felt it was horribley odd that they couldn't take their eyes off Hermione and she could barely bring herself to look at her daughter. She sighed again.

"I will escort you back to Gryffindor tower. I need to address the students. Please wait outside, I will be right there." She said dismissing them. She thought she saw Harry turn and stare at her but both the boys left quickly. With a quick look at Poppy, who turned her attention back to Miss Clearwater, Minerva bent down to Hermione's bed. She brushed Hermione's hair and gentle kissed her forehead. She looked into Hermione's glassy eyes and fought back another sob.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, oh what happened to you baby. I'll fix it I promise." That was all she could say now and once she straightened herself up she walked out of the wing.

* * *

Harry listened silently to Professor McGonagall's speech about the new rules and regulations. It seemed like only minutes ago that she had pushed his plate of food in front of him. All he could see is Hermione blank glassy eyes staring at him and he was watching Professor McGonagall and he thought she felt the same way. Professor McGonagall left them and Harry just walked up to his dorm and lay down on the bed. He had been very shocked to see how torn up Professor McGonagall had looked. He didn't think any one else noticed. He had been afraid at first that Professor McGonagall had thought he did something bad but he saw the look on her face when she saw Hermione. No matter what any one said about Professor McGonagall being a strict mean teacher, Harry knew now that she cared for all her students especially the Gryffindors. Yet he had to admit something was up with Professor McGonagall when she saw Hermione. That was more then just worry. Come to think of it, he thought, Hermione has been gone more and more nights lately. Is she meeting Professor McGonagall? Why though extra work? Maybe Hermione is getting extra lessons? No that's not it . . . maybe their related. Hermione did come back from Christmas looking a lot happier. He shook away the thoughts and started doing the homework that was assigned by Snape. Normally he would wait till the last moment but he thought about how Hermione should be here bugging him about it, and he started it.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall went straight back up to the hospital wing when she was done talking to her cubs. She saw how worried they were but she made her self focus on Hermione. When she entered the hospital wing Poppy wasn't there but Minerva didn't notice she just pulled a chair up to Hermione's bed and started crying. Every worry she had, every feeling she felt since that morning came out. She went to pull Hermione into her embrace and found that she couldn't even bend the girl's limbs. She couldn't even close her daughter's eyes. So Minerva grabbed hold of her hand and cried. Some small part of her prayed that no one would come in and she her like this. Only Poppy knew that Albus and she had gotten guardianship of Hermione. She didn't know how long she sat in there next to Hermione until Albus came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Minnie, lets go back to our rooms okay." She shook her head not wanting to leave Hermione.

"We can't help her now Min, the mandrake daught will be done soon then she'll our happy little girl again. It's safer that she's like this anyway." She rubbed her eyes and turned to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly. She hated being seen as weak even by Albus.

"Now there's not a chance that she could get hurt any worse." He told pulling her up. She bent back down and gave Hermione a kiss.

"I'll be back later baby." She whispered even though she was sure that Hermione couldn't hear her. Minerva allowed Albus to lead her back to her rooms. When they got there she just sat on the couch and wiped her remaining tears away and accepted the cup of tea from Albus when he came back in.

"How are you feeling Min?" He asked letting her lean on his shoulder.

"Feeling better since you came in. It's just . . . " she got up and without warning hit him in the arm. "Really Albus a letter! You told me in a letter?" She asked anger flaring.

"Minnie, I'm sorry but I needed all the students back up at the school and I knew you were the only person who could do that." She sat back down.

"I'm sorry to Albus it's just . . . I knew something would happen. I told you I knew, I felt something wrong. I just wasn't quick enough. . ." she mumbled.

"I know and I wish we could change it but we can't it's to late. All we can do now is make sure Hermione is as comfortable as she can be. Maybe you can read to her." He suggested.

"Why she can't even hear us." Minerva told him. He chuckled softly.

"You never know."

* * *

Earlier that day:

_Help! HELP! Why can't any one hear me. The Basilisk oh no I'm petrified. Ugh!! Wait I hear footsteps come this way come this way! _The footsteps pounded against the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Hermione!" She heard a voice say.

_Albus! Dad! Help us it's a Basilisk, that's how the students have been petrified, obviously. Oh what am I doing he can't hear me._

"Fawkes come here and take this letter to Minerva. Be quick about it before the game starts." Hermione felt him put a hand on her forehead. "Oh Owlet, I'm sorry we were to late."

_It's not your fault; I probably should have stayed in the library. I wish I could talk._

Hermione felt herself leaving the cold floor and being disposed onto a bed. She guessed her father took her into the hospital wing. She felt Madam Pomfrey checking her. Yet the whole time she was aware that not only could she not move her body, she realized no one else could move her limbs either. For some reason she couldn't see either even though she felt her eyes were open. Then she heard the door open again.

"Hermione!" She heard Ron and Harry and although she couldn't see them she still felt their warmth and she felt someone grab her hand. Probably Harry.

_Come on guys, look in my other hand that paper is crumbled up but it should still be there. You guys can figure it out from there. Come on look. _

"They were found near the library. I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was found on the floor next to them." A very familiar voice sounded.

_Mommy! Minerva I'm here. It's a Basilisk. That's what attacking the students I figured it out. _

"I will escort you back to Gryffindor tower. I need to address the students. Please wait outside, I will be right there."

_No don't leave, I want to know what's going on. _She heard footsteps getting softer and then she felt someone brush her hair and kiss her fore head. She thought she heard a sound of a cry.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, oh what happened to you baby. I'll fix it I promise."

_It's not your fault Mommy. Oh I wish I could tell you. And my other hand please look at my hand. _

Hermione felt Minerva leave and she felt so frustrated that if she could have groaned she would have.

_**This is a very long chapter for me. I'm proud of it. I hope every one understands Hermione switching back between Mom and dad and Minerva and Albus. It's to show she's stressed and that's when she switches back into their first names. Okay moving on if there are any grammar problems sorry, but it's late and my batteries about to die, and I have school tomorrow. If it wasn't for the fact I have double art and double band tomorrow I would stay up and reread it but I need to be awake to make a lamp sculpture**____**. **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey people. I am so annoyed and tired so I thought I'd update. And no offense to any teachers reading this (I even want to be a teacher some day) but my art teacher who I've had for 7 years (yes she followed me from elementary) decided today that every single idea I had couldn't be done. Now I'm a very patent person and I love my art teacher she's helped me a lot with my drawing, but we have to make this sculpture using recycled materials and it has to be functional and structurally sound. Do you know how hard it is to make something structurally sound when you can only use Elmer's glue, no hot glue, string or tape. Not to mention her definition of recycled means only certain things in her art closet. My idea of recycled is any thing that can be used and reused. Like a cup, I wanted to fill one with water, drink it and then use the cup. I've been fighting a cold but I went to school so I wouldn't have to take exam's and she made me take apart my whole project. Then I suggest about 5 different projects and she doesn't think I can make it structurally sound. If I can never work on a project how can I be expected to make it perfect. So now I'm doing a very uncreative simple teepee thing. And she said I wasn't trying. I was trying my hardest but I'm only good with a pencil not building things. **_

_**Anyway sorry to bother you with that monologue but it ruined my whole day. On the plus side I get to go watch a baseball game tomorrow and in two weeks Apple Blossom Festival!! If you've read my other story you know what I mean. But it's great two days with just the band two parades and a symphonic performance fun!**_

_**Okay moving on here's Chapter 19. Oh and check out my new story but I promise this gets more updates then that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **_

_Hermione thinking_

_I'm so bored _Hermione complained. It turns out that when you're petrified you don't sleep because your body doesn't need to.

_I guess that makes since, even when your asleep your mind is still going causing dreams. _During the day she was kept entertained enough by her mother's daily updates on every thing including Harry and Ron. She really enjoyed when her mother stopped by as Harry and Ron couldn't come much with the new restrictions. Not that her mother had much time either, she normally came in at night once all the students were in bed. She didn't want to know how Colin and Justin felt being petrified so long. It was only a few weeks in when a thought occurred to her.

_I wonder . . ._

One Month later

It was official; the past month had been one of the worst in Minerva McGonagall's life. Not only was her new daughter petrified, her husband had to leave the school because of stupid Lucius Malfoy. Now not only was she temporary Headmistress, she had to prepare for her classes, make sure no students left teachers eyes and she was expected to be strong for all of them. She now knew why no one was ever Headmaster and a current professor. It was only three day until exams started and she was sure something would happen then. She was headed down to breakfast when Professor Sprout came and grabbed her by the arm.

"Minerva I have great news?" Sprout said coming to walk in step with Minerva.

"What?" She asked though she had an idea what.

"Mandrakes are ready to be cut; we can unpetrify all the students tonight."

"That's great Pomona," She said smiling. "I'm going to hurry to the great hall to tell everyone the great news."

"I have to go prepare them I'll see you later." Sprout said running out of the entrance hall. Minerva felt like dancing. Not that she would. Finally she would get her daughter back and they would find out what was causing the attacks and who, and once that was gone Albus would be back. Not that he was fully gone. No he came and saw her most nights but he could only help so much. If the school governors found out he was sneaking in, he would lose the title of Headmaster completely. He went to see Hermione when ever he got a chance. And even though Minerva was happy he went to see her, she didn't believe Hermione could hear them talking to her. She sat down at her chair in the Great hall and waited for all the students to fill in. When she decided that most of them we in she stood up.

"I have good news." She announced and a barrage of noise greeted her.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" Several people yelled.

"You caught the Heir of Slytherin!" Squealed a girl from the Ravenclaw table who Minerva recognized to be Penelope Clearwater's friend Rachael.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" She heard Wood yell excitedly. Maybe I should have rethought the decision of making Wood Quidditch captain, even though he's a great captain there is a limit of too much Quidditch. She held up her hands the way Albus always did and the Hall quieted.

"Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with us catching the culprit." She finished triumphantly to the now cheering crowd. The staff all started talking happily about this horrible experience finally ending. Minerva leaned back into her chair and fixed her eyes on Harry and Ron. Sure enough they looked thrilled to hear the news, and it made her happy that Hermione had such great friends. Then she saw Miss Ginny Weasley sit down next to her brother looking nervous and scared. Even though Minerva couldn't hear what they were saying it looked like Miss Weasley was trying to tell her brother something. Then she saw Harry lean over and whisper something to her and the girl looked even more nervous and she opened her mouth to say something when Percy Weasley came to sit and Ginny ran off.

This puzzled Minerva greatly, what could be so important that Ginny must have wanted to tell them in front of everyone directly after she made the announcement about the mandrakes. Wait a Gryffindor stole the diary, could it be Miss. Weasley. She didn't seem any different from the beginning of the year . . . but that could be because she must have had the diary all year. I need to write Albus, but first I'll have a talk with Miss. Weasley. Luckily for her, her first class was combined Gryffindor and Ravenclaw first years.

She made it though the class without any interruptions. She kept a close eye on Miss Weasley though and saw that the girl was fidgeting nervously in her seat the entire class period. At the end of the class period she took the first years up to the Charms classroom she watched them file in and when Miss Weasley walked by her, Minerva put a hand onto the girls shoulder. She drew Miss Weasley away from the door and turned to face her.

"Miss Weasley are you feeling okay?" The girl looked nervous.

"Yes Professor McGonagall I'm fine."

"Are you sure you look nervous and fidgety?" Minerva pressed on, now speaking softly to the girl.

"Well . . ." Ginny started and then she turned away from Minerva and then she turned back. "I'm completely fine Professor why would I be any different. I'm just quite happy that all the petrified people will be fine tonight." Ginny's voice had gone completely monotone, as if she didn't care about a thing in the world. This caused Minerva to back up slightly at the sudden change.

"Ginny," She started feeling that she should use the girls first name. " You know that you can come to me about anything." She said softly.

"I know." Ginny said her voice soft again. Then Ginny turned around and ran into Charms class. Minerva sighed in exhaustion. There was something wrong with the girl, the way her voice changed . . . she sounded possessed. Minerva shivered and headed downstairs back to her office.

She rounded the second floor corridor when she ran straight into young Mr. Potter and Weasley. She felt her anger flare, and from the looks on their faces it showed. She put all these security restraints in, to make she the students were safe, and here were Potter and Weasley sneaking away to do who knows what.

"Potter! Weasley! What are you doing?" She hissed at them.

"We were --- we were-- we were going to -- to go and see." Weasley stuttered, most likely thinking of an excuse.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, and Minerva wheeled around to stare at him in shock.

"We haven't seen her for ages Professor and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly ready and, er, not to worry –"

Minerva stared at him in shock. They risked detention and possible death from this monster to go visit Hermione and tell her that Mandrakes were almost done and that she would be fine tonight. Even though it was quite possible that Hermione couldn't hear a word they said. She felt her heart clench and she held back tears. They really did care for Hermione. She thought again of Hermione coming into her room a month into her first year asking to go home because she didn't have any friends. Now she had two great ones.

"Of course," She started tearing up, "of course, I realize this has all been hardest on the friends on those who have been . . ." She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. It was one thing for her to know her daughter's petrified, it's another thing entirely to say it out loud. "I quite understand. Yes, Potter of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission." As soon as she finished talking the boys took off down to the hospital wing. She pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose. This had better all be over soon.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his luck as Ron and he walked towards the hospital wing. He felt for sure McGonagall was going to give them detention. Maybe there was something more going on with McGonagall and Hermione then they let on. Then again, he thought, I'm sure McGonagall would have let any Gryffindors go at this point. But how did she know we had History of Magic next?

Madam Pomfrey let them into the hospital wing releuctly claiming that Hermione couldn't here them anyway. Harry partially agreed with this but wasn't going to say any thing. Some one disagreed with them though.

_I can hear you Madam Pomfrey, and I like when they talk to me. If people stopped talking to me I think I would go crazy. _Normally Hermione wouldn't be this rude to a elder however a month of no being able to talk to someone was driving her partially crazy.

"I wonder if she did see the attackers though." She heard Ron say out loud.

_Yes look into my right hand, it's a basilisk!_

"Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know." Ron finished not knowing that neither Harry or Hermione was paying him the slightest attention now. Harry had been glazing at Hermione's hand and saw a piece of paper crumpled tightly in Hermione's hand.

"Ron look at Hermione's hand there's a paper in her hand." Harry said starting to pull at the paper.

_Thank you Harry!!_

"What let me see!" Ron said bending over Hermione's hand. "Try and get it out." Harry waved to him to watch for Madam Pomfrey. Harry set to work slowly twisting and turning the paper out of Hermione's hand. He finally got it out and flattened out the very old page of paper.

"Ron come here and read this." Harry replied and eagerly read it to himself. He couldn't believe it when he finished. Hermione had figured it all out. She had been on the way to tell them when she was petrified.

"Ron, this is it. This is the answer. The monster in the chamber is a Basilisk – a giant serpent! That's why I've been hearing the voice all over the place. It's a snake. It's all right here, the crowing of the rooster, how it's been getting around, and it kills by looking straight into the eye. No one looked it straight in the eye Ron! They all saw it through something, that's why Hermione was found with the mirror. She was making sure she was prepared in the worse. I bet you that Ravenclaw prefect was the first person she found so she told her to warn her." He was energized he wanted to run and tell someone and fix it, when Ron grabbed his arm.

"The enternce to the Chamber of Secrets! What if it's in a bathroom? What if it's in –"

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!" They said together.

_Yes finally they figured it out. Now guys be smart about this go to Professor McGonagall, she will take care of it and stop the attacks. _

"What should we do? Should we go get McGonagall?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"Lets go to the staff room, it's nearly break she'll be there soon." Harry said and together they ran out of the room leaving behind to paper laying on Hermione's bed.

_**Sorry about my rant earlier, but it's frustrating. Any way hope you like this chapter. I should tell you I have another idea for a story to post after I'm done with this story. It won't be nearly as long. So I guess it's a mini series. Any way hope everyone has a great weekend and a great day. And please review.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello good people of the internet. In case you want to know now my teacher is happy with me now. For no real reason, oh well. My writing hasn't been great so stick with me please their will be a lot more mother daughter stuff after the chamber is done in about two chapters. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

Minerva pulled her head out of the fireplace shaking away the soot. She had just finished meeting with Albus about Ginny Weasley. She was going to get Miss Weasley and bring her back to her quarters, and then Albus would come and interview her. She walked briskly to the Charms corridor and knocked sharply on the door of the class room. Professor Flitwick appeared in the doorway.

"Yes Minerva?" He asked.

"Can I borrow Miss. Weasley please?" She asked. Flitwick looked surprised.

"I was under the impression that she was with you Minerva. That's what the students said when I came into the classroom." He was clearly confused.

"I did briefly talk to her but I sent her right back into the room. You mean to tell me she never came to class?" Minerva felt a panic rise up inside her.

"No she never came into class." Flitwick informed her. She nodded sharply.

"All right, thank you Filius." She said and walked quickly back down the hall. She had a bad feeling and she walked down the hall, her feet taking her down the halls on their own accord. She didn't realize where she was until she looked up and saw the message written in red.

_Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever_

She jumped back and grasped at her heart. Minerva did not have to be told who the student in the chamber was. She cursed herself for being so stupid. She recognized the symptoms and yet she had let Ginny back into class and she hadn't even made sure the girl went into class. They would have to send the students home, it was no longer safe at Hogwarts. She quickly ran back to her office and mumbled the spell Albus taught her.

"**All students will return to their House Dormitories. Teachers return to the staff room. Immediately please."**

She quickly wrote a note to Albus telling him what had happened and that he should tell the governors and get there soon. Sending it with Twinky who was far faster then any owl, she quickly made her way to the staff room. After fighting the crowds she finally pushed her way into staff room. She did stop briefly before entering to fix her appearance she was sure that she looked out of sorts. Not really taming her now white face, she pushed the doors open. Seeing that most of the staff was assembled already she started.

"It has happened. A student has been taken by the monster into the chamber itself." She told the deadly silent staff. She saw that all their various responses were close to what hers had been.

"How can you be sure?" Severus asked her. Always the disbelieving one. She took a deep breath.

"The Heir of Slyterian left another message. Right under the first one." She took another deep breath to relay the message. "Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever." She finished the words still shining brightly in her mind. She saw Filius start crying in realization, and Ayden Vector the Arithmancy professor hold his head.

"Who is it?" Minerva turned to see Hooch sink into a chair. "Which student?" Hooch continued.

"Ginny Weasley." She said without a moment's hesitation. She thought she heard a thud but ignored it completely.

"We'll have to send all the student's home tomorrow." She continued taking the authority. "This will be the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said . . ." Then she was cut off by the doors to the staff room opening. When she saw who entered she gave a small hiss of disgust. Lockhart late and beaming, joy she thought.

"So sorry— dozed off--- what have I missed?" He said beaming. The stupid idiot she thought, if only he could have stayed asleep.

"Just the man the very man." Severus started. "A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last." Lockhart sputtered something in response.

"That's right Gilderoy weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"And didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it." Filius said catching on to what had started.

"We'll leave it to you then Gilderoy. Tonight will be an excellent time to do it." Minerva heard herself say. Gaining a small happy since of glee at Lockhart's panicked face. "We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. Your free rein at last." Lockhart stumbled murmured something Minerva didn't understand and ran from the room.

"Well that's got him out of the way. Heads I want you to go to your respective common rooms and take roll make sure everyone is in the dorm. Until further notice they can not leave. The rest of you start patrolling the corridors let me know of anything abnormal or strange. That is all." She told them and they quickly filed out of the room. With a sigh she left the room. Heading to the Gryffindor common room, she slowly walked though the halls noticing with dread how empty the halls were. It felt wrong that the halls could be so empty. The only times it had been this empty before was at night and during Christmas, which was so full of festive cheer it didn't matter. By the time she finally reached the Gryffindor common room it took her a good ten minutes longer then normal. She walked into the common room to find everyone assembled and waiting.

"There has been another attack." She said solemnly. "A student has been taken into the Chamber itself. I will be contacting the train station. Tomorrow morning everyone will be going home. Hogwarts is no longer safe." Noise erupted from every end of room. Shouts of protest, shouts of questions, and some just shouting. The conflicting noise did not help Minerva's mood.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted silencing the room. "There is no room for discussion, tomorrow the school will be closed." She took a deep breath. "Your dinner will be brought up, you are forbidden to leave the common room, for your own safety." She waved her wand and a scroll appeared in her hand. It stated that all Gryffindors were in the rooms except for the three victims of this horror. She sighed knowing what would come next. "You are dismissed." The students started to file into their dorms. "Mr. Weasley could I talk to you please?" She mentioned to Percy who looked white at her. She saw him to a 360 of the common room and coming in short one sibling.

"Professor, it's not . . . please tell me it's not." Percy mumbled. She nodded and felt horrible seeing the panic stricken look that appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry Percy, to burden this to you but can you tell your brother's I think it would be better coming from you." She knew was perhaps a tad inconsiderate, but she did think it would be better and would draw less attention to the family. Percy nodded meekly.

"I will be writing to your parents but I understand if you would rather write . . .?" she asked him. He nodded again trying to look like he was fine.

"I'll do that thank you Professor." He said softly. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly trying to give him a little confidence. Then she left the common room and headed back to her office, where she was sure Albus would be by now.

Sure enough by the time she made it back to her office Albus was sitting behind her desk. When she entered he stood up and took her into his arms. She cried softly for a few minutes and then pulled back.

"I'm proud of you my dear." He whispered.

"How with all that's happened, I feel like a failure. The school is being shut down, and it's my fault Miss Weasley is stuck where she is." Albus rubbed her back.

"I'm proud of you because you did all you could, and I know your hurting Minnie. You miss Hermione, you feel guilty about every thing that's happened today and I know me getting banned didn't help any of it. So don't worry anymore I'm back now." She looked up sharply.

"You can't come back the governors will fire you permanently if you come back even now." He reached into his pocket.

"No they won't." he told her pulling out a letter. "Apparently once I sent word of Miss Weasley's kidnapping they decided that Hogwarts needed me. They also said that the only reason they sent me away at all was at Mr. Malfoy's request." He finished. She shook her head in shock. The fact that Albus was back in full power, made her feel so much better. Maybe just maybe now that Albus was back everything would work out.

"Thank you." She whispered leaning against him. He held her again.

"Now since I'm back in full," He started. "I will be writing to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and inviting them here."

"No Albus I can do it." She started before Albus silenced her.

"Minerva you have done enough today, why don't you go see Hermione and tell her she will be fine later today." He said. Then he gave her a kiss and pushed her out the room.

"You know it is still my office!" She shouted and walked up to hospital wing.

"Hello Poppy." She said entering the wing. Poppy was running around with bottles and in disarray.

"Hello Minerva, don't take this the wrong way but why are you here? I thought you be taking care of the Weasley's?" She asked.

"Albus has come back and he decided he would take care of it and send me up here." She informed Poppy moving over to sit next to Hermione's bed and she noticed Poppy had pulled the blanket over most of Hermione.

_Mom! What do you mean taking care of the Weasley's what happened. Did something happen to Ron?_

"Why is the blanket pulled up on her?" Minerva asked after she kissed Hermione's head. You'll be back to me tonight baby, she thought.

"Because when we administer the potion and they come back, there is a chance that they will be very cold because their bodies haven't been warm in a long time." Poppy said pulling out a bunch different potions and mixing them together. "Since you are here Minerva can you give this to Miss Granger?" She held a bottle out to Minerva's direction.

"Is this the potion?" Minerva asked taking it from her friend.

"Yes," Then seeing Minerva face she continued. "It will take a few a hours for it to work its way through their bodies. It slowly gives them functions of limbs back." Minerva nodded. She uncorked it and slowly poured it into Hermione's open mouth. Minerva briefly registered Poppy pouring the potions into the other students mouths. She didn't know how long she sat there holding Hermione's hand. Albus was right though, she did feel better sitting with Hermione. Minerva cast a privacy spell around Hermione's bed just in case anyone came in.

"Hey baby it's been a long day." She told Hermione. "More problems I'm afraid, but your daddy's back and he's going to help take care of it." Minerva really had no idea why she was telling Hermione all this but it made her feel better. "Did you hear Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley earlier, I let them come see you."

_Yes Mom I know didn't they go get you? Didn't they tell you about the Basilisk? _

"It didn't see them after that but I hope you enjoyed their visit. After all it was my policies that kept them from visiting you."

_You mean they never came to you? They said they were going to? Please tell me what happened I'm going mad here!_

"Well I'm sure you did." Minerva continued not aware of the internal conflict Hermione was having.

_Wait a minute. The paper is under the blanket, you have to get it mom! Oh how do I tell you? _

Minerva sighed, she had no idea how much time had passed and she really didn't want to know. She just wanted to stay with Hermione when she felt something. A slight pressure on her hand. She looked at Hermione's hand and saw the girl was moving her fingers very slowly.

"Baby can you hear me?" Minerva asked eagerly. Hermione moved her finger's more.

"Move your fingers once for yes or three for no." Minerva said softly. Hermione moved her fingers once. Minerva grinned eagerly.

"Oh I love you baby." Minerva said kissing Hermione on the head. "How do you feel? Are you okay?" Hermione moved her finger's once.

"Are you cold sweetie?" She asked remembering what Poppy had told her. Hermione moved her hand three times now. "Do you want me to remove the blanket?" She received a yes. Minerva stood up and pulled back the blanket and folded it at the foot of the bed. That's when she noticed the paper. She sat back down and read the page about the Basilisk. Minerva was in shock when she finished her heart beating quickly. She quickly grabbed Hermione's hand.

"You figured it out, you figured the whole thing out." It was more a statement then a question but Hermione answered any way. Minerva felt tears come to her eyes. "Oh, my clever girl, some of the strongest and brightest wizards in the world couldn't figure it out and you did." Minerva looked at the paper again. "A basilisk how did we never think of that, the heir of Slytherin and a giant snake. Huh." She sighed.

"You were trying to get me to find this weren't you baby?" Hermione told her yes.

"But how did this appear on your sheet now. It was here last night." Minerva mussed it was starting to come together. "The only people that have been here to visit you have been Harry and . . . Ron. . ." She felt Hermione move her finger's. Minerva felt a another feeling of dread run through her. For the first time all night she looked at the clock and realized that it was 8 at night. She had been in there for hours.

"Hermione, did Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley find this paper?" When Hermione only moved her fingers once Minerva stood up. She knew those boys well enough to know what they may try to do. And considering what had happened to Miss Weasley, it didn't look good.

"Okay sweetie I'm going to go, I'll be back later." Minerva left the room quickly.

_Wait tell me what's going on!_

* * *

Minerva rushed into the Gryffindor common room, startling the three Weasley's still assembled in there.

"Where are your younger brother and Mr. Potter?" She asked quickly. They shook their heads in confusion. Huffing she crawled out of the portal hole and turned to the Fat Lady.

"Did anyone leave the common room?" She asked.

"Yes the little red head and the famous black haired one." The Fat Lady told her. "I tried to stop them but I can't do much." Minerva didn't care, grasping the page of the book, she ran down to her office and without thinking she burst in. Albus was sitting in there with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, both of whom were crying. Molly looked so sad, and lost Minerva went and gave her old school friend a hug.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Minerva told her. Molly shook her head; she couldn't bring herself to speak. Minerva turned to Albus.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news but we have a problem." Minerva told him. She pulled out the library page and handed it to him. "It's a basilisk, that's what has been attacking the students. The heir of Slytherin is who you thought it was." She told him. When he finished reading the paper he looked up at Minerva.

"You figured it out?" He asked. Minerva gave a slight smile.

"I didn't figure it out." She knew Albus would know who had. "But we have more pressing matters. I wasn't the first person to find that paper." She saw Mr. Weasley look up from his wife.

"Who?" Albus asked even though he had a good idea who.

"The other members of the trio." Minerva told him, not using names for fear of making Mr. and Mrs. Weasley more worried. At that moment a dark red feather appeared on Minerva's desk. Albus smiled fully for the first time that evening. Minerva looked at him confused.

"Fawkes?" She asked.

"He's with the boy's and I think all is well, they must have shown some loyalty to me to make Fawkes go to them." Albus told her.

"So what can we do? We can't just set here!" She told him.

"We have no other choice; we have no idea where the chamber is or if we could even get in. I'm afraid all we have to do is wait." And she glared and sat down with a huff.

_**Okay that was a very hard chapter to write. All the tension is coming to a close. I am sorry I didn't go into Harry's point of view but I felt everyone knew Harry's point of view so I didn't bother. Also I should tell you I probably can't update next weekend because I'm at Apple Blossom! Then I work so I'll try and update earlier but be hopeful. And please review.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I'm back and again I am sorry about it being so long since I updated but I did have Apple Blossom. Which by the way if anyone cares to know we won first in our divison for both parades and won second overall in the first parade and fourth in the second. Which for a small band of 40 players is amazing!! It was also the hottest Apple Blossom ever! 6 hours Saturday in full wool marching uniform, I slept the entire 4 hour ride home. Then I worked Sunday and had two softball games. And this week I had two AP tests to take, and I have such a headache. You know the kind I'm talking about, when you think to much and then you can't think of anything at all. **_

_**Anyway here's chapter 21, and it has some good news in it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

Minerva McGonagall was a women of action, it was part of the reason so many years ago the sorting hat put her in Gryffindor, so sitting idle by waiting for the appearance of her two young Gryffindors. She had started pacing around the room, only pausing to try to offer some reassurance to Molly. She was starting to get worried, an hour and half had passed with nothing happening, and the office was quiet except for Molly's sobs. Minerva couldn't help but glare at Albus, they should be trying to find the entrance to the chamber and help the boys. They can't be expected to fight Voldemort by their selves. Albus gave her a small smile, as if to say everything would be fine. That was the one trait she hated about Albus, he seemed to know everything but did he tell anyone, no. Just when Minerva felt she would go crazy with anxiety the doors to her office burst open.

Fawkes zoomed into the room and landed on Albus's shoulder, who was now beaming at doorway where Minerva saw Harry, Ron, Ginny and surprising Lockhart covered in mud and grime.

"Ginny!" She heard Molly cry, and Minerva saw both of them run to their daughter and bring her into a hug. Minerva knew that feeling. She grabbed her chest in relief and she forced herself to take a few deep calming breaths as all her anxiety left her body. She did manage to look over at Albus's beaming face and made a mental note to hit him later for doing this to her. She looked up and saw the Molly had moved onto Harry and Ron and was hugging the both of them.

"You did it! You did it! You saved her! How did you do it?" Molly asked them happily.

"I think we'd all like to know that." Minerva said weakly. Harry wasted no time, he quickly explained how they followed the spiders, how Hermione figured it out that it was a Baslisk and how they guessed where the entrance of the Chamber was. Minerva felt some of her patience wearing thin; they knew all this, what happened in the Chamber.

"Very well, so you found out where the entrance was ---- breaking about a hundred school rules in the process by the way --- but how on earth did you get out of there alive, Potter?" Minerva asked what she was sure on every one else's mind. Harry explained further talking about how he opened the Chamber and pulled sword from the Sorting hat, which he had place on her desk. He flattered in his speech though at this point and looked up an Albus who she saw took the hint.

"What interests me most is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when all my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania." Albus stated to the amazement of those gathered in the room. Minerva felt she should be surprised that Albus knew where Voldemort was but at this moment nothing surprised her. She heard Molly stumble over something, and managed to hear Harry reply and he pulled out what she assumed was what was left of Riddle's diary. It seems we were correct, she thought sadly, a little too late. She heard Albus explain Riddle to the Weasley's and Ginny explained how she was under his spell. She saw Albus tell the Weasley's that Ginny should go to the Hospital wing. She watched them leave in silence, and saw Albus turn to her.

"Minerva I think all this merits a good feast. May I ask you to go alert the kitchens?" He asked her. She silently laughed. Such a great excuse Albus, all alert the kitchens means is call Twinky to inform them to start cooking.

"Right." She said sharply a little cross about the dismissal even though she knew Albus wanted to talk to the boys alone. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter and Weasley, shall I?"

"Certainly." He replied with a slight smile. She caught the looks of terror on Potter and Weasley faces before she left the room.

She had walked down the hall and she called Twinky.

"Yes Mistress?" Twinky asked. Minerva gave the house elf a smile.

"Can you inform your fellow house elves that we are in need of a feast in the great hall. The monster has been captured and we are going to celebrate!" she told the elf with a grin. "How long do you think it will take you?" Minerva asked.

"Oh not long at all Mistress, we shall be ready in 20 minutes tops!" Twinky said disappearing. Minerva shook her head at the elf's eagerness. She pulled out her wand.

"Expecto Patronum." She said smiling. The sliver tabby cat burst from the end of her wand. "The monster has been found, we are having a feast. Heads please wake up your students." The sliver cat ran off to relay the message to the teachers. She started walking briskly up to the 7th floor to wake the Gryffindors. Mumbling the password she crawled though the portrait hole. She put her wand to her throat and spoke:

"Attention Gryffindors! Can you all come and gather into the common room." She waited in front of the fire place for the students to start coming down. After a couple of minutes students started stumbling down in their pajamas. She saw the Weasley boys come down still completely dressed in their school clothes, and with a jolt she realized that no one had informed the boys of her sister's narrow escape. When enough students came down she started.

"The monster in the Chamber of Secrets has been defeated!" She informed them, the students started jumping up and down and cheering. She held up her hands to silence them. "We are having a feast to celebrate that Hogwarts is once again safe. I will ask you to please wake up the rest of your house mates and to head down to the great hall." The students all started running around. Some ran upstairs to wake up their roomies, and others just started taking off to the great hall. She approached the Weasley boys who looked at her anxiously. She smiled broadly at them, with took them by surprise.

"I suggest you boys head to the hospital wing to see your sister, she's been though quite a fright and I think she would love to see her brothers." Minerva told them before they could even start speaking. Fred and George both hugged her at the same time, grinning happily.

"Thank you so much Professor." Percy said softly. Minerva gave them mall another smile.

"Don't thank me; thank your little brother and Mr. Potter." She told them and she crawled out of the common room. Straightening up outside of the portal hole, she made another mental note to tell Albus that they really need to make a passageway not a hole to get into the common room. She started making her way back to her office deciding that Albus couldn't possibly kick her out of her own office. On the way there she passed a very furious Mr. Malfoy who was mumbling to himself and making angry gestures with his hands. She made sure not to talk to him. When she reached her office she found that it was empty now except for Albus, and Fawkes.

"Well all's well that ends well." Albus said standing and pulling her into a hug. She sighed and leaned into the hug.

"Why do I have an idea, that this is only the beginning?" Minerva asked him wearily. He chuckled softly.

"Because with those boys it probably is." He told her.

"Why did I think that James Potter's son would be any less of a trouble maker then his father."

"Well he is, just in a different way." Albus said with smile. Minerva shook her head at him but she couldn't help smiling. Just when all had seemed to be lost, it was turned around and fixed, by two little boys. Well she really couldn't call them little too much longer, she believed Mr. Weasley was already considered a teenager. She looked over to her desk, and saw the bloody sword still lying on top of her desk. She cringed and pointed to her desk.

"Well time to go to the feast." He said quickly trying to make a quick escape. She grabbed his arm and led him to the desk. He sighed. "I'll clean it up." He said dejected.

"Ah no, you can do one better how about an entirely new desk, that doesn't have Basilisk blood soaked into it." She told him with a beaming smile. He groaned and she laughed.

"So what did you give the boys?" She asked him once he had handed the sword to Fawkes to take to his office.

"What makes you think I gave them anything Minnie?" Albus asked innocently.

"I know you Albus, now spill."

"I gave them both awards for special services to the school." He told her as they strolled out of the office. "I will also be giving one to Hermione." Minerva turned and smiled at him. "Well it was thanks to her that the boys figured it out. So I feel all the members of the party should be recognized." Minerva beamed not being able to do anything else as they were in the hall.

"I'm sure she will love that Albus." They made it all the way to the entrance of the great hall.

"Aren't you forgetting something Minnie?" He said stopping her before she came into the Great hall.

"No?" She said confused. It had been a long night she wasn't quite sure if she had forgotten something.

"Our daughter who should be waking up around now." He said with a smile. He laughed at Minerva's face as her eyes had gotten wide and her mouth opened.

"Hermione!" She cried and started running up 4 flights of stairs. Albus shook his head chuckling at Minerva and walked into the Great Hall.

Minerva was completely out of breath by the time she reached the hospital wing but the feeling of elation that spread though her made it worth it. She had started to enter the hall when all of the Weasley's exited.

"Hello how is every one feeling?" She asked looking at Ginny who avoided her glaze. The twins picked Ron up on their shoulders and were running down the halls. Minerva didn't have the heart to tell them to stop.

"We're escorting the boys down to the feast and we thought we would stay for a bit if that's all right Minerva?" Molly asked her friend. Minerva nodded.

"Yes it's quite alright." She told the reunited family, and made her way into the hospital wing. The first thing she noticed was that all the curtains were now drawn around all the beds that held the petrified students. She went to Hermione's bed and cast the privacy charm on the curtains. Hermione was sleeping when Minerva came into the room. Minerva felt tears come to her eyes as she saw Hermione's chest rise with her breathing. Hermione had been so much like stone that past month that seeing her breath was actually amazing. She moved some of Hermione's hair, away from her face which caused Hermione to wake up without Minerva noticing. Minerva just held onto Hermione's hand. Hermione opened her eyes slightly and saw Minerva there and smiled.

"Hi mommy!" Hermione exclaimed causing Minerva to look up sharply. Minerva grabbed Hermione and felt herself start crying as she felt Hermione grab onto her.

"Oh baby." Minerva cried holding onto Hermione. "Never scare me like that again." Minerva told her. Hermione nodded.

"I'll try." Hermione was crying now. Every thing she had waited a month to say came to the tip of her tongue. "I'm sorry I scared you, but I had to figure out what the monster was, it was driving me mad. When I found out I came to get you but by then everyone was already at the Quidditch match, and we heard something in the hall, and that's when we saw it." Hermione shuddered at this. Minerva held onto her tighter.

"No." Minerva whispered to her. "You didn't do anything wrong. If any thing you did everything right. You figured it out; you solved the mystery that no one else did." She said softly. "I'm so proud of you my clever little girl." She moved to sit on the bed and drew back slightly so that she could look at Hermione. "Are you okay sweetie? Do you need anything?" Minerva asked her. Hermione glazed up at her with a thoughtful expression.

"Well can I get some new clothes, I'm a little sick of these." Hermione said plucking her at her school uniform. Minerva smiled and within 5 minutes Hermione was now in her purple pajamas wrapped tightly in the blanket from the bed. Minerva was stroking Hermione hair. Minerva had just finished telling Hermione the entire story of what had happened since she was petrified.

"Well I know you must be hungry." Hermione looked up and nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes is Twinky going to bring us some food?" Hermione asked. Minerva shook her head no.

"We are currently having a feast to celebrate in the Great hall. Shall we go Mr. Potter and Weasley will be there." Minerva told her. Hermione's face lit up with excitement at the thought of seeing her friends. Minerva took her down the steps and when they got to the Great Hall she brought Hermione into another hug. When they finally let go Minerva kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Now when you are finally ready to go to sleep come to my quarters alright?"

"I got it mum." She said with a smile. Minerva went in first so it wouldn't look weird. She slid into her seat next to Albus and beamed. He reached under the table and held her hand. Then all of the students who had been petrified came in. Minerva assumed that Hermione met up with them outside the hall. She couldn't help laughing when she saw Hermione run down the hall to Harry and Ron shouting. "You solved it! You solved it!" Soon after this Albus stood up and announced that all exams were cancelled. Hermione's look of utter shock caused another round of laughter from the couple. And just when Minerva thought the night couldn't get any better, Hagrid stumbled in causing all the Gryffindors to cheer loudly.

Minerva leaned back into her chair exhausted. By the time Hagrid showed up it was 3 in the morning and Minerva was forcing herself to stay awake. However as she stared at Hermione finally up and moving talking eagerly to her friends, who were still covered in mud and grime, and at Albus who was smiling happily at the students. She felt that everything was finally back to normal.

_**Yea! I updated, I still have a horrible tension headache from this week but hopefully it will gone tomorrow, because I have to work and I don't want to snap at a customer. Anyway please review, and I promise that updates will come quicker now that I am done for the year! Now I just have to wait for the end of the year then it's summer! **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I greatly apologize for not updating before this. I'll try to be quicker. Though on the plus side I got a second job for the summer! Hopefully that will help with the college costs. I have nothing else so here's the chapter and thanks for all the reviews and updates. Keep em coming please they really help. I lied I'm watching the first Harry Potter movie as I write this. I should also point out that for this story Minerva isn't as old as she's portrayed in the books I imagine her in her 50's during this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I hope to go to the theme park this summer.**_

"Stop it you two or next year you'll be having the opening feast in detention with Mr. Filch!" Minerva shouted after the Weasley twins as they ran down the hall. She stopped at the end of the hall and caught her breath. She prayed Albus never cancelled exams again, the students just had to much free time until school ended in 3 days. Deciding she would deal with them later she walked back to her rooms. When she arrived there she was very surprised to see Hermione curled up on the couch in the living room.

"Hi baby. What are you doing in here?" Minerva asked coming to sit next to her on the couch. She noticed Hermione was reading Minerva's very worn copy of Pride and Prejudice.

"I can't be in here?" Hermione asked looking up.

"No you can be in here. I just thought you would be with your friends." Minerva paused and looked at the book closer. "Do you like it better now that you are older?"

"Oh yes!" Hermione told her with a grin. "I don't really remember what happened from the first time I read it but I love it now." She explained.

"Where are you at?" Minerva asked drawing Hermione into a one armed hug.

"I'm at where Elizabeth has just arrived at Hunsford. Is Mr. Darcy so rude the entire book? I don't think he is but I don't remember."

"You have to finish the book." Minerva sung with a smile. "So why are you in here? I thought you would be spending all your time with Harry and Ron now that school is almost over." Minerva asked her.

"Well their flying, Harry's letting Ron go on his Nimbus. And besides I wanted to ask you something." Hermione put her book to the side and turned to her mother. Hermione frowned and bit her lip trying to tell her mother.

"What sweetie?" Minerva asked looking concerned.

"Can I tell Harry and Ron?" She said quickly as if she was afraid of what Minerva would say. Minerva smiled, she had been momentary worried that Hermione was hurt or something.

"Yes you can tell them sweetie." She saw Hermione let out a breath. "However I think it would be best if you only told them at this time and make sure they know to keep it a secret." Minerva warned. She did not want the information falling into the wrong hands. Such as young Mr. Malfoy. Hermione beamed at Minerva and gave her a hug.

"Yeah! Thank you so much. I'm starting to run out of reasons as to why I'm not in the common room some nights. They don't really believe the library card now that classes are over." She rambled on. Minerva chuckled and gave Hermione a light kiss on the forehead.

"And I was wondering about one more thing?" Hermione asked. Minerva raised an eyebrow in question.

"Could Harry and Ron come over at all this summer? I know Harry doesn't like staying with his relatives." She asked. Minerva pondered this. She did like the two boys and she knew probably more then Hermione did about what Mr. Potter has to deal with at his home. She didn't think Albus would mind she knew he was fond of Harry and would probably enjoy playing chess with Mr. Weasley.

"I don't see a problem with it. As long as you friends don't mind being in the company of two professors for part of the summer." She said with a smile. "Maybe they can come towards the end of the summer in August."

"Maybe Harry could come at his birthday and we could give him a party!" She said eagerly.

"I'll leave you to discuss it with Mr. Potter." Hermione stood up and placed her book onto the table.

"Can I go tell them now?"

"I won't stop you." Minerva smiled. "However I do request a hug to let you leave." Minerva opened her arms and Hermione jumped in and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Mum." Hermione told her and ran out of the room. With a sigh Minerva leaned back in her chair and summoned some tea. Picking up the book she marked where Hermione was and flipped back to the beginning. Time for some rest and relaxation.

Hermione practically sprinted all the way out to the Quidditch pitch she was so eager to tell her friends. It was only when she arrived did she start to think about what telling them meant. She would have to tell them the truth about her real parents and hope they wouldn't get angry when they found out. She considered leaving and not telling them at all when they spotted her.

"Hey Hermione I thought you didn't want to watch." Ron remarked as she slowly walked onto the field.

"Yeah you said something along the lines of 'flying is stupid it's better to be studying'" Harry said with a small smirk.

"Yes, yes, yes make fun of me but there's something I need to tell the two of you. Are we alone out here?" She asked looking around.

"Yes there were a couple older kids out here earlier but they left about 15 minutes ago." Harry told her taking a seat in the middle of the pitch. Ron and Hermione both sat down to.

"Good, now I'm going to answer the question you guys asked me earlier." She started.

"What question?" Ron asked.

"The one about where I've been going." She told him. "Anyway I don't know any other way to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. I've been with my mum." She told them. She hadn't meant to say mum, she had meant to say Professor McGonagall, because the woman wasn't legally her mother, just her guardian.

"How your mum's a muggle?" Ron mumbled confused. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well yes my birth mother is, but she not my mum. Well she is but she not, you see over Christmas break I was involved in a custody battle and got a new guardian, she's my mum." Hermione was rambling now, she was so nervous at how they would take it.

"Wait so is your guardian a teacher?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded meekly.

"What?" Ron asked. "Who?"

"Professor McGonagall." Hermione whispered. Ron stared at her wide eyed.

"What! McGonagall's your mum?" He halfway shouted.

"Shh! Be quiet no one else can know!" She whispered furiously. Harry was nodding to himself.

"That actually makes a lot of sense." He stated causing Ron to now stare at him. "Well look at the facts, Hermione has always been leaving, Professor McGonagall would visit her in the hospital wing." At this Hermione nodded. "And she did us permission to come see you, Hermione in the hospital wing that one time when we found the paper." He concluded. Hermione smiled gratefully at him for understanding.

"Still McGonagall!" Ron stared. Hermione hung her head.

"I expected this." She said sadly. "I guess you're mad I didn't tell you." She said softly.

"I don't care about that; I just can't picture McGonagall as your mum. Was she the one at the station in January?" Hermione was shocked that Ron wasn't mad, but maybe what Harry had said had taken root and Ron understood it.

"Yes she was the one who was with me at the station." At Ron's look she continued. "She was trying really hard not to be recognized." Harry who had been quiet during this whole exchange decided to speak up.

"But Hermione why were you in a custody battle and how did McGonagall get custody of you." Ron sat up and looked eager at this. Hermione took at deep breath.

"Okay I'll tell you but you need to promise not to tell anyone and not to interrupt much. I think if you stop me to much I won't be able to finish." Both the boys nodded in consent. She took a big breath.

"Well the short version is this. When I came home for the holidays my house was empty. My parents had gone to France for holiday and since I wasn't supposed to come home for holidays they just left me there."

"What!" both boys cried. Hermione held up her hands to get them to be quiet, unknowingly copying what her mother did in situations like that.

"Anyway Professor McGonagall had to visit all the muggleborns like me and talk to their parents about the chamber of secrets. When she showed up and my parents weren't there, I lied and said they were at work. So she left and said she would come back later. She never said what time so I was eating and the lights were off and the heat off and she came back in and demanded to know where my parents were. I told her they were still at work and called my mother. I gave it to Professor McGonagall and my mother blabbed about how they left me and they were in France. The next thing I knew Professor McGonagall had sent me to pack my things and she took me to her house. I stayed with her and her husband for a week . . ."

"Wait now McGonagall has a husband?" Ron exclaimed in shock.

"Off topic," Hermione stated, "So I stayed with them over Christmas. Then as I was getting settled my birth parents found out I wasn't home. They contacted child services and tried to get me back. They took me back from Minerva's house to my parent's house and I had to stay there for two days. And Minerva fought for custody of me and won so now she's my mum." She finished. Harry and Ron both stared at her making her blush and look down.

"Why do I feel as if that was a very watered down version of what happened?" Harry asked.

"Because it was." She admitted. "I'm just not ready to talk about everything right now." The boys nodded and for once Ron keep his mouth shut. Harry got up and gave Hermione a hug and Ron followed suit. Hermione wiped a few tears from her eyes and hugged them back.

"Thanks for understanding guys."

"No problem Hermione." They said grinning.

"And I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over this summer, like near the end of the summer. Mum's got a big yard and you guys can fly and we can swim in the lake." Hermione looked up at them hopefully.

"Yeah sure any excuse to leave the Dursley's early." Harry said.

"Same the burrow gets so congested during the summer, with all my siblings at home. As well as relatives stopping in. I'll be glad to leave all that." Hermione beamed at both of them.

"Great! So it's all planned." She announced and they spent the rest of the day outside.

Later that night. .

"Mum their both okay with everything." The beaming girl told Minerva, sitting on her parent's bed.

"Do they know about me yet?" Albus asked eating a cookie. Minerva glared at him.

"You're going to get crumbs in the bed."

"No I won't"

"No they don't know about you yet daddy; I figured that was too much info. Ron looked like he was going to pee his pants in shock." Minerva got a small smirk on her face.

"His face would have been funny." Minerva agreed pulling the girl down so she fell on the bed laughing.

"Can I have a cookie?" Hermione asked Albus who handed her the plate. Minerva frowned.

"She shouldn't eat sweets so late, it's not healthy." Hermione just smiled at her.

"I eat sweets at night and I am perfectly healthy." Albus declared. Minerva ignored him.

"So it all worked out well Honey?" Minerva asked Hermione who had leaned again her.

"Yeah, Harry had already expected something and I think Ron was more shocked then anything else." Then Hermione yawned loudly.

"Time for bed." Minerva stated.

"Minnie let her stay up it's not like she as anything to get up early for." Albus remarked.

"She should get use to a normal schedule after being asleep for so long."

"She's just going to get use to sleeping in over summer break."

"Still even during the summer you should listen to your internal clock. You body doesn't lead you wrong."

"I'm right and you're wrong." Albus said firmly.

"That's mature Albus." She said. Albus opened his mouth to say one more thing and stopped. "What?" his wife asked.

"Look down." He said and she looked and saw that Hermione had fallen asleep during their bicker.

"Aw she's adorable." Minerva said stroking Hermione hair. "I guess she's sleeping here tonight."

"What no cuddling tonight?" Albus frowned; Minerva smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Good night Albus."

"Good night Minnie." He said kissing her back.

"You know this means I'm right."

"Good night Minnie."

_**Hope everyone liked that chapter. Again I apologize for not updating earlier. I'll try to update sooner next time. Once school ends I can update more. Please review.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I am in such the mood to write right now. I just saw my two second cousins, who are adorable and I love to hug them and play with them. I love little kids. Anyway thank you to all the reviews and alerts especially because the reviews topped the 250 mark **____**. Also I thought I would tell you all that I may be posting a new story that centers around Minerva and the trio. I hope you all read it if I decide to post it. I will also be moving quickly though the beginning of the summer in this story. Also to all FIFA world cup fans, I have one thing to say GO ENGLAND! Sorry to the other nations, but I watch England and support them. I should support the U.S. but… don't think they will go far. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I would like to. Nor do I own anything Disney.**_

Minerva felt completely out of place standing on the platform in Kings Cross waiting for the Hogwarts Express to come in. She was so afraid that someone would recognize her though she had to admit she didn't look like she normally did. Her black hair was down in waves, she had a white sun hat on and black prescription sunglasses on, a gift from Albus a few years back. She was also wearing a blouse and shorts that Hermione had helped her pick out. That alone would make people believe she wasn't really stern, strict Professor McGonagall.

She caught sight of Molly and Arthur Weasley waiting for their kids to come off the train. Minerva started to walk over and talk to them but held back. She forgot briefly that here she wasn't Professor Minerva McGonagall. For Hermione's sake at the moment she was Mrs. Granger, much to her distain at being called that person's name. She sighed and leaned back against the pillar she was standing by. The last time she had stepped foot on the platform was when she had rode the train home after her final year at Hogwarts (not counting last January). It felt nice to be one of the parents waiting for their children. She saw the train pull into the station with a hiss and students started filing out. Minerva went and stood near the Weasleys, she figured Molly would want to hug all of them so Hermione would see her there.

She saw the trio hop off the train and Minerva saw Molly flag them down and the three made there way over. Minerva caught Hermione's eye and smiled. After Molly had given Hermione a hug, the girl pushed her trolley to her mother.

"Hi baby." Minerva told her pulling her into a big hug as if they hadn't seen each other in months.

"Hi mummy." Hermione grinned. Minerva kissed her forehead and turned to leave. However Mrs. Weasley had other plans.

"Hello are you Mrs. Granger?" Molly asked coming over and shaking Minerva hand. Please don't recognize me, Minerva thought anxiously.

"Yes I am." She said in a forced voice. Hermione looked up and gave her a look. She smiled and put her arm around Hermione.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Mrs. Weasley." Molly exclaimed. We've met, Minerva thought sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you as well. Hermione had told me many stories about your son and Mr. Potter." Minerva lied smoothly. Ron and Harry had come over to see what was going on. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hermione wink at Harry and Ron, and she decided to have some fun.

"Yes they do seem to have adventures every year." Molly said with a slight glare at the boys.

"Really what adventures? Hermione's never told me about any of these adventures." Minerva said pretending to look confused. Harry and Ron looked petrified a single thought running though both their heads. What exactly had Hermione told her mother?

"Well surely you know about the troll incident." Fred and George had popped up at their mother's elbows.

"No, what troll incident?" Minerva said innocently. Hermione was now giving Minerva a confused look.

"Well you see,"

"Ronnie here said something very hurtful about your daughter."

"What was it?"

"I believe it was, 'she's such a know it all,"

" ' It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends." Ron was now making furious stop talking motions behind Minerva begging the twins to stop.

"So Hermione runs to bathroom,"

"locks herself in,"

"and stays there all day." Minerva turned to look at Hermione in shock. Hermione blushed and looked down.

"then someone lets a troll in."

"and the two boys come to her daring rescue."

"They even lied to a teacher about it." Ron and Harry made choking sounds. This had been what Minerva had been waiting for.

"You mean they all lied to a teacher." Minerva said glancing at Harry and Ron who were trying to back away. Ron in particular looked very nervous.

"I didn't know all that." Molly said. "Ronald I hope you apologized to Hermione!" Molly glared at her youngest son. Fred and George were snickering behind their mother, this made Minerva smile. She hadn't forgotten them unscrewing the chandelier in her classroom a few days ago.

"I apologized to Hermione and we're friends now." Ron said bright red.

"I apologize for Ron." Molly told Minerva.

"It's perfectly alright." Minerva said with a smile. "Though now that you mention it Hermione has told me about some of her adventures. Oh what was it…" she paused making it look like she was thinking. "Oh! You know what it was; I think something about one of her friends receiving a toilet seat at the hospital wing. Yes I believe that was it. It happened at the end of last year; she told her father and me all about it." Minerva said with an amusing smile. Fred and George's faces fell something Molly quickly noticed.

"Why would you send Harry a toilet seat?" Molly yelled at them. Minerva swiftly pretended to be shocked.

"Mum we are insulted that you world think we would send someone a toilet seat." George remarked looking hurt.

"I know it was you because you tried to send Ginny one, at the beginning of last year. Professor McGonagall sent me a letter about it. But since it was stopped I didn't think you would send it to someone else!" she yelled at her sons.

"Oh was that your sons who sent it? I am so sorry I didn't know." Minerva said with a sound of quilt. Molly glared at her sons.

"No thank you for telling me this." She turned on the twins. "Go and march to exit _now."_ The twins took off fast paced for the exit. "It was nice to meet you." Molly said turning around to shake Minerva hand.

"Yes it is quite nice to meet you as well. I know Hermione wanted the boys to come over sometime this summer is that all right?"

"Oh yes I'm sure Ron would love that. I'll write you." Molly said walking out of the station and waving good bye. Harry waved bye to Hermione and went away with his Aunt and Uncle.

"Well that was fun." Minerva said to Hermione beaming. Hermione giggled and they walked out of the station.

"Do we have to go back to Hogwarts at all?" Hermione asked on the way out.

"No I tied up all my loose ends while you were on the train. Albus will finish up later today and meet us at home." Minerva explained pushing Hermione's trolley. "Do you want to get a late lunch since were in London?" Minerva asked her. Hermione nodded. Walking briskly down an alley way Minerva pulled her wand out and sent Hermione's things back to their house. They went to a local restaurant, right down the street from the station.

"So how was the train ride?" Minerva asked her daughter once they had been seated and ordered.

"Good I managed to convince Ron not to waste what little money he had on sweets. Though don't tell dad." She whispered.

"Good girl." Minerva said proudly. "Now onto different things, you lied to me?" She asked. "About the troll." Hermione blushed.

"Oh that… yes I'm sorry I lied. But I thought you could tell I was lying."

"Oh I knew you were lying." Hermione gave her a well-why-did-you-bring-it-up look. "I thought Ron and Harry had gone after the troll and you had tried to stop them. When they beat it you didn't want them to get in trouble so you lied."

"No they saved my life, and that's how we became friends." Hermione said uneasily.

"Sweetie I'm not upset. I am disappointed you lied but it was last year I'm not going to hold that against you. Though had you just told me the truth from the beginning, I wouldn't have taken any points away and I may have given the boys more points." She chuckled at Hermione's look. "So always tell me the truth." Minerva told her.

"I will." Hermione smiled uncertainly. "Why did you bring up the toilet seat thing? I never knew the twins tried sent Harry a toilet seat."

"Well you see when two students of questionable behavior send a large package out only a few days into term, it sparks an interest." Minerva told her. "And they just wrapped it in parchment so it was pretty oblivious what it was." Hermione laughed. Their food arrived just a few minutes later. Hermione who was halfway through her fettuccini alfredo looked up at Minerva.

"Are we doing anything this summer? Like vacations? I know a lot of families go on vacation during the summer." There a slight bit of hope in Hermione's voice.

"Well normally Albus and I just relax at home during the holidays. I think a vacation would be nice though." Hermione beamed at Minerva who couldn't help smiling back. "I will have to talk it over with Albus though, I think we can work something out for the end of July before school things start back up."

"Yeah thank you thank you." Hermione exclaimed and hugged Minerva eagerly.

"The only question is where to go?" Minerva pondered.

"Well I know where we can go." Said a voice from behind Minerva causing her jump in her chair.

"You know I don't like it when you surprise me like that Albus." She said weakly as he pulled up a chair and helped himself to Minerva's plate.

"Yes but I do enjoy it." He said smiling. "Hi Owlet have a good ride on the train?"

"Yes a very quiet uneventful ride." She told him. The waitress had come back and took their plates.

"Can I get you any thing for desert or perhaps some food for you sir?" She asked Albus. Albus shook his head at the offer for food.

"I'll just have your biggest slice of lemon meringue pie." He said with a smile. "What do want Hermione?"

"You mean I can get dessert?" She asked shocked. Minerva and Albus shared a look, they both hated it when Hermione had what they called her flashback moments.

"Yes sweetie anything you'd like." Minerva told her, making sure to mask her real thoughts. Hermione looked at the menu eagerly.

"Can I have the molten lava cake?" She asked the lady who nodded and left to get the food.

"Excellent choice my dear." Albus told her. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Yes we all know you like your sweets Albus. What were you talking about when you showed up, you know where we can go on vacation?" Minerva asked him.

"Yes I know the best place for us to go." He smiled and leaned back into his chair.

"Are you going to tell us, or are you going to grin like a maniac while we wait." Minerva said curtly.

"It's known as the most magical place on earth." He said grinning.

"Where's that Hogsmeade?" Minerva said confused, but Hermione's eyes got wide and she stared at Albus in disbelief.

"Hogsmeade is not the most magical place on earth Minerva." He said accusingly. "If you must know the place I am thinking off has 3 theme parks, two water parks and numerous hotels. As well as it's only about an hour from the beach. And it's entirely muggle." He said with a mischievous grin. Hermione was hopping up and down in excitement.

"Oh can we go Mum! Please please please!" Hermione pleaded. Minerva was temporarily shocked, she had never heard Hermione beg before.

"Yes please Mummy can we go?" Albus said copying Hermione's actions. Minerva looked at him in shock.

"Albus stop it we're in public. What place are you taking about?"

"Why Walt Disney World dear!" he said it like it was the easiest question in the world.

"Walt Disney World?" Minerva said confused.

"The biggest theme park in the world!" Hermione informed her.

"Located in central Florida in the United States of America." Albus said with a smile. Minerva looked between to two still not understanding.

"Remember at Christmas when I explained Mickey Mouse to you?" Hermione asked. Minerva nodded hesitantly. "Well the guy who made Mickey Mouse built a theme park in the United States, all about his characters. With electronic rides and games it's amazing." Hermione rambled. Now Minerva knew more about Muggles then most wizards and witches. So she understood what electronic rides were, Albus had once took her to the London eye. It was a weird experience to be in the air and not be on a broom. Minerva looked at Hermione who was now pouting.

"Fine we can go, but I am going to need a lot more information about this Disney world." She said. Hermione and Albus burst into cheers, and Hermione ran and gave them both hugs.

"Thank you thank you!" She cried. Minerva turned to Albus.

"I hope you know what you just started."

"It will be fine Minnie besides I'm sure shes never been to an amusement park before. Most kids her age have been to quite a few. It will be good for you too; it will help you really understand Muggles better." He smiled and took a bite of her slice of pie.

_**Not my best chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to update. And before you ask yes I love Disney, and since I've been to Disney world I thought it would be a good place for the three of them to go for a family vacation. Also this wasn't where I planned to end the chapter but the England and US game is about to start so… Please review!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thanks for all the reviews**____**. And for all the surprising feedback on the world cup, but I suppose that's what happens when you mention something like that on an international website. Anyway a lot of loose ends will be tied up in this chapter and it's the start of the vacation period but that's all I'm saying. And I just saw the celebrity preview for the new theme park I want to go so BAD.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize not even Disney.**_

Nice and quiet, Minerva thought as she lounged out by the pond. Only a one more day and they would be on a plane, (yes a plane Albus wanted the full experience) headed for central Florida. It was nice and sunny lying out by the pond and it was a nice break from the craziness inside the house. Albus for the past week had been running around trying to figure out what exactly he was going to take on the trip with him. Hermione had taken them out a few weeks ago and helped them get some good muggle clothes for the trip. They also picked up something called an air conditioner, which Minerva had been skeptical about buying but she was so glad she did. It was heavenly. She heard the doors to the house slam open and the patter of shoes hitting grass running towards her.

"Minnie which one do you think goes best together." Albus said pulling two shirts from behind his back. "The blue floral print with my new Bermuda shorts or… the green button up polo." He asked holding the two shirts up.

"Albus I swear you are so… what's the word Hermione?" She asked the girl who had ran up behind her father.

"Gay."

"Gay." Minerva finished. "Wait why is it gay? That just means happy." Minerva asked Hermione who shrugged. Albus on the other hand smiled.

"See I'm just happy." He stated undeterred. Hermione laughed and sat on Minerva chair. "But seriously Minerva which one?" She sighed.

"The polo." She told him. "And we are leaving tomorrow afternoon so you better pack." He ran back up to the house. "Are you all done?" Minerva asked Hermione.

"Yes I finished yesterday. I'm so excited." She beamed. Minerva smiled and hugged her. After extensive explaining of what exactly a theme park was, Minerva was looking forward to going.

"Good." Minerva said. Hermione looked towards the pond with a grin. With out warning she ran and hopped into the water, splashing Minerva.

"Hermione!" Minerva moved her book out of the way and dried it.

"Sorry!" she called and started swimming out towards the middle of the lake.

"Don't out too far." Minerva cried as Hermione neared the middle of the lake. Their giant squid lifted Hermione up and threw her up into the water. A few years ago to the staffs great surprise the giant squid had babies and Albus of course had to take one home. Minerva watched them for a couple minutes before picking up her book and returned reading. About an hour later, an old grey owl came flapping into existence. Curious Minerva stood up and let the poor owl rest on her arm. She got it some water and then noticed the letter attached to it.

"Hermione! You have a letter." She shouted. The girl swam back quickly and Minerva handed her a towel.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked taking the letter.

"Mr. Weasley I believe." Hermione ripped open the letter.

"aaww." Hermione moaned. "Ron can't come over this summer." She told her mother a few minutes later.

"Why not?"

"Mr. Weasley won the galleon draw for the ministry. Which isn't bad news, I know the Weasleys need it. But their using the money to go the Egypt to see their brother Bill." Hermione told her with slight disappointment. Minerva smiled at Hermione.

"I'm sure you can still meet up before term starts. And though I question the Weasleys for spending all that money in one place, I'm sure they'll have a great time. You'll just have to make do with Mr. Potter." At Harry's name Hermione smiled.

"Actually I was wondering about something about Harry and now that Ron can't come I don't feel bad for asking." Hermione told her.

"Well what?"

"Can Harry come with us to Disney? I wasn't going to ask before because then I would have to ask Ron too, and no offense to Ron but I can't see him in a muggle theme park. He wouldn't understand it and would probably make it very oblivious that we're wizards. Plus Ron can't even use the telephone right. He tried calling Harry and yelled through the receiver. But Harry has never been to a park like me, and I think he would like it a lot. I don't think his relatives treat him very well." She said all this very fast. Minerva pondered this for a few minutes before answering.

"Your right about his relatives not treating him well, and I think that would be a good thing for Mr. Potter to come with us." She had barely finished when Hermione hugged her. "But we have to work quickly do you think he could be ready to go if we went now?"

"Oh yes, he sent me a letter with Hedwig a week ago saying that when ever we wanted to get him it was good with him." Hermione said eagerly.

"Alright then, let me tell Albus, and get changed and we'll go get Harry." She told Hermione. "So you go get changed and meet me in the living room." Hermione ran towards the house her wet clothes swishing. Minerva packed her things up and strolled into the house.

Half an hour later, Hermione and Minerva strolled out of the house, both decked out in Muggle clothes. Minerva put Albus in charge of getting Harry a plane ticket while they went and got him. Albus had agreed with the plan immediately and suggested that Minerva still play the role of Mrs. Granger. If the Dursleys knew she worked at Hogwarts they would be less likely to hand Harry over without a fuss. Albus also told them they should arrive by car, so with some difficultly Minerva turned a rock into a smaller SUV. The plan was to appriate a block away, get in the car and then once they got Harry drive a few blocks and then portkey away (Minerva could only side appriate one person.). When they arrived in Little Whinging Hermione started to get very excited about seeing her friend. They walked up to the door and Minerva knocked. A few seconds later Mr. Dursley answered the door.

"What do you want? Were not buying anything." He stated and started to shut the door. Minerva put her foot in the door stopping.

"Were not selling anything, we're here to see Mr. Harry Potter, he goes to school with my daughter." started to turn purple. "We wanted to see if we could take young Harry with us for vacation and then the rest of the summer." At those words Mr. Dursley open the door and smiled what seemed to be a forced smile.

"Well why didn't you say so, come on in." He said and led them into the sitting room. "Just stay here and I'll get the boy." He said and he quickly backed out of the room. Hermione and Minerva shared a look and waited. They heard footsteps and Hermione looked up thinking it was Harry. It was not. It was Dudley, he was even larger then Hermione imagined.

"Who are you?" He asked grubbily. He was clutching a piece of pizza in his hand.

"I'm a friend of Harry's were taking him for the holidays." Hermione said. At her words Dudley started and looked between Hermione and Minerva in fear. Minerva gave him a smirk that she normally reserved for troublemaking students. He ran out of the room in fear, causing the girls to chuckle. When they looked up they saw Harry standing in the door way.

"Hermione!"

"Hi Harry" She squealed running and giving him a hug. When Hermione finally released him he started talking.

"I wasn't expecting you so early; I thought you said it wouldn't be till after my birthday." He said grinning.

"Well Ron can't come now so we thought we'd get you early, let's go pack your things." She said taking his hand, and Harry led her to his room. Mr. Dursley and Minerva sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes till Minerva decided she had to say something.

"Thank you so much for letting your nephew come to stay with us." Minerva told him. Mr. Dursley snorted.

"No problem at all… Are you one of them?" He asked. Minerva inwardly snorted. Because being a wizard is so bad.

"Do you mean a wizard?" She said innocently. "Oh no, my husband and I are dentists, we live in Oxford." She told him randomly naming the first city that came to mind. He looked shocked.

"You're a dentist?" He asked actually being polite.

"Yes my official title is Dr. Granger, but with my husband being called the same I just go by Mrs. Granger." She prayed Hermione finished with Harry soon. She really didn't understand all the aspects of dentistry.

"Well you know I'm the head director of a drilling company called Grunning's if you ever need to order any drills I would be happy to ug… give you my card." He finished. Yes this will work perfectly she thought.

"I would love to get your card; we're always trying to find a better type of drill." She said sarcastically. Vernon took her seriously, and wobbled to go get his business card. Whew she thought dodged that bullet. When Mr. Dursley came back in he was followed by Harry and Hermione. Harry dragging his trunk and broomstick and Hermione holding Hedwig.

"All done mum."

"Yes thank you for letting me stay with you Mrs. Dr. G." Harry said with a smile. Good Hermione must have filled him in.

"Well if that's all." Minerva stated standing up. "We should be going, we have a flight to catch tomorrow." She shook Mr. Dursleys hand and accepted the business card. "I will contact you if we decide to use your drills." She pushed the kids out of the door before anything else could happen. She pushed the kids into the car and drove off.

"Sorry for leaving so quickly but he was giving me the creeps." Minerva told them. Harry beamed.

"No problem Professor, I'm always glad to leave there early. I only had to stay two weeks this summer."

"Oh Harry were going to have so much fun in Florida." Hermione told him. He looked confused.

"Florida? Is that in the USA I thought I was just coming to your house."

"Well you see we're going to Disney world and since I didn't think you'd ever been to an amusement park before I wanted you to come." Hermione said smiling.

"Really you're taking me with you to Disney world?" Even Harry had heard of Disney world.

"Surprise!" Minerva shouted.

"Is Ron coming to?" Harry asked.

"No, he's going to be in Egypt with his family. So you're coming with us." Hermione informed him.

"Really?" He said surprised. Minerva had pulled over on the side of the road. "Where are we? You don't live this close do you?"

"No but now we can drop the muggle façade and use magic." Minerva told him, already out of the car getting his trunk.

"We live in Scotland." Hermione whispered to him.

"Best country in the world." Minerva told him. She was pulling out an old holey shirt. She opened Hedwig's cage and let her fly out. She handed Hermione the empty cage and Harry his broom stick. She laid the shirt on the ground.

"Now I want you both to place one finger on the shirt, do not pull your finger off. Ready 1, 2, 3." The portkey activated and they were spinning though the air. They landed outside the house in with a thud. Harry and Hermione were laid out on the ground, Minerva was standing smiling. She helped them up. "Yes that's how my first Portkey experience was."

"What was that?"

"A Portkey Mr. Potter."

"What's a Portkey?"

"A Portkey is an enchanted object that when touched will transport the one or ones who touch it to any where in the globe as decided on by the enchanter." Hermione said very fast. Minerva smiled.

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Well no, it only counts when term starts." Harry stared at Minerva in shock. He always liked Professor McGonagall, after all she was the one who got him his nimbus. He had been a little nervous but anywhere was better then the Dursleys.

"Come on Harry, I want to show you my room." Hermione said pulling him towards the house.

"Dinner is at 6, and help Harry pack Hermione." She strode into the kitchen where Albus was working on dinner. "Hello dear." She said giving him a kiss.

"Hello how is young Mr. Potter?" Albus asked.

"He is currently being forced to view a 12 year old girl's bedroom." Albus laughed.

"Will he make it out alive?" He joked.

"Who knows?" Minerva said.

"This is my room." Hermione told him. The room was still covered in red and gold, but now the bookshelf was completely full. Hermione's trunk was open at the foot of her bed, her school books stacked on her desk. She had a picture of Harry, Ron and herself on the desk as well.

"I still haven't done much with it, but now its home." She smiled. Harry smiled back.

"I love the Gryffindor colors; did Professor McGonagall help with that?"

"Yes, of course." They went and sat on her bed.

"I'm so happy your coming with us Harry. It will be more fun to have you there when mum and dad get lovey." She made a face.

"Who's your dad?"

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry looked at her in shock.

"Dumbledore's your dad?" He asked.

"Yes but remember you can't tell anyone. Though I will tell you I think daddy is more excited then I am for this vacation."

"Thanks again for inviting me." Harry told her.

"No biggy, but you need to pack all your light clothes, I heard it's very hot there."

"Should I take my trunk?"

"No I can get you another bag. Oh I forgot to show you your room, I'm sorry Harry." She led him down the hall to the room next to hers. "This is your room." She said opening the door. It was a plain room just a bed, desk and drawer. Harry's trunk was already at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks Mione!"

"For what?"

"Letting me stay."

"You've said that about 5 times now Harry."

"Well I'm excited." He said laughing.

"Well do you want to watch some movies? So we can be caught up." Hermione asked.

"Sure." They ran downstairs. After showing Harry to the living room, Hermione ran to get her mum.

"Mum where are the movies?"

"On the table." Minerva told her. "Are you and Harry going to watch them?"

"Yes." She said happily grabbing the movies and running to the living room.

"Okay Harry we have Peter Pan, Snow White, Lady and the Tramp, Alice in Wonderland I've seen all of these. And then there's the Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and Aladdin. Those just came out the past few years, I heard there the best Disney's ever done. At least that's what the guy at the store said." Harry examined the titles closely.

"Can we watch Aladdin, no offense but the rest look like girlie movies." Hermione pouted but conceded. She walked up to the VHS and slid the movie in.

"Hermione I do have a question, how do you have air condition and a TV here?"

"Well daddy already got the TV before I came, I convinced them to get the air conditioner." She plopped next to him on the couch. They made it halfway through Aladdin when Albus called them for dinner.

"But Aladdin is going to be named Sultan." Hermione cried. Albus picked her up and carried her into the kitchen, Harry followed laughing. Once they were all seated Harry felt he should say something.

"Hi Headmaster." He said sheepishly.

"Hello Harry how are you."

"I'm good." He answered.

"Great were going to have a lot of fun this week and a half."

"As long as someone doesn't get to much candy on this trip were fine." Minerva told her husband.

"Again you can never eat to much candy Minerva." He told her jokingly. Harry was staring at them in shock.

"You get use to it." Hermione whispered to him.

"Anyway we need to lay down a ground plan on where were going and when." Minerva said. She pulled out a map of all the Disney parks and spread it on the table when they were all done eating.

"Now were staying at Disney's Beach Club Resort, because someone likes to spend a lot of money." She said to Albus.

"It's just sitting there in a vault waiting to be spent." He said in his defense. Minerva ignored him.

"Now there are 3 theme parks, 2 water parks, a shopping area, and their has been a request for another theme park."

"There's another theme park?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, what's it called Albus?"

"Universal Studios Florida, it's not part of Disney but it's close enough that we can go." He explained.

"Can we start with Magic Kingdom?" Hermione asked.

"And a water park." Harry said eagerly. He had gotten used to Minerva and Albus much quicker then expected.

"Alright so Magic Kingdom, and a water park, then how about Epcot?" At their nods she continued. Then we can go to that other theme park, then a relaxing day at the hotel and the shopping area, then I found a wizarding village near by we can go to. Then the MGM Park and we'll come home. Sound good." They all nodded.

"Can we please finish the movie now?" Hermione asked. Minerva nodded and the two kids ran back to the living room. They were joined by Albus and Minerva a few minutes later with popcorn. After they finished Aladdin, which Harry loved, they watched Beauty and the Beast, which Hermione loved. Once that movie was over Minerva sent them to bed, as they were going to show up to the airport at 11 to catch a 2 o'clock flight.

_**I don't feel as if this chapter was one of my best, but please review. Also would everyone like to a park a chapter or maybe two a chapter. Please let me know. Thanks. And I'm sure all of the English fans will feel the same way as I do when I say this. What's happening two ties I'm losing my faith in them. Oh and please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm in trouble so I just have time to post this.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thank you for all my wonderful reviews. It is now summer break and I'm a Senior! I'm so excited, and that means I should be able to update quicker. Also even though I won't really be mentioning the airports if I mess Heathrow up sorry, I have been to Orlando international though. This is mostly a filler chapter I didn't want them to just show up in Florida. And I know some people reading this haven't been to Walt Disney World so I want to try and include everything to make it seem like a real experience. So now chapter 25. **_

"Let's go!" Minerva shouted, the two kids ran downstairs and out the door, their carryon's on their backs, and their luggage already waiting out front. "Albus lets go!" She shouted.

"I'm taking my medicine." He shouted back.

"It's a potion not medicine." She yelled.

"Potion?" Hermione asked.

"See a man who looks like Albus, most likely wouldn't be allowed on many rides and you know how he wouldn't like that. So he's taking a potion called a Polyjuice potion, which lets him change his appearance." Harry and Hermione shared a look. "Oh, you wouldn't have heard of it, it's at O.W.L. level." She said taking their look as one of confusion. Hermione however was beaming the rest of trip to the airport.

Albus came down stairs, with red hair a smaller beard and dressed in muggle clothes. Minerva gave him a questioning look.

"When I was younger I thought I should save some of my hair in case I ever needed it. I would rather look like my younger self then some person I don't know." He told her.

"Wait dad is that what you use to look like."

"Yes I was handsome wasn't I" He said looking in a mirror.

"Yes and vain, lets go." Minerva said pulling them outside. "Okay I'm taking the luggage and Hermione and you're taking Harry Albus, since it's his first time." Minerva dictated.

"All right we'll meet you there." He said.

"Alright, you have your bag Hermione?" Minerva asked and Hermione nodded. "Okay hold on." Hermione wrapped her arms around Minerva stomach and clutched her suitcase. Minerva had the rest of the luggage and they disappeared.

"I still hate appearating." Hermione mumbled as they arrived in the restroom of Heathrow airport. Minerva stuck her head out to make sure the coast was clear, and they wheeled the luggage out of the bathroom. Albus and Harry came out a few minutes later from the boy's restroom.

"We scared some drunk guy." Harry told Hermione when they came out, as if it was another adventure.

"I took care of it." Albus told Minerva who had given him a look. "not that anyone would believe him." He whispered to the kids. Minerva grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the security check point.

After an hour of making it through security and luggage they settled down in some chairs outside the gate. They still had another hour before their flight pulled in at 2.

"Why did we get here so early?" Harry asked.

"Because someone is paranoid." Albus remarked, ducking Minerva's swipe at his head.

"Well we've never flow before and I wasn't sure if we would have any problems." She said defensively. "How about we get some food?" Harry and Hermione nodded. "Albus do you want anything?"

"I'm good" he said pulling out a bag of sweets. They came back about 10 minutes later with McDonald's bags. Hermione was eating nuggets and Harry pulled out a Big Mac with an extra burger and everything on it.

"I've always wanted to try this." He said eagerly. Hermione looked around and saw that there were lots of other families in the terminal no real surprise, they must be going to the same place. Minerva came and sat next to her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, thank you I don't think I've been this excited since I got on the Hogwarts express for the first time." Hermione told her.

"I'm glad." Minerva pulled her into a one armed hug. "Our first vacation. I'm excited to."

"Are you really?"

"Yes, it will be fun." She said kissing Hermione on the forehead. Hermione blushed.

"Not in front of Harry Mum…" She said embarrassed. Minerva laughed.

Harry was trying to subtlety watch them without causing Hermione any other reason to blush. Harry finally couldn't help himself and turned to Albus.

"Their really close aren't they?" Harry asked him. Albus nodded.

"It took a long time but Minerva broke down Hermione's barriers, they're as close as any mother daughter I've ever seen." Harry looked down sheepishly, embarrassed to be having this talk. "I assume you know what happened?" Harry nodded.

"I think Hermione skirted around the facts but I do know they hurt her, even if she never said it."

"Yes it was a bad experience for her, I just wish we could have noticed something sooner."

"Headmaster," Harry started. "When the troll incident happened last year, Hermione wouldn't move even when the troll was coming towards her. I didn't think about it then, I thought she was just afraid, but wouldn't most people run for it? If given the chance to. Or yell, Hermione was completely silent. " Albus stared at Harry for a few moments.

"You are very observant Harry, most people would not have noticed that."

"I just thought of it now, I'm glad Hermione's with you guys, I don't want her getting hurt."

"You three are really close aren't you?" Albus asked though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I can't imagine doing anything with out Ron or Hermione." Harry said with a smile.

"Just like your father at your age. He was very close to his friends." Albus didn't really want to elaborate any further then that.

"My Dad?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Yes you know the person I'm looking at to teach defense against the dark arts was one of your father's old friend's maybe he could talk to you about your parents."

"Really?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes really, lemon drop?" Albus offered. Harry politely declined. They heard the man at the gate tell them their flight was here. Minerva handed the man their tickets, and they stepped into the gate.

"This is freaky." Harry commented as they walked down the passage to the plane. Minerva grabbed Albus's arm.

"Have you taken any precautions if this metal plane should happen to fall down?"

"I have but don't you trust planes Minnie? I thought you liked flying."

"On a broom stick not in a metal death trap." She said as they entered the plane. It was a big plane and they had managed to get 4 seats together in the middle section. There was a television on the back of all the seats. They sled into the seats with Harry and Hermione in the middle. Minerva stuck her bag under her seat. She had packed a few books and some snacks for the kids for the flight.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. Are we all settled?" The lady asked from the front of the plane. "I will ask you all too please fasten your seatbelts, the emergency exits are located on the sides, front and rear of the plane. And if any thing should happen your seats will also function as a floatation device. Please store all carryon's under your seats until takeoff is completed." She paused to make sure everyone was listening. "Thank you for flying with British Airways, you are on a non stop flight to Orlando international, who here is going to Walt Disney World?" There were a lot of cheers. "Alright then this flight will be a 9 hour and 10 minute flight, we will be arriving in the United States at roughly 6:15 North American Eastern Standard Time. Please prepare for take-off."

"9 hours!" Hermione whispered.

"Wait were not going to show up at 6 in the morning there right?" Harry asked.

"No, we're 5 hours before them. It'll be 6 at night there when we show up." Hermione told him. "I wish we could look out a window."

"Will try to get a window seat on the way back." Minerva told her. Minerva kept a hand gripped on her wand until they were completely in the air, and the woman told they were now free to move about.

"This is cool." Albus said gleefully.

"9 hours" Minerva told him tensely.

"Look mom their going to play a movie, and we just put these headphones on." Hermione told her merrily. Minerva just smiled and pulled out a book. The lady came around with drinks and Minerva got the kids sodas. It seemed that because they were on the way to Orlando, they were only playing Disney movies. They started with the Little Mermaid, which Hermione just loved.

"Under the sea, under the sea." She sang causing Harry to laugh.

"I have a feeling we're going to be buying a cd player soon." Minerva told Albus over their heads.

Minerva made it through two novels and a quick nap and cup of black coffee by the time the plane finally touched down. She shook Harry and Hermione awake, they had been out for a couple hours. Albus had been sleeping but had already woken up by the time the plane touched down.

"Wat's going on?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Are we here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we're here, so wake up." Albus told them.

"This is so exciting." Hermione said happily as they excited the plane. "Wow." Everything was brightly colored, and it seemed like every thing was Disney. Their were kids running around wearing Disney shirts, giant signs offering vacation packages for every theme park, and to top it all off a giant ice cream saloon which Albus took off to.

"Is Disney really that popular?" Minerva asked skeptically.

"Yes." Harry and Hermione responded.

"Alright then, Hermione go get your father before he buys something we can't take with us." They headed off to get their luggage; and pushed their way out of the airport. The airport was so big they had to ride a tram to get to the main exit. After pulling Hermione away from the bookstore that was in the airport they made their way out.

"Alright according to this packet I picked up, there should be a bus that will take us to the hotel, there's the sign over there… my goddess it's hot out here." Minerva panted.

"Wow, I wonder how hot it is." Hermione said. "Hey look there's a sign. 96 degrees? How hot is that?"

"35.5 degrees Celsius." Albus told them. "I travel a lot." He said at their look.

"It was only 22 degrees back home." Harry said.

"Albus here can you get us on that bus, I don't understand muggle money, and this money is different from pounds." She handed him the money. Hermione leaned against Minerva and Harry was wobbling in place. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll be at the hotel soon. Just try to stay up long enough for us to eat some dinner okay." Hermione nodded.

"Got it come on lets go." Albus said grabbing some of the bags. They ran and hopped onto the bus. "And wouldn't you know it our hotel is the first one how nice is that." He said happily.

They had about a 15 minute ride on the bus from the airport to the hotel. The hotel itself was huge, with white sand and water every where.

"Is everything big in America?" Minerva wondered. No one answered. They checked in and went up to their room.

"Sorry Harry there's only two beds but the couch turns into one. If we had known you were coming we could have gotten a room with two twin beds." Minerva told him as they pulled their luggage into the room.

"Hey the couch is fine by me." He told them putting his bag on couch. "If I want to watch TV I'll just come sit on Hermione."

"You will not." Hermione scolded him. "Oh Harry look at the view." She had pulled the curtains back. "Look you can see Epcot!"

"I think that's Hollywood studios." Harry said.

"No I think that's a hotel Harry." She had moved to explore the rest of the room. "Oh look they'll bring food to the room if we want them to."

"Well they really." Minerva said grabbing the menu from Hermione. "Albus…"

"Chicken sandwich please." He shouted from the bathroom. She sighed. "What do you two want?"

"Hamburger please." Harry told her.

"Can I just have a salad mum?"

"Alright, let's see if I can figure this out."

_**Again this was just filler, Magic Kingdom is next though. Also I will be posting my new story soon so look out for it. It's another Minerva and the trio story, you'll see. Hope to see some reviews even though I didn't like this chapter.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Yea! For magic kingdom and 300 reviews! Thanks so much for all the wonderfull reviews (and yes I spelled wonderful that way because I wanted to). Also please check out my new story A Lioness and her Cubs. I focuses more on the trio and Minerva rather then just Hermione and Minerva. Also if any one wants to know I got at 1710 on my SAT **____** It works for my current choice of colleges. ALSO the biggest news of all, I'M GOING TO THE HARRY POTTER THEME PARK! This July, as I write this I'm looking up hotels and were driving from Maryland **____** and the hotel looking is annoying. I'm so excited though my mom and I are going, after much persuading, it's going to be my senior trip a summer early. **_

_**On to the story, if some of the attractions mentioned weren't around in 1993 I'm sorry I was only a few months old at that time but I shall try my best. Also I haven't been to Magic Kingdom since I was 5, but I do remember a lot.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own Magic Kingdom.**_

At 7 o'clock the next morning Hermione awoke silently and went over to Harry's bed on the couch. She shook him awake and shushed him when he started to talk.

"Were going to Disney today Harry!" She whispered happily. He grinned and sat up.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked.

"Because Mum and Dad are still sleeping." She turned to look at them before turning back to Harry. "Were going to wake them up."

"Then why are we whispering?"

"Because we're going to jump on the bed." She told him.

"Aren't we too old to do that?"

"We're twelve we might as well enjoy it while we can." Harry stared at her as if he had never seen her before.

"You would only do it to them though right?"

"Oh yes, I could never do any thing like jumping on the bed to anyone else." She told him seriously. He chuckled, seems like Hermione was still the same after all.

"Come on." She motioned with her hand.

"Wait will I get in trouble?" Harry asked.

"No trust me I've done it before."

"You're their daughter."

"I wasn't then." She told him fiercely. "Come on, ready on 3 1… 2… 3!" And they leaped on the bed.

"Wake up." Hermione sang.

"Wake up." Harry repeated grinning like a maniac. Both adults groaned. Albus waking up turned to Minerva.

"I thought you gave them a time change potion so that they wouldn't wake up early." He moaned.

"I did." Minerva mumbled. "Hermione calm down." She said pulling the girl down with a laugh. "It's too early."

"No it's not the park opens at 9:00!" she told her. Harry had leaped off of their bed onto Hermione's and continued bouncing. Hermione wiggled out of Minerva's grip and joined Harry jumping on her bed.

"Stop it, now that we're up we might as well get ready." She said grabbing Hermione and Harry and pulling them off the bed.

"Now what are you going to do, when you can't pick them up any more." Albus whispered in her ear after she sent Hermione to the bathroom to get ready. Minerva glared at him.

"Lets go see Cinderella castle first."

"No let's go to Pirates of the Caribbean first. Or better yet let's start with Space Mountain." He continued.

"I want to see Cinderella castle."

"It can't be bigger then Hogwarts lets do a ride first."

"Or," Minerva started taking the map from them. "We go up Main Street, see the castle and then head to Tomorrowland and ride Space mountain, and we'll go in a circle and get lunch at Liberty square."

"Yes Ma'am." They mumbled and went back to watching the scenery of the resort as the bus spend down the road. The bus driver laughed.

"First time at the resort?"

"Yes, it's the first time any of us have been to a theme park, we're very excited." Albus told the man.

"Hey I know that feeling; I was twenty years old when I first came to the resort about 10 years ago. I still get excited when ever I pull up and see the faces of all the kids. Much like that." He said pointing to Harry and Hermione who were staring in wonder at their first glances of Magic Kingdom. "So where are you folks from."

"Great Britain."

"Is it nice there?"

"Yes I love it there, and it's not quite as hot there."

"Yeah it's always hot and humid here, but it lets you come to the park all year. You should see it at Halloween." Hermione wheeled around.

"No." Minerva said firmly. "I can't miss school and you're not."

"Come on Professor you could take all the Gryffindors." Harry said grinning.

"Were not even in the park yet and you want to come back already."

"Yes." They chorused together causing the bus driver to laugh again.

"Well here we are, enjoy your day at the Magic Kingdom." He told them opening the door. Hermione led all of them towards the entrance of the park and after putting on slabs of sun screen they entered the park.

"Wow."

As soon as you entered you saw the castle, tall with huge narrow towers. It looked so big from the entrance they could only wonder what it looked like up close. Main Street USA lay in front of them with shops and buildings lining the sides. The fact that muggles made this just astounded Minerva, who had never seen anything like this. It was truly like another world. A statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse on a bench was in front of them.

"Go sit on the bench I'll get a picture." Minerva said pulling out Albus's camera. They ran to the bench and smiled. Minerva snapped the photo and they took off walking down the street.

"Look at this, my goodness the castle is so huge. Look at gold that surrounds it. Did you know that they built an apartment inside the castle for Walt Disney, but he died before they finished it. I wonder if they'll ever let people rent it out and stay in it. Wouldn't that be amazing! The lady at the front desk also told me they have a fireworks show tonight, can we stay and watch? Oh look at those hats they have Mickey mouse ears on them can we get some please?" Hermione exclaimed. Minerva being unable to deny Hermione bought some hats all of them though Harry protested. Hermione's had a little bow on top resembling Minnie, while Harry's was just plain black like Mickey.

They went and took some pictures at Cinderella castle before they headed to Tomorrowland where Harry dragged them Space Mountain. When they got off of it Harry was grinning like a fool, he thought it was amazing, going at fast speeds in the dark. Minerva and Albus both agreed that while they thought the attraction itself was amazing, they thought Gringotts carts were faster.

Next they headed to the Tomorrowland Speedway, which only Harry and Hermione did though they tried to persuade the adults. Next Hermione dragged them to Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress, which explained about the evolution of technology in a revolving theater that scared Minerva when it first moved. She greatly enjoyed learning about muggle technology. Next on the list was Toontown, but after briefly looking around the area they headed on not finding much for older kids to do.

So they headed to Fantasy land where the first thing Hermione did was grab Harry and force him to ride Cinderella's golden carrousel to his dismay. Then Albus led the way to the Dumbo flight. Minerva rode with Hermione and Albus with Harry, when they got on Minerva asked Hermione if she was alright.

"I know you don't like heights." Minerva asked.

"It's not about heights it's more of a fear of falling. I'm fine with something like this; it's broomsticks that scare me." She told her.

The next thing they headed to was the Mad Tea Party where they spun around and around. Minerva enjoyed it but Hermione didn't. She got off it with a headache from the ride and the heat. It had gotten up to 94 degrees. Minerva stood with her while Harry and Albus rode it again. As Hermione still had a headache, they headed to It's a Small World in the air condition. Where the dolls from all over the world sang in unison, something that freaked Minerva out slightly. Next was Mickeys PhilharMagic a 3D show the likes of which left them all in wonder. Albus discovered that he could talk exactly like Donald Duck to Hermione and Harry's amusement. The last place they went to before lunch was Peter Pan's flight. They were sprinkled in fairy dust and the ride took them through London and over Neverland. They watched it with joy; Harry especially liked it even though he had never seen the movie before. When they exited the ride he was pulling Hermione towards Liberty Square saying come on Wendy, to her amusement.

They headed into the Liberty Tree Tavern for lunch, and Minerva asked them how they liked the park so far.

"I love it this is the best day ever! Thank you so much." Hermione said embracing her parents.

"Yes thank you so much for bringing me Professors." Harry said earnestly. Even though they told Harry to call them Minerva and Albus he still forgot from time to time.

"No problem I am having a lot of fun." Minerva told him.

"As am I." Albus quaked causing them to laugh and made the waitress stare at them in shock. She took their drink orders and left rather quickly.

"I do believe I scared her." He said in the same voice.

"Please don't talk like that all day." His wife asked him.

"Yes dear should we share the crab and spinach dip?"

"Add the Clam Chowder and you got a deal." She told him. "What are you two going to get for lunch?"

"I'm going to get the Angus Chuck Cheeseburger." Harry told her.

"I think I'm going to get the Delmarva Chicken and Dumplings, it sounds good." Hermione said with a smile. (AN: Now I like to be exact so this is the real menu from the Tavern, and I'm from the Delmarva Peninsula so when I saw this on the menu, I thought that was amazing, because Delmarva doesn't get a lot of notice, most people don't even know where the Delmarva Peninsula is. This is also my favorite meal, I get it every birthday. So I had to include it.)

They told the waitress their food orders and settled down to eat it. For a hot July day the park wasn't overly busy, and even if they didn't have to wait in many lines, it was already 2 in the afternoon. After eating everything they stood up and left the restaurant.

"Where to now?" Albus asked.

"Haunted Mansion!" Harry said after looking at the map.

"Oh I hope it isn't scary." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione we've faced a three headed dog, a troll, your mother's giant chess board," Harry said in a whisper. "And the Basilisk."

"And you think I wasn't scared during those experiences." She whispered back, but when they rode through the ride it became apparent that it wasn't scary. It was more of the watered down Halloween scary. Then they left Liberty Square to Hermione's dismay, she had wanted to see the Hall of Presidents, and they headed for Frontierland. They started with Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. The rickety rollercoaster jerked them back and froth, and getting off of it Hermione declared she loved it, to the shock of the other three. Minerva had to disagree the motion hurt her back and she preferred the smooth ride of a broomstick.

Harry led them to the Shootin' Arcade, where Harry and Hermione took the infrared guns and shoot everything in sight. Minerva was amazed at the guns even if they were fake ones.

"Has anyone ever used one of those guns on Voldemort?" She asked Albus in a whisper.

"That's an excellent question; it would be amazing if that was all it took." He said back with an ironic smile.

"You know I think the muggle studies classes should do something like this to help purebloods learn about the muggle world. There would be a lot less prejudice I think if wizards realized what muggles are capable of." Minerva told him.

"So a field trip." Hermione said coming up.

"A what?"

"A field trip, we had them in primary school, it's when you take a trip away from school, to some place educational. Most field trips are fun though; those are normally incentive trips. Like if you had good grades all year, you'd get to go on a trip to a park like this or maybe some place historical." Hermione informed her.

"Were going to talk more about this later." Minerva told her interested. As they set off towards the next ride Splash Mountain. When they arrived there Minerva had to moan. "They over use the word mountain." Everyone laughed in agreement. After getting soaking wet, which felt quite good in this hot weather they headed off to the final section Adventureland.

"Pirates of the Caribbean!" Harry yelled when they saw the building. He took off towards it when Minerva held him back. He looked at her in confusion.

"Were all wet, so were not going into that air conditioned place until were dry." She looked at the map. "How about we go to the Jungle Cruse and then once we've dried some we'll go to Pirates." She told him. He nodded in understanding and they walked towards the cruse. After going though the cruse they, as promised, headed over to Pirates of the Caribbean. The animatronic robots, were still the most amazing things, in the park, according to Minerva. The singing pirates made Albus fall down in the car, because he was laughing so hard. The final thing they did was go to the Swiss Family Robinson tree house and take pictures from the top of it.

By this time it was late in the afternoon, after getting some ice cream from a vender they headed back to Cinderella castle where the all the characters were meeting with the guests in a special event. Minerva got pictures of the two kids with almost all the characters. There was one of Harry and Hermione with Peter Pan and Wendy. One with just Harry and Aladdin who looked alike except for the glasses. She also got one of Hermione and Belle, where Hermione was grinning happily; as she was not quite old enough that she didn't enjoy meeting her favorite characters. After a quick dinner on foot, some hotdogs, they found a good place to stand for the SpectroMagic Parade, where they watched the brightly colored floats make there way down Main Street USA, and through the castle. They even saw Tinkerbell fly from the castle and start the fireworks. Minerva watched Hermione's face light up as she watched the fireworks and felt a warmth in her heart. When she looked at Harry she felt the same feeling. Maybe she thought this really is the most magical place on earth, not because of magic but because of what it does.

_**This took me all day to write, I'm wiped. I hope you all enjoy this chapter I wanted to include everything but I didn't want it to be overly boring. I think it's good though. And as of right now my mom says were going to see Harry Potter in July so I'll put pictures on my account if I go. Please review.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I'm currently on road to Orlando Florida, and I'm making use of the 13 hour ride. By the time I post this though I probably would have already been so expect a detailed review of the park at the end of this chapter **____** Also for anyone who likes to be perfect, there wasn't that many rides in Epcot during the 90's so I'm keeping some things like they are now and I messed with some of the time lines a bit as far as anime is concerned. Anyway here's chapter.**_

Hermione loved the water park, she had never been one for really participating in school trips to the pool, but it had completely out shone anything she expected. The only bad thing about it was that she couldn't get her mother to come into the water. Minerva had flatly refused to get into the water, and when Albus mumbled something about cats hating water, he found himself literally up the river with no raft. Harry had dragged Hermione to all the rapids rides and Albus rode with them on most of the rides clearly loving his new younger body. They were thoroughly sun burnt by the end of the day to Minerva's dismay.

Now they headed to Epcot which Hermione was looking forward to the most out of all the parks. With its technological aspect as well as it's use of world cultures she could think of nothing better. They didn't even have to show up to the front entrance of the park. There was a ferry that took them right into the park and dropped them off in the world showcase. They opted to do this to leave the park so that Harry and Hermione could get the full experience. The park itself was visual stunning. Giant slabs of rock jutted out of the ground, where families could have their names engraved into the stone. The giant glass ball where spaceship earth is held was the forefront of the background. Hermione loved the stone's with all the names and pictures engraved.

"Look Mum, theirs someone from Canada, and California, oh! And look theirs someone from China!"

"Okay Hermione lets go, you do want to see the actual park right?" Minerva asked with a smile. They headed to Spaceship earth first because doesn't everyone, and afterwards made their own roller costar and rode in the virtual ride.

"Okay where to next." Albus asked holding out the map so they all could see.

"How about we make a circle start left and walk around the park coming back here and they before we catch the ferry we can watch illuminations." Hermione said, Albus nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." He folded up the map, "Let's go."

"Can we go to Mission Space next please?" Harry asked.

"Really Harry Mission Space?" Hermione asked as they walked to it. She hadn't heard him say he was looking forward to anything in Epcot. He blushed slightly.

"When I was younger I really wanted to be an astronaut." He said sheepishly.

"Really I use to want to be a lawyer, but I don't think I want to do that anymore." Hermione told him. Minerva interested in their conversation couldn't help asking:

"Well do you two want to be now?"

"A cop." Harry said with a grin. "I want a gun and I want to help people." Minerva had to smile at his eagerness.

"Well wizard police men are call Aurors."

"Auror?" He asked.

"Yes that's the name of the wizard police." She told him as they walked into the building. "Wait what's the orange line mean and what does the green line mean?" A cast member quickly came to their aid.

"The different colors stand for two different rides. Though they are the same ride the green version offers a more mild version, the orange version is the original thrill ride." She informed them.

"Orange." Harry and Albus stated firmly.

"No what if it makes me sick?" Hermione asked. "It says on this sign that you will experience several g's like a rocket blasting off. I don't know if I can do that." She said worried.

"How about I go on the green version with Hermione and you two go on the orange." Minerva said leading Hermione towards the green entrance. "I am so glad you said something." Minerva admitted when they got into the line.

"Why? I thought you'd like something like that."

"The force or g's you mentioned wouldn't have bothered me, but I think the rocking and turns would kill my back." The walked into the line and leaned against the rails.

"You never told me what you wanted to do when you got older."

"I don't know what I want to do when I get older. Do certain things require certain classes?"

"Yes near the end of your 5th year you'll sit down with me and we'll discuss what your want to do and what classes you would need to take." Minerva told her.

"Okay so I have a few years to figure it out."

"Yes, you have a few years." She said with a smile.

"Good." Hermione said with a sigh of relief.

"Though while we are on the subject of classes, are you still planning on taking all of the available courses next year?"

"Yes, if I can."

"Even muggle studies?" Minerva said doubtfully.

"Well it will be interesting to learn about it from a wizard's point of view."

"Well all right, I think your going to be very disappointed though." Minerva said. After riding Mission Space, they headed to test track, which was technically a giant drivers Ed course.

"Can I still get my drivers license when I turn 16?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I'll take you." Minerva said with a smile. When they got off the ride Hermione practically dragged them off towards the world showcase. They started on the left side with Mexico.

"Well this is something." Albus said as they walked into Mexico. It really was immersive. As soon as they walked in to the section, upbeat Mexican music started playing and there were venders in the street selling a little bit of everything.

"Oh look at that mum." Hermione said pointing to the giant temple. "What ancient civilization do you think that's based on?"

"No idea honey, but it looks like we can go inside how about we do that."

"Yeah!" Harry and Hermione said together.

The inside of the temple looked amazing. It looked like on giant market place inside. Many different little tents set up selling different things.

"Hermione look at this drum." Harry said pounding on it with no sense of rhythm. Hermione picked up maracas and played along to his beat. Minerva and Albus shared a look, and just pulled the percussion instruments out of their hands.

"Aaww."

"This is why Hogwarts has no band."

"I resent that, I can play piano." Hermione said frowning. "It's just Harry who can't keep a beat."

"Now I resent that." He said putting down blanket he had picked up.

"You can play piano?" Minerva asked, shocked that she didn't know that.

"Forced to for about 5 years, only stopped to come to Hogwarts. I really enjoyed it, especially whenever I ran out of books." She said picking up a scarf. Albus and Minerva shared a look in shock.

"Can I try a taco?" Harry asked bringing them out of shock. Minerva nodded and handed them the money as the two kids ran out. She wheeled around to Albus.

"Did you know that?" Minerva asked drawing him to a wall where less people were.

"No I didn't know that."

"What else don't we know about her Albus. Now that I think of it I never asked her about before Hogwarts. She only mentioned her parents with hate, what if at one time she did really love them. What if she ends up missing them, and she wants to go back to them. Or what if she finds someone from before Hogwarts that she really likes and she would rather stay with them."

"Dear, you just nervous, she loves you. If you want I can take Harry to do something, so that you can talk with Hermione today."

"No it's alright, the point is so that we all spend time together, as a family. I can talk to Hermione later." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Her husband wasn't fooled, but knew how stubborn she was so he didn't press the matter. They found the two kids sitting on a low wall outside, Harry holding a taco and Hermione a burrito. They each took a bite and switched.

"Why?" Minerva asked coming over to them.

"Well we wanted to try both so we decided to share." Harry told them.

"Have you seen everything here?" They nodded. "Well let's move on." Next they headed to Norway, where they rode Maelstorm a boat ride that took you back to the age of Vikings. Harry bought a Viking helmet, with his money so Minerva couldn't say anything about it. Next they headed towards China.

"This is pretty." Hermione said, walking down the way into the section. Harry looked around.

"Can we go back to Norway." He said and dodged Hermione's swipe at him. "What did I do Norway is manly, like Vikings! This is pretty, with fans and umbrellas." He said. Hermione looked insulted.

"Their parasols Harry, and I like them." She said.

"Look Hermione, you get your name written on it in the Chinese characters." Minerva said.

"Oh!" Hermione said amazed.

"By the time we leave this park I'll be a broke man." Albus whispered to Harry, who stiffed a laugh.

"Really?" He asked.

"Oh no, working at Hogwarts pays well."

"Really how much?" Harry whispered. Albus whispered in his ear, Harry's eyes got wide.

"Wow!"

"And that was been building interest for quite a few years."

"Awesome."

"Come on Dad were going into the big store now." Hermione said pulling Albus towards the big store her new parasol in her hands. They walked into the store and looked around. There was a bunch of silk clothes every where. "Mum look at these pajamas." Hermione said looking at pajamas.

"Ah, look at this silk robe." Minerva said fingering it. "This would set me up quite nicely." Minerva told her with a smile. They walked away, and Albus bought both to Harry's amusement.

"First thing to know about women Harry, always make sure you give them presents, but never to much." Albus lectured.

"Good to know sir."

"Harry come here I think I found something you would like." Hermione called from about 30 feet away. She was holding up a black Kung Fu uniform. Harry stared at it in shock.

"This is awesome." He said taking it from her and trying it on. "This is wicked. It's just like in the movies." He started punching and kicking the air in front of them.

"What was that about China being pretty and boring, Harry?" Hermione said with a smile. He frowned.

"Okay you win." He said smiling again. "I have to buy this." He took off to the register. Hermione beat him to it and gave the woman her money. "Hermione what are you doing?" Harry asked shocked.

"Well it's your birthday present Harry, it's just a couple weeks early." She said with a smile. He stared at her in shock and without warning wrapped her up in a hug.

"Harry wha?" She mumbled.

"Thank you Mione." He said happily.

"Well your welcome. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

"This is only the second real present I've ever gotten for my birthday." He told her. "The first was Hedwig."

"I'm sorry Harry." She said returning the hug. A sob broke them apart. The cashier was staring at them with tears in her eyes.

"That's so sad." They just stared at the lady. "You're both so sweet."

"Um, sorry we made you cry." Harry said awkwardly.

"It's okay it's just normally I see bratty kids in here demanding this and that from their parents, and then when they get it they don't even care anymore. And you used your own money on your friend for his birthday, and then your story. It's just so sweet. Oh here," she ran to a nearby table picked something up and came back. "Here you're going to need this to learn." She handed Harry a Kung Fu book.

"Wow this will be great, thanks how much is it." Harry asked with a smile.

"Oh no I'm giving that to you." The lady said.

"What but I can't accept that. Can't you get in trouble for doing that?" Harry asked wide eyed.

"Well I am the manager of the store. I've been here since the theme park opened when you were only a little baby. I've rarely seen two friends as close as you two are and with such pure honesty. You can get something too sweetie."

"No thank you ma'am sorry but my Mum and Dad would never let me accept that." Hermione said.

"Well where are they we'll ask." Hermione flagged her parents down, and as it came to be Harry left with the Kung Fu book and Hermione with a book on Chinese history. Minerva and Albus had not been able to change the woman's mind. After that minor incident they left China and headed to Germany. Minerva sped them through Germany though, saying that they had spent too much time in China and if they wanted to see the real Germany they could go. Then they headed to Italy, where they sat down for lunch at Tutto Italia. After a brief shopping trip there, Hermione bought a Venetian mask. Next they went to the American Adventure which went though the key points in American history. By 3 in the afternoon they were in Japan.

"We should have eaten here." Hermione said looking up at the steak house. "Look it says they cook it in front of you, that's so cool."

"We can come back later when we get hungry again." Albus said, "Let's go see this store." This was the biggest store they had seen so far. One section was more common items like chopsticks, kimono's, and bonsai trees. The other side was wall to wall anime and pop art.

"Power rangers!" Harry yelled with a laugh. Running to wall he grabbed a power ranger's mask and pulled it on.

"Wow I didn't know most of these cartoons were Japanese." Hermione said watching Harry run around.

"I wouldn't know sweetie."

"Hermione look at this guy he's got spiky black hair like me." Harry said with a smile. Hermione walked over to him.

"Yes except you can't shoot what appears to be a blue beam from your hands."

"Wouldn't that be cool though?" He said with a smile. Hermione wasn't paying attention though.

"Oh Harry look at this, isn't it adorable." She said grabbing a yellow plush toy with pointy ears and a lighting bolt tail. "its tail is like your scar."

"Hey it is." He said looking at it. "I like this one better." He said pointing to a blue turtle.

"These are called Pocket Monsters." The man said coming up to them. "They're based off a video game in Japan, that's coming into the States near the end of the year. That's called a Pikachu an electric mouse" he said pointing to the one Hermione was holding. "That's called Squirtle." He said pointing to the one Harry was holding. "They are only 10 dollars each because they are not well known in the States yet."

"Oh Harry you should get that one and I can get this one." Hermione said with a smile.

"It's a stuffed toy Hermione."

"You bought a Viking helmet but won't buy a stuffed animal." She said with a smile.

"Hermione don't pressure the poor boy into buying something he doesn't want." Her mother said. "I'll buy this for you, if you want it." She said taking it from Hermione and handing it to the man.

"I don't want you to buy me anything else; you already have bought me so much including the trip." Hermione said looking at Minerva looking nervous. "And that doesn't include everything like clothes, and food."

"Sweetie," She started noticing Albus had the good grace to take Harry away. "I know it's different for you at times, but I am you mother," Minerva said pushing a lock of Hermione's hair behind her ear. "And i've wanted to be a mother for as long I can remember. I had given up on that dream until you came, so I have 12 years to make up on. So just be a kid and let me buy you some things okay."

"Okay, it's just weird; I'm not use to it." Hermione said leaning into Minerva's hug.

"Neither is Harry by the looks of it. That was very nice of you to do that for him."

"Well of course he's my best friend and I didn't think he had gotten a lot of presents either."

"That's still sweet honey." She said as the boys came back over. They left Japan and headed to Morocco where they had to drag Harry once again away from the drums. The rest of the day pasted as a blur for Hermione. She didn't pay much attention to France and the UK showcase mostly because she had been to one and lived in the other. She enjoyed Soarin' and Honey I shrunk the audience but by the time they had made it back to the entrance Hermione had a headache.

They made their way towards the beginning of the park, Hermione pulled Minerva away.

"Mum I don't feel well." Hermione told her.

"Have you drunk any water today?" Hermione shook her head. "Here sweetie." She said handing Hermione the bottle. "Think you'll be okay at the other park tomorrow."

"Yes I think so."

"If you feel bad just tell me, there is only one more thing I want to do." Minerva told her with a smile. "This heat and those 3D rides must not have helped it either."

"Yeah I guess, wait what's the other thing we're going to do?"

"It's a surprise." She said with a secret smile as they walked back towards the entrance. Albus walked towards a man with a camera.

"Hello good sir, are you the man we go to, to get our picture on the rocks?"

"Yes, I am would you like to add a picture of your family?"

"Yes we would." Albus said to Hermione joy.

"Really Dad! This is so exciting now if we ever come back we'll always be on the stones." She said excitedly running over to where the man had signaled. Minerva smiled at her excited ness and walked over. Harry hung back behind the camera man, Minerva noticed this.

"Harry come on, hurry up so the man can take a picture." He looked at her shocked.

"Really?" He asked beaming.

"Yes your part of the family right." He nodded and ran and stood next to Hermione, grinning. Hermione looked up at Minerva with a grin before the picture was taken.

"I think I know what I want to be when I'm older Mum." Hermione said smiling. Nothing could have made Minerva smile more.

_**Wow this chapter was long for me to write. I don't normally write this long, but I admit I probably got a little to into the experience. Also spoiler warning alert if you do not want to know anything about the Harry Potter theme park, then I ask you to stop reading this here.**_

_**Now this is the only story I am doing this for, call it my review of the theme park. So I guess I'll just start. Now please keep in mind that I went on Sunday july 10**__**th**__** and Tuesday the 12**__**th**__** so it may not have been as busy as on a Friday or Saturday.**_

_**First off the park itself is amazing. I have never felt the way I did in that park, in any other park before not even Disney. It was simply amazing to walk through the rest of islands of adventure and see popcorn stands and coke cola machines, then walk into Hogsmeade and see nothing like that. The only vendors were selling pumpkin juice and butterbeer, both of which are delicious. On the matter of the park itself, they truly thought everything though in my opinion. The castle was breath taking, it didn't matter if you were right next to it or away, it towered over everything in the area. The music also set the tone greatly. You're walking down Hogsmeade and you hear Harry's Wondrous world in the background is simply amazing.**_

_**Secondly the rides, First and foremost the Forbidden Journey, is simply amazing. I won't say much about the ride itself so not to ruin it. But do not always take the wait time on the outside as a mark at how long it will take to ride. One time I rode it with my mom and it was a 70 minute wait. It only took up 30 minutes to get in and out. Also with my saying that, you will want to have a long wait on this ride the first time though, because the wait line takes you through Hogwarts. You see Dumbledore's office, the Herbology court yards, the hallways and portraits, and even the Gryffindor common room and yes you even see the trio. However during the ride itself, you can not have bags with you, you must rent a locker. So when you take things in, make sure your camera is small. They have a compartment in the seat to put your camera but you have to do it quickly because the seats never stop. Also if you are not a fan of imax screens I don't think you should ride it. It truly is an amazing ride I rode I believe 11 times. Though two of times it was because the ride stopped with us on it. It was freaky to be suspended in front of a frozen screen, but then since that was suppose to be our last ride we asked the man if we could ride again because it had stopped, and he let us right in front of the line. And he was so cute! A handsome 18 or 19 year old in a Gryffindor school uniform yea! My mom teased me that the only reason he let us in again after that was because he thought I was cute, oh I wish **____**. Course then we tried to find him to thank him for being so nice and his shift ended. ANYWAY sorry bout that. Dragon Challenge was the next ride, and all the times I went it wasn't a really long wait. However it takes a long time to walk there. You go through a tent and then you go underground and around and around. It's worth it though there's a Chinese fireball lane and the Hungarian horntail lane, or red and blue. I might be imagining it but to me the blue(or horntail) was more of a thrill then the red(fireball). The last ride is flight of the hippogriff, which is a nice family fun rollarcostar. I was normally about a 30 minutes wait, but unlike the other two rides, their wasn't a really anything interesting to look at while you wait, except Hagrid's hut. **_

_**Okay I'll try to wrap this up, Butterbeer, they have a giant vendor selling it in the street and it takes a long time. Skip that line and go into Hogs Head, the line is normally only about 5 people much less then the outside line is. Also Three Broomsticks, if you don't have a breakfast reservation, they start serving lunch at 10, their will be a line to form outside. The food is great though, I had the roast chicken with corn on the cob. **_

_**Also shops, you need to get early park admission, Dervish and Banges will be very crowded. Get in their early. There's a lot of Quidditch stuff and house robes to buy, also that's where you can buy the wands which are 28 dollars, be prepared. Also there is a shop after the Forbidden Journey, which I think is better then Dervish and Banges personially. They have a lot of Harry's Quidditch stuff. You can even buy the sorting hat, Minerva's hat and Albus's hat at the check out as well as training brooms. **_

_**Okay overall, Sunday is a good day to go to the park, I went and there was no line for any shops other then Dervish, If you go on a weekday or Saturday I highly suggest you get early park admission, they start letting people in a 7 or 730. Then when the park gets busy leave to visit the rest of the park or leave and go back to your hotel room or enjoy citywalk. The park ticket will let you get in at anytime that day even if you leave and come back. Also on Forbidden Journey there is a single rider lane, which after you have rode it a couple times is great. But only in the morning by the afternoon the single rider lane is so long that you might as well just use the regular line. **_

_**Okay it's late and I want to post this, so if you really want to know anything else about the park please feel free to private message me, I will have pictures up on photo bucket soon and I'll post the link, I'm sorry again for the wait. And spoiler you'll love the next chapter **___


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey I know this took a while. I'm working in a place that has limited internet access. Also I keep getting ideas for new possible stories and I have to write a little of it so I don't forget. Also I spent half my weekend with internet watching a very potter sequel, you may find a couple allusions to it in here. Hope your having a great summer break everyone. **_

"So dad why did you want to go to this park?" Hermione asked. They had just had their bags checked at the entrance and walked into what looked like a giant out door shopping center.

"Well it looked like fun. The park is based on a movie lot in California. They are said to have a lot of rides that take you through how movies are made."

"Wicked." Harry said taking the map. "Hey what do you think that is?" He pointed to the left side of the city walk to a giant white wall the only thing you could see was that it had a green roller costar in it.

"They must be building another park. It must be hard to compete to Disney World who has 3 parks." Hermione said looking over at it.

"They're not very good competition if the crowd here is any thing to go by." Minerva said noticing how the crowds were much more manageable here.

"Now Minerva don't be judgmental. They just may have more room here." He said handing the man their tickets and a machine scanned their fingers.

"Sure." She said doubtfully. A bunch of Brazilian students pasted them heading up to the Nickelodeon studios. "Let's go to World Expo first Albus to beat the crowds." They took off through the Hollywood section and Woody's kid section to the world expo.

"Oh look Men in Black." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah lets ride that first." Harry said. They quickly got into the queue. The point of the ride was to shoot as many aliens as you could, and Harry easily beat out the rest of them, with his seeker skills locating the aliens before anyone else. They also ran through the Back to the Future ride which Hermione had to explain to them. Next they headed to San Francisco and Albus participated in the Fear Factor live show and won to their amazement. They got a video copy of the little show, and a fear factor sweatshirt. After they were finished they headed to Earthquake, the big one, which freaked Hermione out a little bit. They headed out to eat lunch at Finnegan's Irish pub and restaurant; it was there the surprise happened. The server came up dressed in a green uniform.

"Hello, welcome to Finnegan's my name Shannon and I'll be your server…Professor McGonagall?" She asked. The Professor looked up startled.

"Shannon Murphy is that you?" Minerva asked with a smile. "I haven't seen you since you graduated a few years ago."

"Wow now this is a surprise I never thought I see anyone I knew here. What are you doing at a muggle theme park in Florida?"

"Well my daughter and her friend wanted to come and it sounded like fun. But what are you doing here? I thought you wanted to work in the international relations office at the Ministry."

"Well in some ways I am. See they like to have people from all over the world come and work here, in order to get the job at the Ministry they wanted me to travel the world. What better way then to work in a theme park."

"Well this is my daughter Hermione, her friend Harry, and my husband…"

"Alfred, nice to meet you." He lied smoothly shaking her hand.

"Wow talk about weird, well what would you like to drink." After taking their drink orders she left.

"I can't believe that's Miss Murphy." Albus said looking at Minerva.

"I know how odd."

"Who's that Mum?"

"One of my old students Shannon Murphy. She was in Ravenclaw and she graduated with Ronald's older brother Bill. There had been rumors she had left England but I never would have though she'd came here."

"That is weird," Harry said agreeing. "What are the odds of something like that happening?" Shannon came back with their drinks.

"This is amazing, have you enjoyed the park so far?" She asked.

"Oh, yes it's amazing." Harry said, causing Shannon to look at him for the first time. Her eyes widened.

"You're Harry Potter!" She said amazed, but she composed herself quickly. "Nice to meet you." She said formally. Harry who had cringed sighed and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said relieved she hadn't freaked out.

"I have an idea," she said. "What rides do you still have to go on?"

"The Studio Production Tour, Ghostbusters Spectacular, and we were going to watch the taping of Double Dare at Nickelodeon studios." Minerva told her.

"Would you mind coming back here around 4 that's when I get off and I want to show you something." Albus and Minerva shared a look.

"Sure thing."

(Brief AN: Now I am taking creative liberties with the time frame in this section, but bare with me.)

They meet Shannon outside the restaurant and they headed back through the New York section and Shannon led them down a way near Nickelodeon studios.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, going to walk next to Shannon.

"Well I'm sure you saw the giant wall when you headed into the park."

"Yes we thought it looked like there was going to be another park." Harry informed her.

"Well you're correct." She told them steering them through a door. "You see do to the fact the Walt Disney World has three theme parks, and rumors of a fourth one, the headquarters in California decided about 2 years ago to create another theme park. It would have a Port of Entry, and there would be 7 islands including the port. They're calling the theme park Islands of Adventure."

"So you're taking us to this park?" She asked eagerly. Shannon nodded.

"Oh, Shannon I can't ask you to do that for us." Minerva said to her former student. Shannon dismissed her.

"Don't worry Professor it's not a big deal. You see for the last month or so they have been getting random people to come and experience the park and give feedback."

"Free?" Albus asked.

"Yes, and since you have these two with you," She patting Harry and Hermione on the shoulder, "They are surely going to let you in." She walked them through another gate with a casual 'Hi Rick' to the guard. Eventually she led them to the base of the white wall.

"Welcome to Islands of Adventure."

As Shannon led them through the park, Minerva couldn't help but be amazed at the emptiness of it. They only saw the other occasional family like theirs and the cast members walking about. It was as if they had the whole park to themselves. The rode the green roller costar they had seen from the entrance, it was called the Hulk. Harry even bought him, and Ron as an after thought, some Spider man comics. The next island was called toon lagoon, and they rode a water ride. Next they headed to Jurassic Park where they rode yet another water ride called River Adventure. As they walked to the next section of the park they walked next to another white wall.

"What's that?" Hermione asked Shannon who both kids had decided they liked a lot.

"The 7th section of the park. It's planned to be the most important part of the park so big that they won't let anyone in. Even workers. I even heard that there not going to open it until next June, the 18th I think. This park is scheduled to open March 27th next year." They walked over a wooden bridge to get to the next section.

"Oh! I can hear the music." Hermione said putting here ear against the wall.

"Yeah, I come and eat my lunch here sometimes just to listen to this music. I keep asking Mike, one of the head producers, if he can get me a copy of the CD but no luck." The kids both looked up the wall.

"You know it kinda looks like Hogwarts." Hermione said craning her head to get a better look.

"It does!" Harry said with a laugh as they stole Albus' camera to get a picture of it. Minerva snatched the camera away from them and looked up at it.

"It looks absolutely nothing like Hogwarts." She said looking at them like they're crazy. Albus looked at it too.

"You're completely right my dear." He said letting her walk in front of him. He turned to the kids and shook his head and mouthed 'it looks just like Hogwarts' causing them to giggle. The next section was called the Lost Continent. They thought it was cool, it had a section called Merlinwood, that had a dueling dragon costar that had two costars going at the same time, and they came within 10 feet of each other. Rubbing their eyes Harry and Hermione slumped through Poseidon's fury, which Hermione wasn't as pleased with as other rides. Minerva thought it was just because they had to walk from room to room, and Hermione was tired. Skipping the final section, the Dr. Suess land, they finally arrived back at the entrance.

"Thank you for all of this Shannon." Minerva said gratefully as they finally sat down for dinner, at a restaurant in the Citywalk area. Harry and Hermione were drawing on the kids menu page sleepily after they had all eaten their food.

"No problem Professor, it was nice to see a familiar face from back home. Have you had a chance to see the wizarding village near by? That's where my apartment is."

"We were hoping to go tomorrow." Albus told her.

"You'll love it, not as grand as Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade to be sure, but it's got more of a new age flare to it. They have a pizzeria that…" She was cut off by laughter from Harry. Hermione was blushing a bright red.

"I like my picture." She said pouting. Harry leaped up and showed them the picture; it kind of looked like a cat.

"Hermione can't draw." He said with a grin.

"You're picture is no better Harry."

"Yes it is notice the shading." He said pointing to his picture of Mickey Mouse.

"It's not that good." Hermione said with a frown and a glare. Minerva rubbed her back to calm her down, it had been a long day, and it was already 9 at night. Harry wouldn't be deterred though.

"Hermione can't draw, Hermione can't draw, Hermione cannot draw. She only reads books and she cannot draw… ugh… even if she reading a how to draw book." He sang happily and a bit to cheery for so late. Minerva called the waitress over with the check.

"And I think that is a good sign that we should be heading out." She said still rubbing Hermione's back who was now fighting some tears. "I'm sorry Shannon, but their getting tired. How I don't know, they can stay up all hours at school but here their tired." Shannon just laughed.

"This heat and two theme parks can be tiring, it's no problem Minerva." She had been asked to call the Minerva and 'Alfred'.

"Well thank you for a great day." Albus said shaking her hand. Minerva gave her former student a quick hug, before leading Hermione into the bathroom to apparate away.

"I liked my drawing." The girl said sadly.

"I thought it was very nice." Minerva said with a chuckle. "And I think some one's going to bed when we get back."

"I'm not tired." She complained.

"Sure sweetie." Was the last thing she said before apparating back to the hotel.

_**Sorry this took so long and it wasn't that big. But I worked 47 hours this week. YAH! And I bought an ipod touch because if I didn't tell you guys, my car got broken into at work, they smashed my window and stole my ipod and camera in June, so I've been music deprived. And I have band camp tomorrow for 6 hours, I am luckier then other schools though. One other local school goes for 2 weeks I go for 2 days. Any way please review I know it's not the best chapter and I don't own a very potter sequel. **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Sorry this took so long. As I told my other stories I'm currently writing 3 stories for fanfiction as well as two more possible stories one of which will not be posted until I finish it. Any way going on this is our last theme park, kind of a goodbye summer chapter because I start school August 31**__**st**__** and college classes September 8**__**th**__**. I do only have 3 classes at school so hopefully I'll be able to keep updating. Any way here's the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Disney.**_

The two days they spent exploring the hotel and the wizarding village was a much needed rest. For a vacation 3 days in a row at theme parks had been very tiring, even if they were use to walking up and down flights of stairs all day at Hogwarts. The heat had been a killer; it had topped 100 degrees Fahrenheit the day they had spent at Universal Studios. They spend most of their day at the hotel resting at the little beach pool. Minerva and Hermione sunbathed and Albus and Harry swam or Albus was teaching Harry how to swim. The two had bonded over the week in Florida and Harry loved Albus' stories about his parents. But of course Minerva had to butt in at times to interject that Harry's father turned her hair grey, which caused both kids to look at her and 'say what grey hair' which made her day.

The wizarding village amazed Harry and Hermione, who had only seen Diagon Alley before. They had a Quidditch shop, potions shop, and even a bank, run by wizards not goblins. Their favorite place quickly became the pizza palace which offered normal toppings like pepperoni and mushrooms, but also had a pumpkin one and, to the professors amazement, a butterbeer pizza. Harry and Hermione even found CD players that played even when they were around a lot of magic.

"How come the Ministry doesn't know of any of these things?" Hermione asked her mother as they came out of the store. "I mean if it's just a special spell wouldn't our Ministry know about it?"

"Normally I'd agree with you about that Hermione but I'm afraid our Ministry holds a bit of a grudge against America."

"Why?"

"Well as you know Hermione a good percentage of our Ministry are pureblood wizards. And many have been brought up on stories about the rebel wizards who went across the sea the help the muggle colonists."

'Well didn't we have any wizards in that war helping?"

"I don't know all the details, we'll see if we can find a book, but I believe that while the purebloods disliked the muggleborns and halfbloods for going over to help, they couldn't be persuaded to help in the 'muggle war' why should they give up their cozy houses to help the muggle government keep their colony."

"That makes since, I couldn't see Malfoy doing anything to help anyone other then himself. But why does that make the Ministry abhor American wizards." Minerva looked conflicted.

"I don't think it's that the ministry abhors them, more like they believe any thing the American wizards think up, is not worth notice and it'll just make more problems."

"That's not entirely true though, that's prejudice. I personally think the pizza shop was genius." Hermione told her.

"Well yes I thought it was a good idea. However many purebloods don't change their views."

"Yeah, their not good purebloods like the Weasleys and you."

"Your dad's not a good pureblood?" Minerva asked with a smile.

"Is dad a pureblood?" She asked shocked. "I guess that makes since, he just loves muggle thing and understands them so well I just thought he was a half blood. I've never heard anything about his family." She said truthfully. Minerva looked around to make sure that Albus was still in Quidditch shop with Harry before starting:

"Your father's family is a bit of a touchy subject. I won't tell you" she started when she saw Hermione open her mouth. "All you need to know is that, with the exception of you, his brother and I, he has no more family."

"He has a brother?" Hermione asked. "Is he my uncle?"

"Well we haven't adopted you, we just have guardianship but yes I guess he is. I sent him a little letter about you when we, well technically I, got guardianship, I'll probably take you to see him before school starts."

"Do he and dad keep in touch?" She asked.

"Well, your father and uncle had a falling out a long time ago, and certain days they get along very well. Aberforth and I get along very well though, Albus always complains that he's afraid one day I'll run off with his brother." She rolled her eyes at the comment making Hermione giggle.

"What about you? Do you have family?" Hermione asked. She had been staying with Minerva for almost a year and had heard nothing of her family either.

"Oh yes my mother is still alive, and I have two brothers, one of whom is married with 3 kids who are all graduated."

"Will I meet any of them?" She asked as they sat on a bench to wait for the boys.

"My brother, the unmarried one, normally comes around for a week or so in August, he gets along well with Albus. I haven't told anyone else in my family about you."

"Why?" Hermione asked looking hurt.

"Oh sweetie it's not because of you." She said quickly. "It's mostly because of my mother. I don't get along well with her and trust me although she would love you, because it mean another grandkid, I don't want to subject our nice quiet house to one of her visits."

"Why don't you like your mum?" Hermione asked leaning against her. Minerva noticed briefly that she was getting a little taller, not much and she was still as tiny as she'd ever been despite their efforts. Minerva wrapped her arm around Hermione.

"Well I was quite like you when I was in school. I got perfect grades, my ambitions were high, I had planned to be an Auror."

"What happened?"

"Well the war with Grindewald happened, I was only in my 5rd year and I lost my father to the war. I had always been closer to him then my mother, and he had always told me to follow my heart no matter what. I started thinking about how I wanted to make a difference in the world, and while I could do that as an Auror it wasn't enough. So I decided to become a teacher so that I could hopefully help students before they became troubled adults, and offer my guidance."

"I'm glad you became a teacher." Minerva kissed her forehead.

"So am I, anyway, my mother didn't approve of that choice. Aurors were respected in the community, I guess she was hoping to get bragging rights by saying her daughter was an Auror. She was one of those purebloods like the Malfoys, not dark but very old fashioned. She came from a time when the teachers at Hogwarts were laughed at. But I stood my ground and I do love her but if she's in the room for more then an hour with me she starts going off about how much I'm making, about how kids now have it easy. It's just a pain." Minerva said.

"Do you ever plan on telling her about me?"

"I think once school starts will be a good time, then she can't come bug us." Minerva said with a smile. "Come on lets go drag the boys from store."

It was a slightly bittersweet, as they walked into the MGM studios park. It was their last day in Florida, tomorrow they would be catching a 7 o'clock flight back to London which would let them get home at 9 o'clock at night.

"This seems a lot like the other theme park." Harry remarked looking around. It was true of course. The park was based on the movie lot theme like Universal was.

"Where shall we go to first?" Albus asked. "The right and work our way over?"

"That works." Minerva said holding the backpack. It was Hermione who picked the first ride.

"Mum look, the Tower of Terror. Can we go on that first?" Hermione said eagerly. "We watched the movie that this ride is based on in elementary school. It was very creepy. Of course that was before Hogwarts now it wouldn't scare me." They were thoroughly amused by her little speech.

"Alright, to the Tower of Terror." Albus said leading the way with a smile. The intro to the Tower of Terror was quite interesting, you walked through the hotel lobby and were shown into a little room, where all the lights went dark and a television came on and told them you were about to enter the twilight zone. Then they lead you out of that room into the actual queue for the ride. They settled into the elevator and Minerva thought it would be one of those haunted house rides like the Haunted Mansion had been. She was sadly mistaken, she had not been expecting the elevator to drop suddenly about 100 feet.

"My goodness that was scary." Minerva said walking out of the ride exit. "Warn me next time Hermione." She snapped slightly. Hermione went to walk with Albus.

"I thought the intro was more scary then the actual ride." Hermione whispered to him.

"I agree, she just wasn't expecting it." He reassured the girl. Next they headed to the Aerosmith rock and roller costar. An entirely indoor rollercoaster that was synced to the music of Aerosmith. After the first run through Harry and Minerva rode it again, while Albus took Hermione to see the Beauty and the Beast stage show. As Hermione and Albus exited the little outdoor theater, she pointed to a sign.

"Look dad Fantasmic! It comes on at 9 can we go?"

"Sure, we've gone to every other firework show."

"I don't think it is a firework show dad. I think it's more." A cast member had heard them talking and quickly came over.

"It is more then a firework show, Fantasmic is a water works show, fireworks show and a live action show. You join Mickey as he stops the Disney villains. It's quite an amazing show. However if you come I suggest you get in line about an hour and a half early to get good seats. You don't want to be stuck in the standing room only."

"Really well that sounds like fun, I think we'll be there." Albus told the man thankfully. They met up with Minerva and Harry outside the Nathan's hotdog stand where they were waiting with hotdogs for them.

"What should we do next?"

"Can we go see the Indiana Jones show?" Harry asked eagerly.

"There's not a show until 1, Harry that gives up 2 hours." Hermione said looking at the show time schedule.

"How about we go to this back section here. They have an animation attraction and something with the little mermaid." Minerva said peering at her map.

"Okay!" They said

They headed to the animation place first. They sat in a room where an animator and a little dragon talked to them about how cartoons are made. Then they were shown into a big room where you could take pictures with characters and even go into a room to draw the characters. They all went in and drew Donald Duck. They were comparing pictures as they walked out.

"See this drawing looks much better." Minerva told Hermione softly. It was true you could tell it was Donald Duck by looking at it.

"It wasn't that hard with the lady talking you through the steps" she told Minerva. They all agreed that Albus had the best one though. He had even included shading. After doing the Little Mermaid ride they headed over to the Indiana Jones stunt show.

"That was so awesome!" Harry said as they left the theater. Albus bought him a fedora as they headed to lunch at the backlot grill right by the theater.

"So let's count Harry, you want to be a Kung fu master, an astronaut, a police man, and now an archeologist." Hermione said with a smile.

"No, Indiana Jones was a college Professor remember Hermione."

"So you want to be a Professor."

"NO... no offense professors."

"No problem Harry, now you say in the movie Indiana Jones is a professor?" Albus asked.

"Yeah!"

"Mmm interesting." Albus said thoughtfully.

"You're not wearing that for Halloween Albus." Minerva said sitting down at the table.

"I never said I was." He said unconvincingly "What do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me, you know what I like." She told him.

"Okay come on kids." Harry and Hermione followed him to the line to get their food. As they finished eating and walked out of the small restaurant they saw up at the Star Wars ride a man standing on a platform.

"Okay I'm looking for some Padiwans to learn how to become Jedi's. Raise your hands and cheer if you have the force in you." Before any of them could say anything Harry dashed off to the front of the crowd and was chosen before any of them could move.

"Boys." Minerva mumbled as they moved towards the crowd. They gave Harry a cloak and a lightsaber and taught him and the other children how to use the 'force.' After Harry had finished helping to 'defeat' darth vader he joined them waving the lightsaber around. (AN: I don't know if they actually let you keep the saber and cloak, I watched them do it but I don't know if the children really do get to keep them.)

"I guess we'll ride the Star Wars ride next." Minerva said with a smile. They headed to the rest of the rides, as the park was the newest it didn't have as much yet. The settled down for dinner around 5 in the 50's café.

"Minnie around 730 one of us should get in line for the Fantasmic!"

"Okay do you want to wait in the line, or should I?" She said archly. "I was going to take the kids to look in the stores at one point, unless you want to?"

"I'll wait in the line and get us seats." He said gloomily. She chuckled knowing she had tricked him into it.

"You know what I realized?" Hermione stated.

"What dear."

"This park doesn't have a big symbol like the other two, Epcot had the glass ball, and Magic Kingdom had Cinderella castle."

"That's right dear, I hadn't even noticed that."

"They need something movie related." Harry added.

"No it needs to be something purely Disney." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. Harry stuck his tongue out at her. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Hermione I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Should we get Ron something? I mean were both here and he might get a little jealous." Harry reasoned.

"Maybe we could get him on of those t-shirts that has the Disney characters and says Orlando, Florida. Because he won't really understand the characters."

"Yeah maybe."

"Maybe you should let the Weasleys borrow the videos we have. Or get him a generic gift." Minerva suggested. Hermione shrugged.

"I guess we'll just look when we look at the stores." She decided. After one last ride on the tower of terror and a look though the store (they had found Ron a fireworks shirt that changed from black and white to color out in the sun.) they joined Albus at the show. The seats he had found we're right in the middle of the giant outdoor ampatheater. After making a quick run to the food stand (where they bought cotton candy and popcorn) they settled down to watch the show.

Minerva leaned against Albus as they watched parts of the movies being projected onto a stream of water.

"This was a fun vacation." She told him with a smile.

"I truthfully can't remember the last time we had a vacation before this."

"I can't either, we've been at Hogwarts for most of the holidays and normally our house is our vacation home."

"True my dear, very true." Albus looked at Harry and Hermione awed faces as they watched the show with glee. "You know my dear maybe you should bring the Gryffindors here, or better yet the whole school. Those student groups we saw were more kids then we'd bring."

"Albus if you want to take care of persuading the ministry to let us take at least 300 wizard students to a muggle amusement park then yes I'll go." He blanched.

"Maybe we can just take Mr. Weasley with us next time." Minerva gave him a kiss.

"Now your thinking."

The plane ride back had been grueling. They had left Orlando at 7 in the morning and didn't arrive back in London until 9 at night; they were completely missed up time wise. Minerva and Albus planned on giving the children a sleeping potion so that they would go straight to sleep when they got back home. It didn't look like it was needed though as both kids were half asleep as they touched down in the airport. Minerva called Twinky who came and took all their luggage, after many hellos, and they apparated home. Minerva laughed with a smile at the sight of the house. Although the vacation had been fun, it was a nice thought that she would be sleeping in own bed tonight, and not woken up by jumping on the bed. She held Hermione as they walked up the drive, the poor girl had been out since the airport. Albus was holding Harry up. It was to their shock that the door to their house opened before they even got to it.

"Minerva McGonagall where have you been!"

_**Who do you think said that? The person who quesses it first gets a shout out! **____**. Okay other then please review, we're going to start getting back into plot type stories no more mindless fun chapters **____** just kidding. But here's a sneak peak at the next chapter Harry learns about Sirius Black.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**I know normally I tell you about my day here. But… since I'm been so busy lately I'm just going to try to crank this chapter out. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. **_

"Michael McGonagall! What on earth are you doing here?" Minerva demanded walking up the front steps glaring angrily at her brother.

"Looking for you! Why do you think I'm here?" He shouted coming to meet them. "I think I've sent you 5 letters you haven't returned, and I even tried calling you on the phony thing."

"We were on vacation. What's the big rush?" Minerva said holding Hermione closer trying to get her to stay asleep.

"Well, why didn't the owls come to you, I mean… is this my niece?" He said with a smile. Minerva had to smile in spite of herself.

"We've been in the United States, that's to far for normal owl travel. Can your news wait until we've put them to bed?" He looked offended.

"Well yes I suppose. Hi Albus." He said. Minerva left them talking and took the kids upstairs.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked as Minerva put her in bed.

"My brother, now go to sleep, I'll introduce you in the morning." She said kissing Hermione's head. She headed back downstairs to find the two males drinking tea and engaged in a serious conversation.

"What have I missed?" She asked taking a seat. Albus turned to look at her.

"It appears we've missed a lot while we've been in Florida my dear. It seems a high security prisoner has broken out of Azkaban prison." He said gravely.

"Well who was it! Tell me it wasn't Lestrange." She said anxiously.

"No it wasn't Lestrange." Albus told her.

"No someone much worse." Michael said gravely. "Sirius Black." Minerva scoffed. "This is no joking matter Minnie, in case you've forgotten Black killed 12 muggles. Single handedly."

"And in case you've forgotten I taught Sirius Black and to this day I can't believe he would do something like that." She frowned. "He loved James Potter like a brother."

"Because that evidence was just made up?" Michael said sarcastically.

"I think he was framed." She said stubbornly. "I know my students, and I've never seen Sirius Black aggressive." She told him. "Trying be funny to the point of hurting someone yes, but never intentionally hurtful."

"Well according to this letter it doesn't matter what we think dear." Albus said looking up from one of the many letters that littered the tables. "According to this the Minister wants to meet with me tomorrow morning, in what appears to be a conversation about the safety of the students."

"Joy if Cornelius is becoming involved we are in trouble." She sighed. "Is that all you wanted to tell us Michael? While I appreciate the concern to seek us out doesn't that seem a bit drastic for just this?" He blanched.

"Well yes Black's escape was one of the things I want to tell you, there is something else."

"Well?" Minerva asked.

"I've come to warn you to expect a visit from mother some time before the summer's over." He said very quickly. Minerva's eye's narrowed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I was visiting Mercury and his family when she showed up, and one day at dinner she remarked; 'Oh you know I really must visit Minerva before the summers out, before she goes back to that school.' And of course I asked her when she planned to visit you and she went off on a remark about having to visit this friend and do this so I have no idea when she is coming." He said with an awkward smile. "I figured I'd send you a letter because I don't think you've told Mum about, well you know." He said gesturing to the stairs.

"Crap." Minerva said leaning on the table. Albus looked shocked.

"You didn't tell you mother about Hermione?"

"I thought I would tell her once school started." She said in her defense. "Besides did you tell Aberforth?" He shook his head. "No I did, so I'll let you tell my mother." He turned white.

"No thank you."

"I have some good news though." Michael said leaning back into his chair with a confident smile.

"What?" Minerva asked with a yawn.

"I'll stay here until Mommy dearest is gone and help keep her busy."

"You just want free food don't you?" Minerva asked him.

"You have no confidence in me at all do you? Here I was, thinking of your good will and all I get is sarcasm." He said looking offended. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind if you stay. Albus?"

"It's fine with me."

"Excellent. Plus this will give me some to meet my niece." He stood up. "I trust my regular room is ready? Good, well night all. I hope you got me a souvenir from the States." He strode out of the room. Minerva sighed.

"Can we never have a period of peace?" She sighed.

"I think I've answered that before, no we can not." He stood up and took her hand. "Shall we head to bed?" She nodded and they headed up stairs.

Hermione awoke first and headed downstairs before anyone else in the house stirred. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sleepily ate it, before going to curl up on the couch with her transfiguration book. Michael was the next one up.

"Hey Twinky!" A pop sounded behind him.

"Hello Master Michael would you like some breakfast?" She asked.

"Please." He strolled into the living room and noticed Hermione on the couch. "Hi there." Hermione jumped surprised.

"Who are you?" She asked not remembering anything from the night before.

"Well I'm Michael and you must be Hermione." He said and she nodded. "So you can call me Uncle Mike." He said with a smile. Hermione's eyes grew big.

"You're my uncle?"

"Yep. You know I think I'm the only one in the family your mother told about you." Hermione nodded

"Yeah, that's what she told me but why are you here?" She asked.

"I like to come visit Minnie and Al ever summer to bug them. And now I have a little niece to spoil. So tell me quickly what do you like to do?"

"I like to read."

"Something fun." He urged.

"I like going to the cinema."

"What's that?" He asked.

"It plays movies on a giant screen, and there are many different types of movies." He nodded as if he considered this.

"Now what is a movie?" He asked in complete seriousness.

"Um… it's like a visual story."

"Oh okay that sounds like fun, we can go do that." He said leaning back into a chair.

"Master Michael the food is done!" Twinky called.

"Thank you Twinky. See you later kid." He said rubbing her head as he walked out of the room. Hermione rolled her eyes. It seemed her uncle was just like her mother described him. She giggled and continued to read her book. Minerva came down and noticed Hermione reading in the living room. She walked over quietly and pulled Hermione into her lap. Hermione looked up and smiled at her. Minerva smiled back. They hadn't had much alone time in the last week. Minerva just held onto her and Hermione understanding simply leaned back and closed her eyes. Michael came back in planning on eating in there but stopped at the sight of them on the couch. He smiled seeing his sister's face. They're mother had never been the affectionate sort and Minerva had always sworn growing up that she would not be the same way. Michael had been on of the first to be with his sister when she found out she would never be able to have children. He left them alone with a smile on his face.

_**Hey I know this is so short but school has really been knocking me down this year. As well as trying to work and do everything else. I'll try and do more to update and I'm sorry. But I'm not abandoning this. So please review.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Not going to talk much up here most is at the bottom so here's the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Michael.**_

"So where's Albus?" Harry asked.

"He had to go talk to the minister. Something about a high security prisoner breaking out." Hermione said peering at her mother and uncle laughing on the couch. "How long do you think they'll be talking about us?"

"It's mostly you they're talking about." Harry said grinning at her. "So where did this prisoner break out of?"

"Oh honestly Harry don't you read?" She sighed and shook her head. "Azkaban prison of course. That's where all bad witches and wizards end up, a least in Great Britain any way."

"So why do they have to talk to your dad about it?"

"Who knows, apparently Fudge does that a lot." Hermione cocked her head thoughtfully. "I wonder if that newspaper they were looking at is still kitchen. What do you think Harry?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening. Have you ever tried to slide down this rail?"

"Harry!" she whispered fiercely. "Pay attention, you're sounding like Ron."

"Right newspaper… I'm pretty sure they it's still on the kitchen table."

"Okay they left it in the kitchen, but how will we get past them without them noticing?" Hermione pondered this silently.

"If only there was a way to distract them so they couldn't see us coming in and out of the kitchen… did you bring your dad's cloak with you Harry?"

"Course I did it's in my trunk. But even if we use that to sneak in they'd still hear the door opening and closing." Harry said turning to look at her. Hermione frowned and suddenly lit up.

"I just thought of our distraction."

"Do you remember the time when we took Mercury's doll and pulled all its hair out?" Minerva said clutching her side in laughter.

"Oh yeah he was like 'you're pulling her hair out, stop it!' It was really quite sad that he was two years older then you and three older than me."

"What was really sad was he was eleven." they both laughed loudly. "Oh I almost forgot I wanted to show you the pictures from Florida. I did this last night when I couldn't get to sleep."

"Aw look at you with mouse ears." He turned to grin at her. "Would that make you Minnie mous…."

"Finish that sentence and you may kiss your free stay good bye."

"Fine, fine who is Hermione hugging?" He said pointing to the picture.

"Belle. a character in one of the movies. They have all the characters out to take pictures with kids."

"Were most of the kids younger then Hermione and her friend?"

"Oh of course, but there was still a couple older kids there. Plus they're both so thin they look younger than they are." they heard snickers behind them.

"You know you could have taken me with you." Michael pouted. "I could've taken the kids and you and Albus could have gone to do some stuff." He said suggestively, raising his eyebrows and winking. She blushed a deep red and hit him on the arm. A louder snickering came from behind them again.

"Do you think that we should look to see what they're doing?" Minerva asked him with a smile. More snickers came from behind them.

"Yes we shall." he stood and turned around. "What are you two huh… where are they?" They had both looked behind them to find no one there. Then there was a roar of laughter and Harry slid down the stair rail backwards.

"Hi." He said beaming. He quickly slid off and sprinted back up the stairs to slide back down again.

"Harry James Potter, stop that right now." Minerva said pulling him away from the staircase once he slid off the second time.

"But it's so much fun." Harry said complaining.

"I don' t care Harry, I've already had to pull Hermione off that it's dangerous right Michael…. Michael?" She looked around in confusion.

"This is fun!" He said imitating Harry and sliding down the staircase. Harry heard the door creep open behind him. He quickly cried 'Awesome' hoping neither of the two adults noticed and thankfully they didn't.

"Michael behave…I swear you are the worst influence I know."

"Don't lie sister dearest." He said stepping off. "Besides I hardly see how this is dangerous. A simple cushioning charm is all it takes."

"And you know perfectly well that you can't keep a cushioning charm on all the time. It drains your energy. Plus they can't do magic outside of school yet so how could they place the charm on the floor."

"Well I'm sorry Professor I haven't had any kids." Harry backed away from them slowly. They hadn't expected all of this to happen. Hermione tapped him on the shoulder still invisible under the cloak.

"Um… I'm going to leave now." Harry said backing up. "I promise I won't slide down the stair rail again."

"You'd have better not Harry." Minerva said in a slightly threatening tone.

"He'd be fine you worry too much."

"Don't contradict me." She said glaring at her brother. "It is my house you don't talk back to me."

"You sound just like mom." he said back in her face.

"Take that back now." Her lips were in the thinnest of lines. Harry quickly ran back up the stairs to Hermione's room.

"What took you so long?" She asked from her bed.

"Your uncle is awesome." he said laughing. "Did you get the newspaper?"

"Yeah here it is" she folded it out onto the bed. Harry climbed onto the bed and laid down next to her. The black and white wanted poster stared up at them. The maniac's face stared up at them with a crazy expression in his face.

"Sirius Black… I wonder what he did." Harry said. Hermione eagerly pointed to the middle section of the article.

"Look it says '_Many will remember that 12 years ago Black was apprehended for the murder of 12 innocent muggles and Mr. Peter Pettigrew. Witnesses of the event say that Black laughed in the face of the murder the committed, and we warn everyone that he is armed and dangerous. Rumors indicate that Black may have stolen a wand, and the muggle prime minister has been warned and informed that Black is carrying a gun, a type of muggle wand. We are warning anyone who may see Black not to approach him but to contact Ministry officials immediately.' _This sounds really serious Harry."

"Yeah so a crazy man running around, but why would they want your dad to come to the ministry?" Harry asked staring at the man's face.

"Maybe Dad taught him. I mean he's been there for ages."

"Yeah they probably want to dig up as much information about him as they can to find him." Harry pulled the paper closer to him to stare at it.

"Maybe… you would think the Prophet would have some more information though." She tutted and crossed her arms. "Well what do you want to do now?" Harry shrugged and glazed out the window.

"We could go swim in the lake?" He suggested and Hermione quickly agreed. Sneaking out of the house, because Minerva and Michael were still fighting, and broke into a run once they were outside. After a couple hours of joyful swimming in the lake, in which the squid decided to toss them repeatedly into the air, Albus apperated right to the outskirts of the lake.

"Hermione!" He yelled in an angry voice. They slowly turned to look at him in disbelieving fear. "What did I tell you about getting into this lake?" Hermione looked horribly confused.

"I don't think you told me anything about it." she said nervously. Then his frown turned into a big grin.

"You don't get in without me!" He said shouting and he plunged into the lake, robes and all. That was how Minerva found them all an hour later floating lazily.

"Albus Dumbledore those are your good robes." she said sighing, and shaking her head at her husband's foolishness. "I mean really you couldn't transfigure yourself some swimming trucks or some other clothes?"

"That is an excellent suggestion my dear." and with out even picking up his wand, he suddenly had on a pair of purple swim trunks.

"That doesn't do you much help now does it?" Minerva said angrily. "Come on kids we're having an early dinner. You missed lunch."

"Alright mum." Hermione said racing Harry back to land. She had an unfair advantage though as she was a much better swimmer than Harry who had just learned. While the duo ran back up to the house to get changed Minerva pulled her husband over to the side.

"Albus what did Cornelius want?" He sighed heavily.

"Exactly what we guessed my dear. He wants my advice on what to about Mr. Black. I tried telling him that maybe Mr. Black would turn himself in if offered a fair public trial, but Cornelius was dead set against it."

"Are you really sure it was Sirius who betrayed the Potters?" Minerva whispered. Although she had made it appear to her brother she believed in Sirius, she couldn't help those nagging thoughts in the back of her head.

"Sirius was their secret-keeper. I know that much because I was there, I know they distrusted Mr. Lupin at the time because of his… well lets use furry problem. They were afraid I think that he'd be Imperious'd."

"What of the jail cell didn't you say Cornelius wanted to take you there?" She was referring to the brief patronus that Albus had been able to send her.

"And we did and I have no possible clue as to how he was able to sneak out past the dementors and out of the cell. There is no damage to the cell nor did any of the other prisoners see him leave. He slipped out in the dead of the night."

"How could he escape without any damage to the cell? I've never even heard of accidental magic doing that?" She grabbed onto his hand and they walked slowly back up to the house.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but that's not the worse thing Fudge told me."

"what was that?" she asked softly not really wanting to know.

"He wants Dementors stationed at all the entrances of the school, until Mr. Black is captured."

"WHAT! Is he crazy does he have any idea on how bad that can be for the students? What if they come onto the grounds or into the castle?" She frowned. "I have half a mind to go give Fudge a piece of my mind."

"Trust me my dear, I've given him a piece of my mind but his mind can not be changed. He did say that if for some reason the Dementors tried something they would be removed."

"But why are they insisting on placing Dementors at all the entrances surely if Mr. Black's on the run."

"Appenrtly they have been saying he's been mumbling in his sleep "He's at Hogwarts, He's at Hogwarts". So the Ministry fears that…"

"He's after Harry." Minerva finished for him looking worried. "I still don't believe that Sirius would…"

"I don't either my dear but we have to be prepared. Sirius may just want to see Harry. But as it is I think both of us should be prepared to pretend to fear Mr. Black."

"but why Albus?"

"Because my dear do you think it would go over well if the headmaster and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts were seen as not fearing Black as a threat." He sighed and rubbed his glasses.

"I see your point, but I don't like it." Minerva said softly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Neither do I my love, neither do I."

_**Merry Christmas everybody. Can you believe it's been nearly one year since I started this story. I simply can't believe it. Now that college is over I will try to get another chapter up before school starts again, high school and college. I have so many ideas and so little time it seems. Now a serious question as my readers would you prefer long chapters more spaced out, or shorter chapters quicker together? Please review and let me know.**_

_**Happy Holidays!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**I apologize if this chapter is not up to my normal par. I'm really just want to get this chapter done because today marks the 1 year anniversairy of this story. **____** 32 chapters later and here we are. Happy 2011 and lets go class of 11!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Michael and Mama McGonagall.**_

The next couple weeks of their break passed without incident. Harry's birthday came and went with a small party for him. He blushed and smiled and gave them all many thanks. No more word had been heard of Sirius Black, and by this time Hermione and Harry didn't have to pretend to not known about it. Everyone knew about how Voldemort's number one servant escaped. Hermione was also spending some quality time with her uncle. They had gone to the movies, the zoo, and Hermione had even given him a tour of Muggle London. Minerva and Albus had started going to Hogwarts a couple days a week to start getting ready for the new school year. They had to prep the castle, have meeting with the two new teachers, and complete the schedules for every student. Minerva was starting to think that her mother really wouldn't show up with two week left until September 1st.

"Good morning children." Minerva said as she walked into the kitchen one morning to see Hermione and Harry already up. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. "What do you want Harry?" He thought about it.

"How about some French toast with bacon?" He asked.

"Sounds good Harry." and with a whip of her wand the ingredients started zooming out of the selves. "Have you two got anything planned for today?" The two teens shared a look.

"No not really, we were just going to be lazy." This wasn't completely truthful but Hermione didn't want to tell her mother what they had planned on doing.

"Do you two want to come to Hogwarts with Albus and I today. Uncle Michael wants to come see the castle again and you two can have free reign of the place." She didn't want them to be here by themselves all day. "Harry you can fly on the Quidditch pitch and Hermione you can use the library and no one will be there."

"I'll come, what about you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it'll be cool to see Hogwarts when no ones there!" He said jumping up and down. "We could go see Hagrid too!" He said. Minerva beamed at the pair of them.

"I'm sure he'd like that very much. Oh…" She quickly summoned something with her wand. "I almost forgot it's time to give you two these." She handed both of them their Hogwarts letters.

"Cool." Hermione said looking at the book list. "When are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"We can go whenever you'd like." Minerva told her. "Do you want to go with Ronald when they get back from Egypt?" they had all seen the clipping that had come with Harry's present.

"We should probably wait for Ron." Hermione said. "Can I use Hedwig to send him a note about it Harry?"

"Sure Hermione." Harry mumbled, he was staring at his letter. "Professor what do I do about this Hogsmeade form?"

"What Hogsmeade form?" Hermione asked digging through her letter.

"First of all Hermione there isn't one in your letter because I already took care of it. Secondly Harry I assume you're wondering how your guardians will sign the form allowing you to go to Hogsmeade." He nodded silently. "I've already taken care of it. I sent out all the letters a couple days ago and I went to visit your guardians and had them sign it." His face lit up.

"Really!"

"Yes I simply put on my muggle clothes and told them that the letters had come directly to our house, and because I was in the area shopping I thought young Harry would like it if I got it signed for him." She said all of this with a slight smirk on her face.

"Thanks Minerva!" he got up and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome Harry, but you need to let go of me or the food will burn." She chuckled. Harry and Hermione quickly got onto the topic of what they should do on the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Albus and Michael came down half way though breakfast. Michael quickly joined in on their choice of topic.

"You have to go see the Zonko's joke shop and Honeydukes is always a great choice."

"Yes Hogsmeade is so great." Minerva said giving them both some food. "Now hurry up and eat so that we can go. Albus you and I have that meeting at 10 with the board of governors."

"Right hurry up and eat everyone." He said quickly eating up the food. Harry and Hermione dashed upstairs to get dressed in their bedrooms. When they came down they were wearing their matching Mickey Mouse polo and shorts/skirt. Their names were embroidered onto the top. Minerva thought that they were so cute. (AN: link to the picture on my profile.)

"Aw don't you two look cute." Michael said sarcastically. "Did Minerva pick those out?"

"Yes." Hermione said happily. Harry beamed to; this was one of the nicest clothes he had.

"They do look cute." Minerva said giving Hermione a kiss on the forehead. "And it's time to go. Albus grab the floo powder. Now when you step into the fire say 'Headmaster's Office Hogwarts' alright. Albus go first." He disappeared and a flurry of green flames, the rest quickly followed him. Hermione and Harry gazed at Albus' office it always impressed the both of them.

"Hi Fawkes." Hermione said going to pet the bird who hooted happily at the sight of both of them.

"Now you to may have free rein of the castle, with the exception of the staff room where we will be having meetings. Meet us in the Great Hall at 1 for lunch and be back up here at 5 o'clock. Got it?" Minerva said slipping into her teaching voice.

"Got it." They said and they ran out of room.

"Where shall we go first Harry?"

"Want to go see the common room? I'd look weird with no one there." Hermione nodded and they ran to the 7th floor. They slid to a stop in front of the fat lady.

"Well hello there." The Fat Lady said. "Have I lost track of time or is it really September 1st?"

"You haven't lost track of time, we're here early with my mom." Hermione told her.

"Oh yes one of the old Headmaster's told me about what McGonagall and Dumbledore did for you. Don't worry dear," she added after seeing Hermione's face. "we don't share the Professors secrets."

"Thank you so can we go in."

"Certainly." She said and she swung open to let them in. It was surreal to see the common room so empty.

"Lets go see my dorm." Harry said running up to the boy's dorm. Hermione following on his heels. "Wow it's weird." Nothing was up on the walls, everything was gone even the bed sheets were gone from the bed.

"Your dorm looks really barren." Hermione said sitting on Ron's empty bed. "I wonder if mine looks the same."

"Lets go see." He said running out of the room.

"Harry wait!" She yelled running after him. "You're not allowed up there." But Harry didn't hear her and he sprinted up the stairs to the girls dorm.

"Hey Hermione which dorm is yours?" He shouted down. She was very confused.

"The last one Harry but how are you up there?"

"Found it and what do you mean?" She ran up the stairs after him. She found him standing in her dorm looking around in interest. "Which is yours?"

"The one by the window, but Harry how did get up here?" He was sitting on her bed.

"What do you mean? You've been in my dorm." She sighed impatiently.

"Well yes Harry, but there's magic on the dorms no boy should be able to enter the girls dorms." She explained. "The founders thought that girls were more trust worthy then boys. So the stairs are suppose to turn into a slide to keep them out." She explained. "Maybe it didn't work because there were no girls up here." She wondered.

"So wouldn't it work now that I'm up here?" Harry asked walking to the staircase which did promptly turn into a slide as Harry stepped onto the first step. They slide all the way down gleefully.

"Well that was fun." Harry said. "Where to now?"

"Let's head to the library." Hermione said climbing out of the common room. Harry groaned but went along with her. After they quickly unlocked the doors they dashed into the library and shut the doors again.

"What do you want to look at?" Harry asked following Hermione through the empty aisles.

"I wanted to take this book out that's in the restricted section." She said pushing open the door that led into the restricted section. "I'm going to find it and hide in a section of the regular library."

"Ron and I have rubbed off on you haven't we?" Harry asked grinning.

"Yep." She said walking back out of the restricted section. "Besides is nothing bad, it's going to help us out in my surprise to mom."

"She's going to be so shocked when you so her. You promise to teach me how right?" He asked.

"Yep you and Ron he wants to." She hid the book in the History of Magic section. No one ever looked there.

"Why is that book in the restricted section anyway? it's not like it's that bad." Harry wondered.

"Most likely because they don't' want anyone to try it without adult help." Hermione told him.

'Then why are you trying it?" he asked.

"Because I'm already halfway there." she told him with a smile. "Come on we might as well make our way to Great Hall for lunch." He nodded and followed her out. They approached the Great Hall stomachs growling and ready to eat when they heard yelling from within.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked reaching for the door.

"Don't know. Maybe Peeves is causing some havoc." He guessed. He was wrong they entered the Great Hall to find Minerva engaged in a shouting match with an older woman, who resembled her closely.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea." She admitted slowly walking into the Great Hall.

"You know you could have waited at your house for me." The woman said coolly. "After all you did know I was coming."

"Yes mother I knew you were coming." Minerva said exasperated. "But of course I didn't know when you were coming because you didn't feel the need to tell when you were coming."

"Don't you take that tone with me Minerva. I am your mother." Harry and Hermione shared looks of shock and sat at the table watching them. Michael came and sat next to them shaking his head.

"I wouldn't get to close if I were you." He warned. "When they go at it they go at it."

"I don't care mother. I'm a grown women. I'm allowed to leave my house to do my job." Minerva was quickly getting upset.

"Yes your job… frankly Minerva why did you choose this as a job. You stay in this dusty old castle for 9 months of the year, to try to teach a bunch of kids who don't care. And transfiguration who uses transfiguration now. no one uses it." She said cuttingly. Hermione was shocked, she'd never heard anyone talk to her mom like that.

"Oh really?" Minerva said whipping out her wand and transfiguring a table into a tiger. Michael quickly grabbed the kids and lifted them up. Minerva's mother looked shocked and though she tried she couldn't get rid of the tiger that was now circling her.

"I bet you wish you knew transfiguration now." and with a wave of her wand it transformed back into a table. Hermione slowly got up and walked towards Minerva. The two were really yelling now. Hermione slowly wrapped her arms around Minerva in an attempt to calm her down.

"Hermione not right now." Minerva said glaring at her mother. Hermione wasn't deterred.

"Please stop fighting, I don't like seeing you fight." Hermione said. It was true it reminded her to much of her family. She didn't want to see Minerva and her mother acting like that.

"No Hermione I'm settling this now." Minerva said holding her wand out. "Mother if I'm such a disappointment to you why don't you just go back to Mercury and his perfect family." She shouted. "All you do is come and tell me how much of a disappointment I am then why don't you leave." She raised her wand mostly to send out sparks when Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled it back down.

"HERMIONE! Stop it! Leave me alone!" She shouted at her daughter who quickly backed away, shocked. Tears sprang to her eyes and Hermione ran out of the room. Minerva was staring at her shocked.

"Now you made the little girl cry Minerva, honestly." Minerva snapped.

"Silenco!" She shouted. "Shut up!" Then she started running after Hermione.

_**That's it Chapter 32 Hope you like it. I have to hurry up and post this because my mother is getting mad at me to… need to do my chores **____**. remember though it's this stories birthday!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**I'm sorry this took so long to update. It was mostly because I had some writers block, and some inspiration. Now I have a serious question… who went and saw Tangled? I absolutely loved it! And it comes out on dvd right after my birthday! My 18**__**th**__** birthday actually. I just have one suggestion if you haven't watched it and plan to… watch it with your mom. Or if you are a mom watch it with your daughter. It was the funniest movie I could have watched with my mom. And my mom hates that I say she's like Gothel. The same hair, always concerned about her appearance, we even do the "I love you, I love you more" thing they do in the movie. It was the best thing I could have watched with my mom. And I really liked that Gothel had layers as a villain a good villain always has layers. It influenced me to change around my character a little bit as you may or may not see when you read this. Okay I've rambled enough.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters created by J.K. Rowling. I do own the characters I created. **_

"Hermione!" Minerva yelled as she sprinted down the hallways of the massive castle. She ran to her quarters, and did a quick 360 of the room only to find that her daughter wasn't there. She rubbed her head, a head ache quickly forming, and suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Twinky!" The house elf appeared with a pop.

"Yes?"

"Find Hermione and tell me where she is…. now!" Minerva shouted. The house elf, slightly startled, disappeared quicker then a speeding bullet. Minerva then ran to the Gryffindor common room, but to her distress it was completely empty. She headed for the library and saw that it too was empty. She was about to head up to the astronomy tower and work her way done when Twinky reappeared.

"Did you find her… where is she?" Minerva felt like crying. She had promised herself that she would never yell at Hermione like that. And all it took was her mother to cause her to act like this. The animal inside of Minerva just growled when she thought of her mother. The woman was egotistical, hard-headed, and refused to accept things that were her fault. And now because of her she had yelled at her daughter.

"Yes Mistress she's with the Master at his office." Minerva let out a sigh of relief. She was with Albus. "Thank you Twinky." She said changing direction to head for her husbands office. "Candy apple" she told the gargoyle, when she finally reached it, and sprinted up the stairs only to pause briefly at the doorway.

Hermione ran and ran, she was openly crying now. The logical part of her brain, a little tiny voice in the back of her head, said that she was being stupid and that Minerva wasn't angry at her but she didn't want to listen to it. All she could think about were the times her 'real' mother had yelled at her like that. She had yelled at her like that for years. It always ended in her being hit or locked in her bedroom. And it scared her more then she could let on because she had never seen Minerva like that. Even when Minerva got mad in class it was more of a silent anger, where she would glare but do nothing else. She didn't even notice when she slammed into someone, she looked up started and saw her father looking down at her, at first looking amused but when he saw her face it quickly became one of concern.

"What happened Owlet?" Albus asked concerned. Hermione just shook her head still crying heavily. "Come on lets go into my office." He led her down corridor skillfully avoiding the teachers who still lurked from the morning of meetings. They still hadn't told any of the teachers about Hermione, and since no teachers were staying for the rest of the day he didn't think they would be found out. After settling Hermione into a chair he started talking. "Now what happened?"

"Minerva yelled at me…" Albus noticed the change and hoped that Minerva wouldn't hear Hermione say that. "She was arguing with her mother in the Great Hall…" Hermione wiped her eyes and Albus took the opportunity to speak.

"Aurora's here? Oh, joy."

"I guess, and they were arguing and it reminded me of … my mother." Hermione said softly. Albus nodded understanding completely. "And I've never seen Mum like that and it scared me."

"Why did it scare you?" He asked though he had a pretty good idea. Hermione stared at her feet. She felt embarrassed again, she didn't want to admit it, but Albus had a way of making you say what was on your mind without pressuring you.

"That was how my mother always yelled, before she would put me in my room or my dad would hit me." She hid her face into her hands. Albus became very mad at hearing that, mad at Hermione's birth parents, and Minerva to some extent. Though he knew that Minerva would never do that to Hermione, she still shouldn't have let her mother get her into such a mood that she yelled at Hermione. "And I know I'm being stupid, and I know Mum would never hit me… but it just made me scared again."

"Come here Hermione." He said holding his arms open. She walked into his arms still sniffling. "I know you're upset, and that's okay. You've been though more then most have. And Minerva was at fault, she never should have yelled at you." Hermione looked up at him in shock. "It's true, and I know that when her mother comes and they are both in a bad mood, then there really is no stopping either of them, when they go at it. But I do know Minerva didn't have a good experience growing up with her mother."

"Really?" Hermione sniffed. "She started to tell me about it… at Disney… but she didn't really get into it."

"I suppose she told you, about how her mother wanted her to become an Auror and to bring some respect to the family." Hermione nodded. "Well it goes a little bit deeper then that. See Aurora McGonagall is a very controlling person. She raised her children with; to an outsider's opinion would be the perfect mix of loving, controlling, and subtle comments that would undermine the self-esteem." Seeing Hermione's confused look he elaborated. "One of the first times I met Minerva's family her mother walked up to her and told her she really should try to take some weight off around her waist… then she laughed and patted Minerva on the arm and said I'm just kidding you know I love you. Now this was about 36 years ago right before we were married. I was quite shocked to hear that but Minerva just smiled at me and shrugged it off. Now her mother doesn't even try that tactic, as you saw in the Great Hall. Since, about the time Minerva married me, she started standing up for herself more to her mother, mostly before she just ignored her. Now the only way they can ever stay in the same room or house together, is to start the meeting by yelling at each other."

"That's horrible… but she still shouldn't let herself get that mad…" Hermione said softly.

"No she shouldn't have, and I can guarantee that, in a couple minutes if not sooner, Minerva will be here worried sick about you." He smiled at Hermione. "Listen Owlet, I know your feeling depressed but keep your chin up. I can tell you that Minerva will always love you more then anything else."

"Do you think Mum and I will ever be like that?" She couldn't keep the fear out of her voice. Albus almost chuckled.

"No you two will never be like that. Trust me I know these things." This time he did chuckle and kissed her on the head. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in Minnie." Minerva slowly came in and immediately swept Hermione up into a hug.

"I am so so sorry Hermione." She said pulled Hermione's face back to look at her. "I swear Hermione, I wasn't mad at you, I would never be mad at you… I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Mum."

"What can I do to make it up to you sweetie? Anything you want I promise." Hermione sighed.

"Mum"

"Because really sweetie just let me know."

"MUM!" Hermione shouted, and this time it was Minerva who looked startled.

"Just listen okay?" Hermione asked. Minerva nodded dumbly. "I know your mother makes you upset, and that you didn't mean to yell at me." She took a deep breath. "And that's okay, because I'm pretty sure that if I saw my mother right now, knowing she couldn't get to me, I'd probably do the same thing…but that doesn't mean you should have yelled at me." Minerva frowned. "And I was upset and scared because it reminded me of my mother, but I know you would never do to me like she did to me." At this Hermione wrapped her arms around Minerva and said. "I forgive you, can you forgive me for thinking, briefly, that'd you'd hurt me like she did?" Hermione stifled a sob. Minerva saw Albus smile proudly at Hermione. Minerva started crying; she dropped to her knees and pulled Hermione into tightest hug she could give.

"When did you become so mature?" She said with wet laugh. "Oh, Hermione how could _I ever_ hold anything against _you_. You should be yelling at me, screaming, you should hate me for what I said…"

"I could never hate you." Hermione cut in.

"Well you should, but I let you talk so you let me okay? Regardless of the fact you say you could never hate me, you should feel at least some anger at me. I never should have acted that way around you, I always told myself that if I ever had a child I would treat them differently then my mother treated me. But as much as I hated being like her, I hate that fact that I hurt you more. I swear Hermione that I will never yell at you like that again, and I promise to be respectable to my mother during her visit. So I will be a perfect reputable daughter to my mother, if you promise to still want to stay with me when this is all over." Hermione pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Okay." she said smiling. "I love you Mummy." Minerva wrapped her arms back around Hermione.

"I love you too sweet heart." Minerva felt Albus wrap his arms around them.

"I love both my girls." He said cheekily. Minerva kissed him before pulling them all up.

"Well, I believe that we should go have lunch before Michael and young Harry eat everything the house-elves have prepared." Albus said eyes twinkling. Minerva was wiping any remaining tears off her and Hermione's faces.

"Yes let's go introduce the dragon to her granddaughter." Both members of her family turned to look at her. "What? I said I would be respectable to her, I said nothing about making fun of her behind her back." Hermione smiled impishly.

"Well if she's anything like her daughter, then she must be a dragon." Albus laughed and ran out of the room. Minerva looked at Hermione in shock.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one young lady." Hermione just smiled and followed Albus out.

_**Well I hoped you all liked this. It took a long time to write this, mostly because I tried to really write the emotions out onto the page. I don't know if I did a good job but I'm satisfied with it. I do hope you all like it to. And I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS! I've just been preoccupied with college essays and scholarship essays. But they will all be done by the end of march. Then I hope to be back to updating as quickly as I did last year. Please review and let me know!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**this chapter will probably cover a lot of time so that the story can start moving again. I feel as if it's sagging the plot that is. Sometimes my mind jumps ahead of my self and it does show.**_

_**And on a personal note. I just attended my senior prom a couple weeks ago :/ I've never been really popular and when a friend asked me I immediately said yes. It was under the agreement that we were just friends going together. Then at the end of prom, literally as I was getting out of the car to go home, he handed me a letter. It said that he does like me more then just a friend and if I could let him know how I felt. I felt bad because he's really sweet I just have no attraction to him. So I told him that I only thought of him as a friend and said it's fine and he still wants to be friends. However ever since then he has been texting me nonstop, I don't want to confront him about it but it really doesn't seem like he's trying to be just friends. Sorry about that but any advice? On the plus side tomorrow is my graduation from High school. I'm graduating suma cum laude, top of my class. Wooo!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that's been copyrighted. **_

Hermione was still laughing at her joke as she outran both her parents back to the great hall. Harry was standing outside waiting for her. He ran and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked right away, looking over her shoulder for any glimpse of Minerva or Albus.

"Yeah Dad talked me out of it, and then Mum came and apologized and said she would control her anger towards her mother." She told him. "Why are you out here?"

"Mr. Mike and …their mother… started talking so I came out here to wait for you." He moved back towards the door. "Want to go eat?" She nodded knowing that it was probably going to take Minerva and Albus a couple more minutes to come down. They walked back into the great hall and saw Aurora McGonagall and Michael McGonagall in a corner of the hall fighting quietly. Harry and Hermione shared a look and helped themselves to the food that was placed on one small circular table. The four house tables were against the wall. They had just filled their plates when Minerva and Albus walked in. Minerva waved Hermione over to her and they walked to Michael and Aurora.

"Mother." Minerva said curtly.

"Minerva." Her mother replied.

"I apologize for turning the table into a tiger and letting it walk up to you." Minerva said though it sounded like every word plagued her.

"You should be." Her mother said. Michael elbowed her in the side. "Fine! I'm sorry to." She said. It was quite apparent to everyone in the room who Minerva got her stubbornness from.

"Well now that that's taken care of, Aurora there's someone we'd like you to meet." Albus said happily. He pulled Hermione forward and gave Minerva a look. She nodded and put her hands on Hermione shoulders.

"Mother, this is Hermione, our daughter." Minerva looked very uncomfortable, Albus was practically beaming, and Hermione looked really nervous.

"What?" Aurora said completely speechless looking between Minerva, Albus, and Hermione in shock. "I think I would have noticed if you'd been pregnant years ago Minerva." Michael laughed and went to sit over by Harry, still laughing at his mother.

"No mother, we…" Minerva paused. They hadn't actually adopted Hermione yet, so she wasn't actually by legal means her daughter. "We're her guardians, and we think of her as our daughter, just as she calls the both of us Mum and Dad." Albus nudged her with his foot. "So…" She continued. "That makes you her grandmother." Aurora looked at Hermione curiously, with still a bit of shock.

"Hi." Hermione said softly. The group was silent for a few more minutes and then out of the blue Aurora lunged at Hermione.

"Oh, I have another granddaughter! This is wonderful, aren't you so cute." She pinched Hermione's cheeks, who was looking at Minerva with a look of horror. "You're much too thin go eat some food before you pass out." And she pushed a relieved Hermione away.

"That was horrible." Hermione whispered to Harry joining him at the table. He chuckled.

"Yeah I don't envy you for being attacked like that." Hermione chuckled along with him and happily dug into her food.

Meanwhile…

"Minerva I can't believe you didn't tell me about her." Aurora told her daughter as soon as Hermione walked away.

"Well mother can you blame me? You shout and yell at me for everything I do. I didn't want to expose Hermione to that. She already has had a bad childhood I didn't want her to see us like that. And you can see how well that worked out."

"What type of childhood has she had?" Aurora asked. And together Albus and Minerva told her, briefly, about what Hermione's life had been like. "Oh the poor child."

"Now do you see why I didn't tell you?" Minerva said glaring at her mother.

"I understand, but dear you know I do love you don't you? I know I get a little overbearing at times but I've always been like that. When I was dating your father I made him take me to the ballet three times a week to see if he was serious about me. He took me each time without a fight." A small smile overcame her face. "The truth is I know that I can talk to you like that and you'll take it in stride. You listen to my criticism and see the good and bad of it. You stubbornly take in the good and you aren't afraid to tell me no for the bad. You brothers can't do that. Sure Mercury does what ever I ask him to, and I won't lie, it's great sometimes, but Michael just ignores everything I say. You're the healthy middle, and I think it's allowed you to always stand up for yourself with out worrying." Minerva looked shocked.

"That may be mother, but do you know what that's like? To always be told, that's wrong, you shouldn't do that." She took in a deep breath. "That's why I never visit, that's why Michael never does. And have you had a good look at Mercury lately? He's exactly like you except he spoils his kids. Last time I visited them was horrible, the youngest one was screaming for candy for about an hour before they caved and gave him some. Mother…. I do love you… but that doesn't mean I like how you raised us or how you act." Minerva looked like she had been holding that in for years. Albus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I understand." Aurora said after a couple minutes. "I will promise you Minerva that I won't act like that to Hermione. I won't even stay like I planned, but I do want to stay for lunch and I want Hermione to spend a day shopping with me before school starts." Minerva sighed deeply.

"You have a deal." And they all sat down for lunch.

"Today was weird." Harry said as they stepped back into the house.

"I know I never thought I'd be happy to leave Hogwarts." Hermione stepped out behind him dusted soot off herself.

"Try living with the hag your whole life." Michael said from the couch.

"She didn't seem that bad… once the yelling stopped." Hermione said softly.

"How did Minerva manage to make her leave?" Michael asked interested.

"Something about, I'm going to go shopping with Grandma before school starts."

"Lucky!" He said. Harry decided to copy him by lounging on the couch.

"But what am I suppose to do when you're gone?" Harry asked.

"You could do the homework that you still haven't done."

"That's a lie! I've done the Transfiguration, Charms, and History of Magic. I just haven't done the rest."

"Slacker."

"Bookworm."

"Four eyes"

"Bushy hair."

"You sound like Ron."

"I know." and they couldn't hold it in anymore they burst out laughing.

"Aw aren't you two the cutest little couple." Michael said laughing. They both became bright red.

"Were not a couple." Hermione said blushing.

"Yeah, I'm 12!" Harry said.

"You're 13 now Harry."

"Oh yeah." He had completely forgotten his birthday had been a couple week ago. They had had a nice little party for him, which he absolutely loved. "Ha I'm older then you are." He cheered.

"Only by a month and a half." Hermione said frowning. (AN: If you don't remember I made Hermione a year younger, if you want to know my reasoning why please read the note at the bottom).

"Still, I'm older." Harry said smugly as if it made all the difference in the world.

"Such a cute couple." Michael said smiling.

"We're not a couple!" Hermione said sternly and she walked out of the room.

"Women." Michael said leaning back in the chair again. "Even mini ones." Harry copied him.

"What's wrong with women?" Harry asked.

"I have so much to teach you young Harry." The fireplace flashed green.

"I can see I came home at the right time. Don't believe a thing he tells you Harry." Minerva stepped out of the fireplace closely followed by Albus. "Where's Hermione?" She asked sitting in a chair.

"Somewhere most likely at a river in Eygpt." Michael said.

"I'm ignoring that," Minerva told him. "In a couple days she's going clothes shopping with mother."

"Why just clothes?" Harry asked.

"I want to take her Hogwarts shopping, so mother is just getting her some new clothes." She summoned herself a glass of water. "By the way Harry, when Hermione goes with my mum shopping, we thought you'd like to spend some time with one of your fathers old friends." Harry jumped off the couch and ran up to her.

"Really who?" He was beaming.

"His name is Remus Lupin, he was one of your fathers close friends. He is also going to be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year. He'll meet you here in two days."

"Wow really! I got to go tell Hermione." He started up the stairs quickly.

"Tell her she's going shopping with… oh well I'll tell her later." Minerva said. "Should I tell Twinky to start dinner?"

"Sounds good to me." Albus said smiling at her. Thank heavens this day ended well, Albus thought. For a while it looked very bad.

_**I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but next chapter is the shopping/ time with remus and I didn't want to add this onto this chapter. By the way follow me on Twitter hermionewiz27. I'll post updates on all my stories and maybe even some random stuff that I think is interesting.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**And originally I made Hermione younger to fit the story line. I also did it because I feel like kids leave primary school as long as they turn 11 that year. I have a friend who's graduating with me who was born in December. Of course this depends on how smart you were starting school and obviously Hermione's smart. So I think that although in the books she'd be 13 now, it'd fit more for her to be 12. Also I think because Hermione's so smart she would have skipped a grade in primary so she would have already started secondary school by the time she got her Hogwarts letter. did that make since? It did in my head.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Two things before you get to the story. The first is Stupid Pottermore! I stay up until 3:30 AM EST and then I wake up this morning and find registration is now closed and it came on an hour after I fell asleep! UGH! I hope the one for tomorrow is a better time for east coast tomorrow. Even around midnight here would be better. And I have a interview tomorrow I can't stay up to late.**_

_**Second point, who loves the new movie. McGonagall kicked some butt! Like bringing the statues to life. I also loved Hermione's line "i'll go with you" to Harry, proof of a good friend right there.**_

_**Actually one more thing, I'm not to happy with this chapter, that's why it took so long, but I don't know if it was able to express all the feelings the correct way.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has been copyrighted or trademarked but if something is not I claim it right here and now.**_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Someone was knocking rather loudly at the front door. Minerva quickly ran to open it.

"Hello Remus." She said giving the werewolf a big hug. Most people didn't know that they had become very close during their time together in the Order of the Phoenix and that Minerva had been there to help Remus after Lily and James's death, and especially when that was followed by Sirius Blacks betrayal.

"Hello Professor. I can't thank you enough for letting me take Harry for the day. I haven't seen him since he was a baby and…"

"I know Remus, and if you weren't so hard to find maybe you could have seen him earlier." She scolded him.

"I'm sorry but you know how hard it is for me to find a job with my little furry problem. Frankly I'm amazed Professor Dumbledore wanted me to be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. By the way Minerva, why is Harry staying with you I thought he would be with his relatives?"

"Can you keep a secret?" She said smiling, she trusted Remus completely. He nodded confused. "I have a daughter and she's one of his best friends." Remus looked gobsmacked.

"You… you … you have a …a. daughter?" He said doubtfully.

"She's adopted don't look so shocked." She chuckled at the understanding that dawned on his face. "This is strictly between us by the way. No one knows except for Albus and my family."

"When did you adopt her? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all, it was this past Christmas break. She had a very abusive family and I found out so I took her out. And I probably shouldn't say adopted I have guardianship of her and that's all for now."

"Will I get to meet her? She'll be one of my students right?"

"Yes she'll be your student, however you won't get to see her yet. My mother is taking her shopping and they've already left. However you'll get to see her later when you drop Harry off. Be at the leaky cauldron at 3. We're going to collect their school supplies. However I will warn you I will not look like myself. We're meeting up with the Weasley's you remember Molly and Arthur."

"Yes of course."

"Well they don't know that I have custody of Hermione. We're just trying to keep it a secret for now. However Harry and Hermione wanted to go shopping with their friend Ron so I will be in full muggle clothing and praying no one knows it's me."

"Wow, well thank you for trusting me with the secret." The look on his face made it obvious that he didn't believe he deserved the trust.

"No problem but before I can forget, Twinky?" The house-elf appeared. "Can you get Harry and tell him it's time to go."

"Yes Twinky can Mistress." And she popped away.

"Where are you planning on taking Harry?" Minerva asked Remus.

"I thought I'd take him out to eat first and see what he wanted to do. I just want to get to know him and tell him about his parents. If he wants to I might take him to Godric's Hollow but we'll see about that."

"Yes be sure to ask him how he feels about that. Though I know he'd love to see it." Minerva said. "how are you faring considering the recent news."

"I'm fine considering. But I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that Sirius would rat them out. I keep telling myself that something went wrong or Sirius was being controlled anything but what really happened. But considering Peter died…" he trailed off. Minerva patted his arm.

"It is sad, though why little Peter would have tried to take him on. He never was real great at magic." Remus opened his mouth to reply when footsteps on the stairs stopped him. Harry stood at the bottom of the steps staring at them curiously.

"Ah Harry come here." Minerva said calling him over. "This is Mr. Remus Lupin he's an old friend of your fathers and your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Remus smiled at Harry and stuck out his hand which Harry accepted staring at him curiously.

"Nice to meet you sir." He said politely and Remus was just staring at his face in wonder.

"You look just like James except for those eyes those are definitely Lily's eyes." Remus said slightly shocked. It was almost like he was looking at his old friend again. Harry, who had been nervous and shy until that comment, looked back up at Remus again.

"Did you really know my parents?" He asked hopefully.

"I was one of the groomsmen at your father's wedding." Remus said shocking Harry.

"Really when did you become friends? Do I really look like him? What about my mom?" He asked quickly. Both adults chuckled.

"Well how about we go out to an early lunch and I'll answer all your questions. Can we use the floo Professor?"

"It's Minerva now Remus and go ahead. I'll see you later Harry, remember 3 o'clock the leaky cauldron." She added on to Remus. He nodded and pushed Harry towards the fire place.

"Okay the place we're going is called the Three Broomsticks just follow me though." He stepped up into the fireplace. "Three Broomsticks!" and he was gone in a flash of green, with Harry right behind him.

"So where are we going Grandma?" Hermione asked. She had at first been very cautious about going with the old woman. But she had to admit, the woman may have been at odds with her own daughter but, she did seem to like Hermione. They had spent the morning eating breakfast at this pub near where Minerva and her brothers grew up. The bar tender knew Grandma Aurora quite well, Hermione briefly wondered how well, but then she remembered it wasn't any of her business.

"I'm going to take you to get some new clothes. And maybe some other things." Aurora flagged down the knight bus. "Hopefully I remember how to get there the muggle way. I normally just apperate in and out." She pulled out some money and gave it the conductor who introduced himself as Stan Shunpike.

"So where's that?" Hermione asked gripping her seat tightly as the bus took off barreling down the road. This was worse then the rides at Disney.

"St. James Centre, Edinburgh." Hermione was very confused, but she didn't want to talk anymore on this death trap of a bus. After ten minutes it pulled up to the shopping centre and Aurora led her off the bus.

"How are we here already? We couldn't have possibly been going that fast. What about traffic?" Aurora laughed.

"Were your eyes closed?" Hermione nodded. "Well that's why, now lets go shopping." Her words caused Hermione to look up for the first time since she stepped off the bus.

"At a muggle shopping center?" Hermione asked.

"Not every place is muggle shopping. Did you think that Diagon Alley would be the only place for our kind to shop?"

"Well I've heard of Hogsmeade but I've always just heard that Diagon Alley was the best place to go."

"And it is, if you're a student because it has everything you need to shop for Hogwarts. However if you're someone like me, who has no more children Hogwarts age, you start to look for different places to get your shopping done. Come this way." Aurora pushed Hermione towards an outdated advertisement near the bank of Scotland. "And this is how you get in." She said pushing Hermione though the advertisement. Hermione gasped in shock. In a way it was as if they had never left the muggle shopping centre, however that's where the similarities ended. Much like Diagon Alley, many companies had extended their business outside of their store. The passage way was littered with people selling various products. Cauldrons, robes, wand accessories, and to Hermione's great delight a book store. Aurora however lead Hermione down the corridor to a smaller store called graceful designs. Hermione hesitantly followed Aurora in.

"Ah, Aurora McGonagall haven't seen you in a long time darling." An elderly woman walked out from behind the counter and gave Aurora a hug and a kiss.

"Michelle! I didn't think i'd see you here today. How's Anthony?"

"Sulking at home most of the time. Retirement does not suit him at all. I offered him a job here but I think he'd rather be retire then come here all day. Who's this?" The woman asked noticing Hermione for the first time.

"This is my granddaughter Hermione, she needs some proper clothes." This caused Hermione to frown and look at the blouse and skirt she had on. She really liked this outfit. The Michelle lady started circling Hermione with a shrewd eye. "Minerva hasn't gotten her around to get proper robes."

"That's your middle child right?" the woman asked. "I don't think i've ever met her." Michelle said waving a tape measurer at Hermione.

"I highly doubt you've seen her before, she shops in Diagon Alley, and she lives at that school for half the year." Aurora sounded really resentful about that. I wonder why she's so mad about Mum being at school nine months of the year, Hermione wondered. Mum had said Grandma didn't like the fact Minerva worked at a school instead of being an auror but would she really still be that mad?

"Really? She teaches at Hogwarts? She must not make a lot unless things have changed." Michelle said laughing. "Hogwarts was horrible when we went. Do you like having your mother as your teacher?" Michelle asked Hermione.

"Yes she's my favorite teacher." Hermione said softly. What did Hogwarts use to be like, she wondered.

"Aw isn't she sweet." Michelle said. "Alright then Aurora what exactly do you want for the little one?"

"She needs some everyday robes, with some lengthening and self-ironing. I'm thinking a dark green, maybe a red and a blue?" Aurora said. "She has enough black school robes."

"Yes with the dark green, and possibly a dark red, but instead of blue i'm thinking a orange peach color." She started waving her wand and fabric flew over and started measuring Hermione who held her arms out for her. "Anything else Aurora?"

"Maybe a dark green or blue cloak with the temperature adjusting power." She paused. "Hermione dear is their anything else you want?"

"No. Mum got me quite a bit of everyday clothing."

"Alright then Aurora come back in about two hours and I should have them all packed up for you."

"thank you Michelle!" She grabbed Hermione's arm and steered her out. "Come on dear we still have lots to buy."

"Good bye." Hermione said as they left the store. "where are we going next?"

"Where do you want to go?" Aurora asked. Hermione felt a small smile grace her face.

"Could we go to the book store that we passed earlier?" Aurora laughed.

"You are like Minerva, heaven knows how many books she had at your age. Alright lets go get some books!"

"So what do I call you?" Harry finally asked as they finished eating. "Professor Lupin?"

"Oh no! Well i suppose you'll have to call me that in about a week when your back at school, but for now you can just me Remus."

"Remus what are we going to do today?" They had already spent over two hours at Three Broomsticks where Remus had told Harry quite a few stories of not only this father but his mother as well.

"Well I was going to leave that up to you Harry. What would you like to do?" Harry paused he seemed to be really thinking. Remus noticed that he looked rather like Lily when he had a deep thought.

"Could we. . . could we go…" he paused. "Could we go see my parents graves?" Remus's eyes became very downcast. He had expected it, and he knew that Harry deserved to see it, but he had to make sure.

"Are you absolutely positive that you want to go see that Harry? We could always go see it another time." Harry shook his head and looked Remus in the eye.

"I'm absolutely positive, I want to see it, I want to be able to say…" He couldn't finish, but Remus understood. "Alright then, we'll have to apparate there though. Have you ever been side apperated?"

"Yes." He moaned.

"Lets go then." Remus said waving goodbye to Madam Roseamersa. "Hold on tightly Harry." He warned and Harry gripped his arm. They disapperated with a pop. Harry felt his feet slam on hard ground, when he looked up he noticed the rows of cottages that lined both sides of the street, and the number of kids running around in the street. He felt a surge of anger towards Voldemort, if it hadn't been for him he might have been one of these kids running around, and at any moment his mother would call him in for lunch or a drink. He followed Remus silently, as they made their way towards the graveyard that rested next to a small currently empty church.

"This way Harry." Remus said breaking though his thoughts. Harry had been staring at a tombstone that had said Abbott and was briefly wondering if they were related to Hannah. Walking again behind Remus, Harry started to get really nervous. Maybe they should turn back, he didn't have to see this. But I want to, the other voice in his head said. They're my parents I want to see them or at least whats left. He frowned, they deserve it. Remus had come to a stop in front of a huge white marble tombstone and although it had been 12 years the name's shown brightly.

**James Potter Lily Potter**

**Born: March 27 1960 Born: Feburary 1 1960**

**Died: October 31 1981 Died: October 31 1981**

** The last enemy to be defeated is death**

Harry stared at the tomb silently. He bent down and sat in front of the tomb rubbing his hands over the engraved names. Hi Mum, hi Dad in his mind he pulled up the picture he had seen from the mirror of Erised and he imagined them saying hello back. I probably look at little different now don't I? I'm about to start my third year at Hogwarts, he told them. And i'm staying with my best friend Hermione over the summer she's a lot of fun, much better then the Dursley's anyway. We went to Disney world in Florida in the United States, with Hermione's mum and dad. You might know what that is Mum, Remus told me you were muggle-born. Oh and Professor McGonagall is Hermione's mum, she's been real nice to me as well, she told me some stories of you guys she seemed to have a lot about you dad. She said you were on the Quidditch team as well, she didn't say which position but i'm a seeker. We haven't won the Quidditch cup yet but maybe this year will be our year. I do have one more best friend his name is Ron Weasley, he went to Egypt with his family this summer. Mr. Weasley won some wizard lottery, so they all went on a well deserved vacation. They're a really big family but they're really nice I was at their house last summer that was fun as well. Harry rubbed the tears away from his face. I wish I could have known you guys, I met your friend Remus today. He's been telling me some stories and he brought me here. I wish I could have come sooner. Remus is going to be our defense against the dark arts teacher this year, I think he's going to be a better teacher then our past two. Harry wasn't sure how long he sat there, he told them all about his life at Hogwarts, describing his first and second year, his friends, and even Hedwig to his parents. Then he just sat for how long he didn't know. When he finally stood up he noticed Remus was crying as well.

"Do you miss them a lot?" Harry asked him wiping away his own tears. Remus put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Almost every day." And Remus waved his wand creating two lilies and handing one to Harry. Harry bent down again and placed it on the grave. I have to go now Mum and Dad, i'll be back soon. Harry let Remus lead him out of the graveyard and when they were far enough away Remus gave Harry a hug. "I gets better cub I promise." Harry nodded into his shirt and after a while looked up.

"Cub?" Remus gave him a ghost of a smile.

"It's what I use to call you as a baby."

"What did I call you?" Harry asked. They were walking again.

"Uncle Moony, or rather uncle mooy." Remus smiled again. "You couldn't quite pronounce Moony. It was my nickname." He said seeing the question on Harry's face. "Do you mind if we sit for a bit Harry? It's rather hot out here and i'm afraid i'm not feeling well."

"Sure." Harry said sitting down next to Remus on a little bench next to a war memorial. Harry looked closer at the memorial and was shocked when it changed in front of him. He glanced at Remus who seemed not to be noticing the new change in the memorial. Harry looked at it closer and saw that it was of three people, a couple and a baby, Harry was about to turn to Remus and ask who it was when he realized who it was. It was strange seeing a version of himself as a baby but also without the scar on his forehead. He stared at the faces until Remus got back up. Remus had been staring at the ground the whole time so Harry was quite sure that he hadn't noticed that Harry had been staring at the statue.

"Come on there's one more thing that we should go see while we're here." Remus admitted leading him down another street he stopped and looked up. Harry gasped loudly. They were in front of his old house, part of the top room, he supposed that this was his old bedroom, was blown up and their was a gapping hole in the side of the house.

"This was our house?" Harry asked shocked. He hadn't expected to see his old house. He had always imagined that someone had rebuilt it and someone else lived in it now.

"It's been left in it's ruined state as a memory of what happened that night." Remus explained to him, even though the sign that popped up a second later explained just that.

"Can we go in?" Harry asked.

"it's technically your house we could go in if you wanted to." Remus explained. It didn't feel like his house. It felt like a distant memory, an old friend who had moved away and you hadn't seen in years. The only thing that he thought of when he thought of home was Hogwarts not this ruined cottage.

"Is there anything in there?" Harry asked. Surely the house had been ransacked when the attack happened.

"I believe everything is still in there. The day after the attack professor Dumbledore came and placed wards around it protecting the inside of the house and allowing only you to get into the house. We didn't need people selling_ artifacts_." He sounded disgusted.

"Would you come in with me?" Harry asked.

"I don't think I could Harry. Because of the ward and even if I could get in I don't think i'd like to see it. I want to remember what it was." Harry had no such worries about that. He had no memory of the house itself, but he hoped to find something of his parents, pictures or something. After all they were his right? Remus had said he owned the house now. Harry slowly pushed the gate open and walked up to the door. At his touch the door swung open as if recognizing him, and right away he was covered in dust. The once beautiful entryway had been covered in 12 years worth of dust. A staircase was in front of him but he didn't take the stairs instead he turned right and walked into what must have been the living room. He saw an abandoned baby chair, his baby chair, sitting next to an old blue couch. Their was a green sweater draped over the back of the couch and there was a stick sitting on the couch. He walked though another entryway into the kitchen, there was proof that a child use to live here. There was an old eighties style high chair next to table with a sippy cup with snitches and brooms flying around it. There was also a refrigerator in the corner, he supposed that his parents, like Dumbledore, enjoyed using muggle technology as well as wizarding. He picked up the cup and stared at it, racking his brain to see if there was anything he could remember from it. Nothing. He moved on. He retreated back into the leaving room and headed to the stairs. There at last he found something.

Lining the wall beside the stairs were pictures. Lots of pictures, more then Harry even had in his photo album. And they varied from each picture, most were of his parents, some he noticed were duplicates of the one's he had in the photo album Hagrid gave him. Others however he had never seen before. There were pictures of his father with a group of boys in Hogwarts robes, his mother standing next to a young woman who looked a lot like Neville, and then pictures of him. Lots of pictures of him as a baby with his parents or in some cases just him. One picture caught his eye, it was of baby Harry flying around on a broomstick that skimmed the floor, his mother was beside him laughing as a pair of legs, he assumed his fathers, chased him around. He took this picture and some others off the walls, he took the frames off and carefully placed the pictures into the bag he had brought with him. He continued upstairs, and entered his parents bedroom. Everything in this room appeared untouched by time as well. There were more pictures of baby Harry in this room but Harry wasn't interested in these. He could take a picture of himself anytime. He picked around the bedroom, looked in the closets, and even picked under the bed. Nothing of real interest except for clothes and he didn't really feel like going though his parents clothes.

Harry knew there was one place left to look, his old bedroom and here he got very nervous. He had almost died in this room, he believed his mother had died in the room. But just like with the rest of the house he had this unwavering desire to see it. Harry walked down the hall to his bedroom, it was easy enough to find. Little bits of plaster and rubble lined the hallway leading up to the room. He entered the room and saw all the destruction. The room itself must have been a cute little room at one point painted bright blue with a quidditch theme all around. However the rubble that incased the room damped this significantly. The hole in the roof, the crib partially destroyed, plaster peeling from the wall as if it was paint. Harry walked in slowly, fearing slightly that the room could fall in on him. But, said the Hermione like voice in his head, surely if it was going to fall in it would have already done so, there's probably magic holding it up. He saw toys littering the area, old stuffed animals, a couple children's books, a comfortable looking rocking chair. Hermione would probably like a chair like that, he thought. He walked over to the stuffed animals and began picking though them. He eventually settled on two, a small deer animal and a stuffed golden snitch. The later was obvious the fact that probably his father had bought that for him planning on him to being interested in Quiddich. The former he didn't know why he picked it up, it just felt right to pick it up. He also picked up a small blue blanket that sat in the corner of the crib, it had H.J.P. sewn into it. Harry didn't really know why he picked this up either, but maybe it was because they were from his parents. Proof that they had once been here and given these to him. It was the same as the pictures, they were proof that Lily and James had held him and loved him. He rubbed his eyes again and fled the room.

On his way out he passed the living room again and the stick on the couch caught his eye. Pulling it out of the couch his eye's widened in shock. This wasn't a stick at all, it was a wand. His mother or father's wand. He immediately started looking for the other, eventually finding it in the kitchen on the floor partially underneath a set of drawers. He stashed them both in his bag and headed out to meet Remus. Remus stood up from the ground as Harry walked out and gave him a sad smile.

"Find everything you were looking for?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"How do you feel?" Remus said searching his face.

"I feel fine." Harry paused briefly. "Does it? does it sound odd that I feel better, now that I have some idea of them?" Remus smiled at him.

"Not at all, if anything it means you're very wise Harry."

"I don't feel very wise." Harry told him. "I just wish I had a chance to know them."

"I wish you did as well." Remus said softly. "Ready to go? She may be my colleague now but I know better then to be late in the presence of Minerva McGonagall." Harry smiled at him.

"Sure but before we go can you look at something for me?" Harry reached into the bag and pulled out the blanket and the deer. "Can you tell me who gave this to me?" Harry asked. Remus looked close to tears as he picked up the deer.

"Well this is Prongs, your father gave him to you the day you were born. You carried this thing around with you everywhere." He handed it back to Harry. "Now the blanket i'd recognize anywhere. Your mother made you that. When she was pregnant with you, she took up knitting and was obsessed with being the first person to give you a blanket. She actually made a hobby of it. I've got a small blanket at my house that she made." Remus handed that back to him as well. "Anything else you want me to identify?" Harry though briefly of the wands but shook his head.

"No i'm fine now, lets go meet my friends at Diagon Alley."

**I hope you all like the chapter. I'm sorry it was so long ago that I updated. I just had a hard time getting this chapter out. So in honor of today being J. birthday and Harry's it felt right to post it today, as this chapter does focus a lot on Harry. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Just in case any of you have forgotten my little rant at the beginning of the last chapter you can completely disregard that now! I'm in Pottermore! And no I won't tell you my username, at least not yet. Once it opens to the public I'll be glad to put my username up so that people can friend me, however when you do you must send me a private message saying who you are, at least on fanfiction I can't be accepting random people now. And to those of you who haven't gotten in yet or didn't do the magical quill challenge, you are missing out. I'm not allowed to give out spoilers "obviously" but McGonagall's story… ugh! Very moving, and so nice to truly know her story. **_

_**Anyway, I'm really am trying to update this more and more I know I haven't been a very good author the last year, but I am trying. And hopefully with the way my college schedule is set up I should have more time to type.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing especially now that I know Minerva's back story.**_

If it was one thing Minerva McGonagall prided herself on was her own punctuality. She had never once been late in her many years of life and she did not plan on starting now. And knowing her mother well and knowing Mr. Lupin for many years led her to believe that although she had asked them to show up at 3 o'clock that they would be a couple minutes early. She loved being proved correct.

At almost precisely 2:45 Remus apperated into the Leaky Cauldron gripping Harry's shoulder tightly. The lad had taken to apperation about as well as Hermione had. She made her way over to them.

"Hello Harry, Remus." She said smiling at them. They both did a double take.

"Professor?" Harry asked so shocked he slipped back into student mode. Harry glanced up at Remus and noticed he was shocked as well.

"Well I couldn't exactly look like myself could I?" She said huffing. "I'd be pretty obvious to all the Weasley's who I was." It was true of course, Harry could only barely recognize her now, and that was mostly by her expression. She had left her hair black but it now had a distinct curl to it, though not as bushy as Hermione's. Her face seemed rounder and she was a couple inches shorter. And she had made her eyes the exact shade of brown as Hermione's. She looked almost exactly how Harry would have pictured Hermione at forty except for the black hair of course.

"Wow you look just like Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. She chuckled.

"That's the idea, hopefully I look enough like her to prevent the rest of the Weasleys from looking to closely at me." She shuddered. "Especially the twins that would be horror in itself, for Hermione and I." Remus gave her a questioning look but she shook her head. She did not plan on telling a Marauder, even if it was Remus, about those twins.

"Well I suppose I had better be leaving, don't want to cause any problem with… the Weasley's?" Remus said declining Minerva's offer for some tea. "Harry it was wonderful to meet you and spend some time with you today." And he surprised the boy by giving him a hug that Harry sheepishly returned. "Any time you want to hear more stories about your parents just come and find me alright?" Harry grinned and nodded. Although he had been feeling quite sad earlier he did appreciate Remus allowing and taking him to see his parents.

After shaking Minerva's hand one last time he stepped into the floo and disappeared in a flash of green fire. Not even a minute later the floo flared up again and out came Hermione and Aurora. Harry sneaked to hide behind Minerva slightly, he didn't really want Aurora to recognize him and make a fuss. At Hogwarts she had been so concerned with Hermione that she hadn't given much notice as to who her little friend was, hopefully it stayed that way.

Hermione had no trouble recognizing her mother even after she had transfigured herself and gave her a big hug as soon as dusted the soot off of herself. Harry briefly wondered if Minerva had already shown this look to Hermione.

"Did you have fun?" Minerva asked Hermione beaming.

"Yes! I got some new robes and I picked out a couple of books before lunch!" Hermione said eagerly and proceeded to pull the various books out of her bag to show her mother, who indulged Hermione and looked at every single one of them. Only after all of this did Minerva confront her mother.

"Hello Mum." She said softly. "Thank you for taking Hermione shopping, but you didn't need to get her all those books."

"Of course I did. You've keep her from me for so long, I need to make up for it." Minerva made a face but looked at Hermione, who shook her head no. Minerva gave a big sigh.

"Very well, thank you mother." Aurora looked positively shocked but smiled widely at Minerva and embraced her.

"You're quite welcome dear. I must be off though, my stories come on at 4 and I still have some food shopping to get done. Ta ta!" She said waving, and after giving Hermione another hug apperated away.

"Well do you two want some drinks while we wait for the Weasley's?" they nodded and Minerva walked over the bar trying to act completely muggle. Hermione turned around to look at Harry.

"Did you have fun today?" She asked, and frowned when Harry's face darken considerably. "Are you alright?" She continued.

"Yes I'm fine." Harry assured her. "Remus took me to my parents graves." Hermione gasped.

"He did! oh Harry! Are you sure you're alright?" She looked really worried now.

"I'm fine Hermione. I wanted to go; now I feel as though I've met them somehow. And that they've seen me now that I've been there. I actually think going helped a lot and even got some stuff from my old house."

"Oh really! What'd you get?" She asked but Harry shushed her as Minerva came back over.

"I'll tell you tonight." He whispered. "I don't want Minerva to know." Hermione nodded and leaned back into her chair. Hermione gave her mom a shrewd look when she sat the pumpkin juice in front of Hermione. Minerva glared right back.

"I acted like a muggle, I asked for that orange drink that my daughter was telling me they had at Hogwarts. I didn't ask for pumpkin juice."

"Okay good." Hermione said handing Minerva her packages so that she could quickly shrink them before the Weasley's arrived.

"Minerva." Harry started getting her attention. "What do I call you? Mrs. Granger?" It was obvious that he had been thinking about this for quite some time. Minerva and Hermione just shared equal looks of horror.

"Did you tell Mrs. Weasley a first name when you talked at Kings Cross?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think I did. Oh dear we didn't think about that at all." Harry pretended to look shocked which caused his professor to glare at him. "I suppose we could use my middle name which is Athena."

"Isn't that a bit obvious?" Hermione asked.

"Why's it obvious?" Harry asked not understanding. This caused both Minerva and Hermione to laugh.

"Maybe it's not so obvious." Hermione said chuckling.

"And it might make the whole thing a bit more believable if your mother has a Greek name as well." Minerva said smiling. "What about Helen?"

"I'd certainly be ironic." Hermione said smiling.

"Your name's Greek?" Harry asked Hermione shocked. She nodded giving him a curious look.

"My parents thought that they could show how clever they were by naming their daughter an unusual name." She blew her hair out her face. "Hermione was the daughter of Helen of Troy."

"Who's that?" Hermione looked shocked.

"Helen of Troy was the whole reason the Trojan War started. Hermione was actually her daughter with Menelaus. But the Trojan War started when…" Minerva placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder to stop her.

"If he didn't understand why Minerva and Athena are similar he's not going to understand the Trojan War."

"Wait I do think I remember that!" Harry said excited, causing Hermione to perk up. "That's the war with the giant horse right?" Hermione groaned and put her head on the table.

"Hey Harry! Hermione!" A voice shouted from behind them. Ron had just tumbled out of the fireplace and was making his way towards them. Hermione gave him a hug and Harry a slap on the back. The rest of the Weasley's were now tumbling out one by one.

Percy immediately made his way to Harry and very solemnly said, "Harry, how nice to see you."

"Hello, Percy." He said holding back a laugh glancing over at Hermione who had just greeted Ginny. She looked as if she was holding in laugher as well.

"I hope you're well?" Percy continued pompously.

"Very well, thanks –"

"Harry!" Fred said coming over. He pushed Percy out of the way and grabbed Harry's hand shaking it fiercely. "Simply splendid to see you, old boy –"

"Marvelous!" George pushed Fred out of the way and seized Harry's hand as well. "Really corking to see you—" Percy scowled deeply at both of them.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley said coming out behind them.

"Mum!" said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her. "How wonderful to see you!"

"I said that's enough!" She said again. "Hello, Harry dear, hello Hermione."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." They chorused. Hermione briefly back up at her Mum who seemed to be holding in laughter at the twin's antics.

"I will never tell them that I think they're funny." Minerva whispered into Hermione's ear.

"And did you hear our news!" Mrs. Weasley said pointing to Percy who's head boy pin was stuck to his chest "Second one in the family, how wonderful."

"And last" one of the twins mumbled.

"I don't doubt that." She said frowning at them. "I noticed neither of you became prefects."

Minerva couldn't help it. She laughed into a cough. As if she would have ever made Fred or George a prefect.

"Oh I'm sorry hello Mrs. Granger how are you?" Mrs. Weasley said shaking Minerva's hand.

"Fine thank you Mrs. Weasley." Minerva said smiling.

"Oh call me Molly, and this is my husband Arthur."

"How do you do?" Mr. Weasley said he looked positively thrilled to be meeting a "Muggle".

"Pleasure to meet you both, but you must call me Helen." I don't like being called Mrs. Granger after all she thought thinking of that awful woman.

"Pleasure to meet you as well. And if you don't mind I had a suggestion for the shopping." Molly paused to glare at the twins, who were chuckling merrily behind her back. They obvious were still proud of that little stunt they pulled "I thought Ron could go shopping with yourself, Hermione and Harry. That way I can focus on watching a certain pair of twins." Fred and George glared at her. "Then we could all meet up at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour for some dinner?" Molly finished. Minerva agreed right away, she had enough of the twins during the school year.

She smiled and said, "that's perfectly alright with me, Hermione lead the way." She said pretending to not know her way around. Once they were a good distance away, Ron had to ask.

"Professor how did you change your appearance?"

"It is some advanced animal transfiguration. You won't learn it until you're in NEWT class transfiguration. Which I assume you all will be taking?" She asked looking at the boys. She already knew Hermione would be.

"Sure I will." Harry said thinking maybe transfiguration could hide his scar. Ron on the other hand looked worried.

"Can I get though 4th year before I decide that?" He asked nervously.

"Certainly." She replied and he let out a sigh of relief. "Where are we going first?"

"Flourish and Blotts!" Hermione suggested immediately. The boys both groaned. Minerva rolled her eyes at Hermione's eagerness.

"How about we head to the Apothecary and get your potions supplies first" They all agreed and got the third year potions kit. As they were leaving the store Minerva bent down to Hermione.

"All the ingredients there this time? No one got scammed?" Minerva whispered. Hermione laughed and looked.

"I think we're good this time."

"Could we stop by Magical Menagerie next? I want to get my rat checked out." He pulled Scabbers out of his pocket. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him." He held him out for Harry and Hermione to see. Minerva looked over their heads.

"Yeah he doesn't look good Ron." Harry said poking the rat with his finger. Minerva frowned inwardly. The boy kept the rat in his pocket? That can't be safe or sanitary.

"Oh yeah and I need to get a new wand." Ron said stuffing Scabbers back in his pocket to pull out some gold Galleons.

"Well, by all means lets go there first, you realize if you had had exams last term I would have had to fail you because you couldn't perform any of the spells." Minerva told him causing him to pale. Hermione snickered; her Mum would not have failed Ron. She had told Hermione how every year Crabbe and Goyle fail her exams, but their "outstanding" potions grades and the school governor's force her to pass them every year.

They entered Olivanders who correctly named Harry and Hermione's wands before moving on to find a wand for Ron who had never been in the shop before. Thankfully it didn't take long for Ron to find a wand, willow unicorn hair 14', and they set off to Magical Menagerie. Ron approached the counter while Hermione glazed at the owls and Harry was looking at treats for Hedwig.

"How can I help you?" The woman at the counter asked looking very bored.

"It's my rat ma'am." Ron said pulling Scabbers out of his pocket. "He's been ill and not really eating for a couple weeks now. I don't know what to do." The woman began probing Scabbers and looked at him under a magnifying glass.

"How long have you had this rat?'

"Umm, quite a few years he use to be my brothers." Ron said.

"And has he shown any magical qualities." Ron and Harry both looked at each other and shook their heads. Minerva started looking at the rat curiously.

"No, none at all." The woman sighed impatiently.

"Well a normal garden rat such as this should normal only live a couple of years. Now if you'd like you buy one of these…" She gestured to a cage full of dancing black rats on the counter. Ron glared at them and shook his head. "Fine, then try giving him this rat tonic that should get him eating again but I make no promises. – NO! CROOKSHANKS! NO!" The woman yelled as a giant orange ball of fluff flew out and attached itself onto Ron, who dropped Scabbers and screamed. Minerva pulled the cat off Ron as he ran into the streets after Scabber followed closely by Harry.

"Oh I'm so sorry. He's normally such a well behaved cat." Hermione took the Crookshanks from Minerva and looked at him. He started purring as Hermione scratched his ears.

"Oh Mum can I keep him?" Hermione asked pouting slightly.

"No." Minerva said picking Ron's rat tonic off the counter.

"But you said I could look for a birthday present."

"Exactly, I said you could look but your birthday is not for another couple of weeks, so you'll have to wait until then for any presents." Minerva picked Crookshanks back up and handed him to the lady, who looked slightly disappointed she wasn't getting rid of the cat.

"You know he's half Kneazle, very smart would be a good familiar for your daughter." The woman tried again. Minerva glared at her.

"No I'm sorry." But Minerva did ponder a Kneazle?

They found Harry and Ron next to a trashcan, Ron holding a shaking Scabbers in his hand.

"Here you go Ronald, you left this on the counter." Minerva said handing him the tonic. "I believe the only thing left is for you to get your books." Hermione squealed and ran towards the store. The first thing they had to get was all their new subject textbooks. The assistant cried when they said they need two monster book of monsters books. Minerva made a face when they all grabbed their copies of unfogging the future. Harry and Ron stared at Hermione as if she was crazy because she proceeded to get books for Arthimancy, Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies as well. Ron couldn't believe this.

"Hermione are you mad? There's no possible way you'll be able to do…" he paused to count. "11 classes in a week!"

"I've got it all worked out Ron." She said glancing at her mother who nodded with a secret smile. Harry noticed but didn't say a thing. He'd heard in primary school of kids switching to certain classes every other day. Maybe that was what Hermione was going to do.

"Well I believe it's been an hour, lets go meet your parents for some dinner." Minerva said checking her watch. They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron where the other Weasleys had already gathered around a long table. Mr. Weasley made Minerva sit next to him and proceed to answer all his questions about Muggle technology. Thankfully Minerva had expected this and was prepared. Meanwhile down the table.

"So that's your Mum Hermione?" Fred said.

"Yes I don't believe we were ever properly introduced." George said.

"Perhaps we should go over and properly introduce ourselves." Fred finished raising his eyebrows at Hermione. She grinned at them.

"You could but I'll tell you my mom has quite a nasty temper when she gets angry." She warned them. Harry snorted into his cup. Yep her mother defiantly had a temper.

"Well Harry, does Hermione's Mum truly have a temper like that or is she trying to scare us." Harry thought back to the incident a couple days ago.

"Put it this way, she doesn't lose her cool much but when she does it's worse then your mother." Fred and George paled. Percy decided he was sick of this conversation and moved over to talk to the adults. "However I have learned that's where Hermione gets her famous glare from." He said laughing. Hermione hit him in the arm. "Mean." He said softly.

They talked about all sorts of things. Ron told them about the trip to Egypt. "We tried to shut Percy in a tomb but Mum caught us." And Harry and Hermione tried their best to describe Disney World. "Imagine the carts in Gringotts doing flips and stuff." And "Food from all over the world!" They also gave Ron the shirt they had got him that changed color in the sun. Needless to say the last fifteen minutes they were there, Ron and Mr. Weasley kept running out into the alley to watch it change then run back inside. Ron was practically gushing, he did tell Hermione he had gotten her something as well, but she'd have to wait till her birthday, because he had given Harry his present for his birthday.

As they said their goodbye's Harry pulled Hermione and Ron back out into the alley.

"I want to show you guys something, but you can't tell your parents, either of you." He warned them. Clearly confused they nodded and looked at him. He pulled out his parent's wands and showed them to Ron and Hermione.

"Who are those Harry?"

"My parents." He ignored their gasps and kept going. "Remus took me to see their graves and their old house and I found these in there. Apparently no one really searched the house after the attack."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione looked as though she was about to hug him. When he had told her he had found stuff, she had just assumed pictures.

"I was wondering if you guys would clause a distraction so I could go ask Olivander whose was whose. I wanted to do it earlier, but I didn't want McGonagall to know Remus took me there today." Hermione nodded understanding.

"We can provide a distinction go find out." Ron said pushing Harry down the alley.

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione asked. Ron grinned at her and stuck his head back into the Leaky Cauldron.

"MUM! Harry, Hermione and I are going to look at the firebolt one more time okay?" He shouted and pulled Hermione up the road before his mother could disagree.

"She's going to kill you." Hermione said once they reached Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"She'll get over it, the twins will do something and she'll forget about me." And he stuck his nose into the window to stare at the firebolt again.

"Boys." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Harry entered Ollivander's for the second time that day and was happy to see that it was completely empty. Mr. Ollivander wandered out from the back of the store and seemed shocked to find Harry there.

"Hello again Mr. Potter is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes I was wondering if you could identify these wand's just so I can know whose is whose."

"Ah," Mr. Ollivander said taking the wands into his hands. "Yes, I remember these very well. You parents were quite the talented wizards. Now let me see ah, yes Willow 10 ¾" particularly good for charms work, these was the wand that favored your mother. And this one" holding up the larger of the two. "Mahogany 11" good for Transfiguration. Was there anything else you wished to ask me Mr. Potter?"

"No that was all." Harry took the wands back. "Thank you Mr. Ollivander."

"No problem at all Mr. Potter." Harry left the shop and to his great luck, managed to meet Hermione and Ron at Quality Qudditch Supplies right before Minerva and Mrs. Weasley came looking for them. Harry and Hermione said good bye to Ron and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron with Minerva, to apperate back home.

When they arrived back at McGonagall Manor, Minerva unshrunk their packages and handed them to them.

"Go on up to your rooms and pack these up, the Hogwarts express is leaving in only two days. I'll be doing some school work in my office if you need me." She told them, canceling the transfiguration on herself, so she became her normal self again.

Harry dumped all of his new books into his trunk; he'd pack it up better tomorrow. Instead he pulled out everything he got from his parent's house today. The wand's the toys, the blanket and the photos and spread them out of the floor. He stared at them not really looking, he felt himself become angry and sad again. It wasn't fair that they had died so young, that they had left him an orphan. A knock on the door shook him out of his stupor.

"who is it?" He asked prepared to stuff everything back into his bag.

"Hermione, can I come in." He sighed out in relief. He didn't feel like sharing these with anyone other then Ron or Hermione at the moment.

"Yeah come on in." She slipped and quietly and looked at him.

"Harry are you alright?" He opened his mouth to say yes when she stopped him. "And don't you say yes, because I know you aren't."

"Why'd you ask then?" he asked as she sat down next to him on the floor.

"Common curtsey." She cast a glance at the stuff littered on the floor. "Do you want me to leave so you can look at this?"

"No it's fine I'd actually wouldn't mind having someone look at them with me." He reached for the pictures and spread them out.

"Oh Harry look at you!" Hermione said pointing to a picture of Lily standing next to baby Harry in a highchair. Baby him had peas or something covering his face and he was laughing. Lily was trying to wipe it off but didn't seem to be succeeding. "Looks like you were a problem child." She said jokingly. "Oh and look at this one." Hermione went though and pointed out something cute or funny in every photo. She had managed to cheer him up considerably. So he showed her both of the wands and the stuffed animals and blanket he had gotten as well.

"Your Mum made this for you?" She asked holding the blanket up. To Harry's surprise she sniffed it. "It doesn't smell like you." She said at his odd face.

"Why would it smell like me?" He asked accepting it back.

"Because everything has it's own scent, most people don't realize it because they're around the same people most of their lives. I noticed when… when I came here. About a week and a half after being here my clothes no longer smelled like my parents… they smelled like Minerva and Albus." She blushed, but pressed on. If Harry could talk about his parents I can certainly talk about mine. "It doesn't seem like a big thing, but it was just nice." She said uncertainly and a little embarrassed. Harry felt a pang of guilt; he knew Hermione didn't like talking about her parents. He raised the blanket up to his nose and smelled.

Hermione was right it didn't smell like him. It did smell particularly of dust but there was something else there a flowerily smell. His eyes widened and he stared at Hermione who smiled.

"Of course some of my clothes that I never wear still smell like my old home." She finished. Harry smiled, it smelled like his mother, even after all these years. Because it hadn't been moved or touched by any other living thing. Just like Hermione's clothes. He started to cry.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry I probably shouldn't have brought it up…. Especially since the smell may go away soon." She finished weakly. Harry shook his head and gave her a surprise hug.

"I'm not sad Mione, thank you telling me this. It feels more real now." He said rather lamely. He didn't know how to express himself but he thought Hermione knew, because she hugged him back.

"Glad to help Harry." She stood up to leave the room.

"Hermione!" he called making her turn back around. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when it happened to you. I wish I could have helped more." She shook her head at him.

"It wasn't your fault Harry." She paused. "I had a very bad year, but a very good year as well. Everything happens for a reason, I've always believed that." She waved and left the room. Harry stared after her and held the blanket tightly. Thank you Hermione, and he breathed in his mother's scent again.

_**I hope everyone likes this. I know lots of focusing on Harry the past two chapters, but the poor boy deserves it. And this whole little section at the end, completely made up as I was writing. The blanket then is partially true though. My mom packed away some blankets of mine when I was a baby and when you pull them out they smell more like my mom then me. I just thought it'd be a nice thing to give Harry.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think. Things pick up next chapter as we're going back to Hogwarts!**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Sorry this took so long! But here it is! By the way has anyone seen Once Upon A Time? I love this show! I recommend anyone watching it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

"Hermione! Harry! Lets go!" Minerva shouted!

"Be right down!" Hermione shouted. She didn't really understand what the big deal was about making sure they made it to the train on time. After all it was only ten and Minerva and Albus could easily make sure they made it to the train in time. Though it was Albus taking them today, so maybe that was why. Minerva and Albus had fought long and hard about who would take the kids to the station, because one of them had to be present at school. It was finally decided that Albus would take them to the train.

"Ready to go Hermione?" Harry asked, stopping outside her bedroom. He was grinning broadly.

"Yep! I can't wait to be back at Hogwarts!" She said happily. "But Harry quickly before we go, do you have your blanket?"

"The one my mom made me…yeah… why?"

"Just let me see it, Mum told me about a spell that preserves scent on an object. I can cast it on the blanket for you!" she said happily.

"Really! Thanks Hermione!" He opened his trunk and pulled the blanket out. "…But wait – you didn't tell Minerva about it did you?" He asked giving her a hard stare. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him.

"Of course not Harry. I'm not Ron." She told him taking the blanket, and began waving her wand over it in a series of jabs and waves. "I told mum, that one of my sweaters still smelled like my grandmother who I loved a lot, and wanted to know if there was a way to preserve it. She bought it easily." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Thanks Mione." He said smiling.

"I SAID LETS GO!" Minerva shouted, they knew better then to delay anymore.

"I'm free!" Harry said when they finally made it to Kings Cross and through platform 9 3/4. He over dramatically fell to his knees and hugged the ground to the amusement of the other students already assembled.

"Thank heavens we're here!" Hermione said happily grabbing onto Harry.

"It was not that bad…" Albus said trailing in after them.

"I thought we were going to die!" Hermione said seriously. Harry nodded seriously next to her.

"Fine we all learn something new every day and apparently we learned I can't drive." He said pulling them both off the ground. "Lets go get you two a carriage." He rubbed his smooth face a bit ruthful. "Odd not having a beard." He said aloud.

"It suits you" Harry said kindly. "at least when you look like that."

"Thank you my boy!" He said pulling their trunks along.

"Now Hermione my dear." He said acting like Minerva wanted him to. "I have to run to a meeting, are you fine now by yourself?" They had decided that it would be better for Albus to avoid meeting up with the Weasleys because Minerva thought he'd give himself away.

"Yes Daddy." She said happily and gave him a tight hug, even though she'd be seeing him soon enough.

"Good bye Harry" Albus said giving him a hug as well. "You'll have to come spend some time with us next summer as well."

"I'd love to sir." Harry said grinning.

Albus waved goodbye to them one last time, and apparated when no one was looking.

"Shall we find a compartment?" Hermione asked.

"We should probably wait for Ron." Harry said, so they waited until they saw a crop of red hair appear. After numerous hugs and hellos from the Weasley's the trio finally boarded the train right as it pulled out of the station. It felt like they had checked in every compartment in the train before they reached the last one.

"Remus!" Harry shouted pulling his trunk into the compartment. The man jolted slightly but he didn't wake up from his nap.

"Harry, quiet he's sleeping." Hermione scolded. "We can sit in here." Hermione told Ron, "he's a friend of Harry's parents. He's going to be our defense against the dark arts teacher" He nodded and they settled down to talk and catch up. Ron seemed very interested in Disney world, and the fact that they had a park that was completely sliding down a slide of water. They kept up at it for a while before the boys decided to play a game while Hermione read the animagus book Minerva had given her.

Then suddenly the train stopped.

"Excellent! I'm starving I can't wait for the feast." Ron said starting to pack up the chess board. Hermione frowned and looked out the window.

"But something's wrong we can't possibly be there yet."

"Could the train had broken down?" Harry asked.

"No it says in Hogwarts a history that the train runs on magic it can't simply break down." The compartment door opened. Neville stuck his head in.

"Hey guys can I sit in here with you?"

"Yeah sure Neville." Harry said waving him in.

"What do you think's going on?" Neville asked. They all shrugged. Then the lights flashed out leaving them in darkness.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted. Hermione stood up sharply.

"I'm going to go see the conductor and ask what's going on." She opened the compartment door and started walking down the hall.

"OW!"

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron."

"Well come on in." Hermione said.

"Not here! I'm here!" Harry shouted when Ginny tried to sit on him.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"I'm here!"

"QUIET!" An adult voice sounded. It seemed as though Professor Lupin had woken up at last. A ball of light appeared in his hand and every one settled down.

"Now" he said calmly. "I'm going to have a word with the conductor." But the door opened before Professor Lupin got there.

Hermione couldn't describe the creature that entered the compartment. All she knew was that she felt cold, colder then she had ever felt before. She fell onto the ground, shaking, she had to get away she didn't like this, she couldn't think, what was going on? The worst thing about it all was that she couldn't hear anything, absolute dead silence, she couldn't even hear herself think. Then, suddenly, the room got warm again just as quickly as it had been cold and she could hear again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Neville staring at her oddly.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

"What happened?" Then she noticed Harry on the floor beside her. She reached over and slapped him awake. He stared at her in shock, and repeated:

"What happened?"

"That was a dementor one of the guards of Azkaban, it was searching the train for Sirius Black." Professosr Lupin said as he broke apart various pieces of chocolate and handed some to each of them. "Now I'm really going to have a talk with the conductor." He left the compartment, and Hermione vaguely noticed they were moving again.

"So what happened?" Harry asked again.

"That thing… that dementor …came into the compartment, and Professor Lupin faced it and said "none of us are hiding Sirius Black underneath our cloaks" and sent some white spell towards the dementor and it went away." Ron told them.

"And did any of you… faint?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"No but Ginny and Hermione…" Ron finished uncertainly. Hermione felt Harry look at her, she thought she probably looked as good as he did right now. The door opened and Professor Lupin came back in a couple minutes later.

"I haven't poisoned it you know." He said noticing they all were still holding the chocolate. "How are you feeling Harry?" Lupin asked. Harry took a bite of the chocolate and looked shocked.

"Better." Lupin laughed softly.

"I told you it would help. You'd better get ready to leave, the conductor said we'll be arriving soon."

They made scattered conversation the rest of train ride but neither Harry or Hermione said much. Harry was still wondering who was screaming; Hermione was wondering why she heard nothing at all, and why she apparently did not faint.

When they finally boarded the carriages and headed to Hogwarts it was with relief, though their relief was muddled slightly by the fact that they passed those dementors again at the gate to Hogwarts. Hermione glanced at Harry. They had heard Albus say Hogwarts would be guarded this year, but they never heard him say by what.

They stepped out of the carriage and headed up the stairs to enter the entrance hall, when a sharp voice rang out.

"Potter! Granger! I need to have a word with you two." And although they recognized that Minerva had simply reverted back to her teaching voice, they were suddenly petrified.

"What'd we do so quickly?" Hermione asked Harry who just shrugged.

"No need to come Weasley I just need to have a word with Potter and Granger." Minerva said leading Harry and Hermione away from the incoming group of students.

"Mum what…?"

"Not here." Minerva whispers causing Harry and Hermione to share a look again. Minerva led them into her office and mentioned for them to sit.

"Are you two alright?" She asked bending down to put her hand on Hermione's forehead.

"We're fine Mum!" Hermione said blushing.

"Professor Lupin wrote me to tell me that you two collapsed on the train because of _that_ dementor." She scowled and moved over to put her hand on Harry. "I can't believe those things will be here all year, wish Albus had given Cornelius a piece of my mind!"

"Really Minerva we're…" But Harry was cut off to at Madam Pomfrey running into the office.

"Which on was it? Was it you?" She said pointing at Harry. "It's always you."

"It was both of them Poppy, just check them, see if they need to spend the night in the hospital wing…"

"No! What about the feast?" cried Harry.

"Really we're fine!" Hermione assured.

"Well they should at least have some chocolate!" Madam Pomfrey shouted. "At the very least."

"We've already had some!" Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah Professor Lupin gave us all some!" Harry added.

"Do we finally have a defense against the dark arts professor who knows his remedies? Very well I'll leave them to you Minerva." Madam Pomfrey said before striding out the door.

"Well if you're sure you fine…" Minerva said still giving them an uncertain glance. They nodded quickly. "Very well Harry please wait outside while I have a word with Hermione." He nodded, a bit uncertain, but did as he was told.

"What's up Mum?" Minerva smiled slightly.

"Remember how I asked you if you were sure you wanted take all those classes this year?"

"Yes to which you responded I'll see what I can do but don't be hopeful." Hermione replied.

"Well I've found a way for you to attend all those classes… ONLY," Minerva warned seeing Hermione's face. "if you really what to do it. That's a lot of classes and work Hermione." Hermione nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes please Mum, I promise I'll do everything well, If I'm having any problems I'll let you know." She said beaming.

"Very well." Minerva reached into her desk and pulled out a black box. "Now this is a time turner." Minerva said opening the box and pulling it out by it's chain. "I didn't tell you about this over the summer because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get. But after numerous letters to the ministry, and the help of some old friends from the Ministry." Minerva handed it to Hermione.

"Now I've written down the instructions which are in the box. However the main thing to know is that one turn will take you back one hour. Also, and I cannot stress this enough Hermione, you must not be seen. Not even by yourself."

"But why couldn't I be seen by myself?"

"It's not the fact that you'd see yourself it's that someone else might see, well both of you, or that someone would see you leave the same room twice. Your welcome to use my quarters or your fathers office to go back however I wouldn't suggest using it to much because people could notice you're leaving our offices a lot."

"I understand." Hermione said smiling at her mother.

"Alright, and you only use this for school work understand?" Minerva said fiercely.

"Yes ma'am." Hermione said before giving her a hug. "Thank you so much Mum!"

"Now lets go eat!" Minerva said pushing Hermione out the door.

_**Now please review! I know I don't deserve it. **_

_**On another note, for those in America…**_

_**THE STEELERS LOST IN THE WILDCARD ROUND! That's part of the reason this took so long! I'm a diehard Baltimore Ravens fan so that made my day! The fact it was followed by Once Upon a Time made it better! Ravens for the super bowl! At least I hope, if the Ravens can't I hope Broncos or 49ers get it!**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Sorry about the delay last week, I was working all weekend and moving into college and I didn't have time to update. Also my laptop cord and etc were packed away as soon as I left the message on my page. That being said this isn't one of my favorite chapters or best but I hope you all like it anyway. **_

_**Also my roommate is yelling at me to turn off the light and go to bed so I didn't have time to check read. I'll most likely go back and fix any changes I notice.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

As much as Harry had enjoyed breakfast at Hermione's, mostly because it was more then he normally had during the summer, nothing would ever compare to the first day of term breakfast at Hogwarts. It was as if the cooks went out of their way to make it even better then all the others. It was also the only day of the year that Harry and Ron made it to the Great Hall before Hermione did. Only because she spent all morning getting bag and supplies in order.

"Morning Mione." Harry said as she sat down a good ten minutes after th boys had made it down.

"Good morning boys." She said helping herself to some porridge and an apple. "Ready for class?"

"No." Ron said with his mouth full. "The summer went by way to quickly."

"Eeh, I'm happy to be back at Hogwarts but I don't know if I'm ready for class, we have those extra classes this year to 'member?"

"Oh yeah, forgot bout that." Ron said frowning.

"Oh look, here come our schedules!" Hermione said grabbing hers from her mother's hand before the woman could even speak. Minerva just rolled her eyes at her daughters actions. She handed Ron and Harry their schedules and continued on her way down the table.

"Look! We start new classes today!" Hermione said happily. Curious Harry plucked Hermione's out of her hand.

"They messed your schedule up Hermione, they have you slated for Ancient Runes, Arthimency and Charms! That's not possible!"

"Don't worry I've worked it out." She said cryptically. "Anyway we need to get going if we're going to make it to the north tower on time for Divination. We've never been up there after all."

"Fine." They mumbled and left the food on the table and followed Hermione in her trek north. When they finally made it to the north tower, after some directions from an overweight knight on a pony, they discovered they had to spend an hour and a half being talked to death by a crackpot teacher in a room that smelled like a bunch a flowers, and not in the good way. At least that was Hermione's opinion, the rest of the class seemed stunned to silence.

"Oh don't worry Harry I'm sure that Grim mess is just a ploy to scare us because it's our first class." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah I'm sure your right." He said chuckling softly, after the 5th time she had mentioned this. "I mean who dies from seeing a dog? A 50 foot snake is one thing but a dog?" That got a laugh from Hermione but not Ron.

"That's nothing to play around with Harry. My Uncle Bilius once saw a Grim and he died 48 hours later!"

"Probably from fake stress, after all Harry hasn't seen a Grim have you Harry?"

"No I haven't it's something I think I would have noticed." He said joking. They were the first three in the Transfiguration classroom the period after. So Hermione ran up to Minerva to get a hug.

"How have classes been so far?" Minerva asked them as they took their seats near the front of the classroom.

"Trelawney's weird." Harry told her. Minerva made a face.

"While I never talk bad about my fellow colleagues… for someone not skilled in the art of divination one would probably think of Professor Trelawney, as an odd confused person, who could be seen as a fraud."

"Are you skilled in any divination Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Not one bit." She said smiling.

"So you see her as an odd confused fraud then?" Harry asked smirking.

"I never said that. Now sit down, the other students are about to come in." She leapt on her desk and turned into a cat midflight. After the class had filed in she transformed back into a woman, and was very disappointed she did not receive a bigger reaction from her students.

"Really, what has gotten into all of you today? Not that it matters but that's the first time my transformation hasn't gotten an applause from a class before." Neville slowly raised his hand.

"Please professor we just had our first Divination lesson…"

"No need to say anymore Mr. Longbottom who will be dying this year?" Harry slowly raised his hand looking questionably at Minerva. What did she mean?

"I see, then you should know Potter, that Professor Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. It's her way of welcoming students to class, not one of those students has died." Minerva gave Harry a look over her glasses. "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in" Harry laughed, and her joke seemed to make most of the class shake out of their stupor. Ron still looked worried though and so did Lavender.

"What about Neville?" She whispered dramatically making Hermione roll her eyes.

Lunch passed without much incident. And they began heading outside for Hagrid's first Care for Magical Creatures class, which they couldn't wait for because Hagrid was their new professor.

"Hey you lot!" The half giant said in greeting as the trio showed up. "I got a real surprise for yeh today, I think you three will like it!"

"Oh joy the barbarian is going to teach us about animals? Wait till my father hears about this."

"You can talk to your father all you want Malfoy, it won't make a difference." Harry said angrily.

"Oohh what are you going to do about it Potter, faint for me." And Malfoy began to imitate Harry's faint.

"Oh shove off Malfoy, after all no one cares what you think." Hermione defended.

"Heard you weren't much better off Granger, what's your excuse? Just wanted to go cry to your favorite professor?" Malfoy said mockingly. Hermione glared and clenched her fists. Thankfully at that time Hagrid called the class to attention and led them off to the outskirts of the forest to show them the hippogriffs. When they were walking over Hermione grabbed onto Harry's arm and yanked him towards the back of the class.

"How does he know Harry?" She asked anxiously.

"Know what? Malfoy doesn't know anything Hermione."

"But what he said "wanted to go cry to your favorite professor" it sounds to me as if he knows but I don't understand how."

"Calm down I'm sure you're just over reacting, most people assume you're her favorite student because you're smart. Besides how could he have found out?"

"Well, it's in Ministry files that she's listed as my guardian. His father may have been able to find out through that. I mean it's not exactly a secret, and teachers have gained guardianship of students before in situations such as mine. But he'll tell everyone if he knows Harry! I don't want people to believe I get good grades because of my mother."

"Imagine if they found out who your father was - OW!" She had slapped his arm.

"Quiet the walls have ears."

"And by walls you mean the three slyterian stooges." Harry joked. Hermione frowned again and bit her lip. "Calm down Mione. Go talk to Minerva tonight and tell her everything you just told me."

"Thanks Harry." She said smiling up at him. They were stuck in the back of the class now, and they heard Hagrid ask for any volunteers to approach the hippogriffs. When no one volunteered, Hagrid picked Malfoy at random. Malfoy strode up confidently, backed away briefly and asked Hagrid "What do I do again you loaf?" After Hagrid explained again Malfoy bowed and managed to pet Buckbeak the hippogriff with out any further problems. At least until he stepped away, at which point he stated how easy it was because it was such a dumb creature. Buckbeak snapped at Malfoy and tried to charge only to be stopped by Hagrid at the last second.

"And that class is why you never insult a hippogriff, let this be a lesson to you all, anywho I think you've got the basic idea of a hippogriff. And since it's the first day, you can all leave now but I'd like 6 inches on proper technique when approaching a hippogriff. So that on Thursday you won't almost end up like Malfoy here." Hagrid said beaming, and Malfoy blushed a dark pink.

Hermione smiled. At least Hagrid brought Malfoy down a peg so he probably wouldn't bring up Minerva to her again, at least that day. And that gave her some time to have a chat with her mother tonight.

_**This chapter sucks, I just really don't like it and maybe that's because I rushed it a bit but I'm going mad! I worked 34 hours this week, plus 17 credits of college started up again and I have to have a biopsy in two weeks blaah! Do those hurt? Apparently I'm going to be sedated most of the day so no college I'll miss my history of Scotland class and british lit. **_

_**Also, if you read Lioness ignore this, I am planning a new story. It's not a mother/daughter type story but I'm looking for people to possibly read over and tell if they believe it's worth perusing. If you send me a message after Lioness, don't worry I got it, I just haven't made any desections yet. Also I would like if someone does this for them to be from the British Isles, or anyone else who knows history and background for other countries. If you are college age as well that'd probably be helpful but that's not a requirement, you can be just as smart in high school. **_

_**That being said Review! And let me know. **_

_**P.s. the Giants just won the superbowl! Didn't want the Pats to win, sorry any Pats fans but Brady has won two many for my liking. And I always try to go underdog.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**So sorry I've been so non-existent recently. I've been very very busy with a great many things! Any way here's a chapter and I'm sorry it took so long. And please remember that I made Hermione a year younger, if you want to see my explanation as to why please go backwards quite a few chapters and look at my notes.**_

_**Disclaimer: In the couple months I haven't updated I still haven't gotten any right to Harry Potter.**_

Classes flew by for Hermione the rest of the day, between her excitement about trying new classes, and her careful measures to use the time-turner without fail, it seemed as if only a class period had passed rather then a whole school day. After dinner she bolted up to her mother's office, asking the boys to tell everyone she was in the library, not that she thought anyone would ask.

Minerva was sitting on the couch in her quarters when Hermione entered leaping next to mother.

"Hello sweetie!" Minerva said pulling Hermione into a big hug. "How was the first day back?"

"Oh wonderful Mum! I really enjoy Arthimancy and Muggle Studies wasn't that bad, and Hagrid did a very good job for his first class."

"Did he now? Good I was very worried that something was going to happen."

"Malfoy tried to make something happen." Hermione frowned looking up at her mother. "Hagrid showed us Hippogriffs, and although he told us at least two times Malfoy still insulted Buckbeak. Thankfully Hagrid had everything under control so nothing bad happened." Minerva did not look happy.

"He showed you Hippogriffs on the first day?" She exclaimed, "That's very dangerous without proper instruction."

"He said he wanted to make the first day interesting." Hermione defended, "plus we have to read up all about the proper technique when approaching Hippogriffs for homework." Minerva sighed and drew Hermione closer to her.

"Alright, I know when I've been defeated. Anything else happen today?"

"Well yes actually." Hermione mumbled pulling herself up to look Minerva in the eye. "When we were in Care for Magical Creatures Malfoy was insulting Hagrid so Harry and I defended him. But then Malfoy said 'what are you going to do? Go cry to your favorite professor?' Do you think he knows?" Minerva was silent for a couple of minutes.

"I think he does know Hermione." And seeing Hermione was about to interrupt her she continued. " Mr. Malfoy's father was a school governor until this year, there is a very good chance that himself and the other governors were informed that I gained custody of you last Christmas. Mr. Malfoy has also has certain sway at the Ministry that would allow him to access such information."

"Do you think he's going to tell anyone? I don't want people to believe I get good grades just because you're my Mum."

"I don't believe Draco will tell anyone, if he knows then he also most likely knows the whole story…"

"I don't want him to know what happened!" Hermione interrupted "I haven't even told Harry & Ron everything that happened yet."

"It's alright dear, as I was saying I don't think Draco will tell anyone. He seems like the type of boy… well whose bark is worse then his bite." Minerva said.

"That's partially true, I've never seen him take any action against anyone unless he has Crabbe and Goyle there to back him up."

"There you go, just make sure he can see that his words aren't bothering you and he'll move on."

"I hope you're right." Hermione said leaning into her mother's embrace.

"Of course I'm right! I'm Professor McGonagall I'm always right!" Hermione giggled.

"You are not always right dear, remember that bet we had back in '85. I was right that Ravenclaw would win the house cup that year." Minerva rolled her eyes at her husband's foolishness as he joined them on the couch.

"My apologizes I'm right 99% of the time." She corrected letting go of Hermione who crawled over to give Albus a hug.

"And I overheard that Hagrid did a good job so that's two things you were wrong about." Albus continued.

"That's two things you were wrong about." Minerva said mockingly taking Hermione back from Albus. "You shouldn't eavesdrop Albus it's rude." Hermione nodded primly next to her.

"It's just bad manners!" she perfectly copied her mother's tone of voice.

"Hermione! This is very important!" Albus shouted suddenly making her face him. "Do not become your mother I don't think I could stand it!" He had to jump off the couch because Minerva tried to hit him.

"There is nothing wrong with me." Minerva said, and Hermione was surprised to see that she was slightly pouting.

"There's nothing wrong with one of you, two however, I don't think I could stand it." He chuckled greatly amused by his little joke. Hermione grinned impishly and held onto Minerva.

"I like Professor McGonagall, she's the best teacher Hogwarts ever had! She's much better then that old headmaster!" Minerva roared with laughter and Albus grabbed hold of Hermione and lifted her up in the air, wandlessly casting a feather-light charm on her.

"Take that back missy, I am not old… Well…" He kissed Hermione on the cheek and held her by her stomach. "I don't feel that old anyway."

"How old are you Dad?" Hermione asked curiously, she knew roughly how old Minerva was but she had no idea about her father, he looked around 60 but she knew wizards aged much more slowly once reached about 20 years old.

"I am not going to tell you little one." Then he turned his voice into a whisper. "You know though that your mother will be 58 next month."

"No!" Hermione whispered back.

"I know she's very old!" Albus whispered back only to be hit on the head by his wife.

"I am not that old, especially not by wizard standards." She said hitting him on the arm. "Besides, you are much older then I am!"

"How old?" Hermione asked again. She was ignored by both her parents, who were continuously bickering back and forth at this point. "Well when's your birthday Dad?" He paused in his bickering

"July 3rd." Hermione gaped at him in shock.

"Why didn't I know?" She said sadly. Minerva glared at Albus and pulled Hermione into her embrace. "I missed your birthday."

"I'm sorry Owlet." Albus said kneeling in front of Hermione. "Its just when you get to be my age you don't think much of birthdays anymore. I've even convinced Minerva not to get me anything for my birthday, we just always have a nice dinner and don't pay much mind to it. I'm sorry." He gave her a hug, which she returned half-heartedly.

"Okay… but I'm getting you a late present." Albus chuckled.

"I would love a present from you Owlet." She beamed fully hugged him before turning to look at Minerva who looked puzzled.

"What?"

"When's your birthday?" Hermione was sudden very scared she'd miss Minerva's birthday if she didn't know the date.

"October 4th, over a month away so please do not worry about it." Minerva said grabbing Hermione's hands. "Besides, I believe that someone has a birthday coming up much sooner then I do." Hermione frowned slightly.

"My birthday isn't that important" this time Minerva frowned.

"Well if your birthday isn't that important then mine certainly isn't, shall we just ignore both of them?" Albus smirked slightly at Minerva's words and chuckled as Hermione's face just dropped.

"But I want to give you something on your birthday." She mumbled. Minerva smiled and kissed Hermione on her head.

"And I want to get you something on your birthday, and because I'm your mother and you have to listen to me this argument is over." She chuckled again at Hermione's pouting face, "Oh, stop pouting you stubborn girl."

"I wouldn't talk Minerva."

"I am not that bad." She countered back.

"Oh no dear… you're much worse." He dodged another blow to the head. "Why do you keep trying to hit me!"

"Because you're being foolish!"

"Don't lie Minnie, you know that my foolishness is part of the reason why you married me." He kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush deeply and give a little giggle. Hermione made a horrified disgusted face.

"Ugh, I'm leaving before things get all lovey dovey in here."

"Give it a few years, young lady and you won't think it's so gross!" Albus called after her as Hermione fled the room. "Well now that's she gone…" Albus whispered and Minerva laughed loudly as he pulled her down on the couch.

_**I know it's short but it was originally part of a much larger chapter that I cut down .**_

_**And I just want to reaffirm to everyone that I'm not giving up on this story, I'm trying I'm just don't have much time.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hello people of Fanfiction! Here's the next chapter and that's all I'm going to say today! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter but I do own my OC's**_

After that interesting first day of classes, term began moving very quickly for the Golden Trio and the two heads of Hogwarts. Before Minerva knew it, it was Hermione's birthday and she had nothing to get her.

"What am I going to do Albus!" She complained pacing around his office. "I can't think of a thing to get her and her birthday is tomorrow!"

"I'm sorry did you say something dear?" He looked up from papers on his desk. She glared at him.

"Pay attention, what are we going to get our daughter?" Minerva asked him impatiently. "It's her first birthday with us and I want it to be special. No matter what she thinks on the matter."

"Excuse me 'what are we getting for our daughter?' I've already gotten her a present."

"What did you get her? And why didn't you tell me you got her something?"

"Because dear, I assumed you had already gotten her something." He stood up and stopped her pacing. "Sit down Minerva between the two of us this floor is going to have a giant hole in it." She sat down with a giant sigh.

"I just want to get her something special." Albus knelt in front of her and took her hands.

"Trust me dear, whatever you get her she will love it just because it's from you." She smiled at him.

"Thank you Albus, I needed that."

"Glad you're feeling better, because I need a report sent back to the ministry by Monday."

"And you just ruined it with your teasing old man!" She walked over to his desk and grabbed a smaller piece of parchment off it. "How about I talk to the Governors and you talk to Fudge?" She said waving goodbye and walking out of his office before he could spoon any more paperwork on her.

Hermione smiled as she added the last bit of Wolfsbane to her potion.

"Just three more stirs…and done!" She exclaimed softly. She slowly started bottling her awakening potion. The time turner was already beginning to take its toll on her body. And September wasn't even over yet. The potion was a precaution after she had felt herself slowly dozing in History of Magic Friday afternoon. Just because everyone else slept during that class didn't mean she was going to start. Hermione fought back a yawn as she sleepily checked the small clock in her dorm. 3 AM, she groaned but it had been worth it. If her mother had known she was brewing an awakening potion before the first month was even over she wouldn't be able to continue to use the time-turner and she couldn't do that! Hermione slowly cleaned up her potion supplies and crawled back into her bed. She had about six more hours until she had to meet her mother for her birthday surprise. Hermione had never really enjoyed her birthdays, at least not since she was very little, but she was very excited to she what her Mum had planned.

Minerva glanced up at the clock briefly as she went around and put the last plate down on the small table in her quarters. Hermione would be there any minute and she wanted it to be perfect. The table had all of Hermione's favorite breakfast foods and that was only the beginning of the day she had planned.

"Mum?" Hermione's voice rang into the kitchen. Minerva beamed and ran to meet her. "Hi Mum!" Hermione said attacking Minerva with a hug.

"Hello my big girl!" Minerva lifted Hermione up and kissed her forehead. "My, you have certainly gotten heavy." She dropped Hermione back on the floor. Hermione was smiling.

"I'm only heavy because you didn't cast that featherlight charm on me like you normally do!"

"Aw, you know I cast the charm on you?"

"Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"Well no…come in here and lets eat some breakfast." Minerva pushed Hermione into the kitchen. Hermione hugged Minerva happily when she saw all her favorite food. They had finished eating and had moved on to cuddling on the couch with hot chocolate when Albus flooed in.

"There's my birthday girl!" Albus said giving Hermione a big sweeping hug. "How's it feel to be a 13 year old?"

"About the same as being 12." She said pushing his beard away from her face. He chuckled and sat her down before turning to Minerva.

"Well have you told her?" Minerva raised an eyebrow at him.

"Told her what?"

"You know"

"No I don't know what?"

"The special thing."

"Oh… the super special thing?"

"Yes the super special thing?"

"No I haven't told her about the super special thing." Hermione slowly began to frown during their banter. She hated it when people tried to hide things from her.

"What super special thing?" she asked pouting slightly at being left out. Her parents just exchanged amused stares.

"Well Hermione do you want to spend the day with your Dad?" Albus said finally beaming at her.

"Sure dad." She said smiling. "What did you have planned?"

"That's another part of the surprise!"

"I hate surprises." Hermione mumbled glaring at him.

"So does your mother, but that doesn't stop me from surprising her!" Minerva nodded in exasperated agreement.

"Now both of you go I have work to do." Minerva said dismissing them quickly. "I'll see you both later." Hermione gave her mother another hug before following her father to the fireplace where they disappeared in a flash.

Minerva quickly waved her wand and as party supplies flew out from her bedroom she cleared up the breakfast plates quickly. The teacher knew that it had been quite a few years since Hermione had received a proper birthday party, so she was determined to make it the best birthday possible. After all thirteen was a big year for most children in the muggle realm and the party was only phase one of her plan, phase two should be arriving any moment now. She had just finished spelling streamers around room when a voice rang out:

"Professor? Are you in here?" Minerva smiled, right on schedule boys.

"In here Mr. Potter." She called and smiled at the two boys holding presents under their arms. "Just place those on the table boys, I have a job for you two." They dropped Hermione's presents on the table came to stand in front of her. "Now Mr. Weasley I assume you have permission to enter Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, my mom signed my slip. Do you need it?" He asked.

"No that won't be necessary, now I need you two to pick up a package for me in Hogsmeade."

"Really! We'll get to go before everyone else?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Yes but do not tell them that. You two will floo from here into Three Broomsticks go to the bar and ask the woman, her name is Madam Roseamersa, for Professor McGonagall's package. Then just floo back here by saying, Professor McGonagall's office. Understand?" They nodded and ran over to fireplace and disappeared just like Hermione and Albus had before them. Minerva looked at around her quarters and sighed, even with magic this was going to take a while to set up.

Albus, to Hermione's delight, took them both ten pin bowling for the day. Of course only after explaining to Hermione that her mother refused to come with him anymore because she was a sore loser. Hermione wasn't quite sure how much of that was true, because her father was not very good, but she did have a fun time playing with her dad and introducing him to more muggle food and sweets she had grown up with. Though she was not looking forward to explaining to her mother that she had now gotten her father addicted to m&m's, mars bars and crunchie bars. When Albus announced they should probably return back to Hogwarts, Hermione became very excited. She wasn't stupid after all, she figured her mother wanted her father to distract her so she could prepare a cake, and she hoped to get a couple presents out of the day. She was not expecting to walk back to her mother's quarters to find it decorated from top to bottom with five people screaming "Surprise!" when she walked into the room. She had just regained her wits enough to glare at the grinning Harry and Ron when her mother wrapped her up in a hug.

"Well do you like the surprise?" Minerva asked somewhat cautiously. Hermione looked around her smile beginning to grow the more she looked around the room. Decorations covered the entire room in red and white (which Minerva explained to Hermione later represented happiness and celebration in the wizarding world) with gold accents' to make it a bit more festive. A large cake sat on a table with a couple other snacks and drinks around it. And to her great surprise a stack of presents sat on another table near it. Hermione turned her mother and grinned.

"I love it! Thank you Mum!" Hermione said throwing her arms around her mother who held her tightly before placing her back on the ground so she could be tackled by the two boys.

"Happy Birthday Mione!" Harry said hugging her.

"Thank you Harry!" She said returning the hug. And she repeated the exchange with Ron who looked like he couldn't believe he was celebrating his friend's birthday in a professors quarter's. Then Hermione turned her attention to the rooms other two occupants.

"Hi Grandma! Hi Uncle Mike!" Hermione said running to give them both hugs. "I didn't expect to see both of you!"

"Well I wasn't going miss the birthday of my one niece who I actually like" Michael had said as he gave her a hug. "Besides Harry and I have a discussion to finish," He said winking in Harry's direction. Why Harry blushed bright red Hermione had no idea.

"And," her grandmother continued after glaring at her son, "I wasn't going to miss my granddaughters birthday! Even if it is in this drafty old castle" Hermione glanced at her mother at these words but Minerva had ignored her mother and brought some games out for the kids to play.

The games were a mix of wizarding games and muggle games that Minerva had found because she didn't think the kids, although they were now teenagers, would want to make conversation with the adults the entire time. So Minerva limited herself to having Albus subtly take pictures of the three as they ran around. After a rather heated discussion about the dementors placed around the ground Michael spoke up to ask Minerva a question.

"Hey, sis aren't some of those games a little… juvenile for Hermione and her friends?" He asked a bit cautiously knowing his sisters temper.

"Yes but someone thought it'd be a good idea to include them" She sending Albus a significant look.

"Hey don't judge me," Albus said chuckling. "Besides Harry and Hermione didn't get much opportunity to play such games as children, and they seem to be enjoying themselves." They all looked over to see they were playing wizarding Conkers, basically the same as regular muggle Conkers except when you hit your opponent sparks and flashes appeared depending on how hard you hit it. So they left the children to their own devices until a game of blind man's buff almost made Ron slam head first into the cake.

The cake was chocolate sponge Hermione's favorite decorated with mini sparklers and candles that changed colors.

"Ready to make a wish?" Minerva asked Hermione when she had lit all the candles.

"I don't really have anything to wish for." Hermione admitted to her mother.

"Surely there must be something… think about it" Minerva said softly. Hermione looked curiously up at her mother before grinning suddenly. She nodded and blew out all the candles after being subjected to the Happy Birthday song.

"What'd you wish for?" Ron asked when they had all received a piece of cake. Hermione just shook her head.

"I can't tell you Ron! Then it won't come true!"

"It's true Ronald, that's part of the magic of birthday wishes." Albus said so seriously, that the kids had no idea whether or not he was joking. Once the cake had been properly demolished, Ron and Michael contributing strongly, and after the boys had attempted to give Hermione her birthday bumps, which resulted in the three of them tangled up on the floor laughing hysterically, Minerva decided they had better get presents out of the way before something was broken.

The first three presents Hermione opened were books to her delight. A book on the Egyptian gods and magic from Ron, a book on American magical history from Harry, who had hid it from her since July, and one on Arithmancy from Michael who had apparently been informed by Minerva that it was her new favorite class. Her first surprise present came from Aurora who gave Hermione a hat, scarf, gloves and nightgown in the McGonagall family tartan.

"As long as you promise not to wear the colors as much as your mother seems to like wearing it." Aurora had said after returning Hermione's joyous hug.

"I like our families tartan." Minerva mumbled frowning while Albus reassuringly patted her back.

Albus gave Hermione a self-inking quill that changed color at her preference and he handed her a small key, which she looked at confusingly. Thankfully Albus explained.

"That key has two purposes" Albus explained. "The first is that it'll allow you access to all the floo powder we have both here and at home. The second is that it'll let you have complete access to both Minerva and I's vaults at Gringotts." Hermione gaped at him.

"Seriously dad?" Albus nodded and Minerva continued.

"Now this does not mean you can spend as much of our money as you wish." Minerva said chuckling. "But if you want some spending money for presents or emergency's you are welcome to it. We trust you but keep in mind we will be watching how much you take and we expect you to be responsible about it or we will take it away. Understand?"

"Perfectly!" She said beaming giving both of them hugs. "Thanks for trusting me," she whispered so only they could hear.

"Just keep in mind not to act like your Uncle did when he had access to the McGonagall family vaults." Aurora said crossly after Hermione had sat back down. "Spending about 10 gallons a week just to impress a girl" She finished glaring at her youngest son.

"One time Mum! And Dad approved once I explained my reasoning!" Michael defended himself.

"That she had pretty eyes was not good enough reasoning." Aurora stated openly glaring at her son.

"As much as I enjoy seeing Michael get in trouble," Minerva started, "Hermione still has one more present to open."

"Where?" Hermione said looking around and seeing no more boxes. Minerva grinned secretly.

"I have to go get it, but you have to close your eyes, and if you peek I'm sure Harry and Ron will be happy to help you." As she stood up and left the room, Minerva saw Harry and Ron both try to cover up her eyes. Hermione huffed, she was getting quite sick of all the surprises but she allowed the boys to cover her eyes so she couldn't see. Then she heard her mothers voice:

"Okay you can open your eyes now." The boys removed their hands and Hermione gasped in shook. Minerva was directly in front of her holding a fluffy orange cat with a squashed nose and a large red bow on his neck. Hermione squealed and took the cat from her Mum and held him tightly.

"I see you remember Crookshanks." Minerva said chuckling at her daughters face as she pet the cat and smoothed out his hair before passing him onto Harry to throw herself at her mother.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed and Minerva barely had time to kiss her forehead before Hermione was back on the floor with her new friend.

"Well I'd say that was a success." Albus told Minerva as they watched the everyone except Ronald gush over the cat, the boy must remember the cat had attacked his rat. Minerva smiled as she saw Hermione's beaming face as she played with Crookshanks.

"Yes I do believe it was." Minerva said leaning on his arm as they watched their daughter.

_**Hi people! Hoped you like the chapter sorry it took so long to get here. I will say once again that I will finish this story, I don't know how long it will take me but the end is in sight! **_

_**Anyway please review and let me know what you think, your reviews help get me write when I'm feeling uninspired!**_

_**And that's all I have to say so thanks for reading!**_


End file.
